Progidal Daugther
by roguewolfwarrior
Summary: Years ago Shego ran away from home due to a traumatic event, now she's back home and having trouble with her new position.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_"Sanai, wait up!" dark green eyes turn to see a dark- skinned young woman running _

_their and a smile grace black painted lips, __they turn to catch the girl in strong green arms_

_that catch her easily. The force spin them around like you would see in classic romance_

_movies, Sanai let go of the girl, "hello to you too, Ava" _

_Ava smile and blush up at her, "where you headed?" she ask with her hands clasp behind_

_her back while looking at the ground, Sanai's smile turn into a smirk, _

_"why thinking of coming alone?" Ava look up at her wide-eyed then away shyly again,_

_"n-no...y-yes uh...m-maybe" Sanai stare at her for a minute then lean close to her,_

_"how about I just bring you alone, but if I do you can't tell anybody about it"_

_she whispers sending shivers down Ava's spine from her warm breath hitting her ear and neck_

_she gulp, "p-p-promise" Sanai grab her hand and dash off "alright let's go!"_

* * *

A gasp is heard as a body quickly sit upright and looking around frantically,

seeing nothing they fall back on the bed and put a hand on their head

"what the hell?... why I'm I being tormented like this?" a sleepy and very annoyed feminine

voice ask no one in particular. Dreams like the one she just had has been occurring for months

now and are not letting up any, a pale hand wipe her brow, "it can't go on like this I've been

trying to forget my past and everything about that place." She rip the covers off her body as if

they offend her and walk to her en suite bathroom to perform morning rituals, but while she's in the shower

her cell phone rings, she groan loudly, "everytime!" she flash from the bathroom to her nightstand and grab the

annoying piece of device, "what?"

"No need to be rude, Shego" a monotone voice answers back, "and good morning to you too"

Shego growl, "it's _too _early for your shit today, Bets"

"well my _shit today_ is to see if you're coming in so I won't be expecting anything" Shego rub the back of her head

in fustration "don't I always come in...the only time I don't come in is when...well...you know?" she reply with great hesitance.

Betty sight "yes I'm all to aware of you're condition...anyway if you are coming in don't be late or I'll take one of

your days off and deduct your pay by a hundred dollars each second that ticks by" she hang up on that account,

Shego look at the phone as if it's the one that offended her, she flip it close, throw it on her bed and head back to her shower.

-SSSSSS-

Shego walk down the bland halls of GJ headquarters with a deep scowl on her face, "morning Lieutenant Shego!"

she grunt a reply and continue walking towards the head's office, "hey Cindy is Bets busy?" she ask standing in front of

Dr. Director's secretary, the girl fumble with a reply while also trying to get in touch with the Director

"it's alright Cindy let her in" came a muffle command from behind the thick oak door, Shego smirk and stroll in the dim room.

"Hiya Bets, intimidating folks yet?" Betty look at her with her remaining good eye, "no,_ Lieutenant_, that's what I have you for"

Shego look as though she's genuinely shocked, "really and here I thought you don't want me as an enforcer"

Betty grunt, "no, wouldn't want to give you a reason to enjoy coming to work, can't afford casualties just because you can't

control yourself" Shego lean forward actually insulted, "hey I can control myself just fine, it's those moronic lunatics that

can't seem to keep their experiments under control!" Betty just stare at her, "as I recall you worked with one of the worst and

most unstable" Shego growl "you always like to bring that up don't you...why do you think I left... I finally got tired of

his bullshit and getting blown up because of failed experiments... I almost got my head blown off before, last time!"

Betty goes back to her papers, "thankfully we were able to get a hold of you and him when we did or I'm sure the

good doctor would be nothing more than charred remains on the wall"

Shego smirk "damn right nobody tries to kill Shego and think they can get away with it."

Betty snigger "what's so funny?" Shego ask with some green plasma glowing around her fists, "put your fists out for you

burn my good chair, that's italian leather, the finest in the world, you'll pay for another if that burns" Shego suck her teeth,

but snuff out the flames "now I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing because of the fact you used that name, I thought you told me

that name is dead along with the woman who used it?" Shego grunt and look away "yeah so what, I don't mind saying it, I just don't

want to be called it any more although since I don't want my squad knowing my government name I let them call me Shego"

Betty wave her off "whatever and speaking of your squad, you have a new recruit that will be joining today."

Shego jump to her feet, "you got to be shitting me...why do you always send me the rookies it's like you want to make me

suffer" Betty look at her with a evil smirk and a narrowed eye "if I wanted to do that I'd pair you up with Agent Du"

Shego grimace "thanks goodness for that, because if you did that you might find him tie up somewhere downtown, where

something really would be stuck up his..."

"Shego!...please don't talk about your comrades that way...at least not when they're standing right behind you"

Shego smirk "I knew he was there why do you think I said what I said" she turn her head to look up at him "so pretty boy

what attitude are you letting loose today...please say arrogance cause I _just_ _love_ it" she says with a sweet, cavity-inducing smile.

Will Du frown even more at her "fuck you too,_ Shego"_ Shego whole demeanor change, she bow her head and chuckle,

"what's wrong, _Shego,_ finally lost it?" he ask smiling at her then suddenly find himself on his back with her boot on his neck,

"listen, _Du,_ cause I'm only going to give you fair warning..." she increase the pressure and Will struggle to remove her foot

"call me by that name again and it'll be the last thing you _ever_ say, _got it_?" she growl and increase the pressure again,

but doesn't wait for a reply as she disappears out the office.

Will stand to his feet "I don't know why you recruited her, she nothing, but a danger

everyone she comes in contact with" he grunts, while straightening out his uniform,

Betty sigh "it's only because you provoke her into harming you that you deem her as dangerous,

Shego has not caused any alarms to be raised since she has been recruited"

Will grunt again "not yet" he murmurs, Dr. Director hears, but continue working on the stack

of papers that seem to never end.


	2. Mysterious Bite Mark

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_"What are we doing here?" Ava ask with fear in her voice while hiding behind Sanai, who smirk_

_staring up at the worn down warehouse "well..._I_ came to earn some money and have a bit of fun"_

_she start walking towards the huge metal doors, Ava stall for awhile, but soon follow, almost running_

_into Sanai, "if you don't want to be here you can leave, because I can assure you..." she turn to look_

_at her company "it gets worse as time pass," Ava look in the crack of the doors then Sanai again_

_and shake her head, Sanai smile, "shall we" she guide them in the warehouse full of cheers, jeers and_

_whistles. Ava stick close to Sanai enough to merge their bodies and Sanai just smile, while holding_

_on to her tighter, "hey Shego! you're back" a male jump on an auxiliary hand-chain riding it down to_

_Sanai, she catch his leg before he touch ground and hold him upside down "hey hey hey! let go let go!"_

_Sanai toss him in the air then catch the collar of his shirt and place him safely on the floor,_

_"I hate it when you do that" he grunt as he straighten his clothes _

_"yea but it's so much fun" the male roll his eyes "so James who here ready to get their money taken?"_

_she ask looking around at all the eyes on her, "well Tony wants a rematch with you, say you cheated him_

_by throwing the match two weeks ago, also a guy name Beau heard about you and wants to see what your made of..._

_that's the behemoth by the ring" Sanai nod her head at the burly male, who growl back at her, she smile and blow him a kiss_

_the other males whistle._

* * *

Boots pound on the tile floors as a blur of blue and red rush by trying to find the door to her sqaud, "darn it, I _knew _I should've gone to bed instead of discussing the battle suits calibrations with Wade" she stop to at a fork in the hall "which way do I go?"

"who are you and what squad are you in?"

Kim turn to see an attractive, _'green'_-skinned female walking up to her, "Agent Kim, I'm new and I don't really know my squads' name, but I do know the Lieutenant's name is Shego"

Shego smirk and give Kim a once over, "you don't look like much and you certainly don't seem Squad Hellhound material" she walk past Kim going to the hall on the right "follow me I'll take you to their assembly hall"

Kim watch her, then follow behind, "excuse me...are you Lieutenant Shego?"

Shego laugh "no... I just know her and I hear she's pretty hard on slackers and squad members who are tardy"

Kim gulp _'I wonder what she looks like?'_ Shego look back at the redhead _'she sure does look familiar...I wonder if I've met her before?' _she stop "hey Cupcake..."

"my name isn't _Cupcake_, it's _Kim_"

Shego roll her eyes and look at her "yeah, yeah, whatever just... where are you from?"

Kim look confused by the question "what do you mean where I'm from and why should it matter?"

"because it just does, now where?"

"Middleton"

Shego eyes narrow quickly "did you live anywhere before you moved there?"

"why the 20 questions all of a sudden, I thought you were going to show me the way to my squad's assembly hall?"

Shego sigh heavily "Pumpkin just answer the question"

Kim eyes narrow " I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS _KIM_, I'D REALLY LIKE IT, IF YOU CALL ME THAT!" she snort "and if you're not going to help me then I'm just going to have to find the room on my own" she bull her way past Shego intent on looking for her squad, but Shego grab her arm and Kim lash out with a punch to the woman's face, Shego lean to the side away from the fist, but keep her hold on Kim's arm, "let me go or..."

"or what, tag a commanding officer for no apparent reason other than she frustrated you with mundane questions..." she tighten her hold Kim's arm "now again, did you or did you not move from any other place before coming to Middleton?"

Kim glare at Shego with disdain "yes...we moved from Texas" she yank her arm free from Shego's grip "anything else other _mundane _questions you want to ask me, _ma'am _or would you like me to get something for you, _ma'am_?"

Shego smirk "for now?...no, but I'll keep in mind that you offered" she walk off "see you later _Pumpkin_" she wave goodbye

"MY NAME IS _KIM_! AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" she fold her arms across her chest "what was with that woman anyway asking me all those questions, plus she left me to find this room on my own again" she snort "who needs her I can find it on my own" she start walking in the direction Shego headed minutes ago.

* * *

Shego open the door to see her squad already situated around the raised octadecagon-liked stage, which is really a ring,she jump up on it and face her squadron of forty to fifty men and women, "ladies and gents, sometime today we'll be welcoming a rookie into our ranks, we're going to treat her the same way we treat all newbies...a one on one, one on two tournament those that lose to her will go down in rank and those that beat her move up of course those at the top keep their rank, but as always you get a bonus" her group cheer loudly, but it dies out quickly when the doors open to reveal a redhead teenage girl. Shego smile "welcome to Squad Hellhound!" acting as Minister of Ceremonies with her arms outstretched.

Kim for her part gawked at the familier looking female on the platform, "what are you doing here?"

Shego and the squad laugh at her outburst "why I'm the Lieutenant over this bunch and you're late Pumpkin and frankly I didn't think you'd make it"

Kim growled at her "no thanks to you!"

Shego wave her hand at her "details, details...now for your tardiness we're going to have a little tournament of rank beat as many of your team mates and you move up a rank in the squad, the only rank you won't get to earn is Agent Thomas's rank..." she point at a dark-skinned girl "other than hers anyone else's is up for grabs...what do you say?"

Kim look at the group in front of her then Shego "rules?"

Shego shrug "end up out the ring or give up automactically demoted"

Kim smirk "no big" she run and somersault onto the ring "so whose up first?"

"Axon!" a lanky, spiky-haired asian male climb onto the ring and look at Kim with great fear in his grey eyes

Kim look over at Shego "you're joking right?...I mean a gust of wind can..." she grunt as a weight of at least 110 soaking wet with brick in his pockets, tackle her to the ground...hard, "what in the world was that?" she turn her head to see hands holding her wrist, one leg wrapping around the arm and the other using leg muscles to hold her head down with Axon's foot

Shego snicker "haven't you ever heard the expression 'never judge a book by it's cover,' Axon is one of our more fast and most agile fighters he's 5'7, 103 pounds of pure muscle" she yawn "alright Axon...let her go and begin the real fight" Axon loosen his grip, back flip away and slip into his fighting stance

Kim jump to her feet and study her opponent 'I guess to get a more accurate result I'll have to test him out' she attack, Axon jump back then kick her right in the ribs she wince, but doesn't fall, she drop and sweep his feet out with a quickness he didn't expect she then swing her leg to drop kick him in the leg, but Axon roll out the way, end up on all fours, then jump on top of her. Kim bunch up kick him off and send him into the audience behind him, she then jump to her feet "looks like I move up in rank!"

Shego smirk "don't get cocky..." she snap her fingers and two twin females jump onto to the ring next "meet Ainalani and Ainanani the Hawaiian Twin Tornadoes...well they're more like Tsunamis to me" the Aina twins get in their stances and face Kim, who can see the intent to do bodily harm to her in their enticingly hypnotizing golden eyes, Shego smirk turns devilishly 'looks like they got Kim under their spell...this maybe over quick,' but in span of 30 minutes both girls are sent out the ring

Kim stretch "thanks for the warm-up Lieutenant, I'm ready for the next one or ones"

Shego growl and move to the other side of the ring "I'll admit you're an efficient fighter, but let see how you fair against me" she launch herself at Kim

"is this even fair...a commanding officer fighting a newbie right off the bat?"

"it is in my squad...now kick it up a notch Cupcake or somethings gonna get bruised and/or broken" she slash across Kim's abdomen, ripping the top and almost taking the redhead's naval off too, she then follow with a kick to her legs making Kim fall sideways on her shoulder, Shego grimace when she hears an very, _very _low pop 'dammit don't tell me the girl's bone are freaking fragile' she cross her arms "give up yet?"

Kim shift onto her knees, holding her shoulder "no..." she shuffle to her feet "I don't give up" she put her shoulder back in place and bite lip to muffle her scream of pain, then with a sigh she get back in her stance "ready, _Lieutenant"_

Shego return to hers as well "bring it on, _Princess_" both attack at the same time and move around the ring in a blur of blue, black and red. The squad try keeping up with the fight, the only one to follow along fluidly is Monique 'Kim move like Shego's aunt Mai'

"hey Mo how's it looking?"

"well as you know our fearless Lieutenant is pushing the newbie and injuring her quite a bit..." the squad cheer Shego "but..." she drawl they look at her confused

"what do you mean, 'but'?"

"boy don't question me if I say 'but' there's definantly a 'but' as in the newbies holding her own and returning what's being dished out to her" the squad look up to the blurs bouncing off the griders and the ring.

"...Mo..how long have they been at it?"

Monique look at her watch "a non-stop 45 minutes"

the squad gawk "really?" she nod "nobody has lasted that long against the Lieutenant"

Monique snicker 'nobody but the Director and Shego's mom'

"what's so funny?"

Monique look at the squad "nothing just watch the fight" she wave her hand they look at each other, but shrug it off and look at the ring to see Shego and Kim staring at each other with big grins plastered on their faces and sporting a load of new bruises and cuts

"not bad Pumpkin, who was your teacher?"

"my nana and experience...your good as well who was your teacher?"

" and old bat that I call 'mom' and the rest of the family" she flash from view and tackle Kim

"hey what the hell...how did you do that?"

Shego sneer at her "the squad doesn't know so what makes you so special that I'd tell..." she pause as she get a good look at Kim now that she's close to her 'what the..." she grab her collar, pull it to the side breaking a few buttons, past her shoulder and her eyes get as big as dinner plates 'it _is _her...**WHAT THE HELL!**'

Kim enraged by the sudden actions and filling a little more than violated she punch Shego right between the eyes and jump to her feet with great malice in her olive green eyes "what the hell do you think you were doing...trying to get a peak _pervert_?"

Shego just look up at her still in a daze and stand to her own feet slowly "i-it's not what you think"

"oh it isn't..._it isn't..._what was I suppose to think you were sitting on top of me and practically ripped my top open to gawk at me!"

Shego flash in front of her and point a threatening clawed finger in her face "as I said it's not what you think..." she point at her shoulder "do you know how you got that?"

Kim look at her shoulder to see what Shego is going on about "that?...my mom told me I got bit when I was... wait how did you know I had a bite mark there?" her eyes narrow at the dark-haired woman

Shego sigh and hold her head "squad!" they stand at attention in one uniformed fastion "dismissed meet back here at 1400 hours!" they salute

"yes ma'am!"

Shego look at Kim in the eyes then jump off the ring and head to the wall of weapons on display "hey wait..."

Kim jump off as well and stand in front of Shego "I want to know how you knew I have an old bite wound on my shoulder?"

Shego growl low in her throat and flash away from the area, leaving Kim to look for her "don't bother girl, you won't find her" Kim look to see Monique walking up to her

"what's with her anyway?"

Monique rub her arm "Ro...I mean the Lieutenant isn't the type to open up to people and say what's on her mind unless she's insulting them, just don't worry I'm sure it's nothing to do with you"

Kim look skeptical "if not then how do you explain how she was getting an eye full of my chest?"

Monique raise an elegantly arched eyebrow "you seriously believe she was trying to get a look at your chest in the way you thought she was...because what I saw is her eyes on your shoulder"

Kim look at her shoulder "how did she know about that?"

Monique shrug "I didn't..." Shego appear beside her, snake her arm around her waist and disappear again

Kim look on in absolute awe "I've got to figure out how she does that" she walk out the hall and to the infirmary.


	3. Confronting the Director

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_"W-what did you say?"_

_"Madame Nova's territory was bombed and overrunned yesterday,_

_we estamate that there are no survivers" the messanger repeat his report_

_once more, Sanai or Shego as she is called now, since her older brother Hego insisted _

_they changed their names to become heroes after that rainbow comet fell out the sky, _

_sit on her couch in shock __"wait you said you estimated that nobody survived...right?" he nod _

_"which means you don't exactly know if anyone survived, right?__" he gulp and nod "weel then I suggest_

_you find out before you become apart of the body count!" she throw a plasma ball his way to get him moving_

_"yes ma'am" she lean back with a sigh "I hope she survived."_

* * *

Shego and Monique appear in Betty's office "you know I hate it when you do that" Betty state without looking up

"oh cry me a river Bets, you got some explaining to do" Shego let go of Monique and slam her palms on the hard dark cherrywood desk "what the hell were you thinking putting Kim-fucking-Possible in my squadron, no better yet why recruit her"

Betty shuffle her papers together "stop screeching it should hurt your own ears and calm down that's an order"

Shego glare at her and sit in the chair across from her "well Bets explain!"

Betty takes her time to put her papers up so they won't become victims in her long time friend's outbrust "I guess I will since I doubt you'll leave until I do"

"damn right, because the last report I got on Aunt Nova's territory was that nobody survived the bomb that went off there, so how is it that Kim is alive and kicking"

"really because my report from Madame Nova herself said that the clan survived due to the underground safe house/tunnel to safety that Mr. Possible and other scientists help create to withstand a nuclear hydrogen bomb"

Shego growl "I'm going to fry that messager!" she seeth "okay, but if Nova and the clan survived, then why haven't I heard anything about that part?"

"because she only wanted a select few to know...I was one of those few since my father was head of the Royal Defense Brigade and I took over before leaving the clan after you"

"I still can't believe you left the Brigade to that lunatic Sheldon"

Betty shrug "I had to follow my own path and Sheldon was bitching about me taking the title from him"

Shego scoff "anyway...how did you get in touch with the Possibles if the clan was in hiding?"

"the clan wasn't in hiding after they fled, Madam Nova had another territory a few miles from the destoryed one to regroup, but before they resurfaced Mr. and Mrs. Possible had a talk with Nova to leave because they didn't want to raise their growing family in a territory full of war they wanted to give them a chance to experience the world or something to that nature" she wave the explaination off

"okay, but why is she here?"

Betty raise and eyebrow "don't tell me you never heard of the hero Kim Possible, her name is the most famous as yours is the most infamous"

"Bets I don't try to keep up with heros...remember not after I kept being told about Hego and my idiot brothers who still save one city" she cross her arms under her chest "is it possible that you can transfer Possible out of my squad?"

"what?... after I did you a favor in reuniting you with your _Princess_" she smile smugly at Shego's glare

Shego's eye twitch "Bets never say that again or I'll..."

"you'll what, remember I'm the only one besides Agent Thomas, here that can keep you under control and are willing to put up with you, although if you kiss and make-up with Kim and you fall back in love with her you can kill me if you want"

Shego sigh "you a heartless bitch sometimes"

"just doing my job _Lieutenant _"

"really oughta kick your ass, but all that will get me is more headaches cause you'll just bitch about that too" she fling her hair back "anyway I'll need the week off next week" Betty look at her "you already know why, also Mo will need it too" this time Betty glare at her "hey don't look at me that way, you very well know why I need her there"

Betty sigh and rub her temple warding off a headache "it's not like she can stop you anyway"

"well I ain't about to ask Kimmie to come along"

"but you're now bound to her surly she'll be of better use to you than Agent Thomas"

"as true as that statement is Bets...I can't just tell her 'hey that bite wound I did it to save you and bind us together as mates' it's not that simple" she look off to the side "and she'd end up resenting me for it"

Monique put a hand on Shego's arm "you still love her don't you?"

Shego just stare at her then Betty "I'm not telling her and I'm not going to mend that broken bond I had for her"

Betty sigh "well if you won't talk to her at least talk to her parents since they _are _your father's friends and they're always asking about your well being"

"tsk like I care they are close to Dad and why would they ask about me anyway since I did mar their daughter?" Betty just look at her making her groan "why do you always make me do these things?"

"because I'm your employer and your friend"

"yeah, yeah" suddenly the screen behind them, concealed in the ceiling drop showing a pale male in his late forties, with white hair staring at them with a stiff, stoic look, Shego raise her hand "sup Doc how you hanging?" she smirk

the male glare at her then cut his eyes to Betty "I'm fine Sanai though I'd like it if you would so kindly treat me with respect"

Shego suck her teeth "sorry if I don't respect my own parents half the time I'm not going to start with you"

he sigh "Elizabeth there's a problem Dr. Drakken has escaped prison and is on the move also Duff Killigan is threatening to make all of Europe his golf course"

Shego raise an eyebrow "didn't he already try that?"

"yes, but he said something about he has an arsenal that will ensure victory this time so Elizabeth I want you to send your best after Drakken and Duff before they can start their plans" the screens goes blink and rise back to it's hiding place

Shego turn to look at Betty "your father really doesn't like me" she says with a smirk

"that's because you like to get under his skin all too often" she return to her seat behind her desk "I want you to go after them, because it look as though Drakken has become quite competent as of late or he's gone mad...either way I want him brought back..._alive_" she stress

Shego look at her with mock hurt "can't I beat him close to death since I didn't get a chance to last time?" Betty shake her head "you're no fun Bets" she stand to her feet "I'll go get the squad ready for deployment"

"take Kim with you!" Betty call out

"like hell I will!" Shego yell back

Betty just grunt "why do I put up with her" she pull the papers out her desk and return to finish them, before Shego can make it back with more work for her or trouble as always.


	4. Confronting Drakken pt 1

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_"Can't be...must be a coincide" Shego put the magazine back on the rack to move up_

_in the line to checkout "hey Mo are you sure we got everything?"_

_Monique raise an eyebrow "don't you think that it's a little late to be asking that?"_

_Shego roll her eyes "just answer the question"_

_Monique mouth quirk to the right "whatever girl..." she look in the basket "yeah we got everything...happy?"_

_"ecstatic" Shego says dryly, then her nose twitch and she look around discreetly_

_Monique notice the change in her eyes, she reach over and tug her sleeve_ 'what is it?'

'pay for our things...I'll be back' _she walk out the store and around to the back, after looking around she jump_

_in the air, unsheathe her wings and fly off in the northern direction. Shego land in a clearing of a park_

_a mile from the store she was at and fold her wings close to her body "come out Bets"_

_Betty Director and her ever present subordinate walk out the treeline "you know sneaking around has never been your style"_

_Shego says with a smirk Betty clear her throat "nice to see you again as well Mi-Shego I have a proposition for you"_

_Shego roll her eyes "no"_

_"but yo..."_

_"I said no Director I have a job, a good paying one...plus I get to slack off when I want...sure it's boring as hell_

_and my employer is annoying and an idiot, but he's my idiot so no"_

_Betty sigh "you might want to reconsider some time in the future"_

_Shego cut a glare to her long time friend_ "and why would I want to do that?"_ she ask through clenched teeth_

_"because Drakken is unstable and a jealous madman"_

_"I'd like to see him try to kill me for some stupid suspicion or even threaten me it'll be the last thing he do"_

_Betty shake her head "all the same you might want to do just that...I've never told you wrong before" _

_Shego look away "if I do _decide _to leave him don't expect for me to be at your door" her wings unfold her wings and fly away_

_Betty and the male next to her watch "why are you always trying to get her on our side...she's nothing but trouble"_

_Betty turn and head for the small helicopter hidden in the trees "because Agent Du it would be very beneficial to our cause if she_

_was with us than allowing her skills be wasted by that man."_

* * *

Shego toss Killigan in the back of the GJ transport containment vehicle and slam it close on his protest of being treated so rudely by a traitor, she then rub her temple with a groan "ugh...like I never heard that before"

"why do you always do that to them?"

Shego look at Monique with a raised eyebrow "are you serious Mo..." she grab her lustrous black-green mane "do you see what his exploding golf balls and _outrageous __invention _did to my hair...he ruined it!" she throw her hands up in anger "do you know how much it'll cost to fix it!"

Monique scoff "please, like you need to complain"

Shego growl "I might _not_ need to Mo, but Enrique charge an arm and leg for his _best _treatment even with my vast fortune I'll be living on chump change until it's back up to its current amount"

Monique shake her head "girl, with the cash flow you're receiving from _him_ I don't think it's something to get work over about"

Shego growl at the statement, then sigh "whatever..." she raise her left arm, push on it making a lid to pop open revealing a rectangular touch screen built in the protective gloveless guntlets she now wears, she type in a code, tap a button afterwards and Dr. Director's vistage comes online "hey Cyclops...Killigan was stopped and on his way to MAX"

Betty pinch the bridge of her nose "Lieutenant...how many times have I told you to refer to me as _Dr. Director_"

Shego smirk "and how many times have I _actually _obeyed that order?" Betty's eye narrow "exactly...so have our eyes in the sky spot any movement on Dr. D's location?"

Betty grunt in frustration "not yet"

"I have a feeling I know where he might be, me and a few of my elite will check it out if he's there and I'll drag him to MAX myself..._if _he's not there have them scan all of Jersey that's where Motor Ed keep a hidden base in one of the junkyards I didn't bother to pay attention to find out it's exact location and name"

Betty type that in "on it and Lieutenant..." she turn back to the screen with Shego on it "be careful since I know you're not taking Agent Thomas with you"

Shego scoff "this is _Drakken_ we're taking about, he might have gotten competent enough to brake himself out-who wouldn't after watching me do it numerous time-but he's not what you'd consider the brightest bulb in the pack"

"that's what I'm afraid of"

Shego close the tiny touch tablet and eye her group "listen up...we're going after Drakken, but I'm only going to take a few of the elites anyone want to volunteer..." a breath of relief come from the non-elites none of them want to go after that man if they can help it, but in turn the elites don't signal right away until Roz and Jason step forward, Shego nod "anyone else?" she look through her group "okay well I'll just select two others " Sonny and..." she smile "Princess" all eyes turn to Kim in shock and she feel the same way

Monique lean close to Shego "Sa-Lieutenant are you serious?"

Shego nod "yes this will be a good chance to see how she fair against our most unstable of objectives that's why she's going...the rest of you will return to HQ and get patched up"

Monique groan _'come on Shego please don't do this remember what she is to you if Drakken was able to get out without you, then-' _

_'don't think so Mo...Dr. D isn't _mad _enough to kill anyone...incapacitate maybe, but killing someone is just not him' _

Monique raise an eyebrow _'what about that death ray he built?'_

Shego smirk "you have your orders those I appointed lets go..._'that was a farce it didn't do anything, but stun a opponent into sleeping for hours with a low heart rate'_ "

Monique chuckle _'be careful anyway and keep your anger under control'_

_'don't I always'_

_'no'_

_'hurtful, really hurtful Mo'_

_'just do it or else...'_

_'or what?'_ she gasp quietly_ 'you wouldn't?'_

_'try me' _

Shego smirk as her hand-picked elite and rookie get in one of the custom made dark blue supersonic jets and travel to Middleton airport, after two hours of flying at Mach 4 they land while a black Honda Ridgeline RTL come their way, when it stop a few feet away a male walk out pass them and get on the plane to head back to base, Shego get in the front passenger seat "drive to the suburbs, I'll give you further instructions" he nod and pull out the airport, drive a few miles then pull onto the interstate "don't worry so much Cupcake...he might be a fruitcake, but he's not that crazy" she look back at a wide eyed Kim "something you should know about the squad you're apart of..." she turn back around "it's called the Squad of Extraordinary Individuals, we call it the Squad of Superiors because without us some things GJ get done wouldn't go over well, but the 'normies' as some of the squad members call them - _I _personally call them humans - refer to us as the Squad of Freaks...Roz is a manipulator, Sonny has unbelievable amount of strenght '_like a another meat head I know altough he isn't annoying' _Jason here is a pyrotechie and me..." she raise her hand and green plasma flames engulf it "I'm what you call a super freak..." she look at Kim "and a damn sexy one at that" the others chuckle she put out the flame and face ahead again

"if that's right why am I in it, I don't have anything that makes me _special _like you all"

Shego grunt "as of now you don't, but now's not the time for that to come into fruition...yet" she murmurs

Kim hears her "what?"

"nothing Pumpkin...park here" she point at an empty store parking lot a block from their target she turn in her seat after Jason shut the car down "alright me and Roz will go in first through the front, Princess and Sonny will come in at the sound of trouble..." she point at Sonny "pay attention to Pumpkin she'll let you know if that happens-"

"wait why me?"

Shego sigh "because your hearing is better than his"

"it is and how do you know?"

"look Cupcake I'd love to play 20 questions with you, but we have a job to do...Jason you'll guard the back door to stop anyone from exiting there...are all of you in agreement?" all nod except Kim "what is it now Pumpkin?"

"it's Kim"

"what?"

"it's Kim you stubborn woman"

Shego growl "look we don't have time for this, so do you agree with the plan or not?" she hiss

Kim glare up at her "_no _Lieutenant, I don't"

Shego's fingers flex and flashes of plasma flare then die out at a short snort "_fine _wait in the vehicle...DON'T let anyone get it _Rookie _and _that's _an order" she open her door, jump out the truck and slam it closed cracking the glass from the force, the others give exasperated sigh and follow their leader feeling a little sorry for Drakken given the state Shego is in _and _Kim when they return to base "Sonny you're with Jason as back-ups now."

Kim get in the driver seat "what is with her?" she pull out a small blue device, push a button and wait

soon a now slim and taller Wade appear on the screen "Kim! been awhile"

Kim smile "I'll say, looking good Wade"

he pat his stomach "yeah well losing it was the easy part with the weights I designed and regimes dad help me with the hard part now is gaining muscle"

Kim shake her head "you can do it"

"thanks"

"sure I need a favor"

"anytime you back in the hero business?" he ask putting his hands over one of the three keyboards in front of him

"no I work for GJ now" Wade gape "yeah finally made the decision after my trip" he nod "I want you to find out what you can on a Lieutenant Sanai in the GJ database and Sanai on any other database you can think of"

"on it..." he state as his fingers go to work on his hacking skills "anything else while I do this?"

"just alert me when you find something oh and patch me throught to Ron...please and thank you"

Wade smile at her "heh, haven't heard that in a while"

Kim just smile at him and the veiw change to one of what appears to be vegetables and she can hear mumbling in the background "Ron?" background noise "Ron!" she hear a yelp, a slat then a groan she grimace "sorry Ron"

"it's alright KP...I'll just make more though Yori's going to be pissed about the stain" he look at the wall diappointingly until it dons on him who he's talking to and he grab the blue device "KP!" she smile "how have you been, where have you been, why haven't you call me and when did you get back?" he ask frantically

Kim laugh "I'm fine Ron, on an extended vacay, I couldn't and a month ago, but I didn't stay home long I had orientation with GJ right after I got back from my vacay"

he rub the back of his head "oh well I was trying to call, but you were unreachable and when I asked Wade and he said didn't know, I was so worried"

Kim bow her head "sorry Ron believe me I wanted to call you, but I couldn't"

Ron wave her off "as you say, no big"

Kim nod "so you and Yori finally got together?"

he blush "yeah well after I went back to Yamanouchi we became closer to each other again then dated a few times in between missions so yeah...how about you meet anyone special on your vacay"

Kim shake her head "I met somebody, well somebodies, but in not the way your thinking everytime I get close to anyone and try getting closer to them I get this feeling of disgust and retract from them like my body is betraying me"

"or maybe it's trying to tell you something like the dude isn't the right one, don't worry Cupid will hit you when you least expect it"

Kim look at her best friend in amazement then smile "Ron that has got to be the almost genius thing I've heard from you since the whole Triple S sitch or Zorpox sitch for that matter or your same natural Ronness"

Ron shrug and groan "I have my moments and I thought we were to _NEVER _bring up those again?"

"you're right" she sigh "so where's Rufus?" Ron stop cleanig up his mess then quickly return hoping Kim didn't notice, but she does "Ron?...what is it, i-is everything alright?" her throat start getting dry and constrict on her

Ron sigh "he...he passed a few months after you left KP"

Kim gasp and cover her mouth "I'm sooo sorry Ron...I should've been there for you"

Ron shake his head "it's alright KP you had other things to deal with and-"

"but they weren't as important as being there when you needed me the most, I wish Wade would've sent somebody to get me I'm reallysorry Ron, _really_"

"like I said it's alright he tried hanging in there, but his little body couldn't fight the sickness and he was getting older, so yeah, but luckily he met him someone and had pups" he wipe a tear off his cheek, reach into his pocket and pull out a small pink mass that has a ridge of black fur down it's back "this is Razor at first his name was Rufus the second, but he liked Razor better because of the fur on his back, he has a sister named Nina and she acts more like Rufus than Razor here, but both are just as smart if not smarter than our Rufus was...say hi to KP little buddy" Razor wave his little paws at the screen

Kim smile and wave back "I'm sorry Ron, I'll miss him too and you watch out for Ron alright"

Razor chitters an 'okay' then look up at his owner to see another tear roll down his face, Razor jump out his hands, scurry to the paper towels beside Ron and hand him one "thanks little buddy" he grab it and wipe his face "well I can say in the regards of watching me he's alot like old Rufus" Kim nod and they drop the subject on Rufus for the moment "so what are you doing now Kim, been on any missions since joining?"

Kim groan "I just joined today and went on my first assignment now I'm ready to pull my hair out by the roots, my commanding officer is so infuriating and refuse to completely say my name I just want to strangle her"

Ron and Razor look at each other then the screen "wow KP...what do you mean say your name like she don't say or..." he drawl

"she either says a variation of it or she call me some pet names like _Pumpkin, Princess and Cupcake _never my name or Agent Possible..." she huff and fold her arms "I tell you she's worst than Bonnie at_ her_ worst"

Ron whistle "sound like major drama Kim so what are you going to do, are you going to complain to Dr. D?"

Kim look away with a slight grumble "no I'll just have to deal, but eventually I'll get her to say my name or Agent Possible one way or another"

Ron and Razor share another look "well good luck with that, so where are you now?"

"we're on another assignment to catch some madman in the suburbs not to far from your parents and mine"

Ron freak "say what you're telling me some lunatic is living close to home I got to warn my folks" Razor chitter away frantically

"whoa, whoa Ron it's alright I don't think its the time to panic and bring out the calvary on a single man that is as harmless as the Lieutenant puts him"

Ron look confused "how come? this is a crisis KP so there is a need to panic" Razor nod with a 'uh-huh, uh-huh'

Kim give and exasperated sigh "no it isn't Ron like I said he might be mad, but he's harmless"

Ron whimper softly "are you sure KP I mean your folks are safe with your bothers weird inventions, but mine are completely defenseless unless you count the..._garden gnome!" _Razor look at Ron like he has gone completely mad himself

Kim raise and eyebrow "Ron it's been what...three to five years and you're still scaried of a little porcelain statue?" she says incredulously "I mean you're a Monkey Master and that scares you"

"ahh you said the M-word"

Razor and Kim palm their face "Ron get a..." a knock on the window cut her off "hold on Ron" she push the button to let the window down "yes can I help you?" she cut on the light to see a head bowed, blue male

"yes, yes you can..." he lift his head to reveal a scar under his left eye and his beady black orbs cut into her fern-green ones like hot, tempered steel "you can give me this ride GJ scum!" and his hand come up to point a modified stun gun at her and fire, Kim's body jerk violently and she drop her Kimmunicator while Ron call out to her frantically, then the blue madman open the door, pull Kim out forcefully, jump in, toss out the blue device and speed off his manic laugh echoing down the street, Kim's body continue twitching long after the shock and she began foaming at the mouth

"KIM! KP! come on Kim answer me...KIM! com..." the line is cut off as a glowing green hand pick up the device and crush it.


	5. Confronting Drakken conclusion

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

Rogue Life

"_Shego!" a screeching voice scream into the intercom system and can be heard echoing throughout the_

_new hidden lair Drakken and Shego recently escaped to weeks before. A groan can be heard and a tea-green_

_body roll over "what do he want _now _I knew I should've stayed at Mo's last night if he was going_

_to disturb me" Shego reach out and grab her alarm clock then sit up in shock "that can't be right!..._

_it's not even four in the morning!" she growl and get out the bed "that big blue dolt just wait til I_

_get my hands on him I'm going to beat him til he's more black than blue" she open her closet and stand_

_there deciding if she needs to wear her suit or a robe, but if by chance _Drakken _need a job done_

_she choose to wear the suit instead, she grab the suit and put it on then leave to see what the_

_screeching madman could want this late. Shego walk in the room where she find Drakken still_

_wailing away into the microphone "yo!" Drakken shriek and fall out his chair_

_"Shego ninja make more noise than you!" he yell t try and cover for his brief cowardice_

_Shego smirk "cut the chit-chat Dr. D what was so important that you called for me so early..."_

_she ignite her plasma on her right hand and raise it threateningly "or I'll fry you until I feel better, got it!" _

_to add __to the threat she smirk turn evil, Drakken yelp and jump behind a console for protection "yes got it Shego"_

_"so what did you want?" she snuff her plasma_

_the room no longer lit green again Drakken come out of his hiding place "well it's a little test..."_

_he turn to his left "of this!" and turn back holding up the item proudly_

_Shego look skeptical then angry "_Drakken..._you mean to tell me you woke me for toast?"_

_Drakken brow furrow "_what?_...Shego no I want to test my newest invention!"_

_still skeptical Shego walk towards him "so...where is this invention?"_

_Drakken stammer "i-i-its w-well...S-Shego I'd fe-feel better if you would be so kind as to not come_

_any closer...please?" he whimper with a heavy sigh Shego does stop only to get this over with so she can go back to sleep._

_Drakken stretch out his hands to Shego "hold this"_

_"what for?" she raise an ebony eyebrow _

_"to help with the testing"_

_"why?"_

_"it's what I'm paying you for!" Shego just roll her eyes "now stand on the X and we'll get started!" he laugh manically_

_while reaching out to a rope, yank it and down comes a thin curtain revealing a huge ray Shego eye it with_

_appraising eyes "wooow Dr. D...what does it do?" she finish in a bored tone_

_"well I really don't know I sort of borrowed the plans from Dementor" _

_Shego palm her face "don't you think you should've found out before you decided to use it?"_

_Drakken push his index fingers together "I-I-I guess"_

_Shego sigh "just start the damn testing"_

_Drakken giddily run around to the back of the giant ray and sit in the chair "hold still Shego"_

_"you know I have one question?"_

_"what?" Drakken ask irritated_

_"why am _I _the one holding this why not a stand or one of the henchmen?"_

_"because even though the henchmen are disposable..." he begin pushing buttons_

_starting up the ray "you my dear Shego is what I call..." light gather in the business end facing the tea-green villianess _

_"a traitor!" he push a button, but instead of it just shooting out a beam it also explode sending both villians into separate directions_

_Shego crash through several thick reinforced walls before landing on the edge of a cliff, she groan and try getting up on her feet, but_

_pause when a cracking noise "oh snap" the whole cliffside comes a loose and she tumble down the along with it and stop_

_just before hitting the ocean "damn not my best performance..." slowly she reach up to her neck, fumble around for the hidden zipper_

_then unzip her suit down to the base of her neck reach inside to a pocket and push a button then pass out from all the bombardment of pain._

* * *

Shego and Roz stand by a house across from their objective "find and shut down any defenses around the house, his might be his mother's house, but it's still a hideout" Roz nod and focus on the perimeter of the house then signal Shego everything is shut down "good" she place her hand on Roz shoulder and both women disappear then reappear right on the front porch

"do you think this is a good idea?" really sounding unsure about the whole thing "I mean with just us going in first?"

Shego smirk "what? you worried about _Drakken _please the man is an imbecile at times, plus if he did so much as modified anything except the basement, _Momma _Lipsky would fry him, but since _I _do know him he'd have to set perimeters too" she ring the doorbell "remember _don't _take a thing the old bat may offer you"

Roz gasp softly "so that is true I just thought it was a rumor"

"who is it?" a muffled voice call out

"Roz and Shego, we're friend of your son ma'am"

a procession of locks follow Shego's lie then the door open and both agents look down to see a really wrinkly troll-looking woman, who smile up at them in turn "please, please come in Drewbie's in the basement" she tell them in screechy high-pitch voice that makes the two agents cringe internally and Shego has to fight not to cauterize her own ears shut "sit down while I go fetch him, do you two dears want anything while you wait?"

"no Mrs. Lipsky we'll just go to him, you know as a surprise from not seeing him as of late" Shego answer with an innocent smile

Mrs. Lipsky look at her closely "you look familiar have I seen you before?"

Shego gulp softly hoping their cover isn't blown, before they can get close to Drakken "no ma'am I'm sure we haven't, but he has told me all about you"

Mrs. Lipsky beam at that "oh that's my Drewbie for you always praising me to the highest levels" Roz stifle a giggle and Shego bite her tongue at the silly nickname and the obvious denseness of the old hag, but who can blame her she has to be pushing what?...eighty or so now "yeah well follow me, he said something about working on a project or..." she pause in the kitchen entrance to think "oh well I'm sure he can make time for friends since coming home two days ago" Shego and Roz share eye contact as Mrs. Lipsky open the door to the basement "Drewbie you have company!"

"Mother I've asked you not to bother me when I'm working!" Drakken whine from, what the agents guess the far wall, adjacent to the stairs

"you need a break dear or you'll work yourself to death" she step back and sigh "well I guess I'll leave it to you to try and get him out of there and watch your step Dewbie hasn't gotten around to replacing the wood just yet" the agents smile at her and descend the stairs.

At the bottom they can see Drakken hovering over a desk right where they believed him to be "hey Dr. D hows it hanging?"

his shoulders stiffen and he slowly turn around at Shego and the female with her looking back at him "Shego...nice of you to see me, you're doing well?"

an ebony eyebrow raise "what do you mean by that?"

"you know I've still seen us as an evil family and I worried about you after that mishap with the ray those years ago"

Shego roll her emerald eyes "whatever Doc, but thinks to you I'm fine as always, now come on with us quietly and I want have to break something"

"I think not _Shego, _because, I still work that need to be done and people to be rid of" he turn back to his desk "you know I'm glad you came, I have a job for you"

Shego groan "Drakken if you haven't noticed I no longer work for you I'm with GJ hence the awful blue jumpsuit"

Drakken laugh manically "yes Shego I clearly see the color of your betrayal, that's why I wasn't speaking to you I was speaking to Model 45X7!"

Shego head tilt in confusion "Model 4-" she dodge some mechanical arms claiming to grab her "what the...?" she watch the arms retract back to there owners and she look at them in shock "Roz, you're a robot?"

Drakken cackle "no Shego _'Roz'_ isn't some robot she's an advance AI Positronic Android capable of wonderous things and more importantly she's indestructible, yes the scientists at Hench Co. have really out done themselves this time, see _'Roz' _was sent to GJ to watch you and adapt to any changes to you're destructive powers and enhance strength and you really have nothing that was forthcoming which is quite disappointing and a real shame... oh well Model 45X7 destroy the traitor!"

Shego dodge another attempt in trying to grab her "Dr. D I can tell you one thing you are becoming quite competent almost as smart as Dementor" she grab the annoying arms, pull on them to draw Roz closer then kick her back across the room into the wall where she slide to the floor while sparks fly off her body "but you still fail...indestructive ha not even close"

"sorry to burst your bubble Shego, but Model 45X7 isn't finish with you just yet"

"what?" she turn to see Roz pull herself free from the dent in the cement wall

"you see Shego after my failed first attempt at ridding the world of you with that giant ray I invested the money I saved into a more successful means"

Shego glare at Drakken and flare her plasme at full charge _"__SO THAT THING WAS MEANT TO KILL ME!"_

Drakken laugh "yes my dear it _was _and so is _she_"

Shego turn back to Roz, who charge at her _'Jason, Sonny get your asses in here, now!'_ she jump over Roz, spin on the ball of her left foot to kick the female into the wall to her left, Shego look at Drakken "you better hope she kill me just like you want or you will be the one six feet under instead" Roz get back to her feet and straighten her head, that's also when the other two agents come in, causing Drakken to back-up slowly

"Lieutenant are you alright...where's Special Agent Roz?" Shego point a plasma finger at the other female, who is looking worse for wear her outer skin covering is missing in certain places exposing her chrome skeletal structure, her clothing is ripped and some kind of dark liquid is squirting out where her neck was bent at a weird angle "what?"

"_Special Agent Roz _has gone rogue or showed her true colors" Shego and the two agents duck an extending arm "you know this is getting boring let's end this _'Jason grab Drakken be careful he's competent and we'll handle Roz'_" Shego and Sonny charge for Roz while Jason go for Drakken, who look at him in fright then smirk and murmur something in Latin, Jason twitch and change direction heading for Shego and Sonny, the former sense impending danger, grab Sonny and flash to the other side of the room "don't tell me" she growl

"you're spot on Shego Roz had a brother meet Model 47C8, Jack gave me such a sweet deal that I just had to get two"

Shego glare at the androids as she recall when she asked for volunteers they readily stepped to the plate "dammit he played us!"

Jason engulf his whole body in flames "magnificent isn't he...have fun Shego" he sing as he make his way to the stairs

"oh no you don't!" Shego jump in his way "you are going to stay down here while we beat your toys into tin foil, before I start on you"

Drakken smirk turn sinister "I'm sorry to ruin your plans, but I have more pressing matters to attend to"

Shego look at him confused _'does he think he have the upperhand?,' _but before she can figure his angle a flash of light appear at his waist level and come into contact with Shego's own waist, she jerk violently then fall while Drakken step over her cackling like the madman he is and echo in her ears as she slowly lose consciousness.

* * *

_'Sanai' _Shego groan _'Sanai, wake up!' _her eyes flutter then close again _'come on Sanai I know that wasn't enough to cause you to become incapacitated now get up!' _Shego grumble and wave her hand to get the familiar yet annoying voice away from her _'I'm not leaving this alone, Sanai!' _Shego start roll onto her back and open her eyes to see a pale red snout in her field of vision _'that's it get up' _

Shego groan "where am I?" she grab her head as she sit up "what happened?"

_'your heart and brain stopped functioning for a second...I had to use a forbidden method to restart them before I lost you forever'_

Shegoturn to stare at the beautiful, bewitching ruby red dragon looking back at her "Xing?" she ask in awe

_'the one and only' _her eyes shine as bright as her scales _'our first meeting, but between us I didn't expect it to be from a shock by you ex-employer' _

Shego chuckle "you and me both, but if what you say happened and you did what you did...why am I here?"

Xing lean back and growl low _'your will to live and fight for what Drakken did to you are what's keeping both of us in a solid state as you can clearly see...' _she motion to the world around them _'our inner sanctum is turning black, meaning you're losing this fight for your own life' _

Shego eyes widen in shock "I'm not ready yet, isn't there something you can do?"

Xing shake her head _'I'm sorry Sanai I just don't have anymore strength to help you anymore, as of right now it's just a struggle to remain here with you until everything fade away' _

Shego gasp "no" she breathe "no!" wind start whipping, wildly around her body "I'm not going to just sit here and die like this and not try, especially not due to Drakken's invention of all people!"

* * *

Sonny, Jason and Roz stop fighting due to the odd wind picking up in a basement, they turn to Shego's body at the foot of the stairs where she fell after getting shocked by Drakken "what is going on...is the Lieutenant the cause of this?"

"y-y-yes s-s-she i-i-is" Roz voice sound in skips like she's studdering or malfunctioning now the Sonny knows what she is he can't be sure of which he disregard Roz and look back at Shego, whose body twitch then one by one her limbs move to get her back on her feet and once upright she stretch languidly the wind not dying down at all, in fact it's picking up, but something else does happen as Shego finish her motions thin red smoky tendrils roll on and off her body and are getting thicker, then she just stand there facing the wall

"L-Lieutenant?" Sonny call in a shaky, tiny voice

"yes Agent?" her voice has changed, it sound like another has joined with hers causing it to echo a little and only making the other three even more scared

"a-are y-you okay?"

"you tell me?" she turn around to face them and they jump back

"uh...Lieutenant do...do you realize your eyes are glowing green?"

a creepy, evil smile form on her face "yes Agent Sonny I do and I advise you to move away from the two walking junk piles! and don't move because the longer I stay like this, the less likely I'll be in control" from the look alone Sonny would leave Earth, he dash for the safety of the corner by to the side of the stairs "now who want to go first?" Roz flash to different areas of the basement like Shego would do when fighting, to throw the enemy off, but she's doing it to gather data on this new development of her ex-commanding officer then stop in shock as a sharp, dull pain that intensifies as it spread all over her body, she look down to see an arm through her chest, exposing her still live wiring as a mix of synthetic human blood and oil spill out and vaporizing from the dark green pulsing plasma it's in contact with and creating this putrid smell to swirl around in the confined space she look up at the shock faces of Jason and Sonny, cough up some of the dark liquid, shake a little before her body goes limp.

Shego snarl in disgust and fling her right arm out, sending Roz's body into Drakken's abandoned desk turning it into splinters, but she doesn't watch the destruction instead she set her sites on the other android, who look up from Roz to Shego's cold, glowing eyes, he gulp and decide that if he show he's not a threat she might spare him, so he slowly start for the stairs with a smile and in doing so it ultimately seal his fate, Shego disappear and in his fear he tries to bolt for the only exit from the cemented grave, but he run right into the thing he's running from "please don't I don't want to be a slack of metal anymore" he beg while crab walking away from the smoke engulfed, green eye glowing woman

Shego doesn't care, she continue looming over him running ways of destroying him in her head each one as worse as the last, she stalk up to him having made her decision then reach out and grab him at the base of his throat, her nails dig into the space between his jaw and ear with a growl she slam him into the wall behind him for his part he engulf his neck in flames, but Shego doesn't let go instead she increase the pressure, slowly crushing his Adam's apple and larynx the same dark liquid come flowing out of Jason's mouth and to make his suffering worst Shego pull him off the wall, place her free hand atop his head and slowly start pushing it towards the other, Jason makes a choking sort of screaming sound, because despite being an android he still have human qualities about him, Shego intensifies the pressure.

Sonny is having a hard time with watching the barbaric display even if they were trying to kill them the Lieutenant is becoming a monster, slowly he reach up and push on the earpiece "this is base, Agent Sonny what is the status of your situation" a bored male voice sound in his ear

"it's...it's the Lieutenant patch me through to the Director!" he demand

"Agent what do you mean 'lost' it...what is going on?" Sonny's mouth try to help him say what his mind is screaming out loud, but a new development makes that impossible, because Shego hears him narcing her to someone and in her rage she quickly crush Jason's head and turn to the hiding male then just stand there glaring and growling at him in return he close his eyes and piss his pants in fear as her growling intensifies until it suddenly stop and her glare goes from murderous to curious then confused, Sonny look to see Shego fall to her knees in pain and her body shake and twitch then in quick session she get to her feet and bolt from the basement leaving Sonny perplexed as to why she acted that way "Agent Sonny again this is Dr. Director, what is going on...Agent Sonny updates now!"

he jump at her voice thundering in his ear "yes, yes ma'am this is Agent Sonny"

"be glad I don't deport up to Alaska, now what is going on?"

"well ma'am...it's the Lieutenant she's on a rampage, Drakken escaped and we have two rogue officers dead"

Betty gasp softly and look at her desk, frantically hoping the next thing she says doesn't come out in a tremor or it isn't too great in her voice "how are you? are you hurt?"

Sonny smile "no ma'am just before the two other agents were killed she ordered me to hide and keep still then after disposing of the former Agents she came after me then suddenly stopped I don't know why but she did"

Betty swear under her breathe "this is not good she out there running wild and loose...follow her don't get no closer than a hundred yards, three hundred at best a special containment unit is on it's way with Special Agent Thomas...where is Agent Possible?"

"she was ordered to stay at the truck until the mission was complete, I'm sorry Director, but I'll have to give you more details in my debriefing"

she grunt wanting the information on the status of Shego's personality now "carry on, but I expect that report once you and Possible land at base"

"yes, ma'am!"

"and remember 300 yards at best until Special Agent Thomas get there with the containment unit she knows hoe to best handle this situation" static replace her voice, Sonny push the button again and rush out the door after his stomach spill out it's contents, he stop and look at the still passed out Mrs. Lipsky "hmm looks like Drakken didn't want to suffer through with his mother."

Shego stop at the store parking lot next to Kim's face down body and a device with a screaming blond male on it, she reach down grab the annoying device and crush it easily then screaming herself towards the heaves and that's when a beam of light shine down on her along with the sound of blades whirling up above, she stare at it in confusion then fall to one knee as a sharp object hit her in her neck and a female voice call down to her, she roar in rage back, sprout wings and fly up after as instincts kick in to fight instead of fleeing from the scene another sharp stabbing pain hit her in the chest, she jerk back, but continue towards the female voice that is now being accompanied by a male voice as they argue about their predicament, but Shego answers it for them with a tired growl she start slowing down until her wings fold around her body as she plummet back to earth and darkness engulf her vision once again.


	6. Trouble at Global Justice HQ pt 1

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny. Dragon Spirit belongs to Starving Lunatic I'm just borrowing it.

**Rogue Life**

_Pain. All over unbridled pain, green eyes open to take in their surroundings_

'where am I? and what the hell is that incessant beeping'

_"don't try moving too much"_

_Shego's gaze turn to the door "Betty?"_

_"who where you expecting that button was only for me so I doubt anyone knows about it"_

_"thanks"_

_Betty wave her off "it's my job...well was my job, but you still are apart of Five Royal Families"_

_Shego scoff and chuckle "like I care, so how bad is it?"_

_Betty sigh "you had several broken bones and fractures along with some internal injuries"_

_Shego look over at Betty "so how much did they replace this time?"_

_"nothing _Xing _and your own healing factors actually repaired much of the extensive injuries,_

_all my team did was drain the blood from your body and set the bones that where taking too long_

_to heal on their own" Betty snicker "also by the time we got to you, you weight about five to ten pounds_

_less than the last time you had to be treated here"_

_Shego is shocked then pull the collar up to check her body then groan "but unlike last time this time it'll_

_take forever to get back to my earlier body weight" she look again "and you also put in a feeding tube and_

_a catheter..." she put her head back down "damn this officially suck...I nothing more than a skeleton"_

_she stare at the ceiling "wait what happened to Drakken?"_

_"don't know, we didn't find him or the henchmen plus there's more..." she walk over to the bed "I had_

_our scientist analyze the ray that was still smoking which lead us to believe it was the trigger weapon, it was _

_rigged to __explode when the button on it is pushed, so I've come to suspect whoever he stole the plans from_

_planned it that way in case another tried to steal it or Drakken tried to do away with you"_

_Shego brow furrowed trying to see if Drakken had said anything to that nature "I'm_

_not sure if he did try to kill me and he knows the consequences if he tried"_

_Betty nod "anyhow rest up and a nurse will be in here to give you your feeding, don't try anything_

_you're still too weak hold out for another week or two, doctor and _friend _orders" she pat her leg then walk out_

_the room to get back to work, Shego huff "like I have a choice this time" she look out the window at the sky._

* * *

Betty place her hand on the scanner beside the door to an observation room _'welcome Dr. Director' _the whoosh open then close after she step through the scheduled attendees stand at attention "at ease" she walk up to the plexiglass "how is she?"

Monique sigh "still in the Spirit form and with her like that I can't get close to her"

"and the one that can is currently incapacitated" Betty rub her temples "damn I felt this was a bad idea to let her go after that man, now our last resort is working against it's specifications"

"what do you mean?"

"this room was used when the Lieutenant was a villian to nullify her comet powers, so someone other than me can get in there safely to interrogate her without risk of scorch marks, I thought if we put her in here as she is now it could nullify the Spirit's influence" she sigh "I guess I was wrong on that account"

Monique look at her "how _did_ Kim get hurt?"

"by the same device that enraged Lieutenant Sanai" Monique turn back to the room and see Shego beating on the walls trying to get out the room "Agent Johnson" a male walk over to Dr. Director "put her to sleep for now" he salute and carry out his orders

"do you think you'll figure out something before we lose her forever?"

Betty walk towards the door "I don't know Monique...I hope so"

Monique goes from watching Shego to watching Agent Johnson punch in sequences to her right then look back to the room as the sleeping gas bellow into the room, Shego take one sniff and shake her head the smoky dragon surrounding her does the same then she freak out and beat harder on the wall until her hands bleed , but even then she doesn't stop, she let lose another roar and look up at Monique with pleading eyes a second before she pass out still in the Dragon State.

Monique fall to her knees, crying wishing there was something she can do to help her friend "Special Agent Thomas?" she wipe her face and look up to see Agent Thomas squating down next to her "would you like an escort to your quarters, ma'am?"

she shake her head "no I'm staying here to figure this out, so leave me along and watch the Lieutenant"

Agent Johnson look at the sleeping woman "why should you care for a freak like her when you're not like her?"

Monique glare at him "freak...freak?" she get to to her feet "that freak is my friend, she been there for me than any of you _normies _have, sure I'm not like any of my squad members, but they're still people like you got it!"

Agent Johnson nod "she still a freak in the end and I'll be glad if the whole lot of them are gone"

Monique's eyes narrow "that's it call her a freak one more time and I'll personally make sure you get a job guarding penguins in Antarctica"

"you don't have that authority!"

Monique's head tilt "maybe not, but I do have pull with the one person that does and she _will _be very, _very _upset when she hears about this, so if you apologize I won't report it and ASAP Johnny-boy"

Agent Johnson gulp and look over to his two other buddies for help, they shrug signaling 'you're on your own, dude' he look back down at Monique "she and everyone else in that squad are...freaks" he drawl

Monique seer "you just got demoted buddy" she walk over to the corner of the corridor and push the button on her earpiece "yes get me Dr. Director"

Agent Johnson watch her in shock and look at his buddies who share his feelings "alright, alright" Monique look at him "I'm sorry I called them freaks"

Monique smile "that's nice Agent, but I'm still reporting you" she turn back around "Dr. Director we have-" her world goes rushing by then jarred as her head hit the wall she look up just in time to see Agent Johnson coming her way then before she black out she has one thought _'Sanai!'_...green eyes open and a low growl emanate and echo throughout the containment room.


	7. Trouble at GJ HQ pt 2 Mystery Woman

I do not own any of the characters they belong to disney. Dragon Spirit belongs to Starving Lunatic I'm just borrowing it.

**Rogue Life**

_Shego walk into Dr. Director's room after months of being contained in the hospital room and_

_in therapy "yo Bets haven't seen..." she pause at what she's seeing "I'll just wait outside."_

_An hour later Dr. Director's guest walk out with the Director they kiss goodbye then Betty_

_turn to Shego "nice to see you're doing better...come in"_

_Shego smirk "how long have you two been dating?"_

_Betty sigh "awhile now"_

_"aww Lil Bets is growing up"_

_"if only you would"_

_Shego roll her eyes "so where did you meet"_

_"I met Dr. Porter when our robotics program had some problems, we talked and found_

_we had some things in common, so we kept in touch then dated"_

_an ebony eyebrow raise "is she a human?" Betty just look at her causing her to slap her forehead_

_"dang it Betty you mated with a human"_

_"and your point?"_

_"my point is after awhile she will die and then you'll be heart broken...I'm not good with comforting people like that"_

_"that sure is hypocritical of you"_

_Shego look at her confused "what do you mean?"_

_"you have Monique who is a human, so why can't I have Vivian?"_

_"but I haven't mated with her we're just friends so I'll be easier to get out of my funk over her death _

_unlike a death of a..." __realization hit her " I got the perfect solution to this dilemma"_

_"now...what do_ you_ mean?"_

_"you'll see tomorrow bye" she disappear from veiw_

_Betty sigh and rub her temples "she's going to be back in the hospital for doing that"_

* * *

Dr. Director fall in her seat with a huff then grab her mug of coffee intent on drinking it, but instead decide to stare in it for answers and become disgusted when none are forthcoming "dammit!" she chuck it across her office into the wall where it shatter into tiny porcelain pieces and coffee stains, she bend over her desk breathing hard as she repeat the same word over and over like a mantra until a knock on her door disturb her "yes Cindy?"

the door open and a brunette step in "Dr. Director, ma'am is everything alright?"

Betty run her hand through her hair and sniff "yes everything's fine" Cindy remain standing there and look at the door nervously it doesn't go past Betty "what is it Cindy?"

"uh there's someone here to see you?"

Betty's gaze go over to stain on the wall then the door "is it an emergency?"

Cindy step outside and take five minutes to get her answer "they say it's about the current situation?"

"okay give me a moment" she walk to her en suite bathroom, grab a towel, wet it and proceed to clean up the stain, but her earpiece beep she press the button "Director speaking"

"Dr. Director we have-" clatter sound cut off Monique's voice and is replace by males shouting

"Special Agent Thomas?...Thomas! Speci..." a roar create feedback into the device and she rip it from her sensitive ear then stomp on it "dammit!" she scream and tear out of her office, but freeze at the doorway when her eyes lay on the woman leaning on her secretary's desk "how did you get in here?"

the woman smile "come now Bets you think I wouldn't find out this place and the damage Sanai has caused?" a claxon of alarms sound throughout the building

Betty groan "I don't have time for this...come with me" they rush down the hallway "you know I didn't mean it that way it's just that this place should've been off the map"

"please Bets that part was the easiest the hard part was getting through all the security without hurting your people too much"

Betty groan again "let me guess _Xing _contacted you?" the woman shake her head "then how did you find out?"

the woman sigh "She told Zhen who told me"

Betty roll her eyes, they turn the corner to an elevator she scan her id card and usher the woman inside "go to the 2nd floor and try calming her down before she does anything stupid" the woman look at her with a raised eyebrow "okay does anything else stupid"

the woman wink at her "I can't promise anything, but trust me if it does come to that nobody will find this place"

the doors close before Betty can retort "shit that woman's going to destroy this years finances" she run off to the observation room and skid to a stop when she see her men standing outside with pale faces and guns drawn "hold fire...hold fire!" her men obey immediately "Lieutenant Logan front and center!" a blond woman step forward "have anyone gone in there?"

"no, ma'am"

"keep it that way, but stay here until further orders and switch your lethal rounds to non-lethal sedatives"

"but ma'am-"

"that's an order Lieutenant!" she walk past the woman without waiting for an answer "stand back!" she scan her palm again, then brace herself for the worst, but she's not expecting the odd wind blowing around the observation room "Shego!" she struggle with walking in the room

"Dr. Director!"

"stay there...don't come this way!" she finally make it in the room then turn and forcefully close the doors _'glad I was born a lycan' _she walk around the corner and gasp at the devastation of the room.


	8. Trouble at Global Justice HQ conclusion

I do not own any of the characters they belong to disney. Dragon Spirit belongs to Starving Lunatic I'm just borrowing it.

**Rogue Life**

_Betty look at Shego as if she lost her mind "I am not giving her _that_!"_

_Shego groan "you don't have to and plus it won't work right away so after you put it in her_

_drink it'll take effect two days later and that's when I attack her"_

_Betty's eye narrow "no you won't"_

_"either I do it or you do it and since we know you can't do it I'm the most likely choice, that way she_

_won't suspect you had anything to do with it"_

_"okay, but what if she doesn't want to face me with the news?"_

_"easy I'll teach you how to change when you want and you come over while I teach her and make up something"_

_Betty eye the liquid "I don't know are you sure it'll work?"_

_Shego groan "my honor as a Royal it will work"_

_"how did you get something like this?"_

_"it's best if you don't know"_

* * *

Shego growl groggily and get to her feet and even though she stumble she remain upright, her wings unsheathe from her back "Monique!" she fly up to the plexi glass window and with her tunnel-like vision look inside to see three males arguing among themselves while one stand over a downed Monique lying under a blood smear already enraged she punch the glass, shattering it in one blow.

The guys turn around with their guns drawn "L-Lieutenant h-how?" Shego and the dragon head look at each of them then at Monique "how about you go back in the room and we'll get Special Agent Thomas to the infirmary" Agent Johnson continue talking to her then laugh nervously

Shego's gaze snap to Agent Johnson and growl out one word "you!" his eyes widen at the sound of her voice then scream as she rush him, pin him to the wall and flare her plasma burning him to nothing, but an outlined scorch mark on the wall as he howl in pain.

Shego stand there looking at Monique then bend forward dissipating the smoke around her arms and chest to pick up Monique bridal style, but two things stop her, well two people, they fire their weapons into her legs she grunt and stand back up straight, they fire at her again and this time she retaliate.

Shego set Monique back down then gather her power in the hands forming two plasma balls and throw them, but two wings other than her own and dissipate the plasma, Shego growl and form two more that's when hands grab hers "stop Sanai or you'll regret this as well"

Shego flash to the other side of the room and growl at the figure she's facing then suddenly stop and her breathing slows at the sight "m-mo-mommy?" she ask with confusing

her mother smile back at her "hi sweetie" Shego start to say something else, but an alarm ring out she growl and look at the two males, who are just as surprised, her mother flash into her view "Sanai calm down...don't attack them it's not their fault it's yours...you've caused too much damage and destruction"

Shego snort "what are you doing here anyway?"

"the Royals are pissed at you"

"I'm apart of the Royals?"

"not the Lycan Five Families...the Dragon Counsel are the ones pissed...big time"

Shego struggle between being angry and being confused "what do you mean?"

"I _mean _they want compensation for everything they've turned a blind eye to"

Shego look around really confused this time "I don't get it?"

her mother place her hands on Shego's face "I'm sorry Sanai, you have done and exposed too much...we have to go"

Shego step away from her own mother in fear as the Spirit around her disappear "no..." her eyes lay on Monique "I have to make sure Mo is okay" she start walking towards her, but her mother stop her with her wing

"Sanai I'm trying to be the controlled one here...now it's time for you to own up to your mistakes!"

Shego shake her head "not until I know Mo is safe, I'm not leaving the job to these filthy humans they're the ones that did this to her!" she face her mother Spirit ablaze "so Xia Qian what are you going to do if I don't come right away cause you'll have to kill me to get me to go now"

Xia Qian growl "you are so Acoose's daughter"

Shego hands flex "oh don't you dare bring that man into this!"

Xia Qian smirk "why...still feeling guilty about for leaving him and the territory...yeah sure Ava died, but that's no ones fault, you can't save everyone and so what if Kim never know you in the way you want her to or know you did that to her in order to save her, but if you _want _to place blame, blame yourself, because, you fuck up okay?...you fucked up due to your irresponsible thinking the Royals...listen to me..." she shake Shego and lift her head up and finish in a lower tone "the Royals are pissed and you have to pay whatever they want in return and there's nothing you can do about that...I'm sorry"

Shego put her face in her hands "mommy...will I lose my life?"

Xin Qian pull her close and hug her tight "I don't know sweetheart...I don't know" she shed tears for herself and Shego as a vortex open up and both women disappear

at the same time Betty Director round the corner and gasp at the destruction and blood "Agents Donald and Henry what happened?" both men start studdering and babbling incoherently, she snarl in annoyance and raise her wrist to her mouth "Lieutenant Logan I need you to come in and escort Agents Donald and Henry to the metal room and get a stretcher for Special Agent Thomas...now!"


	9. Suspicions

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Rogue Life**

_"any luck on the Drakken front?" Betty ask as Shego sat down across from her in her office_

_"no the bastard's good at cowarding when his life is possibly in danger"_

_Betty look over the stack of papers at the pale woman "are you sure he tried to kill you?"_

_Shego sigh "not really everythings still hazy from that day"_

_"well what are you doing now that you're technically not working?"_

_"nothing looking at the walls, ceiling and the villian net, but nothing...oh I did go see the old estate"_

_Betty stop writing "you went home?" it seem so incredible to her that her life long friend actually stepped_

_back into the place she swore she'd never visit again_

_"what are you crazy, plus that's not my home anymore why do you think I left and never looked back..._

_no I'm talking about the Duan Estate"_

_Betty remain staring at Shego "why?"_

_"I don't know I guess to vent out some frustration" Shego sigh and throw her head back in aggravation_

_"I'm guessing it didn't help, huh?"_

_"wow another genius"_

_Betty wave her off "so what happened?"_

_"the old biddy that live there kept annoying me to no end until we seriously went blow for blow"_

_"why are you always fighting with that woman?"_

_Shego is silent for a moment "you know...I have no idea, but it's a great stress reliever especially if I win" Betty just laugh._

* * *

_'Kim' _the redhead turn and head for the direction she suspect the voice to be coming from _'Kim!' _

"who is that calling me?"

_'Kim!' _

"they seem so far away" everything become silent and she stop running hoping she'd here the voice again "why aren't they saying anything anymore?" she try looking throught the black void around her, but it's pointless "hello...is anyone there?" she pause to listen

"I'm here"

Kim turn around into a defensive stance, but relax when she see it's only a little girl of about eight or nine "who are you?"

the girl smirk "Sanai"

Kim's brow furrow _'something's very familiar about that expression and...those eyes' _the little girl's emerald eyes seem to dance with amusement that she had seen before on someone else "where did you come from and how did you get here with me...as a matter of fact where are we?"

"I've always been here, you're the new kid on the block and this place is your subconscious population...one"

Kim is shocked by that statement "you're here all alone"

Sanai face fall and she look down at her feet "yeah I was left along, years ago when you forgot about me?"

"what do you mean?"

Sanai look up at her brow furrowed "you really not don't remember me do you?"

"am I suppose to?"

Sanai sigh and turn to walk away "I really thought you where here for me this time since your consciousness is always searching around in here for something it can never seem to grasp"

Kim step forward with an outstretched hand, but retract it "what are you talking about?" she look at her hand as to why she wanted to touch the strange girl

Sanai look back at her slightly "I can't tell you what you on your own can't grasp...ask you mother..." she look at the floor "or Bets" she walk off into the darkness and fade into nothing

"wait" Kim run after her, but Sanai is already gone, she sit down where she's standing "what did she mean? why would mom know about her?...maybe she was a patient of hers and I played with her?" she shake her head _'that was stupid__'_ she then rub her forehead "and who's Bets?" Kim remain on the floor trying to recall memories of any kind about the little girl named Sanai to no avail and as she was in her mustings a light shine on her from across the darkness, she look up in confusion, but realize it might be a way out, she quicly scramble to her feet and rush towards the beacon, but stop and turn to where she was sitting moments before spotting Sanai standing there with a look of absolute longing then she return to the wall of darkness, Kim want to stop her, but decided against it and run back towards the light.

Green eyes open and squint at the bright light shining right on them, Kim groan, disturbing the other occupant in the room "huh? wha...I'm up,is something wrong?" an older redhead answer groggily

"M-mom?"

blue eyes met green "Kimmie-cub?" Ann get up from her chair and pull Kim into a warm, tight embrace "you're finally wake" she star crying "thank goodness you're alright"

Kim groan "no big mom really, but can you tell me what happened?"

her mother pull back "you were electrocuted with a very high powered taser causing you heart to stop multiple times, you should've died, but you kept fighting" she pull Kim in for another hug

Kim smile and hug her back "that's ferociously awesome, but mom?"

"yes Kimmie?"

"need to ask you something"

Ann let go of her daughter and stare into her confused filled fern green eyes "you can ask me anything you know that, honey"

"what happened from when I was a baby to about two?"

"alot of things happened Kim you have to be more specific?"

Kim sigh "okay lets start with this" she grab the collar of the hospital gown and pull the right side down to show the bite mark on her shoulder

Ann look at the bite mark then into her daughter's eyes once again "_'does she remember?... _as me and your father have told you, a wild animal came into our campsite and dragged you off and your father saved you"

Kim look at her mother unsure of the tale, she have an inkling her mother is lying to her, but her parents never lied to her before so why should she doubt them "are you sure?" Ann smile and nod "mom you eyes are betraying you...what really happened?" she slightly demand of the older Possible

Ann sigh "you should get some more rest a nurse come by to check on you I have to get back to work" she start for the door

"Mom!" Kim call with a broken voice "please" she beg when her mother turn back to look at her

Ann look at the floor "I'm going to go get that nurse, rest up Kimmie-cub" she tired sounding cheerful, but Kim knew that it was a ploy so Kim become to destraught

Kim lay back on the bed with red-rimmed, teary eyes "what is she hiding?" she look towards the sky outside for some kind of answer.

* * *

A blond-haired, violent eyed average build woman stand on the beside Kim's hospital room watching Ann Possible walk off down the hall she then look in the room and notice there's only one sole occupant left, she raise the collar of her black blazer towards her mouth "Scout was right she is here, Retriever going in."


	10. Collecting the Princess

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney. Dragon Spirit belong to Strving Lunatic. For those of you that don't know the italized beginnings are past events.

**Rogue Life**

_"I already told you 'no' so stop asking" Shego sit back and fold her arms over her chest_

_Betty sigh "you be here more than you be at home or anywhere for that matter"_

_"only because I get to annoy you to no end and mess with your dad"_

_"you know he hates your guts...especially after that little incident when we were kids"_

_Shego eyes narrow "I told you to never bring that up!"_

_Betty put her hands up in surrender "sorry slip up, but why are you still beating yourself up over that?"_

_Shego look off to the side "as I said to both don't bring them up again" she disappear from the seat_

_Betty shake her head and reach up to touch her eye patch then return to work on the paperwork._

* * *

"Why would mom openly lie to me...with a straight face at that?" Kim place her hands over her eyes in frustration and sniff "what's going on?" she place her hands back down to her side and stare at the ceiling

"Kimberly Possible?"

Kim look at the door to see a blond woman in a knee-length skirted suit "yes...what's the sitch?"

the woman look at her confused "if you mean why I'm here, it's you" she walk over to stand in at the foot of Kim's bed

Kim ease into a sitting position and wipe her eyes "why me...who are you?"

"I am apart of the Five Family Royal Brigade and I am here to place you into protective custody"

Kim look around the room searching for an escape route, while slowly backing away from the mystery woman "okay what for?"

"your life is in grave danger, I you must come with me"

Kim shake her head "I don't think so, I don't know you and I've never even heard of th Five Family or any Royal Brigade, so...I think you should leave"

"I'm sorry I can't do that my duty is to escort you our future to the safety of the territory"

Kim nearly falls off the bed "sat what...how am I anyone's future?"

'we don't have time for this' the blond sigh in aggravation and walk to the right side of the bed and proceed to grab Kim, but a spark keep her from even touching the redhead's skin "ah shit!"

Kim use the distraction to scramble out the bed and onto the floor in her own surprise from the spark she pull of the wires to her body and ease the IV out her arm then rush out the alarm blaring room as she run down the hall she grab the end of her robe, rip off a piece and tie it around the area where the IV was in her arm with the make shift bandage in place she turn her head to see if the blond is following her and she is, very good in 3 inch heels "what is going on? she turn the corner and crash into a nurse they both groan and fall on their butts Kim rub her head then realize something, she doesn't have any underwear on she start blushing and try to hide herself

"Ms. Possible what are you doing out of your room, you know if your mother-"

"Kimberly Possible" the blond call for the redhead cutting off the nurse

Kim for her part jump to her feet and run down the hall again with the blond chasing after the nurse watch them and grab her phone and push in a code soon alarms blare, causing Kim and the the blond to stop momentarily to save their percious ears "dammit what the hell is that horrible sound?" the blond yell

"that nurse called a code security will be searching for us and will my mom, so I suggest you leave while you have the chance!"

the blond shake her head "I have to complete my mission!"

"why...how am I anyone's future?"

"I can't reveal that yet too ri-!" a green blur send the blond into the wall and a white coat bellow behind the figure that attacked her then short red hair is revealed

Kim stare in shock and amazement "Mom?"

Ann stand aggressively over the blond woman completely ignoring her daughter for now "what are you doing chasing my daughter around the hospital Kira?"

the blond get back to her feet "I came for Princess Kim"

"mind repeating that?"

"I'm here for you Princess"

Kim growl and stalk towards Kira, but Ann hold up her hand "stay back"

"but Mom-"

"I said stay back" she order without any emotion, although her gaze says it all making Kim bow her head contritely, Ann look back at Kira "why are you here for Kim?"

"it's Princess Sanai"

at the mention of that name makes Kim forget her mother's order "how do you know that name?"

both women look at her "how do _you _know that name, have you remembered?"

"you mean she doesn't know..." Kira sigh "no wonder she ran, how could you not tell her?"

Ann look at the floor embarassed "well...well..." she struggle to find a wat to explain without freaking her daughter out

"Mom?"

Ann look at Kim "first tell me how you know that name?" she decide that if Kim remembers then she'll tell her the truth

"when I was out, I met a little girl in my subconscious with that name she had to be eight of nine, anyway she knew me, but I didn't know her, so what is her connection to me?"

Ann and Kira share a look then turn back to Kim "well Kimmie...me an-"

"Dr. Possible" all eyes look up the hall to see Dr. Director coming their way

"Elizabeth, Dr. Director" both Possibles call at the same time

the one-eyed leader of GJ stop a few feet from the group, she look to her right and nod "Kira"

the blond salute her "General Director"

Betty sigh "no Kira I'm not the General anymore I gave up my position remember?"

Kira bow sightly at the waist "sorry ma'am, but most of us still see you as such, myself included"

"I am honored" Betty hold out her right hand and Kira grab her forearm, so does Betty then touch foreheads "I am not bound to win, but I am bound to be true..."

Kira continue "I am not bound to succeed, but I am bound to live by the light that I have..."

they both finish off the qoute "I must stand with anybody that stands right, stand with him while he is right and part from him when he goes wrong" the women smile and part although they still hold onto each other's forearm

"it's been so long since we've said that as a group, though some recite it still do"

Betty look at Kira confused "why not?"

"your brother cut it out when he became General..." they let go "and the squad is in chaos, doing their own things without the Alpha's approval or lack there of because he's currently ill by something mysterious the Royal Physician doesn't understand or identify"

Ann's interest is greatly piqued now "when did this happen?"

Kira look at the floor in thought "for awhile now and gradually he started staying inside more" her expression turn solemn "we're very worried about him, so I've stayed close to his and Lady Cheyenne's side while he recover, _'it's been a slow process' _"

Betty and Ann share a look "why haven't you said anything?"

Kira sniff and shrug "we figured it would pass and he didn't want to worry you or Princess Sanai, _'but with her gone, The Five Families think it's best if Princess Kim is at the territory for her safety'_"

Betty sigh "this is disturbing news..." she growl "that damn Sheldon I should've stayed, but...I had my own assignment and my mission is on hold."

Things become silent for a moment, too long for a certain redhead, who push in between the Director and her mother "uh hello a confused and bare bottom 20 year old here still looking for an explanation as to who is Sanai, how I'm royalty even though my parents aren't and a billion other things, so is someone going to answer them"

the older females look at each other then Kim "you will get your answers, but not here I have a VTOL helicopter outside in the parking lot...Dr. Possible are you able to leave?"

"Elizabeth you would you ask that, this is about the safety of my daughter, that's more important, although I will need to inform my husband on the way"

Betty nod and lead the way to the parking lot on the way Kira inform her own squad that she's returning to the territory and they should to and Ann phone her husband, James, of the new developments regarding Princess Sanai, the brother territory and the Five Families decision on the issue she didn't get him directly so she left a message in code that only he would understand "don't worry Princess I've brought you a change of clothes"

Kim balk "how di-"

"please you think Lieutenant Shego is the only one that can perform telekinesis..." she chuckle "no all of our kind can the only flaw, those not an allie we can't read them, but it's also an advantage and if your parents have to you of your lineage you would know that and how to combat against it..." Ann bow her head "plus you think out loud...alot"

"Elizabeth I thought you wanted to wait until we were in the air"

"she had to know and the sooner she knows that the sooner she can practice a mental blocking mechanism...Princess just use your training to block us out" Kim nod and focus "almost try harder" a few steps from the hospital exit Kim has it near perfect "very good this time I can just make out the end of your thoughts the more you practice the easier it'll be"

Kim smile "compared to the training I under gone on that 'extended vacay' this is no big."


	11. Explanations are in Order

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_Boots pound on the stone tiled floor with a determined stride and those in the hall step_

_out the way, in respect to the individual's status to theirs "morning General"_

_a head nod is all they get as the person keep moving to their destination,_

_The General stop at a pine wood door and knock "come in General"_

_the door open then close and the General stand before a male around 25 years_

_of age, chiseled face and honey complexion sitting at a desk with paper everywhere_

_covering it "I have an assignment for you, it's merely an observation mission..."_

_his brown eyes rise to look at her "as you personally know Sanai has left of her own accord_

_I want you to find out what she is up to and keep surveillance on her at all times, I don't_

_care how you do it just get it done and you don't have to inform me of her every move just_

_if she is alright can you do that...Elizabeth?" the one-eyed woman nod "I've already lost one child_

_I won't lose another and if the Spirit make itself known put a stop to it...quickly without casualities_

_do I make myself clear, we do not need to broadcast things to the humans before it's time"_

_"yes Alpha Acoose...is there anything else you need done before I carry this new assignment out?"_

_Elizabeth ask bowing at the waist "yes I want _no one _knowing of this, I will let your father know_

_since he will be going with you...will that be a problem?" Elizabeth's head shake "be honest if you do not_

_wish for him to accompany you I can always choose another"_

_Elizabeth return to her upright position "the only thing I require is that he obey my direct orders regarding_

_this assignment" Alpha Acoose nod and dismiss her._

* * *

The women walk out the hospital and in a very subtle way place Kim in the center while they keep an eye out for any potentials trying to make a name for themselves then let both redheads board first then Betty and Kira, Betty tap on the cockpit door letting Will know their ready for take off "here put these on and Agent Possible these are for you" she hand them each headsets and Kim a new uniform and boots

"finally...okay what the real sitch?"

"Kim me and your father are Lycans meaning you and the boys are one as well"

Kim stop pulling on her pants and stare at her mother confused "Lycan?" Ann nod, Kim think on it "I've heard that term before...I'm a werewolf?"

"yes, but you're only half Lycan, you won't be full Lycan until your first faze"

"and when will that be?"

Ann shrug "no one knows it's different for all Lycans, some start early and some start late, but always before their last human birthday or before they're twenty-five and being half Lycan gave you some advantages"

"how so?" that statement is more confusing than the Lycan bit

"well all the things you can do now would've taken you years to achieve if you had been a normal human, like...your sense of smell, sight and hearing as well as being stronger and you can jump higher...although you dont use those last two as often"

"how do you kn-" the look n her mother's eyes answers that dumb question, her mom knows everything that goes on in her children lives now that Kim has found out the family secret, she can guess her mom has been reading them all probably when Kim first discovered her abilities on her own "so I _am _a freak like those in my squad" Betty and Kira growl obviously offended by that one word, Kim smile meekly " sorry _unique_" they nod "I can live with that, but why haven't you or Dad told us about this?"

Ann sigh "in a weird way...to protect you three, so you can experience the world and all it had to offer, not have your lives filled with only turf wars between existing territories and new uprising territories looking to make a name for themselves by rebelling against the Five Families"

Kim smile and hug her mother "thanks, but how does all this explain the part about me being royalty?"

"that bite wound is the key to it all"

Kim pull at her collar to look at the mark, but get another shock "um...can somebody explain this..." she take off her shirt so the older females can get a good look at the new developments to the mark that is now sporting some weird looking ink job

"have you seen this before Elizabeth?"

Betty study the encryption surrounding the wound and notice the space in the center is darkening into an outstretched winged dragon "I don't know what the writing if one can call it that, but the dragon is the crest of The Council"

"and why is it on me?"

Betty shrug "could be to identify you or to locate you or protect you...I don't know, so we'll have to keep an extra close eye on you for anything suspicious"

Kim look at the mark once more before putting her shirt back on the more this day goes on the more freaked out she becomes "okay back to my question on me being royalty?"

"yes...the story we told you about that wound was indeed a lie...Princess Sanai is the one that bit you when you were an infant she did it for two reasons the first was to claim you as her own and the second was to save your life, a few months after you were born, you were diagnosed with a very serious illness that we couldn't readily identify...I know it seems wrong, believe me, your father and I were really, _really _pissed off about it for a long time, but then we realized that even though she marred small body she did save your life"

Kim nod she can agree with that, but it still doesn't change the fact that her parents lied to her and some girl had bit her that's just sick and wrong in her mind "that explains a good deal, so what are The Five Families and The Council and who is this Princess Sanai?"

"The Five Families are the Seniors, the Novakies, the Santives, the Tautors and whose territory we're heading to now the Goshin, they are original five clans that joined with the humans to rebel against the Vampires, thousands of years ago"

Kim mouth close "you mean to tell me Senor Senior Senior and Junior are Lycans too?" the ladies nod "whoa I never would've guessed"

"Camille Leone, Jack Hench and Adrena Lynn, Camille is the only one that as taken the whole _faze_ thing a bit too far" Betty comments with a shiver of disgust, Ann and Kira share her feelings on that one woman while Kim look at them funny "she's definitely the black sheep out of the Families..." the other two agree "since your mother doesn't know much about them, I'll tell you about The Council, they are made up of six elders and one ruler, be it King or Queen, who has the last say in anything when major decisions come up, but at times the majority rules when votes are placed among them, so it's a Monarchy and among the elders a Democracy"

Kim tilt her head like a curious puppy "do any of the citizens get to vote?"

Betty shake her head "only during events happening among themselves, that the elders and the ruler deem too frivolous to deal with, never anything as important as Spirit Vessels or major events against their society as a whole"

"and what are Spirit Vessels?"

"after the Dragons were betrayed by the humans, they went back to their dimension honorably, but one held a deep seeded resentment towards the humans for their betrayal and the killing of his family, so once his battle scars healed he went back to make them pay and he did it in a grandiose way, you see this particular dragon held magnificent power, he was the only one of his kind to contain more than one major element, he had fire, water, earth and air and he used them all until one woman came along to challenge him and won, but what she didn't count on was his spirit continuing to live as long as his body held out which he tried to extend, but the woman he battled came back to finish her mission and since he didn't want to die he made her a proposal to become his new vessel and no human will ever have to worry about another attack, the only setback was her future daughters and theirs would be vessels to his children as well and with Princess Sanai being a descendant of her, however many greats grandmother she house a Dragon Spirit inside her too"

Kim sit back in awe, then realized something "how come none of this is in history books at any school or library?"

Betty smirk "that's because humans and us mystic beings erased it from history, everything about The Five Families are in their books so is the history of The Council and their lineage are in theirs and other mythological beings have their own books, but at times they blend, but it's always about their own kind"

"I have no idea how to process that, but if our kind and other kinds have always worked with humans..." she pause that word seem, so...weird for her to say "how come they call us monsters and freaks?"

Betty's eye narrow at that one word "humans are not comfortable with things they don't understand, but as they were trying to understand a few of us the more we kept things from them, for our own survival and that made us a danger to their existence, even though they were and still are fascinated by us"

Kim take a moment to think over that and smile "okay I can deal with that, but there's one thing you never mentioned?"

Betty look surprised and blink at the redhead in confusion "I thought I covered everything there is safe to cover what did I miss?"

"the fact that no one has told me who this Sanai woman is?" the ladies look at each other trying to see if any of them wants to touch that topic "hello...you've been answering my questions so far why are you holding back now?"

"uh Kimmie...Sanai is..."

Betty hold up her hand "I'll handle this as well Dr. Possible" Kim turn back to the Director, who clear her throat "Princess Sanai is..." all the ladies cover their very sensitive ears as the young redhead scream out a defiant 'what?' at the top of her lungs.


	12. Princess arrive & hidden plans are made

I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Rogue Life**

_"What are we doing here?" a male ask, while his female counterpart __groan wearily _

'I knew he'd be annoying and the day hasn't even started yet'

_she eye him and see that he's expecting an answer, __she sigh "for the last time Father, _

_we're here to get whereabouts on __the Princess" _

_the brown-haired male snort "I know that, but why here?"_

_Betty look around the luxurious lobby "because Jack knows all about the __Villain Community"_

_"Jack?...you mean little Jackie Hench that always cried when no one picked him for their team,_

_that Jack?" a head nod answer his question and he laugh "I haven't seen that boy in_

_years" he then become solemn "especially after his parents died, poor lad didn't know how_

_to take it...I felt sorry for him, hell we all did, but that's the consequences for wars,_

_they kill off go-" the paper in his daughter's hands crumble cutting him off_

_"Father can you_ not_ bring down my mood any lower, plus like all tragedies from those damned wars_

_I'd like to forget them" she goes back to reading the now wrinkly paper and her dad look out __the lobby windows _

_"so you're still grieving _him _aren't you?" Betty doesn't acknowledge him and remain silent while they wait for Jack._

* * *

The three females rub their ears gingerly, trying desperately in vain to stop the slight ringing, "are you done?" Betty ask at the gall of the redhead for almost ruining her hearing and the other ladies share her feelings if she had voiced them

Kim sit there staring at the floor "why?" she breathe the ladies look at her "why her?"

they all share a look "why she did it or why her specifically?" Betty ask, so they can get clarification on the question as vague as that one

"why! all I want to know is why her of all people it had to be that damned woman, who has insulted me my first day, call me a bunch of nicknames I've told her I hate and almost got me killed by some madman, so tell me why her?" she look up at Betty "and...and you knew didn't you, you knew she did this to me and still placed me in her squad...why?"

the one-eyed woman gulp and look to Ann for help and is denied "well...first off I apologize, but couldn't just drop that bomb on you then, I wanted to give it time, _we _wanted to give it time and tell you, but with what's happening you had to know and secondly I only placed you in that squad because of your developing skills that was it and maybe once you've improved and matured, promote you to take my place, so don't yell at me for looking out for your sanity and feelings on this matter!"

Kim sigh and look at the floor defeated "I...you're right, I'm sorry"

Betty wave her off "yeah, yeah, think nothing of it, besides the one you should be yelling at is away for the time being, so safe your anger for her I've got enough people riding my back already"

Kim smile up at her "and you plan on passing that torch to me...I'm flattered" she end with a teasing smirk

Betty roll her good eye_'someone has got under her skin already' _

Kim realize something "you know in all this time I've listened to you're explanations I never once mentioned this, I'm not...gay..." it came out so weird "I'm attracted to men_ 'although it's strange I can't be intimate with them'..._so I can't be the Lieutenant's wife or whatever you call them, so you can ju-"

"no can do Princess" Betty hold up her hand

Kim growl "_can _you _please _stop calling me that I got enough in the short time I've been in the squad for the Lieutenant to use it and it's getting pretty annoying"

Betty nod "very well to both of your statements, but if you want to tell Princess Sanai that, you need to stay alive and that's the reason we're heading to the territory" Kim huff and sit back "don't worry once you inform the Princess of your feelings, you can go back to being a regular Lycan" Kim look at her, but she miss it so she can talk to Will "Agent Du land here we'll continue on foot"

"yes ma'am"

Betty push another button to get back on the same line as the other ladies, while Kim look out the window "where are we?" it didn't lok like they are in any territory if she were to rule anything it isn't much here

"we're on the outskirts of your future territory"

Kim shake her head "I told you I like men" Betty just nod, the helicopter land in a thick cluster of trees and shut down as the ladies disembark from the sleek machine "should I scout ahead ma'am?"

Betty scan the trees in front of her "no Agent return to base and await my orders if something should come up my father will handle it"

Will scan the trees as well "but ma'am..."

"that's an order Du" Will reluctantly climb back into the pilot seat and fly away, Betty watch for awhile then start walking

"is Will just like us?"

Betty turn south as she hit the hidden path between a row of trees "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't and won't discuss Pack matters outside the territory walls or GJ HQ or modes of transport" the redhead sigh "but to answer your question...yes he is."

The ladies walk up to a stone wall with a rusting, dark metal door that has seen better days "who goes there?" a male's voice call down

Kim raise a fiery red eyebrow _'what are we in the middle ages or something?' _a sharp jab hit her square in the ribs and she double over in pain

_'don't be rude' _Betty's voice resonate in her mind

Kim straighten up and rub her side _'I was just commenting'_

_'well do it while blocking everyone out, if I heard it they did as well' _Kim nod and try blocking her mind again.

Kira step forward "Sergeant White I have completed my mission"

three males and a female drop from the top of the wall, the male on the female's far right is black and lanky with shoulder-length dirty blond hair and very light blue almost clear eyes Kim is left wondering if he's blind, the other on the far left is lean, but muscly at the same time with pale, milky white skin and long brunette hair to the middle of his back and icy onyx eyes, the female in front of him is petite and curvy with sunkissed skin and short, wild red hair with a blue streak down the center with long blue tips and she has brown eyes with streaks of gold from her pupils and finally the male standing next to her has a rich golden complexion and is very muscly with short, spiky black hair and steely blue-grey eyes and all Kim can think is _'yum'_ another sharp jab hit her ribs and she grimace while looking at the one-eyed woman, who's not eliminating her power from the strikes,

the grey-eyed male step forward and eye Kira disapprovingly, but smile "congratulations Sergeant " he salute her and the others behind him does the same, but he then break he's stance when he lay eyes on Betty Director "General" he call out to her with elation in his voice and hold out his hand to her and they repeat the same quote she and Kira said at the hospital the others bow at their waist to her, they move on to Ann bypassing Kim not to forget her, but they want to greet the doctor first, who they bow low at their waist then move back to Kim and kneel to their right knee with their right fist over their heart "My Princess, it is so wonderful for you to finally grace us with your presence"

Kim is both overwhelmed and uncomfortable by the display of honor and submission to just _her _arrival alone "y-yeah riiiight uh...to meet you as well, _'this is _so _the drama!' _" she look over at the three smiling ladies

"it's our honor please do not let us hold you up any longer"

"but..." the red-head's statement dies stillborn on her tongue as she spot the huge metal door is already open _'how the...what the...that's impossible we should've heard it opening' _the four kneeling before her and stand two on each side the bow as she pass by them to enter the inner territory with the three ladies following behind

the four Lycans walk over to the wall jump as high as they can onto the stone fortress and scale to the walkway on top "what do you think of her Cloud?" the red-head female ask while they watch Kim walk through the business district of the inner territory

Cloud snort "she doesn't impress me, her personality is weak and who wants to follow a timid leader?" he snarl in disgust "would you Aqua?"

a growl escape the female "hell no I wouldn't, plus she won't last one minute in a real fight against any Lycan also she's still a pup"

Cloud laugh "it's insulting that we're going to be left in the hands of _that _it doesn't matter if she was chosen by our great Princess Sanai..." he scoff "pathetic"

"do you think the General sense 'the deserter'?" Aqua ask looking up at Cloud like a curious pup

the black-haired male shrug "I'm not sure Aqua...I guess I should inform him just in case" he turn around to walk away "keep an eye on things"

Aqua wave him off "don't I always" once he's gone she lean on the wall's ledge "so she is the forever mentioned mate to Princess Sanai..." she scoff "probably took pity on such a low ranking Lycan."

* * *

Cloud walk briskly down a dim corridor in the wall's interior, fly down a set of stairs and walk further coming upon a door made of the same metal is the entrance gate, but with short, blunt spikes on the outside, he knock four times and a slot at the top open revealing only darkness, but he can smell the guard on the other side "Ung Slogmal Bustus und me pressurtar" he speak with his head bowed, the slot close, two mechanical sounds crank then a hollow clunk echo down the hall signaling the door as unlock and creak as the guard behind it slowly open the heavy door then close it as soon as Cloud is through with a loud thud

"what are you doing here Theta, it had better not be about another minute disagreement between civilians again?" a deep male voice drawl "or another attempt a an uprising that the former Theta tried to sell me is it?"

Cloud/Theta kneel on both knees before him "not at all My Liege...it's 'the deserter'...she's back"

a high pitch yapping can be heard at sound of 'the deserter' the first male make shushing noises to console the rat-like creature, while Cloud raise his lip in disgust while his head is bowed, because he knows certain death or torture, if the General is being nice, follow should one voice or show their displeasure at seeing their head commander treating the mutt as if it's a baby or something "Theta what have I told you about that word!"

Cloud/Theta flinch "my apologizes, but as I've said she's back and escorting the long talked about fire haired Princess to our Alpha's home"

Sheldon Director think on this "so my sister has returned...this should be most exciting and with Sanai taken away, we can easily get a hold of both the red-head and 'the damned deserter'!" the yapping comes back full force and is silenced once again "so how does this woman appear to you?"

the black-haired male look up with a sneer "weak like the Omega Lycan she really is"

Sheldon laugh joyously "good..." he rise to his feet, walk down the raised stairy platform and head off to a corridor behind his throne "come we have much planning to do" Cloud/Theta loyally follow behind him.


	13. Discussions of past tragedies

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_"Pull up the link to Eagle Eye!" in an unused section of the surrounding_

_wide holo screen, an image of a black-haired, green skinned female_

_is seen running on the roof of a building towards a fire escape on the other side_

_"Agent Torro don't allow her to escape!" the one-eyed woman watching command_

_the squad chasing after the female "I won't this time Dr. Director, promise"_

_Betty growl "don't promise Agent..._do_" the chased female jump off the ledge of the building_

_and grab the last walkway of the fire escape then grab the latter, slide down and let go just before_

_it stop landing on her feet with all the grace and skill of a cat emerald eyes look up to the GJ goon squad_

_racing down the fire escape after her, she charge up her hands without the plasma engulfing them_

_as a feral grin spread across her face__...back at GJ HQ Betty's one good eye widen she know that_

_look all to well "Agent Torro disengage I repeat disengage!"_

_"but Director we almost have her"_

_"_dammit I'm ordering you to get the hell out of..._" the screen glow green then white as Shego release_

_her plasma full strength and the Agents' screams rocket out the speakers and Betty quickly snatch off_

_her headset and cover her sensitive ears while groaning in over the other earsplitting sound_

_coming out the speakers "turn the damn thing down!" her technicians does as told and she's able_

_to relax and look at the screen again although it pains her to with the deafening ringing in her ears now,_

_when she stand to her full height once more the light on the screen is dimming to_

_reveal her men on their backs, sides and stomach in their own versions of hell from the awesome power_

_their adversary delivered "get GJ EVAC to them now and make sure there is two medics on board"_

_she walk out the observation room and head to her office _'hey Bets how did your squad like my new skill?'

_Shego's taunting voice ring in her head_ 'Sanai what was that?' _the green female's laugh echo on her mind _

'tsk tsk naughty pup I can't tell you, but I'll give you a hint _'light and sound made for military and police'_'

_Betty's brow furrow_ 'dammit Sanai you know I don't like games!'

'sorry Bets if you won't play I have to go'

_Betty growl _'fine I'll play'

'good girl...now what is it?'

_Betty actually ponder the riddle "light and sound made for the military and police?" and it dons on her_

'how did you figure out how to do that?'

'figure out what Bets, because I have no clue what you're talking about' _Shego says sweetly_

_Betty sigh _'you know what I'm talking about Sanai!'

'of course I know but what _I _want to know is do you know the answer?'

'you created a flash grenade'

'good girl...I'd give you a treat, but you know I'd be caught so that's all I can give you'

_Betty lay on the couch in her office and rub her temples _'enough with the games Sanai how did you figure that out?'

'one reveal at a time Bets and you know that...bye now' _the one-eyed woman growl_

_"damn that woman..." she sigh "ah well I guess she's entitled to her games given her status, I just wish wasn't_

_adding me as a player, but one thing is confusing me...how was she able talk to me just then?" her eye widen_

_"DAMMIT!"_

* * *

"Director?" a small voice call out while olive eyes take a look around

"yes?"

"why are they all staring at me?"

"because you were chosen by Princess Sanai and just as Cloud had said they have long awaited your arrival after hearing how she chose you, so they are gauging you from your looks to your scent"

Kim nod to show she understands, but at hearing that new information she just hope they can't smell her uneasiness "I'm still not sure about this since I only like men"

Betty smirk internally "sure Princess"

Kim growl "_don't _call me that!"

Betty gulp "yes Kim, but I should tell you something..." olive eyes look slightly up at her "whenever you address your civilians do not let fear and anxiety enter your tone, talk like you mean it don't allow your voice to waiver...understand?"

"yes ma'am"

"another thing while we are here don't address me as _ma'am _call me Betty, Elizabeth or Director"

"yes Director" Kim bow her head "Director..." Betty look at the redhead "how come I can't remember the Lieutenant, although can remember someone watching me when I was younger, I'd look around to see who it was, but since I didn't see anything I thought I was 'sensing' things, also why can't I remember seeing Lycans before?"

Betty is shocked that Kim remember Sanai watching her, but not the other two, she sigh wearily "well it may be because of the trauma you felt towards both accounts, the former from when the Princess bit you and the latter from the attack on your Alpha's territory or some Lycan probably scared you when you were younger, but with the first you were possibly upset with Sanai for biting you and until you saw her again while you where an infant to forgive her, but because you didn't, you forgot about her as you got older"

"well duh...I was a baby!"

"even babies have thoughts Kim, they might not be able to voice them for us to understand, but they have them and are able to discern what and who they like and remember them as they get older, especially important and/or memorable ones and that was why you saw the young Sanai when you were out in the hospital and why you are not able to copulate with anyone other than Princess Sanai"

Kim give an exasperated sigh "great my mind is against me"

"not exactly like I implied your infantile thoughts are what chose the Princess the same way she chose you, but unlike her you couldn't mark her like she did you"

Kim scoff "whatever...can you remember anything from when you were a baby?"

the one-eyed woman frown "just one"

Kim is skeptical, but ask anyway "what is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't like to talk about it"

the redhead become solemn "I'm sorry"

"nonsense Prin-..." she chuckle at the growl from the redhead "it wasn't anyone's fault, so no need to apologize"

Kim groan "both you and the Lieutenant are hard of hearing"

Betty laugh "well you can blame that on her, after spending long periods of time with her will change you"

"I'm not spending anytime with her except on the job"

Betty just eye her deciding not to comment on that statement at least not out loud _'let's hope you even get to do that, but if they don't kill her, she won't be able to leave when she accept her position'_

_'do you really think they'll kill her?'_

_'I don't know Doctor, so be prepared for anything 'cause if they don't kill her we might need you if you're not gone by then'_

Ann sigh _'I wish he...' _

Betty stop, turn on her heels sharply and point a threatening finger at the good Doctor "_DON'T!..._" she pause to speak in a more civilized tone "_don't _ever bring _him _up..._ever, _me and Sanai really don't like to talk about it..._nobody _likes to talk about that day" she murmur, before stalking off towards the house they are heading to, but turn off through some houses

leaving a head bowed Ann and Kira and a confused and angry Kim behind, who walk over to her mother "mind telling me what _that _was about?"

Ann look to her left just in time to see the tail end of Elizabeth Director as she disappear around a house "nothing Kimmie...come it's time you met Alpha Acoose, before it's dark" she look up at the light blue, purple and red-orange sky then follow behind Kira

Kim watch the two women return to their intended destination then at the gap Betty disappeared _'I wonder what made the ever collected Director of GJ snap?' _

"someone close to her died"

Kim turn around in a defensive stance, no one sneak up on her and that's exactly who she see...no one, she relax and notice a pale freckled face contrasting against curly dark hair standing in front of her waist level, she squat in front of the boy "hi what's you name?" she smiling friendly at him so, she wouldn't scary him away

the little boy open his mouth to speak, but a male grab him and reprimand him right in front of her then bow his head to her "my apologies Princesa he won't bother you again" Kim stand as the father-who she assumed he is anyway- start walking away with the boy, she reach out to tell him that he wasn't bothering her, but retract her hand when he turn around protectively "sorry I don't want any trouble, so can you please...leave us be?"

Kim nod and hold her hands up in surrender "okay sir, I only wanted to talk" she watch him scurry away with a tilt of her head _'I wonder why he acted that way?' _she shrug and run off to catch up with her mom and Kira, but stop at the site of the house the women are waiting in front of, the house is at least a hundred feet wide with a rectangle shape to it and three stories high, the whole house is made of pure, polished white granite and at the top of the stairs leading up to the open french doors is four ivory roman columns supporting a wide spaced, checkered metal pavilion with frosted glass in the spaces "whoa"

"impressive isn't it?"

the younger redhead look at her mother "it's nice...is this where the man in charge live?"

Ann nod "yep and it could also be yours, though if you had your way you wouldn't want to flaunt your status this way" Kim nod "but The Unega Mansion has been in this very spot for thousands of years after The Five Families defeated the Vampires that imprisoned us...and it takes twenty to forty willing servants in shifts to maintain the whole house upkeep" Ann and Kira walk on, Kim remain staring in awe of the house, but on the inside she's scowling, why should the people clean the house while the owners sit on their butts all day "come on Kim" the redhead take one last lingering look and follow after the women.

* * *

Shego and Xin Qian stand in a semi-circled, marble throne room before seven ten feet tall dragons with their heads bowed in respect with Shego a few steps ahead of her mother "Sanai I'm to believe Xin Qian has told you why you are currently standing in our presence am I right?" a dull yellow elder female dragon to Shego's right second to the last ask

Shego keep her head bowed "yes Master Zi An, but not to its full extent"

"very well, you are here because you have exposed our existence to the humans and used our power to destroy and corrupt innocent lives, that is not what our power is for it was used to help and defend those around us"

"and how do you purpose to explain yourself!" Shego raise her head just a hair as a dull purple elder male dragon sitting to the left of the throne ask her with harshness in his aged voice

Shego clear her throat "in all honesty Master Xino Chen On...there is nothing to explain except that I was younger and naive, but I know even _that _statement won't change the fact I still have to pay for all I have done to my opponents"

"any last requests before we decide your punishment?"

this time Shego's head rise and her emerald green gaze fall on the pure white dragon sitting on the high backed throne "My Queen, I request that you do not allow those I allow in my circle to be brought here for anything...I wish immunity"

the Queen's golden eyes narrow and she growl, not in anger, but in thought "I shall think on your request _after _we come to a decision"

Shego bow her head to hide her dissatisfaction with that answer "yes my Queen, but may I be frank?" at the Queen's approval she take a deep breath "that response is not acceptable" her tone is a tad harsh and curt

the elders, the Queen and her mother who has been neutral faced during the whole meeting scowl at the green-skinned woman _'I told you before we walked in here to cool your fucking temper!' _

Shego growl _'fuck that, I-'_

_'__do _nothing _to place shame on the Duan or the Goshin family name, so again cool your damn temper or I'll ask Her to ignore your request all together!' _

Shego's hands flair with plasma for a second, before she does a swift about face and walk civilly out the elegant room, Xin Qian bow to the group of seven and follow her enraged daughter's deparure "she has a lot of fire that one" a dull green elder female dragon to the Queen's right comment

the Queen lean back "that she does although her past actions have dropped her from that pedestal of being our champion for exposing us far too many times since leaving her father's land"

Master Xino Chen On lean forward "what punishment do you intend to deliver?"

the Queen drum her claws on the armrests "hmm...I'd love to hear each sides' suggestions, if anyone should trump mine I will use that one" the elders murmur amongst themselves while the Queen contend to her own thoughts _'Sanai your offspring will be magnificent individuals and perfect vessels, but should we copulate the next generation of dragons will be glorious.' _

"What were you thinking talking that way to Queen Lixue, I've taught you better than that, we never speak that way the presence of The Council..._ever_ it does not matter if we don't agree with their decisions" the dark haired woman sigh heavily "we've already lost-"

Shego's body goes rigid "don't bring that up, you should know how that subject affects me _and _Bets, so...don't"

her mother nod "yes I do, we're all still hurting because of that incident, but because of that it shouldn't cause you to disrespect The Council like you did in there!"

Shego relax "it didn't, not at first, but now that, that was brought up I'm pissed again and it's all thanks to you...thank you" she reply sarcastically and turn her back on her twin, who she share have her DNA with

Xin Qian sit on the floor leaning against the wall "I'm sorry, it was nobody's fault..."

Shego laugh, but it's a hollow one "yeah and you just happen to shun me for it like it was my fault, if I can trade places, I would, it would've been better if it happened to another, but no...the clan has to live with as well as me and Bets, so yeah sorry" Shego raise a plasma lit hand and stare at it then snuff it with a snarl

Xin Qian look at her distressed daughter "I never blamed or shunned you" she get to her feet "so don't be made at me because..." she turn around wishing she can take that back

"so what do you call ignoring your children for eight years, because your only daughter couldn't protect one person, for eight _years _we were raised by grandma and our aunts for eight years, I sure don't call _that _good parenting skills, I missed you Mommy, you were the only person _I _aspired to be, but you were too self-centered to pay us attention after that incident, because you couldn't move the fuck on and it has made me a little resentful and short-tempered, but I guess I get it from the woman that birthed me" she scowl deeply at her mother "how about you leave and ignore me again for another eight years, you were always good at that"

a loud resounding smack is heard as Xin Qian's hand slap her daughter to the ground "I suggest you check who you're talking to because I'm not Bets or Monique, I am your mother"

Shego get back to her feet and stand close to Xin Qian "not for eight years you weren't and after that we only seen you once each month, if that..." her nostrils flair "so as I've said sorry if it couldn't have been somebody else that day" she brush past her mother angrily and head to back to the throne room when the doors open

Xin Qian watch her with hurt in her heart and anger in her eyes, she want to apologize for her actions so long ago and hopefully regain their once close connection again, but as she hate to admit Sanai made a point at one time she did blame her only daughter and shunned her children after that incident 'well you still haven't changed...much, in a way you kind of feel she should've done more to save him, maybe that's why she won't meet you halfway any more'

_'I know Shuang I just...I don't know' _

Shuang growl 'you better go in, their waiting for you' Xin Qian sigh and walk in wishing she can wait outside, so she wouldn't have to stare at her daughter's back any longer.


	14. Shego comes home

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney. Spiderman belongs to Marvel.

Rogue Life

_A dark figure flash by and remain hidden in the shadows until it's safe to move on,_

_it jump on the side of a building and scale to the top like a real live Spiderman_

_lighting flash revealing the figure to be the head of Global Justice fighting against nature_

_ on a climbing, she then flip on the roof when she reach the top, "awesome Bets you still got it"_

_the one-eyed woman turn and face her green friend "oh shut up and don't_

_patronize me just because I sit behind a desk most of the time now_

_doesn't mean I can't still keep up with you" Shego just smirk at her "why couldn't we have this_

_meeting in my office it's much drier" Shego face drop and she turn around to look_

_at the city lights "do you remember what day it is?"_

_Betty look off to the side "yeah...do we have to do this, I thought we were going to forget it this time?"_

_Shego sigh "I couldn't not on the very day it happened, plus I was off today, so I went to his grave"_

_Betty groan "why didn't you let me know earlier I would've went with you"_

_Shego shake her head "I wanted to talk to him along his time, heh my big brother...Haki aka Hego...died doing what_

_he loved, saving the lives of innocent civilians..." she flick the plasma around her hands sporadically _

_"he took on that building, just __so his snarky sister and her friend wouldn't have to" _

_Betty remain quiet "you know it's funny, it was raining that day too"_

_the green-skinned woman smirk "Bets why do we keep beating ourselves up over this every year?"_

_the head of GJ sigh heavily "because we were suppose to be right there with him, but he insist we allow him _

_to take on __that building by himself and we did like the naive kids we were, __we might have been hard on him, _

_but we actually looked up to him"_

_Shego smile "true we were naive, our top orders were to protect him and we couldn't even do_ that,

_those bastards took advantage of his heroic beliefs with that ambush"_

_she sigh "remember this Bets, one day I'm going to stop running and take my birthright for both me and Haki" she run towards the_

_ledge and jump off leaving Betty to remain where she is smiling proudly at her friend's awaited growth._

* * *

Betty jump on the wall's walkway, then onto the ground back in the inner territory again _'that took longer than expected' _she scratch her head with a sigh and look up at the starry sky

"Director where have you been ma'am?"

Betty look drop her head and glare at the male questioning her "first get that light out of my face, for I break your hand and second what does it matter?"

the male gulp and does as told "just that it's past curfew and you came from the other side without going through the gate"

Betty's eye narrow "who- never mind, tell Sheldon that if he wants to charge or arrest me then he can come try it, now if you'll excuse me I still have a job to do" she walk past him and head to Alpha Acoose's house, but she's stopped multiple times by patrolling guards and she tear each one a new one then wearily step into the warm home and head straight from her leader's quarters.

Betty knock lightly on the beautiful African rosewood french doors and step back when it opens to reveal Kira "General?...can I help you?" she whisper

the one-eyed woman blink, but shrug off her surprise "is he awake?"

Kira take one lokk in the room before stepping out "no after Dr. Possible examined him he fell back asleep, except for Lady Cheyenne"

Betty nod "did Princess Kim get to see him?"

Kira shake her head "he wasn't..." a muffled voice cut her off and she step back in the room then back out "he's willing to see you" she open the door while Betty steel herself and march in, Kira close the door behind her and remain outside

Betty bow her head and kneel on one knee close to the now thin and very pale leader who has been trying to fight his illness that has crippled his once muscular frame "sir how have you been holding up?" even thought if she dared to even look at him the brown haired woman can see that he is in an immense amount of pain, but seeing pain and feeling it are two different things

Acoose cough then sigh heavily "I'm hanging in there Elizabeth as much as I can...how are you fairing?"

Betty raise her head, but doesn't look him in the eyes "I'm fine _'I'm freaking out' _have Kira or Ann informed you of the Fire Princess's arrival?"

the Alpha laugh tiredly "is that what you're calling her?..." Betty smile "but yes both have told me..." he cough "I would have seen her, but I wasn't in the best of health... I will see her tomorrow"

Betty grab his hand "don't push yourself too hard, I'm sure Lady Cheyenne can see her on your behalf"

he shake his head "Chey will be training her _I _will meet her" Betty look over at the brunette woman reading a book on the other side of the bed knowing they are talking about her, but unless they address her directly then she'll respect their privacy "tell me has my daughter arrived yet?" Betty bow her head again and open her mouth to answer, but an alarm goes off

all eyes fall on the blond, who burst into the room "General Director you should go to the gate, they need you, I have everything here"

Betty nod and look back at her leader, Acoose smile at her, before she leaves to help reinforce the front line "she's not as uptight as she was when she left" Cheyenne comment, she place her book on the nightstand, cut her lamp and turn to snuggle into her husband

"you're right, she has greatly matured since her dismissal"

onyx eyes look up at the pale male's cleanly shaven face "do you regret your decision?"

"a little her and Sanai were never the same after that day..." he cough and clear his throat "no one has, but those girls took it harder than anyone"

"along with you, me, our children and Xin Qian"

"that may be so, but they blamed themselves"

Cheyenne pat his chest "they obviously still do, but you'll come back under attack with your illness if you continue stressing over this..." she yawn "go back to sleep and we can talk more about this in the morning" she close her eyes and is off to sleep within minutes Acoose kiss her forehead and he too drift off.

* * *

Betty stand in front of the wall and flash to the top, beside her brother "what's going on?"

he look at her with his cold stare "it is not your concern anymore _little _sister, now go back to bed"

Betty growl "our leader has ordered me to aid you and I'm being humble by asking _you _what's going on" she strain through grit teeth

Sheldon sneer "so you've finally recognize my rightful status, huh, dear sister?"

the one-eyes woman grip the wall's edge tightly, trying so hard to hold on to what little sanity she has when it comes to her older twin brother "_Sheldon _just answer question, now is not the time for fighting seeing as we are-" she notice a figure moving down the hidden trail "who or what is that?" she lean closer to get a better look, the figure is walking sluggishly and stumbling some, but she can tell it's fighting to stay upright

"intruder!"

Betty look over at Cloud then watch as the squad around her aim their weapons from bows to guns down at the figure on still making their why to them "wait!...hold your fire!"

Sheldon grab her arm "you're not in charge anymore...aim!"

Betty snatch her arm away from him "you would stoop so low as to attack one of your own injured comrades, I know you can smell them?"

Sheldon shrug nonchalantly "better they can lure the real intruders out and we can take them all out...wait for my signal!"

"tch you are one cold bastard, Dad would never purposely allow a comrade to play bait nor kill them after the enemy attacks them"

"Dad is weak and so are you _Lizzie_, besides it is their own fault for losing and thinking they can come back like the weaklings they are"

Betty grab the front of his shirt and snarl in his face "you really are pathetic, Sheldon" she push him away and flash to the still determined individual with her hand on the semi-automatic compact pistol she always carry with her "hello...are you okay, do you need help?"

the figure stop and grunt wearily "Bets...help" the plea comes out almost like a whisper, in a very distinctive voice to the one-eyed woman, before they fall over and the covering they have lift off their face revealing the injured individual

Betty gasp in horror and surprise "dammit hold your fire you imbeciles, it's Princess Sanai!" fire arms rattle as the squad lower their weapons "open the gates, now!" she yell, while covering Shego back up so no one will have to witness the injures given to their future leader and pick her up bridal style "Mia alert Dr. Possible!" she run towards the house not too fast, she doesn't want to injure Shego further by agitating any other unknown wounds.

* * *

Ann meet her in Shego's old room "what have we got?" she lift the covering, blanch quickly and clear her throat "okay I need rubbing alcohol, a tub of ointment, an unopened box of saran wraps, all the gauze and other bandages you can get and also distilled water, if we don't have that boil a big pot of regular tap water, let it sit until it's warm enough to put on skin and pour it in a huge bowl start the water first" Betty nod and flash out the room to carry out the request and the older redhead run to her room across the hall, to grab a hair tie from her hospital coat

the lump on the bed stir and groan "Mom?" Ann walk over to her daughter "what's the sitch?"

Ann look at her lap "it's Sanai, Kimmie she's hurt pretty bad, so I need to help her"

the younger redhead bolt upright "say what, is she going to be alright, what the damage, tell me!"

Ann grab Kim's shoulders "calm down honey and go back to sleep, everything is under control"

Kim struggle with her mother "no tell me what is going on who did this to her?"

"we don't know yet, but when we do I'll let you know" Kim nod and reluctantly lay back down, but sleep doesn't come easily, Ann rub her daughter's back comfortingly then leave to tend to Shego and ignore the cause of concern for a woman she has no desire to be near or get to know, Ann lean over the still out Shego and tap her uninjured cheek "Sanai wake up sweetie, wake up I need to know how this happened and why...come on Sanai"

Shego's open her eyes halfway and groan "meeting...bad...owe...flesh...and life" she strain before passing out again

Ann tap her again trying to roust her awake, but she gets no response, she place to fingers on her neck and breathe a sigh of relief when she get a strong, but fast pulse _'she's out now, but that will soon change when we get to work'_ thirty minutes after Ann set her out Betty is back with everything she requested "thanks...okay one more thing, I need clean unused linen and gloves, we need this area as sterile as possible"

Betty open the door to the last two items and almost bump right into the two match-head boy, a purple male, a platinum blond female and dark-haired male all standing there to see what all the commotion is all about "excuse me" they part silently for her then take a look inside to see their sister lying on the bed paler than she originally was, they can't make out the cause, but they can sure guess with the bloody covering on her body "excuse me again" Betty push past them, but is stopped by a hand on her arm, she look at the owner

"Betty is our sis going..." one Wego start

"...to be alright?" the other finish

Betty sigh "I'm sorry Princes I can't say right I can't say right now, Dr. Possible will do what she can" she respectfully remove one of the Wego's grip and return back to Ann's side after closing the door, leaving the siblings to face the brown barrier with solemn expressions, then cringe and cover their ears from Shego's screams of pain as the two women work on her extensive wounds

the redheaded male hug his little sister as she cry over their older sister's pain "it's going to be alright Channing, she's strong she'll be just fine" he tries comforting her until the crying stops and the light snoring begins, the brothers smile, but it's short lived as Shego scream again, they sit against the wall to wait for the okay to see her if only to ease their nerves a little.


	15. Shego and Kim have a talk

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Rogue Life**

_Shego flop down in the sofa that the Director is currently occupying in the _

_older woman's office __"what do you want...you can't be done with the exam that quickly"_

_"nothing and am, you need an upgrade to something deadlier"_

_Betty sit up "first get off my damn feet you cutting the circulation, second remember_

_your not human and third in reality you are the most deadly thing in this world, __your just lazy"_

_Shego smirk "you got that right...so when will I know what squad I'm in"_

_her friend stand and rub her forehead "well in your case I guess I can let you know now, even if_

_it's against normal protocol" Shego laugh "it's weird for you to be mentioning anything between us_

_as normal, considering what we are" Betty groan "always the patronizer...you wanna know or not?"_

_Shego wave her off "you'll be getting your own squad of people like you, outcasts, you get to pick_

_and choose from any peculiar applicants starting..." she grab a thick, disorganized folder and drop_

_it on the sofa beside the emerald-eyed female "with these, a few were taking the same_

_none deadly training __with you this week" Shego pull out the first applicant "nice a fire user,_

_they'll be fun to test out with my own exam" Betty roll her good eye "just try not to kill them when you_

_test them...please" "wow Bets so unlike you to say 'please'" "also with you and the word 'sorry'"_

_Shego grab the folder "touche" she disappear from the room_

* * *

Dawn approach on the small community and still no word from the ladies inside the finally quiet room, the servants that are taking over the morning shift spot the quincy of sleeping siblings along with the young redhead walking out of her room to get in some sunrise exercise, she walk back in her room, grab her comforter and place it on the huddled up siblings then head outside the servants witnessing the act murmur among themselves while going on to prepare things and clean things for the head family

A few minutes after that act of kindness shown by Kim, her mom walk out Shego's room, to get some rest before it's time to change the dressings on plasma-wielder's body, but she's halted by the once sleeping siblings as they bombard her with question after question about the state of their sister "wait...hold it...let me just...quiet!" she order in a firm tone "thank you and to answer your questions, Sanai is fine, but she's in an immense amount of pain, she's just sleeping right now, we'll get something for her pain until then I'll keep it at a minimal and no I advise you not to visit her for at least a week she can't risk her wound becoming infected, I'm sorry but that's how it has to be, although Betty _is _trying to get a portable clean room here, if she can get it here before a week is up I may allow you five minute visitations" she walk off to her room across the hall

the siblings look at the door again and the purple-hue male sigh "we should go to our rooms as well since there's nothing we can do for a week"

"who died and made you king, Mato" one match-head ask heatedly

"no one Wei, but you heard Ann there's nothing we can do until Bets get that clean room"

the other siblings sigh reluctantly "he's right until then all we can do is hope she won't be in too much pain" Channing comment then sniff "so let's do as Mato says, because knowing how Betty work, she'll have that thing here today" if only Channing knows how wrong she is, because later that same day that siblings overhear Betty tearing someone on the slim headset a new one...mentally speaking

"no you incompetent baboon I said three case load of serum CXS3 and one case load of Anti9E along with the bubble with Special Agent Du...it will take you precisely how long?...we don't have three days to wait for more of CXS3 to be fabricated, you weren't suppose to be using any of it without my explicit orders, yo-oh really?" she ask sweetly "that was over five years ago _doctor _now you have one day to reproduce another case load of CXS3 or you will wake up in an asylum, with an amnesia under someone else's name...got it?" she push a button "Will remember this if you are not here by this time tomorrow, make sure lead scientist Palo is erased from all data banks and in an institute, no memory and under a false name and if you screw up in fulfilling your duties...you'll be right there alongside him" she growl and push the same button twice "hello Father as you may have already noticed, you're in charge until further notice"

"understood, but as you may not have noticed or been told...the Board of GJ Selectives are not happy about the current situation regarding the Lieutenant and are thinking of terminating her seeing as she _has _become a liability after displaying her unique hidden ability"

Betty groan and pinch the bridge of her nose "I'll deal with that when I return, until then I'll be here with more important duties" she push push the button on the ear clip, effectively shutting the headset down and retracting the micro-microphone extention "damn scientists" she murmur

"Bets" Shego call in a very weak voice, barely even a whisper, before she goes into a coughing fit

Betty turn to her "yes what is it?"

Shego open her eyes "get...get me..." Betty kneel by her side "Kim...I need to see her...important"

Betty rush out the room and across the hall, knocking vigorously on the door "Princess Kim I need you!"

the door open, but instead of the intended redhead she want the other answer, though in a jumbled mess, but she look as if she's wide awake "what is it, has something happened to Sanai?"

Betty shake her head "where is your daughter?"

Ann scratch her head, she may appear awake, but her mind isn't not yet anyway "oh...Lady Cheyenne took her to her study" Betty take off running to her next destination "hmm...I wonder what Elizabeth wants with Kimmie?" she shrug and decide to go back to bed.

Betty skid to a stop as she nears the study, walk calmly the rest of the way and knock civilly on the door frame effectively gaining both women's attention, she bow slightly to them "excuse me my Lady, but Princess Sanai would like to see Princess Kim"

Cheyenne look back at Kim and smile "looks like she's starting to need you, go on"

Kim narrow her olive eyes, but follow Betty out anyway "what does she want with me?"

"I may be her friend, but it's not my obligation to ask and she can chose to inform me or not, same with you" Kim's jaw tighten, she does _not _have a good feeling about this, even when they reach the room the feeling intensify "are you going to go in?"

Kim continue staring "I'm a little apprehensive"

Betty raise an eyebrow "you've faced madmen on a daliy bases, but your suddenly scared to face one incapacitated woman?" she smirk "that's not like you at all"

olive eyes glare at her "don't patronize me"

"yes P..." she laugh "Kim"

the redhead take a cleaning breathe, open the door and close it behind her then turn to the figure on the bed and gasp, never in her short life has she seen anybody as bandaged up as her commanding officer "Kim...can you...come over...here"

Kim slowly walk over to the other side of the room almost as if she's scared and stop at Shego's feet "what no Kimmie, Princess or Pumpkin?"

Shego try to smile and shake her head, but grimace while grabbing the sheet "no, you're currently already a Princess, no...I just wanted to get one last final look at you and talk to you, before I dismiss you"

Kim groan "look _Lieutenant _I've had enough of being jerked around and kept in the dark, so can you just cut to the chase" she's still pretty pissed at Shego for doing this to her without caring for her feelings

Shego grimace in pain once more "look I didn't...call you here...dammit!" she groan

Kim becomes worried "I-I'll go get my mom"

"no!" Shego grunt forcefully

"but your in pain and this will end, so much quicker if you weren't"

Shego chuckle lightly "thanks for your concern, but I'm fi...fine back to why I called you here...listen I can understand your feelings about what I...had done to you...and what Bets and Ann told you...is true, I did bite you to save your life...and because I loved you_ 'still do actually,'_ but for once in my life...I'm being selfless...and releasing you to protect you"

Kim stare at her for awhile in disbelief then laugh "_you're_ going to release me to protect me..." she laugh again "I don't know if you know this, but I'm a world famous hero that knows sixteen different styles of kung-fu, I think i can handle myself, so you can keep your sympathy, I don't need it!" she snarl and walk over to the door

"Kim you have no idea what The Council can and will do to you...this..." she sit up and her bandages fall off her nude form revealing a full body Chinese dragon-shaped skinning that start at her left ankle, travel up her calf, circle her thigh, hips, torso and the open mouth end around her neck as if a real dragon has her by the neck "...was my punishment for my own disobedience and to bind me to The Council, just for asking them to not to drag the most important people in my life _there_ to suffer the same. I have comet and unlimited and unearthly powers from a dragon spirit, so don't tell me you can protect yourself, I may have sold my flesh and life to The Council to keep you safe, but they could still change their fucking mind just spite me, to show _me _whose really in control of my fucking life...GOT IT!" after that outburst her body succumb to the pain it ignored and she fall on her bed, screaming in dire agony

Betty and Ann burst in the room to aid the plasma-wielder while Ann start on Shego, Betty escort Kim to the door then turn to assist the doctor "what were you trying to do Sanai...die from shock and excessive bleeding!" Ann ask firmly "I told you _not _to work yourself up this soon, by trying to talk to my daughter" she help Shego back on her back, who start hyperventilating and grabbing the sheets in vain, trying to think of things elevate her pain, but it's not helping and she can't ask Xing to help The Council forbid all discussion with her until Shego heal on her own, the only thing Xing can do is keep Shego alive to suffer, Ann place her hand on the green woman's uninjured chest "Sanai...Sanai, you need to calm down and slow your breathing, I understand it's hard to do, but you have to try"

it takes a few minutes of coaching, be slowly and surely Shego's breathing calm down "now as painful as I know this is, we'll need to flush your wounds again and as you know the ink can't be removed"

the injured woman's mouth move as if she's choking on the words, but after swallowing she can voice her thoughts "I-I know that...was t-the point...my comet powers w-w...would've erased all...all...all evidence, so...so the Queen wanted t-the...mark to b-be permanent for as...as long as I'm alive a-and...their property" she try smirking the same condescending way she always show, but it's pained and forced "I-I'm nobody's property...if I wasn't in so much pain...I'd destroy them myself, but...I guess that'll ha...have to wait...huh?" her voice fade off as she pass back out again

Ann side heavily "as short-tempered and determined as always"

"plus she's the queen of holding a grudge...I hate to be The Council, but..." Betty sigh as well "I just hope she heal quickly from this like so many other injures she obtained over the years"

"we can only hope" sky-blue eyes look up at the one-eyed woman "have Will contacted you yet?"

Betty smirk "yep just before I placed the shield's back up"

Ann chuckle and shake her head "you and your toys, let's get to work."


	16. Assembling family and friends

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter (Rogue Life)**

_(same day and time Kim and Shego talk)_

A brunette male walk through an automatic door coming into an office with four bookshelves, two on the adjacent wall and two across from it beside a door leading to the bathroom, all stuffed with well worn books, novels and stray pieces of paper, in the corner also adjacent from the door is a small cornered desk cluttered with charts, diagrams, compasses of alternate sizes and an array of other writhing supplies next to a flat-screen tv, in the center of the room is a cream colored contemporary leather love seat sofa and two arm chairs of the same color, design and material and on the other side of the room in front of a wall of windows is a mahogany desk not all that littered like its smaller counterpart.

The male walk over to the bigger desk and sit in the office chair with a sigh and rub his forehead "it just doesn't feel right sitting here like this" his cell phone ring distracting him from his other thoughts "hello James Possible speaking"_  
_

"Dr. Possible it's Special Agent Du, I need you to gather your sons and meet me at your home immediately"

James stand to his feet and grab his badge "what's happened...is my wife and daughter all r-"

"sorry Doctor, but I can't disclose such information at this time, just please do as I say, myself and another will meet up with you later"

after James step out into the hallway he quickly turn around, scan his badge upside down and punch in a code to the hidden contents of his office "affirmative, I'm on my way now" the line disconnect and he heads to the observation deck where his college buddies are standing overlooking the setup of a rocket awaiting to be launched "Dr Chen and Ramesh I have some family emergencies that have arisen, so I won't be here for at least two weeks to a month's time, but if anything needs my immediate attention call me, other than that I'll continue working on the Kepler project" the doctors nod he then proceed to tell his boss Dr. Wong to while he explain in more depth since she's one of the few he knows living in Middleton that's his kind

"Dr. Possible I hope all goes well and tell Kimberly I said congratulations on her new status" he smile and leave.

When James get in his car and before he start it he push the RDM button on his radio causing a hidden slot to open under his steering wheel, on the side of the radio, he lean forward and place his right middle finger then thumb on the tiny scanner, when he sit back upright the compartment between the driver and passenger seats open and a palm scanner rise, he place his left hand on it, it hiss, drop down and the car comes to life...well talk "welcome Dr. James T Possible, to verify this is indeed Dr. James T Possible please voice your prefix name..."

"Sky"

"suffix..."

"Watcher"

"clan"

"Bluestorm"

the AI repeat all the names in order to match the wavelengths "voice match confirmed...which message should I send?"

"the Delta ZP-niner niner"

"message delivered...will there be anything else?"

James start the car "contact Dr. Load."

* * *

Heavy breathing echo throughout the tricked out bedroom/ computer also gym room now as its sole occupant jog on the treadmill in front of the wired up computer desk as one computer flash red with a 'message alert' in bold white letters, when Wade doesn't answer it right away a two-toned buzzing goes off, getting the dark-skinned male's attention he trot over, type in a password and put on his headset "Dr. Load" he state professionally

"Wade it's Dr. Possible, Kim's father"

"oh hey Mr. Dr. P how are you" his usually cherry and eager demeanor comes back

"fine, listen I don't have much time, I need you to get the fastest transport at your disposal to pick up Ron and Yori and bring them to the house" Wade began typing furiously "and to get him moving tell him it's about Kim"

fingers stop instantly "what's happened to Kim?"

James is silenced by that question, he wants to tell Wade the possible danger the young redhead may possibly face, but decide against it the young genius doesn't need to know everything about their kind...not yet anyway "Kimberly is fine, but I will need those two to the house and quickly"

"aye aye, sir"

James smile "thanks Wade" the line disconnect and the dark-skinned male can tell there is something the eccentric scientist isn't telling him, but he shake it off and start sifting through the transports, coming to one he is sure to get the couple to the Possible residence.

* * *

Ron break his meditation pose on the breakfast counter separating the kitchen and the dinning room, when a loud four-toned beep of his Ronnunicator, he end up face first on the wooden floor "owww..." he pull out the small blue device "Ronnunicator...Ron speaking" he groan miserably

"Ron get up"

the blue turn his head to place his cheek on the cold floor "why it feels some much better down here and safer"

"but it's about Kim"

that perk Ron up and he grip the cerulean device tightly in both hands while staring intensely into the small screen "what!...what!...is KP alright cause you know after that light show and that _thing _I've been seriously wor-"

"no time Ron, grab Yori and get ready for a trip the fighter jets should be landing right...about...now" on cue the whine of turbines slow down behind his house

"uh Wade explanations?"

the semi-recluse teen smile "they're there to take you to Mr. Possible he'll explain"

Ron look from his friend to the planes, back to Wade "alright, but Yori's still in class and won't be out for an hour or so"

Wade tilt his head and raise an eyebrow "Ron how about you get ready and let me worry about the bigger details"

Ron smile "sure thing and as KP would say you still rock Wade" the teen disconnect the call and Ron rush to his and Yori's bedroom, to change into his ninja uniform and pack both their bags

until Yori burst into said room "Ron-kun I came as soon as I heard is everything...how do you say...cold?"

her lover give her a lopsided smile "close, but yeah we just need to go to KP for a little while"

the kunoichi stare at her boyfriend in confusion then anger "Run-kun I have finals this week and I can't miss them"

the blond male groan "okay I'll just st-"

"no" Ron look the ebony-haired female in her coal eyes "it will be your honor to help Possible-san she maybe in...how do you say...jelly?"

Ron chuckle "close again, it's 'jam', but I don't want to leave you alone"

Yori walk up to him and place a hand on his slightly barrel chest "I'll be fine my love, I have Nina for company..." at the sound of her name the tiny mole rat pop out her owner's pants pocket smiling up at them Ron give her a hi-five with his finger "besides you are Possible-san's very close and dear friend, she may need you there with her" Ron smile at her lovingly "and if you're not back before I complete my exams I will join you" she stand on her tip toes and kiss him, he kiss her back while the sibling mole rats sigh affectionately

Ron run out to the patiently waiting jets, climb in and wave to Yori before take off then turn in his seat "thanks for the ride Buzz, I really appreciate this"

"oy it's the least the Nevada Flight Camp can do after you and Kim Possible stopped that Demented Maniac from stealing our codes" he tell the blond in a thick Australian accent

"uh it's Dementor" Ron correct him

"I know that, the man was also demented" Buzz quip back in an amused voice then laugh along with his partner in the other jet

Ron smile "well thanks anyway"

"it's our pleasure, Stoppable."

* * *

Will and his companion land the GJ specially modified jet in the clearest part of the Possible's yard and disembark "wait here this won't be long" he leave without any confirmation of the other understanding the order, the asian male knock civilly and briskly on the front door then step back to wait for acknowledgement, a minute or two pass before the door open to reveal not the good scientist or his twin boys, but the blond male that used to tag along with Agent Possible on missions and always losing his trousers almost everytime "Stoppable" he reply with a nod and neutral tone

"Du" Ron's tone is also neutral

"where are the Possibles?"

"getting ready..." he step aside to allow the other male into the home "come on they should be down here pretty soon" Will step into the foyer eyeing the blond male then he move on to the entryway of the living room, Ron also watch the asian male as he pass, not sure what to make of him anymore, when he first met Special Agent Du he was cool, a bit uptight, but cool now pfft and before he can figure out this new information, multiple foot falls are heard

"Du, it's about time" one twin comment

"yeah we thought your age might have caught up with you"

Will glare heatedly at the grinning teens, both are almost taller than him "shall we get going now, we don't have time to waste _'mainly me'_" he give an unnoticeable shudder at the things his mentor told him if he's late

the last Possible make it down the steps "ready...let's head out partners" the twins groan hoping their father won't be annoying or embarrassing on this trip, even when they make it to their destination because they're hoping to meet some ladies,

Ron on the other hand remain surprisingly quiet, which is really worrying the male Possibles, but they won't approach it unless it persist, they just suspect he's getting ready for anything hence the ninja garb minus the head covering, since half of it is hanging around his neck

in reality the blond is trying to figure the whole different presence of the males he's in the company of, three of them have changed not just on the outside, but on the inside as well, their whole way of thinking and acting has left Ron clueless causing him blow heavily "something wrong Ronald?"

brown eyes look from the floor to every gaze fixed on him, he smile nervously "nope, nope everything's fine, uh...weren't we about to leave?"

"right...Du" Will nod and lead the way to the heli still idle in the Possible's yard while Mr. Possible lock the door behind everyone

"cool a Sikorsky X2 those..." Tim start

"aren't suppose to be out for years..." Jim continue

"how'd GJ get one custom made?" the first finish and both teens look to Will hoping he'll reveal that information, but they're denied "stingy" the same twin comment, they share a glance "hicka-bicka-boo"

"hoo-sha"

"shotgun!" they both yell and make a beeline straight for the passenger side and when they open the door they discover a dark-skinned human beauty "whoa" they state in awe

the beauty smile at them "hey guys"

the twins look at each other, nod then Jim push his brother out the way and straighten himself out "hey babe how about you get out and sit on my lap" he smirk then grunt as Tim pull him out of view

"no sit in my lap, he'll just grope you"

Jim grab him in a headlock "no I won't he will"

Tim use his weight to get them both on the ground and they wrestle for who will have the cocoa goddess on their lap, the female chuckle "ya'll are some bold little pups"

that gets them to stop and look up at her curiously, thinking that is an odd phrase from a human, but dismiss it "so whose lap..."

"will you sit on?"

she wave a finger at them "tsk tsk, one it's not safe to do that and two although you're both cute..." she grab the handle "you're still pups" she wink at them before closing the door, the twins grin big, still a weird phrase coming from her, but she acknowledged them and that's good enough...for now

"boys come on we have to board" Jim and Tim get to their feet, run over to the rear door and jump on

when the doors all close, Will start up the turbines and take off heading west "Du to Director, repeat Du to Director over"

static "Director here, what's your ETA over?"

"half an hour out over"

more static "roger that over and out" static, Will cut off the radio

"has the Director told you what happened to Sanai while I was out?"

Will shake his head "just that she's back home and Dr. Possible is taking care of her"

"isn't that out of the doctor's field?"

the asian male nod "but during all the territorial warring, she had to work out of her human field quite a lot and use what she learned from her time in the Goshin's medical clan"

his companion look at him in confusion "Goshin medical clan?"

Will smirk "it's complicated Monique"

the cocoa beauty appear skeptical "first off when did we agree to be on first name bases and second try me"

"when I came to respect you after _that _day..."

Monique snicker "you mean when I kicked your stick-in-the-mud butt"

Will seeth "don't bring it up"

Monique laugh "I didn't you did, but anyway how is it complicated that the doc is from a medical clan?"

"well you already know of The Five Families right?" she nod "in all the Families there are three different major clans, War, Medical and Spiritual, excluding the Goshin and Tautors families they have two, the Goshins have limit beliefs in spirits and the Tautors rely on no medicine or science from the humans, they believe that if one is to allowed to heal or live then the spirit beings will make it so not man"

Monique raise her eyes in awe "this is where it gets confusing, with in each Family and major clan there are many minor clans and rightfully so each Five Family has more minor clans in the Warring clan, with another exception, just like the Tautors, the Santives are very spiritual, they rely on it heavily with only one minor Warring clan they have two Spiritual clans, their belief is that without communication with their ancestors they would perish for brazenly disrespecting them"

Monique whistle "so are you from a different family and clans?" Will nod "what clan are you from, family, major and minor?"

"Novakies, Spiritual and Mudpath" the dark-haired female snicker causing the asian male to growl in annoyance "what's so funny?...that is a great disrespect to me and my clan"

Monique turn in her chair and lean back waving her hands in front of her still smiling "sorry sorry it's just that the last clan name sounded ridiculous...why that name?"

Will scoff "it's the name the first Alpha of the clan was told by the spirits"

Monique nod "so what's Sanai's major and minor?"

"War and Rockclaw"

Monique roll her eyes "go figure...I should've known she'd be in a War clan"

"why do you think she's always so short-tempered and quick to fight?"

Monique laugh "yeah I guess you're right" she look at him "you know, you're not as bad as you appear most of the time"

Will smile then scowl as it dons on him what the dark-skinned human just said "what's that suppose to mean?" Monique just smile "hey, hey human... I'm talking to you!" she chuckle at him silently.


	17. Humans!

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to diseny.

******Prodigal Daughter**

Betty and Ann finally come out Shego's room now that she's asleep and discover Kim sitting beside her own door facing them, the older redhead walk over to her daughter and kneel beside her "Kim are you alright?"

distant olive eyes look up to Ann's worried face and her brow furrow "Mom?"

Ann smile "yes, is something wrong?"

Kim give her a dazed, lopsided smile "no...nothing's wrong..." she pass out

"Kim...Kimmie" Ann call shaking her, no response, she feel her head, her temperature is relatively normal for her half-ling form "what _is _going on?"

Betty squat down next to the neurosurgeon "maybe all the excitement got to her..." she sigh "and just when I planned to show her something"

Ann look at her with a smile "so they made it safely?" the one-eyed female nod "well you should go get them before Sheldon meets them without you"

Betty grind her teeth together "you're right, but with him it doesn't matter" she stand back upright "I'll be back in a bit" Ann look down at her daughter after Betty is gone, then help her to bed still worried about what might be happening to her little girl this time.

* * *

Betty stand at the gate really not wanting to be there, but it's the only way to ensure safety of the people arriving "open the gate, I'm going out" it opens after a few minutes and she walk on through "I'll be back in thirty with newcomers" she disappear from their view,

Cloud watch from the ledge, being the one who gave the order to follow through with the request to open the gate, he look over at Aqua who sneer "the General will love this" he nod, but instead of ratting to his superior he remains where he is, Aqua for her part continue staring at him wondering why he won't leave, Cloud low hard and walk away from the ledge to continue with his patrol, the duo-colored female tilt her head _'what's up with BrittleCloud?'_

* * *

Will land the Sikorsky X2 in the same clearing he landed the jet yesterday "that was quick" Monique comment as she gaze out into the trees for anything indicating where they are

her companion smile and pat the console "that's what Suzume was designed for"

Monique raise a beautifully arched eyebrow "you named the heli..." she smirk "how boyish of you, let me guess you named little Du too huh?" she tease

Will look at her defiantly "no..." Monique disembark not believing him one bit and leaving Will to grumble "and it's not little you stupid human" he also disembark and walk to the other side where everyone else is waiting "okay people listen up, we have an hour long walk through these trees, so-"

"don't get lost"

Will epp, turn on his heels and salute the head of GJ "Dr. Director, ma'am"

Betty nod stiffly then is jerked forward by Monique putting her arm on the woman's shoulders "hey Bets"

the one-eyed woman sigh "Agent Thomas what are you doing"

Monique smile "nothing boss just greeting you" she give her a two-fingered salute with her left hand grinning the whole time

Betty shrug off the limb "consider me greeted" she reply in a bland, droll voice

"noted" Monique copy her tone

a cold gaze is placed on her, but she grin back in return, Betty sigh "right...look guys and girl...tensions are running high right now, so until we are inside the inner territory, try staying with the group..." she glare at Ron "and not lose your pants"

the blond male's jaw drop "aw come on I don't have that problem anymore"

Betty turn her back to the group "not according to one Ms. Iwataka"

Ron groan "thanks Yori...wait you talk to Yori?"

Betty look back at him with a smirk "she sort of works for me as an independent contractor" the blond pull out his Ronnunicator "it won't work"

confused brown eyes look up to a calculated onyx one "why not?"

"you're inside the boundaries of my toy, to call out with it on, you will have to walk for one mile in that direction..." she point him north "but if you do remember...if you somehow make it back in without an escort from where we're going you _will _be lost and die" with that she walk off and the others follow

Ron stare on in shock, after no more movement or sounds coming from his master or any of the other voices Razor pop his tiny head out the blond's pants pocket to see what he can see then climb up to Ron's shoulder and tap his face in order to get him moving again, but he gets no response with a sigh he bites the ear he's next to, not too hard, but enough to get Ron's attention "ow..." Ron gingerly rub the now tender ear as Razor chatters and point to the distant group "ugh...okay, thanks little buddy"

Razor smile "no problemo" the blond jog to catch up with the group

"hey Dr. D is the device..."

"you're using to..."

disrupt communication..."

"is it a bunch of regular disruptors you can..."

"buy at a store or order online or..."

"is it a custom made one and if so..."

"what kind?"

Betty groan, she hate that name, Shego call her that to be annoying given that's what she use to call her ex-employer _'speaking of Drakken where is he?' _she wonder until the teenage twins call her again _'SkyWatcher get your boys under control' _

James sigh "boys please don't pester Elizabeth she's under enough stress"

the twins droop "sure thing Dad" Tim says but instantly perk up when they see Monique silently laughing at them, he elbow his brother and motion to the cocoa goddess "hicka-bicka-boo?"

Jim nod with a lecherous grin "hoo-sha" they move over to her quickly, but are stopped just as quickly by their father

"boys I said behave didn't you hear Elizabeth?"

they smile meekly "technically she said don't get lost..."

"and stay with the group"

James let them go "she also said tensions are high, so wait until we're inside the walls"

"sure thing Dad..."

"we'll wait..."

"for now" both boys wiggle their eyebrows at Monique

who raise an eyebrow _'over my dead body' _

they gasp "how do you..."

"know how to do that?"

she smirk like she has something to hide _'why are you in my head anyway?' _

they blush lightly "uh...no reason" they say in stereo

"mm-hmm, well you won't find anything I had help with hiding everything" they fold their arms and she laugh again this time out loud

Ron watch the whole exchange in bewilderment "what is going on here, me and KP have seen some and heard some weird things...hey we know a monkey-man master" Razor chitters questionably "Monkey Fist remember?"

the mole rat think on it and smile with a thumbs up "oh yeah"

Ron pat his head "but this, this is just plain weird" Razor nod in agreement

Betty stop walking a hundred feet from the gate "hey Director why are we stopping?" Will ask

she ignore him, turn around and walk...well stalk up to Ron, who look at her with a slightly nervous gaze "Ronald I need you to promise me something"

he gulp "s-sure D-Dr. Director ma'am, I mean sir, I mean ma'am, I..." the glare in that one onyx eye silence him, he's known a lot of strong and scary women all his life, hell he live with one and even though he tower over this one slightly, she still scare him worse than the others combined, the twins and Monique snicker at him, but he ignores them at the moment

"with your life"

sweat pour down Ron's forehead "may I ask why?"

Betty turn her gaze to the sky "well it would be pointless, since you are going in anyway"

"huh?"

Betty growl "Ronald just don't be yourself when we go in..." she lean close to him threateningly "I'm serious, you don't follow my orders and even Kimberly won't be able to save you" she turn on her heel and walk off again

and again Ron watch then begrudgingly follow, not sure what to make of that request "I tell you little buddy this is getting weirder" Razor nod.

* * *

The group stand in front of the gate and Ron is impressed, but it's no Yamanouchi gate "Cloud open up, I'm back"

a male drop down and it's not the dark-haired male "General says he won't for _them, _not without our leader's personal consent" he copy the statement in a cockney accent

Betty grunt and pull on her eye patch _'damn' _she realize something "Du..."

Will nod and run up to the wall, but another male drop down in front of him "he also says not to come in unless they are gone"

Betty stalk up to the other male and jam her finger in his chest "listen here bub, I am _not _about to turn the Princess's friends away, got it?"

the male slap her hand away "I'm sorry, but we don't take orders from you anymore"

the one-eyed woman raise her hand as if to strike him, but scoff, drop her hand and flash to the top of the wall on the walkway right beside her brother and although he knows she's there and glaring at him, he continue staring down at the group "JaggedFrost I have clearance, so open the damn door"

the brown-haired male exhale out his nose hard and quickly "for the safety of the pack NimbleJay, I won't"

Betty snap and kick him square in his ribs, sending him flipping five feet away then skidding an extra three

"traitor!...get the traitor!" all members of the squad yell and jump her, Betty flash a few feet from the pile-ons, but grunt in surprise as she's knocked onto the walkway, she mule kick the male and female as they try to grab her then as her feet hit the ground again, push off like a frog and pounce on another male, wrap her legs around his waist and hold her clasp fist over his head, but before she can slam them down on his face, a female tackle her and all three drop off the wall in front of the small group and since Betty refused to let go of her victim, when they landed he is knocked unconscious and her leg is trapped under his now dead weight, as she struggle in vain to free the limb

her other opponent shake her head, rising to her feet "shit now that's smarts" she look over at the trapped one-eyed female and grin evilly "oh goody the traitor is trapped"

Will jump in between them "stay back" he order defiantly

"and if I don't?" a tap on her shoulder cause her to turn around and a brown fist slam right in the middle of her face, she fall to the dirt like her bones are made of jelly

Monique smirk "that will happen" she grab her hand in pain "damn, is her head made of metal?"

Betty use her other foot to kick the male off her leg and kip to her feet even with the extreme amount of pain in her ankle, _'luck has not been on our side' _on the outside you can't tell she's in pain as she stare up at her brother heatedly

"dear little sister, now that you've gone and become a traitor to your own, I _can't _let you in, but you are willing to try"

Betty snarl "Shel..." she smirk "Sheldon I suggest you open the gate and take back my being a traitor"

he laugh "I don't think so _Lizzie_"

Betty continue smirking "okay your funeral"

he stop laughing and look down at her in a mix of confusion and amusement "what is th-" a hand fall on his shoulder and spin him around making him come face to face with a furious redhead and it's not Aqua

"open. that. gate." she demand

Sheldon gives her a cocky smile "you may be a Princess, but you..." an palm strike uppercut cause him to bite down on his tongue and he fall to his knees in pain

Kim dodge a foot then a fist, but grab the fist and deliver an elbow to the male's chest, that doesn't appear too powerful, he groan and double over "either one of you open the gate or all of you will get it" the gate slowly raise, Kim smile innocently "thank you, you can come in Director!" she yell over the ledge, said female salute her and proceed on, but things take a nosedive, Kim is grabbed from behind and the gate start coming down

"Director!" Will grab her collar and pull

she land on him with a groan "thanks Du..." he smile then scowl as his gaze turn upward "Ronald I think you better get up there"

Ron tap into his Tai Sheng Pek Kwar and scale the wall effortlessly, at the top he spot the squad split into two groups some behind the male holding Kim and some on the other side all watching him, once he notice the situation as a whole, he realize there's nothing for him to do so he smile at the brown-haired male "uh...Sheldon I'm guessing I don't think you want to hold KP like that"

Sheldon smirk "what...she's going to bite me..." he laugh triumphantly "she maybe our future, human, but just like you and my sister, she's overstepping her bounds"

Ron tilt his head to the side _'future...human?' _he shrug "whatever, but if I were you I'd let go"

"ha, well you're no-"

"okay I've had enough of this" Kim stomp on his foot and when he let go elbow him in the sternum then swing around and reverse roundhouse kick him in inner territory, she eye the rest of the squad "now weren't we raising a gate?" she ask glaring at both sides of the guards they scramble to get to work before their asses are handed to them just like their General "and somebody get General Director" Cloud and Aqua leap over the side, the redhead sigh, turn to her best friend and hug him "hey Ron"

he strain "hey KP how are you, cause last time I saw you, you were in a light show?"

Kim pull back and smile "you should know by now Ron that something like that can't keep me down"

Ron hug her again "right about one thing, I missed you KP"

Kim hug him tighter "me too, whew...long five years..." she break the embrace again "so where's Yori?"

he sigh dejectedly "at home...she has finals this week"

Kim is impressed "and you?"

he chuckle and rub the back of his head "I've graduated already and working as an apprentice at a restaurant in Upperton"

Kim smile and grab him in a headlock, noogying him "congrats Ron..." she stop instantly and let him go when something doesn't sit well with her "why are you here if your working?"

"I told him this is a family emergency and I have no idea when I'll be back and said he'll just hold off on my apprenticeship until I return"

"that's good Ron" he gives her, his classic lopsided grin, until a female interrupts them with a bow to Kim

"Princess, Ms. Elizabeth and company are waiting for you"

Kim nod and look at her jaw-dropped friend, she chuckle and close it "I'll explain, come on" she grab his hand and leap over the ledge

while Ron scream "KP I'm a monkey master not a..." both friends grunt on impact "as I said KP I'm a...a...a..." he gulp "uh KP are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Kim sigh "yes and I'll explain that too" she pull him along, as they walk towards the mansion the citizens watch them and Ron watch them all in return even Razor pop out to see what all the commotion is now.

* * *

Once they step foot inside the mansion Kim and Ron separate from the group to go to her room to talk, but Betty stop them "sorry Kimberly, if he's going with you, you can't tell him anything about what you've learned until he has been inducted into the clan"

the friends balk "what? that's not fair" they stereo

Betty shrug "as I said sorry that's the law"

the friends look at each other then Betty again "okay so what do I have to do?"

"you have to survive two days in the woods"

"two days" he wave her off "that's easy"

Betty snarl "let me finish" he cower "you have to survive two days in the woods and by noon on the last day you have to make it to the designated area and ring the bell then spill blood"

Ron back up "no way I don't take lives"

everyone except the twin teens and Kim, who is also against it if that's what her best friend has to do "no we're not barbarians, you just have to win the fight the blood is your own in a blood oath of not saying anything, but should you lose..." she look at him seriously "_you _will be the one to die"

the friends are once again shocked, Kim step up to Betty "no, there has to be another way?"

Betty shake her head "that's the way it is and always have been if you decide to follow your heart you can change it" it's a harsh way of addressing it but it had to be said, she look over at the blond again "choose now or..." she snap her fingers and a group of servants emerge from the shadows with weapons trained on Ron "die were you stand"

"wait you brought Ron here to kill him?"

Betty growl at the redhead, but quickly squash it and look at the floor submissively "my apologies Princess, it's for the good of the pack and since we all know he will continue to be in your life it has to be done, if only to please our leaders' worries...so what is your answer Ronald" she glare at him

he think on it, but Kim speak up again "hold on what about Agent Thomas?"

Betty smirk "she has gone through this trial and fought Agent Du, myself and Princess Sanai" olive eyes turn to the asian male and the cocoa beauty he's standing next to, she continue staring in her own little world that is until Ron snap his fingers in front of her face "huh huh...what?" her brothers snicker

"I said I'm doing the challenge and we were waiting for your opinion"

Kim stare at him, well through him still in her own world causing her to mentally kick herself "uh sure, Ron sure, I don't like it, but it's your choice"

Ron hug her sideways "awesome, because I have so many questions" Kim smile up at him and look at the one-eyed woman, who just stare back at her thinking about Kim's little five minute black out "so when will this thing pop off?"

"the week of ShySterling, the full moon, which is next week, you will begin the night before the full moon"

the friends are confused "why then...why not now?"

"tradition" she smirk "you'll learn about it from Lady Cheyenne in your next lesson, Princess"

the redhead watch them leave after her father give her a hug and smile "no I'm going to see Cheyenne now"

"cool I'll go with you"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ron, it might be one of those 'not know' things

Ron raise an eyebrow "but wouldn't it be better if I know what I'm ricking my life for?"

Kim think on it "I guess you're right...hey when did you get so calculated?"

he grin "ever since I honed my monkey kung fu" Kim laugh and they walk off to the Alpha's bedroom the brunette woman is usually in caring for her husband, if not there then in her study.

Kim knock on the door and it opens a crack "Princess..." Kira takes one look at Ron and goes on the defensive, but doesn't attack "what is he-"

"whoa Kira" Kim step in between them "I came here to talk to Cheyenne with my best friend Ron"

Kira look at the blond skeptically,he wave friendly at her and she turn her nose up at him then look passively at Kim "sorry Princess, but she's busy with the Alpha"

Kim's shoulders drop "okay well let her know, I only wanted to know about this tradition on the week of the full moon"

Kira step outside "maybe I can be of some help?"

the friends appear hopeful "you know it?" the lighter blond no "spankin!" Kira's head tilt and Kim giggle "sorry it's the way I talk" Kira nod again "so what is it?"

"well the week of the full moon is called The ShySterling Tribute, where a young man or woman has to survive and fight others for a total of six days and on noon of the last day the bell is rung by the champion and a feast is held, celebrating their growth into an adult warrior for our kind that night, the night of ShySterling, honoring her for keeping them strong..." she smile fondly of her time in thw winner's circle "usually there are more than one participant, but if there is only one chosen warriors will challenge him/her either one on one or more on one it depends on how well the upcoming warrior is skilled against them"

"hold on it last for about a week...why?"

"because the family of the participant(s) including the pack fast in morning hoping all survive, because at times some won't make it out" she tell them so nonchalantly

Kim's eye narrow "Director said this wasn't barbaric sounds that way to me, why not help them if they are about to die?"

"Princess may I be frank?" Kim nod "it's called survival of the fittest if they can't survive on their own they should not have chosen to participate when they know for themselves they are not ready, we do not force anyone to take the risk"

"well Dr. D is forcing me"

Kira glare heatedly at Ron "what do you mean, _you _can not take the challenge, it is forbidden to humans?"_  
_

Kim step in between them again "Director is letting Ron do it she said the leaders are okay with that, weren't you in there when she talked to them?"

"no I stepped out respecting their privacy"

Kim nod in understanding "but if it last a week why give Ron only two days?"

"probably thought he wouldn't survive a week"

Ron jam a thumb at his slightly broad chest "I can handle a week"

Kira step up to him "care to make a wager...monkey?" she spit out like venom

he smirk "anytime"

"okay I'll volunteer to be one of the challengers you face, beat me the whole week, I'll call you 'master' and do anything you ask, but should I beat you three times on any night, you will call me 'master' and do what I say..." she hold out her hand "deal?"

Ron look at his best friend, who look off to the side as if to say 'I am _not _a witness to this train wreck,' he look back it the lighter blond "deal" he shake her hand.

* * *

**AN: Warrior names will be used a lot from here on out, but it won't replace their human names unless they're communicating with each other.**


	18. Humans get settled in

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

******Prodigal Daughter**

A groan bounce off stone walls in the General's extravagant bedroom "General...hold still" the brown-haired stop squirming, but remain groaning in pain as Aqua clean and dress his wounds "that girl sure packs a wallop" a cold gaze hit her and she smile wave him off "just comment and sorry, but it's the truth"

Sheldon look at his right hand man "I thought you said she was weak!" he strain

Cloud clear his throat "my apologies General, I've read wrong, clearly she has mor-" he's cut off by his commanding officer's disgusted scoff

"no matter the plan is still in its beginning stages all I have to do is adjust..." he look towards the ceiling along with the other two

"what is she thinking?" Cloud murmur

while Sheldon smirk "excellent that will give me enough time" he laugh uproariously, but stop immediately when a sharp pain lance through his ribs "I'll make them pay double for causing me to be in this much pain and challenging my title" he grimace and Aqua pat him on the leg to let him know she's done torturing him, he sit up and slowly roll his right shoulder "damn girl, but as much as I hate to admit it, she's got potential as a leader" he walk over to a nearby wall and punch it "I didn't get this far to be knocked down by a couple of females"

the other occupants in the room groan tiredly "he's just going to end up hurt again" brown eyes turn to Cloud "you're fixing him then"

Cloud sigh heavily "sure, drop it on me, you're his mate, it's your job to fix him"

she smirk "it's funny, I'm a mate to the General, but I'm under you and treat him like his title suggests"

Cloud rest a hand on her shoulder "true, I'm going to the top and let you handle your husband"

she wave him off, while continuing to watch Sheldon injure himself all over again "pitiful" she sit in the high-back chair across from the bed, waiting for when he'll need her to patch him up again.

* * *

Betty, Will and Monique stand or sit in Shego's room while the plasma-wielding woman is still asleep "so what happened, 'cause green girl hasn't been this messed up since getting fired by ol boy blue"

Betty sigh "The Council skinned her a new tattoo"

the agents are shocked "I know she's resilient, but shouldn't she have died from the shock and bombardment of pain?"

"that's what Dr. Possible also said, but you two are forgetting about Xing, she's been helping to keep her alive, even then she kept the Princess from losing consciousness"

Monique rub the back of her index finger on the injured woman's cheek "poor Sanai" said woman mumble a little in her sleep then smile and clearly says a certain redhead's name, the two agents laugh at her

Betty shake her head "even in her dreams she's thinking about Princess Kim"

Monique look over at the brown-haired woman "mean ol girl, who beat your brother's controlling butt?" Betty nod "you know she look familiar"

"have you heard of Kim Possible teen hero?"

Monique squeal "no way!" her hand accidentally hit Shego's stomach, causing her to wake up screaming in pain

then grimace "dammit what are you trying to do Mo, make me bleed again?" she says in a strained whisper, then freeze in her doubled over state "wait...Mo?"

Monique smile meekly and wave "hey Sanai"

Shego continue staring in awe, then embrace one of her best friends tightly "I thought I lost you the other day"

Monique hug her back "child boo, just like you I'm sticking around forever"

Shego hug her tighter then release her as the pain start to set in again, she grimace "so...what happened?"

her friend brush some hair out her face "well after I woke up Will told me you were gone with your mom and I got a really nasty concussion, now I'm told things didn't go that well for you either and that the redheaded cute you still think about is the famous Kim Possible, nice going"

Shego smile painfully "yeah...I want to...send her home" the agents look at her in confusion "ugh...it's better that way, the Possibles will be safe" she grab the sheets "if I do then her blond friend won't have to take part in that ritual"

Betty bow her head "well if you're going to do this at least do it after Ann change the bandages"

"damn I hate this...go get her" when Betty walk outside Shego look at Monique "go across the hall and bring Kim before Bets get back with the doc..." she groan painfully "if Ann start now I'll be out until morning...I want to finish this now" Monique leave as well

"what I don't get orders"

she smirk "shut up...that's your...order" Will scoff "aren't you suppose...to be gone...in order to be...back in time tomorrow?"

he gulp "you're right, let Dr. Director know why I'm gone" he run out the room and to the gate.

* * *

Kim and Ron laugh as they reminisce about their past together until a knock on the door disturb them, Kim open it to Monique "Kim, Sanai wants you to come in her room"

Kim mentally kick herself "uh...no I don't think so, sorry"

"come on I know Sanai can be a real bitch at times, but for your sake I think you should go see what she wants"

"I know what she wants and in some strange way I can't and won't go back in there, sorry"

Monique study her for a minute and come to a conclusion "you found out something and now you're scared that if you go in there it'll be true right?"

Kim gasp inaudibly and look her in the eyes then narrow her own "I didn't find anything and I won't go back in there _ever_" she close the door "I hate when people try to read me" she murmur at the door

"so you _did _find something?" Ron stare at her back quizzically wondering if she'll tell him what is bothering her

it takes Kim a minute or two to answer, she take a cleansing breathe and turn to face her best friend "no, there's nothing to find out about myself that I don't already know Ron" she state with some venom in her voice

Ron wave his hands in front of him "okay KP, but if you want to talk about it I'm here for you, you know that right?"

her shoulders slump "I know" she smile at him "thanks"

he smile back "anytime Kim."

* * *

"Almost there Sanai" the green woman grip the sheets, shaking and sweating in pain as the last of the soiled bandages is delicately pulled off

"shit...I'll be...glad when...that bubble gets...here"

Ann smile "I will too, that way I won't have to worry as much about infections..." she grab the bowl of newly made warm water "I'll also be glad when you stop trying to talk to Kim..." she glare at her patient "you hear me?"

Shego look up at the redhead in pain and horror "y-yes m-ma'am"

Ann smile kindly again "good besides..." she start flushing the wounds " your body isn't well enough to handle to stress of removing that seal, plus..." Shego bite her bottom lip suppressing a whimper, although she's somewhat use to the pain after every five hours of cleaning and changing her eternal, non-fading tattoo in the last twenty hours "you can't even use Xing's power now that they've forbidden it"

Shego grip the sheets tighter "I-I...I know...I just..."

"I know Sanai, _we _know very well why you would want to remove it and trust me everyone is worried, but until you're well and able to move on your own, we'll just have to watch her hoping They don't take her" a green hand grab her wrist, she look up to intense, but pained emerald eyes

"h-how is my...Dad?"

Ann sigh and retract her hand "like I said don't try to talk to Ki-"

Shego grab her wrist again "tell me..." she gulp hard "tell me"

Ann look behind her to Betty, who turn to the door pulling on her eye patch, she sigh again "Sanai let's just take care of you first then we can worry about your fa-"

"no!" she sit up and lean close to the older redhead "tell me Ann...is he...is he okay?" she narrow her eyes a couple of times to focus on Ann better

said woman look her in her reddening eyes "Sanai please...let me finish with this...then I'll tell you"

Shego glare into her blue orbs "okay...I'm holding...you to it" she ease back on her back and Ann goes back flushing her wounds until a loud gasp is heard from the doorway all eyes turn to the door to see Monique staring at Shego, who smile at her weakly "Mo...it's al...alright...I'm fine honest" the dark-skinned female continue staring and faint Betty pick her up and lay her on the sofa, Shego sigh and lay her head back "if it...ain't one thing...it's a goddamn...'nother"

"Sanai I need you to turn on your side" Shego groan and manage to get on her side without much noise this time, but when the water hit her wounds she stifle a whimper and her back stiffen then relax when she feel the salve being rubbed on it "okay you can return to your back for now" Ann wait until her patient's comfortable and start applying more salve to the rest of the wound, once that's done she grab the cling wrap and create an improvised barrier between the wound and the bandages, then she grab the bandages and wrap Shego up "finally done when the clean room gets here, we'll be doing this a lot less since those serums Elizabeth has for you will speed up the healing and ease your pain"

Shego groan "I hate Anti9E...I always...feel like...ugh, each time after...and CXS3...speed up my...metabolism and...cause me to...eat a lot" she groan again "I hate it"

Betty and Ann shake their heads "it's to help you, stop being a big baby and be thankful"

tired emerald eyes look up to one onyx eye "yeah your nerd-hacks did something right for once, but they could've did better with the aftereffect parts"

Betty sigh "it was a rushed job and your comet powers made it difficult to even get it's end result where it is now"

Shego grimace and sigh too, while trying to keep her body from passing out "tell me Ann...what is going on...with my Dad?"

Ann look at her lap "Sanai can we hold off on this, you need sleep and frankly I do too"

Shego shake her head slowly "tell me"

Ann look to Betty for help again and she once again look away, but with no pulling of her eye patch this time, she look at Shego and discover her asleep with a relieved sigh she get up and walk to the door "why didn't you tell her?"

"because there's nothing she can do and even if she could her body is just as weak as his..." she sigh heavily "I'll let her know when she's better...if he's still alive" she leave on that note

Betty look to her only and best friend then rub her forehead "she's going to drive me to drink."

* * *

"Dude, that's so cool" Tim and Jim exclaim in stereo, while watching the match head twins split themselves into multiples, along with the other Goshin kids, in the gym for six on six volleyball "you know if Dad saw this..."

"he'd think you guys..."

"are circus folks" the other twins give them a weird look "he's a bit..."

"too sciency..."

"and old"

"true that" all eyes turn to the gym's entrance to see Ron and Kim smiling at them "hey tweebs"

Jim and Tim run over to their sister "Kim, we heard..."

"you joined GJ then..."

"turn out to be..."

"a princess, nice pull-up..."

"in the social ladder..."

"yeah from metalface..."

"to royalty"

Kim growl "tweebs!" they gulp and run off "get back here so I can rip you a new one!" she chase them around the gym

Ron for his part walk over to the Goshin siblings and stick out his hand with his signature grin "hi I'm Ron, KP's BFF" two of the five stare at him in disgust, but he just brush it off especially when one of the other three grab his hand

"hey Ron, Mego, but you can call me Mato" he smile back then yelp as a pair of hands pull him away from the blond

"VioletFlare what are you doing that's a human"

Mego look at Nikiti and Channing in confusion "and so?"

"so...they're dangerous and traitors" Nikiti accuse

"yeah remember the stories Dad use to tell us?" Channing question hiding behind the dark-haired male "you can't trust them"

Mego smile reassuringly "guys it's cool, I've spent time with them, remember I as once a hero for them, they aren't that bad, sure they stretch the truth of our kind, but this generation is nothing like their ancestors" the brother and sister share a look, then look over at Ron as he communicates with their twin brothers

"so how many can you split into?"

"billions!" they stereo

"cool, how did you get the power to do that...is it some wolf thing?" he ask unsure about this thing and if it might be one of those not knowing things

"a rainbow comet..."

"that fell out the sky..."

"and crashed into our..."

"treehouse, Shego got hit with..."

"most of it"

Ron cringe "ouch"

suddenly two twin teens rush by "'cuse us"

"coming through"

"tweebs take your beatings like men!" Kim pounce on Ron and use him like a springboard to close the gap "sorry Ron"

the blond man groan in a daze "no prob KP" he fall on his back

the Wegos stand over him "hmmm sure is weak for a human" Wes comment to his brother then smirk deviously "should we?"

Wei give him the same expression "I think we should just to help him out"

a purple hand fall on each of their heads "and just what are you two fixing to do to him?"

they smile at their purple hued brother "just modify him a bit..."

"that way he won't be so weak"

Mego sigh "no experimenting on the human besides..." he jab a thumb in the direction of the three Possible siblings "you want to end up like them?" Kim is sitting on her twin brother's back and contorting them in impossible angles, the match heads grimace "didn't think so"

Kim walk over to the rest of the group "sorry you guys had to see that...you know sibling rivalry and all" she rub the back of her head

"nah, it was fun to watch"

"easy for you to say..."

"you weren't the half-ling prezels" Jim groan "I think something was pulled"

"that's not a good thing either"

Kim chuckle "that's what you get for bringing up that humiliating memory"

the twins brush her off "not our fault..."

"you grew up socially awkweird"

Kim glare at them "I _so _did not grow up socially awkweird tweebs...take it back!"

Jim and Tim taunt her "bring it on..."

"we've learned a few..."

"tricks while you where away"

Kim get into her stance "alright we'll see" she attack first.


	19. Lycan War pt 1

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

_(next day) _

Sheldon knock heavily on the door, then barge in without anyone informing him he can come in "General JaggedFrost I did not give you permission to enter"

the brown-haired male stop a few feet from his sister and the male he got into it with earlier this morning, in front of Cheyenne's desk and bow to her "my apologies, my Lady, it's just that I'm on edge with these _humans _in our vicinity brought in by my naive sister, then her _lackey _challenged me by demanding I open the gate for him when I was doing just that" he cut a glare to the other two, who glare back, but don't retaliate "along with the redhead Princess, I think they've been cozying up with the humans far too long, it's cl-"

"JaggedFrost!" he flinch just a tad from the forceful reprimand of the usually peaceful and quiet Cheyenne "I understand how you feel, but NimbleJay also has her reasons for bringing them here and I agree wholeheartedly with her, loyalty with allies, even if they are humans, are just as important as loyalty to the clan"

JaggedFrost still bowing scowl at the floor "yes my Lady that much is true, but if they are going to be life long allies shouldn't they go through the ShySterling ritual?"

Cheyenne sigh "yes we have discussed that and it would seem only one of them will be going through with it"

JaggedFrost snap to an upright position "only one, ho-" a raised hand stop his rant

"we have discussed that as well, the female is the one who has gone through with the ritual, fought QuickStrike, NimbleJay and Princess CloverRaven and defeated them"

JaggedFrost look to his sister and the male, back to Cheyenne "how can you be sure she did, I mean they could just..."

"are you calling me a liar JaggedFrost!" Betty snarl

"yes I am, if she did defeat you three I'd like to see the branding she got, otherwise I won't take your word NimbleJay"

Betty sneer at the knock on the door "come in" Cheyenne orders gently

Monique stick her head in the study grinning at the head of GJ "you call for me Dr. D?"

Betty growl "can you _not _call me that?"

"aww you're no fun" she walk in, stand beside jaggedFrost and bow before Cheyenne "hello ma'am, how are you?"

Cheyenne smile fondly "I'm fine thank you, might I ask for your name?"

Monique stand back upright with a smirk "Monique Thomas or you can call me StarlingLily" she answer with a nonchalant shrug causing JaggedFrost to stare at her in surprise that a human would have a Lycan warrior name

the brunette Alpha laugh "I can tell you've spent a great deal with Sanai, very well StarlingLily, can you show us your branding to indicate you indeed participated in the ritual?"

Monique look at the males nervously "uh can the guys leave?" Cheyenne nod to each male and once they leave, the cocoa goddess undoes her belt and pants then slid them down revealing a medium sized tattoo of a white lily with an open mouth Chinese dragon and the clan name 'RockClaw' in cursive at the bottom of the picture "I dared Sanai to burn _this _skin, but if she'll pay for it I'd get her emblem tattooed on me..." she pull up her pants again "and man what a trip that was"

Cheyenne nod "I imagine she was raised to believe your body is a temple, thank you" the other males are allowed back in the study "StarlingLily is welcomed in the pack and is free to go as she please outside The Unega Mansion without an escort" JaggeFrost is aghast, but nod "also there will one more to participate in the ritual the blond human's mate when she arrive do not treat her in the same manner you did the blond understand?" she wait for conformation from the brown-haired male "one more thing, anything NimbleJay and DeerFox need to send QuickStrike out for I allow it, but _only..._" she look at all of them as she stress the one word "if it's for CloverRaven to get better, anything else come get me if I can't come to the gate I will send GoldenEcho" all nod "dismissed."

* * *

_(late that afternoon) _

Kim stretch out on the roof of The Unega Mansion staring at the clouds for any answers they may hold for the questions that are buzzing around in her head _'Kimmie...Kimmie?' _a female voice call out to her, disrupting her train of thought

it takes her a minute because she's still not use to it, but she answers back _'I'm on the roof' _

Ann struggle a bit to get up there with her daughter, but she manages and sit beside Kim "what are you doing up here?"

Kim shrug "thinking, hey Mom?" blue eyes look at her, making her feel uneasy she sigh "never mind"

Ann grab her hand "you can tell me honey, what is it?"

the younger redhead shake her head "it's nothing I'll figure it out"

"you always do, although I don't think Sanai does"

Kim scoff "I don't think she ever does I still can't believe she did this to me" she grab and look at her shoulder

her mother gives her a questioning look, but decide against pointing out that statement, so she look out at the town "want to try something?" Kim look at the curiously Ann cup her hands over her mouth and let loose a long howl

"what was that for?" Ann shush her and a few howls answer back, she return another and even more answer that time "wow what did you say?"

"just a greeting and how they are doing" Kim snicker "why don't you give it a try?"

Kim look out at the town "uh...sure" she cup her hands and let lose a weak howl and blush

"it's alright, it's our fault we didn't teach you guys at an early age, try again, tilt your head back more to open the airways and use your diaphragm to release the melody from your soul" Kim take a deep breathe and release one a little better "almost, but you get it" a couple answer back to her causing Ann to chuckle

"what did they say?" her mother just wave it off with a 'nothing dear' "no I wanna know"

Ann clear her throat "okay okay they said 'the pup needs a little more practice and and to get the howls right"

Kim growl "well what did I say?"

"that you joined a llama" Kim blush and stammer over her words "it's alright sweetie keep practicing considering in this endeavor you are a pup, just remember like the human language, there are different pitches for the different vowels and consonants" she show her "get those right and you got it" Ann leave her and Ron join her

"hey KP what's with all the howling?"

"practice with Mom"

the blond nod "oh yeah Wade told me to give you this" he hand her a rolled up piece of paper and a box

she open the box and it reveals to be a watch, she unfold the note that came with it and smile "Wade rocks, he created a new Kimmunicator as a watch"

"too cool" Ron take it from Kim "think he'll make me one it'll be better to carry on ninja missions"

Kim shrug "maybe" she unroll the other note and skim over it "Wade's the best"

"what is it?"

the redhead smile at her friend "just something on the female that caused my bite mark"

"so what are you going to do with it?"

Kim stare at the piece of paper unsure, at first she just wanted to know about her commanding officer, now she doesn't know "I guess for now just read it to know more about her"

Ron raise an eyebrow "why not just ask her?"

"Kim sigh "I cant Ron"

"why not?"

"I don't know, I just..." she trail off and sigh tiredly "I felt weird the last time I spoke to her alone"

Ron is confused "weird how, it's just talking KP"

Kim gaze at him unsure about herself and if she can tell him, then she look away "can we not talk about this"

"are you developing feelings for her?" Ron decide to take the bull by the horns

but Kim disagrees "I said let it go Ron, besides i don't know anything about her, so how can I like her already, plus I only like men"

Ron shake that last comment away and shrug "you crushed on Josh pretty hard in high school and you didn't know him, until you dated him"

Kim jump to her feet "that was different"

"what about Hirotaka during that exchange program thing?"

olive eyes glare at him "what's with all the questions about my love life all of a sudden?"

"it's just that when I got here I sensed a change in you I couldn't read, but it went to normal when we talked, but when that girl Monique mentioned this Sanai person, like we're talking about her now, your whole aura change, so I'm just curious that's all, what is it about this Sanai girl that it's changed you?"

Kim turn around "I can't tell you just yet...at least not until I straighten some things out okay"

Ron grab her arm "KP you can tell me, but if you need more time I understand"

she turn around and hug him "thanks Ron I promise when I've figured this out I'll tell you...it's just..." multiple howls traveling around the wall's walkway cut her off, the friends release each other and stare out to the woods "what's going on?" Kim lean forward "I see something moving on the ground"

Ron look in the same direction she is, but doesn't see what she see "what is it?"

Kim squint "I think..."

_'Princess...Stoppable!' _a seven foot brown Lycan jump up on the roof to the side of them

they look at it in their fighting stances "uh this is freaky enough, but wh-"

_'it's me Director'_

Kim and Ron lean to the side ans sure enough they see the eye patch "oh sorry ma-"

_'yes I understand, I need you both to get in the house and Princess _don't _get involved, you're not ready' _Kim look at NimbleJay plaintively _'no Princess I'm sorry, but these are orders from...Princess Sanai and your parents agree' _

Kim growl "she do-"

a brown paw slam down on the roof and make a sound like thunder _'please you are still under protection and our future, now get in the house and stay there' _

Kim seeth then sigh "fine Director, come on Ron" the friends jump off the roof onto the third story balcony

_'you're in charge of protecting her Stoppable, don't fail us' _NimbleJay flash to the front of the Mansion with a row of Lycan and human form servants defending their current and future Alphas, the now Lycan Goshin siblings and Cheyenne join them _'Lady SweetFire?' _the brunette, who is also the same height as the lighter brown Lycan nod at her _'it's them isn't it?' _

SweetFire snort _'no I know this scent' _a howl hit their ears, all the fighters tense and listen for more signs, they get them, scarce growls can be heard circling around them _'hold your ground!' _SweetFire commands _'RedFang and AmberFlame send some copies in the hallway and in the room of CloverRaven'_

_'sure but what about...'_

_'Kim and Ron?'_

_'don't worry about them, they can handle themselves, but do send two to DeerFox and her boys' _the red and black Lycan carry out their step-mother's order while at the same time the enemy present themselves

_'SweetFire how are you?' _an amused, gutteral voice ask

the brunette Lycan stare across at the slightly taller white Lycan threateningly _'BlizzardPelt why are you here again, didn't we send you home with your tail between your legs?' _

BlizzardPelt snarl _'that's a lie and you know it!' _

SweetFire turn her nose up at him _'are you sure, because I distinctly remember you running off yelling insults at me for defeating you' _

the white Lycan continue snarling _'the Tautor Family, more specifically the WildFur clan, never run from anyone especially any clan in the Goshin Family' _

SweetFire crouch down low _'try for another round?' _

BlizzardPelt bark fiercely _'anytime lying bitch' _that riles up the Lycans behind the brunette Lycan, who attack without her loyal followers, the other Lycan come at her as well and tackle her to the ground

she turn over and slap him away, stand to her feet and shake her pelt out _'seems your power is sorely lacking' _BlizzardPelt snarl and pounce at her, but she dodge and tackle him then stand over him _'the last bout was your last, you die this time' _she growl and proceed to finish him, but another Lycan force her off with a bruising tackle, she yelp on impact slamming right into the Mansion

a golden yellow Lycan stand over her downed form _'I advise you not to get up and die quietly' _the clearly female Lycan growl at her

SweetFire snap her jaws at the sneaky wolf _'what BlizzardPelt can't fight for himself?' _she clamp down on her leg, the Lycan snatch away from its victim, giving SweetFire enough time to get up, turn and slap it with her tail leaving the yellow Lycan to be temporarily blind, she turn back around and strike its snout with her paw, clawing off a piece of her nose

the golden Lycan snarl at her _'you sneaky bitch!'_

_'alls fair in war roo-' _she yelp again as BlizzardPelt pounce on her from behind

_'you're right about that one thing' _he look over at the bloody Lycan _'nice distraction FlintTail' _

the golden wolf's eyes sparkle _'no prob-' _she yelp as a red mass slam right into her as another run at BlizzardPelt, who jump back and the red thing stop between him and SweetFire

_'all might be fair...'_

_'but not in this clan...'_

_'we're all about honor' _both red and black Wego Lycans interchangeably declare, they're solid red with black on their bellies, half their tails and paws like boots, but their ears are what makes them different, Wes has black on his left ear and Wei on his right

_'yeah you obviously don't have that' _a lavender and black Mego state unshrinking behind the white Lycan, he's solid lavender with a wide black ridge running along his spine from between his flanks to the tip of his tail, there's also black on the bottom of his tail, all his legs including his paws are black and the top half of his ears are black as well

BlizzardPelt look at all of them in amusement _'I don't need honor if I got a pack full of followers behind me' _on cue Lycans appear on the roof, walking around the sides of the houses and surround them growling and snarling _'six of you go in the house and kill all inside, spare no one!' _six run from the group and into the Mansion

SweetFire get to her feet _'I don't think you want to do that' _she sit on her hunches glaring at BlizzardPelt from behind her twined step-son

_'I did and you can't stop them' _

SweetFire snort _'don't want to'_

_'you don't sound worried, what don't care what happens to anyone inside...kind of cold and heartless for an Alpha and a mate'_

_'a Dark ranking Lycan like you wouldn't understand planning...' _she get slightly ahead of Wes _'let me show you what a _true _Alpha can do!' _she and every Lycan behind her charge at the enemy Lycans.


	20. Lycan War pt 2 intermission

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Kim and Ron run for the door out of the room they dropped into, but when they opened it they are in for a surprise a mix of servants in Lycan and human form running down the hall en masse towards the Mansion's exit "whoa freool" Ron comment

Kim give him a weird, amused look "freool Ron?"

"what 'freaky' and 'cool' all at the same time"

Kim shake her head "I can't believe the Director, I'm ready for anything, I'm freaking Kim Possible!"

Ron place his hand on her shoulder "we know, but I have to agree, we've never faced a giant wolf before"

"try a wanna-be wrestler wanting to be one so bad that he used stolen artifacts to change into a giant bi-pedaled demi-god jackal"

"riiigth" the blond drawl "but regrettabily he _was _a jackal" Kim just look at him and they walk out the room "and what are we suppose to do if one get in the house?"

Kim sigh "Ron you're a monkey kung fu master and I'm what Mom call a half-ling between the both of us, I'm sure we can figure something out" the blond isn't too thrilled about that, besides once Kim get something in her head how is he suppose to stop her "I'm not just going to sit by and have all the fun you with me?"

Ron shrug "uhhh I don't know KP, I mean this are _seasoned _warriors they have fought bad guys more than we have, so maybe we _should _sit this one out" the redhead give him a leveled stare "I'm just saying Kim we'll get our chance, me next week, you anytime...e-except now, come on you can do anything it's your family motto, but admit it this _Lycan _battle is out of the our forte until we train with one, we can hold out on this _one _battle and become spectators...please KP I love my life too much, plus Razor hasn't even tasted a naco yet" he pull out the mole rat and put him close to Kim's face and Razor shake his head sympathetically with big, watery puppy-dog eyes

Kim groan reluctantly "okay I'll be a spectator, but you owe me big for this" she poke him in the chest then walk in her room

the blond sigh "think she bought it?" Razor raise an eyebrow "you're right she didn't buy it one minute, she has to know you've had nacos a bajillion times" the males chuckle as Ron follow his best friend into the room.

* * *

Shego groan in annoyance over not being able to join in the fighting as Monique huddle close to her "this fucking sucks I'm unagreeably back home and there's a good fight going on outside" she sigh "damn The Council"

Monique looks up at her "are you crazy girl,Lycans are everywhere and you want to go out in that?" she shriek in surprise as something scratch on the door, chocolate and emerald eyes look at it "w-who is it?" she ask extremely nervous that she will have to defend them both from a terrifying Lycan warrior

_'yo Mo it's a RedFang clone, SweetFire sent me' _Monique turn to the injured woman, who nod, she pull out a bowie knife from her boot and hole it close to her hand and wrist reverse-grip edge out then open the door with her arm up as she get into a defensive stance only to find a panting red and black Lycan wagging his tail happily _hey Mo' _the RedFang clone walk in the room _'hey sis extra protection' _he puff out his chest**  
**

"what...do you...wanna...treat?" the pauses take the bite out of the sarcastic remark

he snort _'no just came to do my job, now relax I got this' _

Shego scoff "the only thing...you got...is fleas...dog breath"

the Lycan clone cringe _'harsh sis, shit even injured you're as cold as an iceberg' _

Shego roll her eyes and open her mouth to retort back, but the sound of wood cracking halt cut off any remark with her sharp tongue "uh guys it's nice you're catching up and teasing each other, but RedFang we're about to have company"

the dual colored Lycan stand beside her _'ready for this?' _

Monique slap him in the back of his head "boy they're two cracks away from gettin' in here and you want to ask that question, it isn't like I have a choice since your sister can't do shit right now" Shego narrow her eyes "fix your face Sanai" Monique orders without looking at the green-skinned woman as long as they're in the same room she can tell her facial expressions, Shego grumble, but she does show a relaxed look and Monique look back at her "don't worry, you just focus on healing and soon you'll be protecting me again soon" she smile at her_  
_

Shego smirk back "you better...not die"

red eye roll _'ugh, just kiss already so we ca-'_ he yelp as Monique slap his head again

"pervert" she look at the door "is it me or have the banging stopped?"

_'you're right' _the dual colored Lycan makes a copy of his human form and have it open the door to find two Lycans on the ground still breathing, but not moving "hey guess who's here" he exclaim excitingly the Lycan and human walk over to the door _'awesome' _

"whoa, she's here?"

* * *

"Haven't you had enough?" droopy rusty eyes look up from the table to see a blurry female slihouette

"no..." the cup slap down on the table "more"

the silhouette groan in annoyance "you're going to drink yourself to death" she grab the cup only to block a sloppy fist "Xin Qian stop...ugh dammit I said stop" the drunken ebony-haired female groan and pass out and the other female quickly catch her as her body lean too far to the side "I told you to slow down" she place Xin Qian's arm around her neck and put her own arm around her waist then began walking through the large estate to Xin Qian's room

_'Zi An we have a situation' _the silhouetted female sigh "_'and here I thought my dear baby sister _was _the situation, I tell you I hate when she gets like this' _Mama she finally did it, your daughter has put herself in a coma!"

_'no bigger, our nieces are in trouble, Xing just sent out an S.O.S.' _Zi An groan in annoyance again "ahh hell mother and daughter are a magnet for trouble"

_'because they're always causing it' _Zi An heft her sister up more in her arm "this sucks with Xin comatose and Liang out doing a job that means I..." she smile victoriously "Tao Le come here!"

a blond with hot pink streaks appear in front of the silhouetted woman "what's up?" sea green eyes look to the other female "uh Ma, is Aunt Xin alright?"

Zi An scoff "when was she ever...no time for that, your cousins need your help"

Tao Le squeal in pure delight "yay I get to see Sanai!"

"no fair..." another smaller female join them from the ceiling "I want to go too!"

Tao Le shove her out the way "Kahekili you can't even control your Spirit well"

the platinum blond tike jump on Tao Le's shoulders and start beating on her head "can so"

her older sister is unfazed "oh really, go ahead, prove it" Kahekili jump off her sister and stand in the center of the estate, which is a luxurious garden that has almost every tropical tree and flower you can think of with no window covering to let in the natural air flow freely, Kahekili get in a fighting stance as thin rivulets of smoke slowly rise off her body, her iris glow a bright golden yellow and the smoky ribbons thicken, covering her in a blanket of dark, yellow flame-like smoke that flow from her feet to the top of her head

"okay come towards us" her mother command, the little girl takes slow, deliberate steps and the smoke surrounding her flicker strangly for a split second the mother and daughter on the walkway share a look then look back at the youngest member "alright that's far enough, go ahead and use your Dragon's power" the eager tike pause and the smoky shell surrounding her change its shape into a tiny dragon while the whole of her eyes glow bright, almost white, yellow and at the same time earth, the size of a large boulder rise up out of the ground then divide and compress into smaller pieces and float around in her hand as she juggle them

Zi An and Tao Le praise her, until Xin Qian wakes up, appear behind kahekili and grab her in a half-nelson, the little blondie tries to get out of the hold "Xin what are you doing?"

Xin Qian grunt "can't explain...right now...zap her"

her sister raise an eyebrow "why should I she's..." the rest escape her as sharp earth spears form above the aunt and niece, she curse silently to herself as she flash over to place two fingers on her daughter's forehead subduing her into a peaceful sleep "what happened, I thought she was in control?"

the ebony-haired aunt hand Kahekili off to her mother "when she started using more of Arara's power he took over, she fought him in the beginning, but her will is still weak" look to the other blond "come on Tao" rust colored wings sprout out her back and she fly off Tao Le follow behind as her own pastel wings appear

Zi An cuddle her daughter close to her body, while watch the duo fly away then down at the tike "well Kahe you were close..." she kiss her forehead and walk towards her room for a nap before she has to go to work as well.

* * *

Tao Le does a few loop-di-loops and rolls cheering all the way "my first real fight" she squeal again

"what are you talking about you survived on your own in the wild, after gaining control of your Dragon's power"

Tao Le shrug "that was easy, you and mama are the scariest things I've ever faced, other than cousin On Mu and Sanai"

her aunt hum to herself "where was On Mu at all day?"

"you cursed him out for trying to take your drink away, so he left the whole house entirely"

Xin Qian laugh and almost plummeting to earth "my negative attitude has always been snappy while drunk"she laugh again

the blond pre-teen sigh "do you think Sanai will be glad to see us?"

that question quiet her aunt for awhile "I don't know she's still injured"

Tao Le get as close to her aunt as possible "what did she do to piss off The Council?"

"she used Xing recklessly, in their eyes that's a serious offense and worth two pints of blood or a pound of flesh or both, it depends on the agreement of The Council and the degree of the crime"

"sadistic bastards"

Xin Qian laugh "that maybe so, but it's their law and since we are vessels we must abide by them, now we need to hurry sheath your wings" Tao Le does as told and her aunt hold her bridal style then sporadically flash until they're hovering over the inner territory watching a brunette and white Lycan fighting then another enters the skirmish

"they have no honor, by attacking a weak opponent like that, is it right to do it?" sea-green eyes look up to rusty orbs as they look down at the fight

Xin Qian grunt "I wouldn't call Chey weak since she _is _Acoose's wife"

when Tao Le look down at the fight again she smile at the sight of the dark wolf holding her own against the other Lycan then motion in the woods catch her eyes "uh Aun-"

"I know he's calling for more then enough troops" she think on things "four went inside" she curse "okay with the twins they have things out here, we're going in" her niece cheer as they dive for the entrance Xin Qian sheath her wings "come on" she run inside with Tao Le right on her heels

when the duo get to the hall where the Lycans ran down they peek around the corner and notice two are missing while the other two stalk towards the doors across from each other, the sable-haired female retract her head and pull her niece back as well "you take the one on the left, hit them hard and fast but don't kill them" when Tao Le nod they jump from around the corner, flash and hit the Lycans with elbows the the ribs then turn and in rapid succession take quick jabs at their pressure points and paralyzing them

"that was too easy" the blond smirk "next!"

Xin Qian chuckle "calm down blondie"

the sea-green eyed female groan "do you always..."

"have to call you that?...yes come on" they disappear before the door the Shego's room open.

* * *

'_Yep that's Mom's scent alright and...'_ the dual Lycan take a big sniff _'Tao Le' _

that put a smile on Monique's face she had fun with the blond sisters the first time she met them and even though they're crazy and blond the stereotype doesn't fit them, they're mega smart and very observant to even the tiniest details a groan comes from the bed "did Mommy...have to bring...the runt...all she'll do is...ugh brant" she cringe as she can't believe she just used an idiotic word Monique and her youngest brothers made up to describe how the girl in question brag and rant about her powers or whatever she did in school or training

"aww you know you love the blond siblings just like the rest of your family"

Shego gives her a leveled glare "Mo...I respect...a few...family members...and tolerate...the rest, blonds included"

chocolate eyes roll "sure _Sheggie_"

the green-skinned female growl at her best friend "if I didn't...like you...so damn much...you'd so be...char"

"child please you can't even threaten me without stammering, even when you're super irate" Shego continue to glare at her then look away causing Monique to smirk "that's fifty for me and thirty something for you"

Shego smirk back at her "doesn't mean shit"

"like hell i-"

_'hey' _chocolate and emerald eyes look to the duo colored Lycan _'still in trouble here, Mom may have stopped the ones in the hall and is probably helping to defen-' _

"no I'm not, too dangerous, they don't know that I'm here yet" all eyes look over at the two female standing triumphantly over their victims

Shego scoff 'what are you doing here?"

Xin Qian wave her off then brace herself when the clones jump on her yammering their greetings to her, she laugh "nice to see you too, but I'd like to greet the boys I birthed not their clones even though you just Wes's clone" she kiss both of them on the head

a blur of pink, blond and blue tackle them off her while screeching "red weirdos!"

Xin Qian watch in amusement as Tao Le squeeze her cousins to death, until a brown hand is presented to her, she look up in to coca eyes and smile fondly "Monique..." she get to her feet "how are you?"

"fine even with the five year old/mother hen mix you call a daughter"

Shego balk "watch it Mo" the dark-skinned female stick her tongue out at the pale woman "real mature and I'm the five year old"

Monique make a face at Xin Qian as if to say 'see what I mean?'

the ebony-haired older woman laugh "your problem now" Shego glare at her mother, but remain silent and look away

"so what _are _you doing here?"

"we got an S.O.S. and came here"

Monique smile "I'm glad I didn't know we were going to handle Ly-"

"KP! big freaky wolf, come quick!" everyone lean in the entryway to see who or what made that noise and they see a blond male poking at one of the Lycan's head

"it won't bite, its paralyzed"

olive and chocolate eyes look up to six pair of eyes watching them, Kim's gaze lock on Shego's for a minute before the pale woman look away then Kim lock eyes with the coca beauty then the head above said beauty, who look a lot like the injured woman on the bed, but without the green ting skin where Ron's gaze is "cool how did you do that?" the blond ask very interested

Xin Qian smirk "easy I think of it as a human instead of an animal" Ron glance down at the four Lycans

"who are you?"

the Chinese female walk out of her daughter's bedroom to properly greet the two friends "I'm Xin Qian...Sanai, Mato, Wei and Wes's mother"

jaws drop "but you're so...so...so..."

"'young,' we know...look buffoon we live a long time except for _her, _she just age slowly"_  
_

Kim glare at the downed woman "his name is Ron like mine is Kim can you use them"

"the only thing I can use is those damned pain meds...Mo"

Monique bow sarcastically to her "yes your highness"

Shego smirk "smartass"

"shrew"

"bossy"

"mutt"

"narcissistic"

Monique gasp "am not" Shego raise an eyebrow "okay maybe a little"

Kim look at Xin Qian "is she always like that?"

the ebony-haired woman smile "always"

"hey, I heard that" emerald eyes glare at them then dry heave "ugh...I hate that shit"

her friend chuckle "you asked for it so deal"

"I sooo hate you right now and can you close the door...Ann'll have a fit if I get infected...since the bubble isn't up yet"

"that's Dr. Possible to you"

Shego look at her with a smirk "Princess...kiss my pasty green ass" the door close

the redhead groan loudly "that woman is so...she's just such a..." she take a deep cleansing sigh "I don't know if I can deal with that"

"so you're the fabled redhead Princess, Acoose told me about..." Xin Qian chuckle "the one that stole and crushed Sanai's cold, black heart"

Kim look at the woman in confusion "I didn't steal or crush anyone's heart"

"oh yes you did after she imprinted on you, she couldn't and wouldn't stop talking about this redhead baby named Kim Possible, day in, day out on and on it was so cute and as she got older one mention of you and she'd blush..." her voice becomes a little softer "until one day she got news of Nova's territory being attacked, it devastated her to no end, worst scenarios would past through her mind from your kidnapping to your death, for a time she stayed away from people it was saddening, and part of the reasons she became a villian before having a wake up call"

Kim is speechless just like when the pale-green woman told her why she's now bed-ridden and that's because she wanted to take the bullet for her "but why me I'm no one special?"

Xin Qian shrug "you'll have to ask Sanai that"

Kim shake her head "I can't go back in there'

the rust eyed woman no "she can be hard to deal with" the redhead nod, but that's not the reason why she refuse to go in the room.

* * *

"Can't you learn to be a little nicer to Kim and your mother?" emerald orbs glare sleepily at Monique

"yeah Aunt Xin is _really _sorry about what happened between the two of you"

a pale hand rest on the blond pre-teen's head "Le I would like to make it up with Mommy, but I just remember how she abandoned us"

"that's the past cousin let it go" another hand land on her shoulder, pastel eyes look up into chocolate ones

"Tao Le you should know Sanai is one to hold a grudge no matter what anyone says"

"but with this she's taking it too far..." she look at her cousin again "she's hurting and comatose drunk, but because _you _are in trouble she's fighting to stay awake while fighting the enemy...it's time to let it go" Shego frown in thought then drift off to sleep

"damn that some powerful pain meds" the human clone commit from the other side of the room

"GJ's finest" a tug on Moniuqe's shirt gains her attention

"I know why she's upset with Aunt Xin, but why is she treating that girl the same way?"

Monique scratch her head "uh...um...well she doesn't know how to reconnect with Kim and the girl doesn't want to see her or come to in here to be released from Sanai" she jump from a light kick to her thigh

"no...tell...business" comes Shego's slurred reply and both females laugh

the clones watch with great boredom, well at least the blond girl left th-uup spoke too soon "red weirdos!"


	21. Lycan War conclusion

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

NimbleJay grunt as she's slammed into the side of The Unega Mansion by a skinny dark pelt upstart male _'you've fought well for a newly ranked Shadow Lycan'_

NimbleJay look at him with amusement in her one good eye _'who said I'm a ranked Lycan, I'm a deserter I have no rank'_ she bite the young Lycan's snout, he yelp and try to pull away from her, she add some pressure causing the other Lycan to yelp again and whimper trying frantically to get away from the rankless female _'you better hope these teeth aren't permanent'_ she bite down harder breaking three of the four canines the last one just hang on by some nerve endings and only them does NimbleJay let go wiping the blood off her snout and tongue with her paw _'this is way I hate fighting our own kind our blood is awful'_ she look up at him 'you have no more secondary weapons so I suggest you leave while you can'

the upstart give her a murderous glare _'never a WildFur fights til the death, so you can either try and kill me or lie there you rankless nobody while I tear your spine out'_

NimbleJay snort _'what's your name kid?'_

the Lycan snarl _'I'm not a kid and why should I tell you when you're going to die anyway?'_

the one-eyed Lycan walk to his right and look at the moon starting to rise in the sky _'it's honorable to tell your victim your name or an opponent of equal status out of respect or in your case an opponent of superior rank'_

_'what are you talking about you said so yourself, your a deserter and that you have no rank'_

NimbleJay bow her head _'one last advice pup never, ever believe the enemy' she stand in front of him regally 'I'm General Nimblejay, Beta of this pack nice to meet you'_

the young Lycan crouch down low and slowly back away terrified _'no, no you can't be'_ he yelp, turn tail and ran from the brown Lycan

_'he's smarter than he looked'_

_'he maybe smarter, but he's a coward huh_ General?'

NimbleJay look to her left _'I wouldn't say that, if you're tangling with a Lycan that outranks you and you know you can't win either die with honor, get help or run' she walk in a circle with her new challenger 'so you know me and my rank of course I already know your rank you're a Shadow to BlizzardPelt's Dark rank'_

the white and dirty blond Lycan raise her head slightly _'you're correct and my name is AspenRose lovely to meet a such an honorable Beta'_

the two Lycans continue walking in a circle until NimbleJay stop it with a question _'what are you doing so far from home and following a traitorous, coward like ShadowWish?'_

AspenRose's ears twitch _'what does it matter to you why I did what I did?'_

NimbleJay snort _'it doesn't, but if I was born in one of the most prosperous clans in England I wouldn't involve mysel-'_

_'that clan is no more!'_ AspenRose snarl _'besides you're the last to call anyone traitorous seeing as you deserted your own years ago'_

tone-eyed Lycan shake out her pelt_ 'in reality I didn't but a fallen Lycan wouldn't understand my reasons'_ she tackle AspenRose to the ground _'you have one chance, leave now or fight and die with at least some honor and dignity for your late clan'_

AspenRose bite her wrist causing her to yelp in surprise and back away _'you heard the cowardly pup Wildfurs never run'_ she attack her distracted opponent.

* * *

Three Lycans sit on the wall's walkway watching the inner territory while the rest of the squad fight off the attackers AquaPaws turn to her mate _'do you think this will go well?' _her pelt is deep red with a blue mohawk that goes from between her ears, down her spine to the tip of her tail and the blue also cover her paws

JaggedFrost who is solid brown just like his sister snort _'it didn't last time and if it doesn't this time there's still my plan' _AquaPaws growl happily and lean close to him

BrittleCloud who is solid black with large, splashes steel grey broken clouds on his sides, look over at the couple out of the corners of his eyes, when this all started he was all for it, but after the Alpha fell ill he felt things have progressed too far and enough is enough time to report these two to Elizabeth or one of the other higher ups so he can save his own hide _'soon, very soon' _he stand growling in disgust _'I'm going to fight...' _leap over the ledge _'I'll be back once I've had my fill' _

_'just don't kill too many' _JaggedFrost order, the black Lycan nod and run off

_'I'm a little suspicious of Cloud he's been acting different, not his usual self' _

JaggedFrost look down at his mate _'what do you mean?...he's still the same' _

AquaPaws huff _'let us hope he is' _JaggedFrost look back out at the battle, inside he has also noticed the change in his right hand man, but placed it on the back burner as mere paranoia since Cloud has always been there for him, besides his wife, and has defended him countless times, so what is happening with the male?

BrittleCloud jump on top of a nearby house as a good vantage point for any enemy Lycans that either haven't fled or died, his steely gaze settle on a couple of Lycans stalking towards someone between two houses, twenty paces from his position, with a snarl he charge at the pair, but a forceful tackle knocks him off the rooftops, he swipe at the brazen wolf causing them to whimper and back away shaking their head, giving BrittleCloud enough time to tackle them back and finish them off, then continue on his way to his original targets.

* * *

SweetFire and BlizzardPelt are at a stand off, both are tiring from this extended fight, but neither are willing to back down, for the brown Lycan the livelihood of the pack, the other...ego and for both...pride is what's keeping them fighting _'give up BlizzardPelt you won't win' _

the white Lycan growl _'like hell I won't...' _he charge at her _'I'm from the most powerful of all the War clans and Families combined...the WildFurs...' _he dodge a paw swipe, landing diagonal to his opponent _'we never give up' _he attack SweetFire and ends up on top of her growling while she growl up at him _'either become mine or die in humiliation' _SweetFire snarl and struggle under him defiantly _'have it your way' _he close in on her neck, snarling and a pained yelp ring throughout the territory followed by a long, drawn out howl as the Lycan takes its last breaths, all fighting stop, every gaze turn to the two leaders that were engaged in battle and those that are too far away run towards the Mansion, staring in awe

before them is a beautiful, fiery red Lycan standing over a white Lycan, its pelt glisten in the light from houses that have caught a fire, as they stand on end, its eyes shine a youthful green as they stare heatedly at the unmoving wolf, the red Lycan has to be at least six and a half to seven feet tall a foot or so taller than a normal Lycan, its ear twitch when it hears its name being called

_'Kim...it is you' _SweetFire look up to her weakly

Kim look down at her then nudge her _'Ms. Cheyenne are you alright?'_

_'I am fine...just tired' _

Kim look up at all the other Lycans snarling _'rest I got this' _

SweetFire struggle to her feet _'I can rest when I'm dead,what you have to learn...when the territory is still occupied with living corpses you have to keep fighting!' _she face the opposite direction of Kim _'I've got your back' _

Kim look back at SweetFire quizzically _'but-'_

_'Kim please...we can argue about this later...' _she crouch low _'play now, work later' _

the red Lycan huff _'shouldn't that be the other way around?'_

_'not when you're a Lycan!' _SweetFire charge at the group of Lycans facing her, but instead of them fighting, the enemy turn tail and retreat now that their leader is dead, the warriors of the RockClaw clan cheer and howl in triumph at their victory by the future Princess, however Kim does not join in the celebration she instead walk over to BlizzardPelt's prone, lifeless form a little conflicted about his unintended death SweetFire bump her playfully _'are you alright?' _

Kim jump back away from the dark brunette wolf _'Kimberly what's wrong?' _the fiery, red wolf start panting hard and looking around at everyone with a scared, backed in a corner look in her olive green eyes _'Kim!' _she crouch down fully intent on pouncing on anyone daring to come close

_'stay back, don't come near me!' _

QuickStrike trot over with NimbleJay limping behind him _'what's going on?' _

SweetFire huff _'I-I don't know, after I bumped her, she went on the defensive' _

QuickStrike look at Kim again _'Princess' _the red Lycan swipe her paw at him as he step closer _'Princess!' _Kim snarl at him this time,making him jump back _'whoa, okay Kim...NimbleJay, ma'am?' _

the brown pelt Lycan stop finelly close enough to address what's wrong, but a winged ebony-haired female land between the three closest Lycans, at first thought she think it's Shego so she call out her name, but then she notice the scent on this female is different causing her to groan _'Mistress Xin Qian?' _

the woman doesn't address her right away, instead she walk up to Kim and lay a calming hand on the top of her head, while shushing her and slowly the fiery Lycan, calm down into a temporary sleep, Xin Qian pet her fur "that's right sleep it off, everything will be alright"

SweetFire walk over to the females _'will she be alright?' _

Xin Qian smile up slightly at the Lycan "hey to you too Chey" the Lycan growl deep in her throat, making Xin Qian laugh "heel doggie, she'll be fine, she was just surprise by the death of that white Lycan..." she look over at NimbleJay "which I'm guessing was her first right?" said wolf nod her head "thought so, so yeah" she pet Kim once more before facing the dark brown Lycan "how have you been Chey?"

SweetFire glare at her like she would prey _'fine taking care of our husband, who you haven't seen in years' _

Xin Qian shrug nonplus "what can I say I'm a busy woman"_  
_

_"and you think I sit on my ass all day, I've taken on the brunt of the territory no thanks to _you_' _

"tch, what do you want a metal or perhaps...a _doggie treat?" _that tears it SweeFire jump on Xin Qian and they roll on the ground trying to injure the other

SweetFire push off the other woman with a huff _'I don't have time for this, I have funeral and repair plans to start' _she walk on to the Mansion

Xin Qian laugh at her "scardy-cat!"

the Lycan stop dead in her tracks, pelt bristling _'what was that?' _the ebony-haired female flash on SweetFire's back laying down like a lazy kitten as she repeat the taunt slowly, the Lycan growl, grab part of her pants and let her fall head first on the ground

"you humorless bitch!" Xin Qian kip to her feet and jump on SweetFire again, ignoring the spinning of the world and slap her snout over and over

QuickStrike lean towards NimbleJay _'should we stop them?' _

she huff _'not unless you want to lose a limb or two, for now leave them be and get someone to take Princess to her room and sort the fallen from our clan and the enemy clan' _she limp to the house while QuickStrike carry out her orders

Ann meets NimbleJay at the top of the stairs with a robe in hand, the brown Lycan faze back into her human form then grab the robe "I'm sure you saw it didn't you?"

the redhead doctor smile and nod "she's finally a purebred, but what happened after the white Lycan died I couldn't understand that with all the commotion?"

Betty sigh heavily "it was her kill and it caused her to become distraught over that"

Ann no, she can understand as she remember her first kill, but reality comes back when she notice her daughter pass by her slumped on the back of another Lycan "did she faint?"

"no, Sanai's mother harmlessly knocked her out, she'll be up in a few minutes to an hour and I have a few words for her and a certain Stoppable"

Ann shake her head, what is she going to do about these pups "well first let me take a look at those wounds.

* * *

Xin Qian repeatedly kick Acoose's bedroom door "can you please not do that" she look down at the naked dark-haired brunette in her arms

"since you're awake you can open the door"

Cheyenne sloppily scramble out her adversary's arms "better than you scuffing up the door" rusty colored eyes roll and she follow the other female into the room, but pause when she see Acoose laying on the bed pale as a sheet, barely breathing, she slowly walk over to his side of the bed and kneel close to him "Acoose?"

hazel eyes open half-lidded "Xin Qian?"

she give him a sad smile "hey honey, I would ask you how you doing...but..." she sniff "what...how did this happen?"

he shake his head "don't...worry about that...I'm just glad...to see you again...it's long overdue"

she chuckle "you're telling me, it's been what...almost five years" he smile weakly "have you seen Sanai since she came back two days ago?"

Acoose shake his head "as you already know...neither of us...can move much, so..." he shrug

Xin Qian smile wistfully "what about the redhead?"

he sigh "I have, but as of right now...she has no place here...it's too...dangerous and our...daughter feels the same way"

"so you and Sanai have been conversing?" he nod "well I think she belongs here, she's closer to coming into her own, this pack needs both of their personalities, a firm hand to guide them and a loving, open heart to nurture them and keep them stable, because, I don't know if both of have noticed or not, but Acoose the sheep are lost and Cheyenne, she perfect and all...no offense" Cheyenne wave her off "but without your firmness they're hopeless"

Acoose nod "I know...but with me...out of commission...it's all fallen on Chey and the other General Director"

Xin Qian's bow furrow quickly in confusion "why are you leaving any decision making up to that maniac, he's probably the cause of the unstableness" she get to her feet intent on going to see Sheldon, but end up fainting

"Xin Qian!"

"Xin!"

"Mistress Xin Qian!" Kira tap her cheek then lean close to her and can smell alcohol on her breathe and give a huge sigh of relief "she's in a drunk coma again"

the Alpha couple sigh as well "I hate when she gets that drunk" Acoose groan "put her in the...extra room next to Kim, please" Kira scoop up the alcohol-coma woman and leave her leader's alone for the moment, Acoose turn to his second "you did...a good job defending...our home...and territory"

the dark-haired brunette smile and lay a hand on his pale, sweaty chest "it was nothing, but I wasn't alone this time, Kim handle everything in the end with one tackle"

Acoose is impressed "she's a strong one...but the Possibles...have have always been...a unique family in their own right...that elder Possible...is gifted in combat and...that Mim was a genius"

Cheyenne smile fondly "you've been apart of the Possible's lives for generations"

"yeah I was friends...with Mim when we...both were younger...before she disappeared" he look solemn "then I met...Daphne Possible and...watched her grow..." he cough "I almost chose her...but James and Slim's father...my best friend had...the same feelings for her...so I proudly stepped...out the picture...I was disappointed...until I met you..." he kiss her "I love you"

"I love you too" she snuggle close to him "now go to sleep and maybe we can get some sun or something tomorrow"

Acoose chuckle "okay love, night" he pull her closer and close his eyes.

* * *

Olive eyes open with a weak groan "wha...what happened?" the redhead sit up holding her head only to be surprised by big, bright chocolate eyes and huge, face splitting grin of her best friend

"you were awesome KP, that was the most scariest, most coolest things I've ever seen!" he give her double thumbs up, Razor scurry up to his shoulder and give her a thumb up as well, while squeaking 'awesome'

Kim smile in confusion having no idea what the two are going on about, so she look over at the other occupants in the room for some kind of incentive as to the congrats, her father clear his throat "what Ronald is saying is that you've finally became a full-fledged purebreed and ended the Lycan battle with one tackle before losing it"

Kim nod than snap her gaze back to her father "losing it?" her face scrunch up in even more confusion

"well you were so distraught over killing BlizzardPelt that you turned on everyone when they tried to congratulate you"

Kim look at her lap then grab head again, but this time in disbelief "I-I-I killed..." she trail off

Ann sit beside her "Kimmie I know how you feel, but he was about to kill Lady Sw- sorry Cheyenne and even though it was unintentional, you inadvertently en-" Kim rush to the en suite bathroom to vomit

"well _that _went according to what we theorized" Betty comment between the sleeping twins on the couch, beside the door

the parents sigh "that's true, but I wonder what state of mind she'll be in after finding out she's made her first kill?"

Betty shrug "I'm sure if you give her time, she'll..." the rest die stillborn on her lips as the bathroom door open

Ann walk up to her daughter, but Kim stop her "Mom...no I just killed someone and right now I don't want to be embraced or touched I want to be left alone for the rest of the night"

Ann step back and nod "okay honey, we'll give you space" she look at the others in the room "come on everyone" Betty slowly get to her feet and lean heavily on her temporary cane for support while the parents wake their sons and leave

Kim grab Ron's arm "not you...as long as you don't talk tonight I want you to stay" the blond nod then look to the one-eyed woman

she glare at him _'I want a word with you tomorrow' _he gulp and nod numbly, the head of GJ leave, then he climb in the bed with his very upset friend and once he's settled in Kim lay her head on his shoulder, it doesn't feel right, but it's the closet sensation she's willing to get at the moment with a sigh she head off into a disturbed sleep

Ron stare at the ceiling _'I hope you be alright KP' _he head off to sleep as well after Razor makes himself comfortable on the pillow next to his head.

* * *

Crashing and other clatter can be heard coming from the General's sleeping chambers, Aqua and Cloud stand by the door watching as the brown-haired male pick up a chair and throw it against the opposite wall "how do you usually handle this?" the black-haired male ask while pointing his thumb at his commanding officer

Aqua sigh heavily "I don't...I just leave him be to tire himself out" she sit down against the wall

Cloud shake his head _'why am I still working for this man? I really need to get to NimbleJay or the Alphas' _he continue watching Sheldon destroy his room _'maybe later this is funny and will most likely be the last time I get the privilege to his idiocy' _

Sheldon pick up about half of a the destroyed dresser, left it over his head and pause with a sly smile "that's it, that's it!" he start laughing manically "why didn't I think of it before?" he toss the piece in his hands against the wall as intended, but in happiness instead of anger then turn to his mate and right hand man "Theta pack up we're going on a trip" Cloud and Aqua look at each other.


	22. Everyone's doing their own thing

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

_(morning, early the next day) _

Betty yawn and stretch "damn this couch is hard"

"I told you to get in the bed"

she look back to the bed and notice Shego sitting up looking at her, she scratch her head "how long have you been up?"

Shego turn her gaze to the view out the window "awhile, feel relatively better today"

"what's that suppose to mean, you know Ann isn't going to let you out of this room, let along that bed"

Shego smirk "wasn't planning on it, sitting up was hard enough" Betty chuckle "but I do want to see Dad" the best friends lock eyes

"are you sure?" Shego just stare at her, she sigh and grab her eye patch "okay let me take a shower first" the one-eyed woman limp to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way

Shego look down at Monique still sleeping beside her, she sigh and slowly get to her feet with gritted teeth then start for the door, grabbing Monique's robe, but before she reach the door she lean against the wall to catch her breath then with a weak, shaky hand she open the door quietly and close it quietly "okay Sanai the easy part's over" she inhale deeply and walk with slow, well placed steps to her father's quarters

halfway to her goal, she has to place a hand on the wall to catch her breath for the forth time since she started this venture, emerald eyes look down at her abdomen and spot a medium sized sploch of blood _'shit that's going to be a problem' _with her free hand she wipe her brow of sweat then press on

a few steps from her goal the bleeding to her abdomen has worsened and now her left thigh is starting to bleed moderately, she's wheezing, she's paler than normal and she's sweating more "damn...didn't...think..."

"you never do" Shego slowly turn her head to the left and when she does her vision blur and she lean too far to one side, but secure arms catch her

"M-M-Mo..." she's shushed

"I got you my stubborn little dragon" Xin Qian adjust her daughter in her arms to carry her bridal style back to her room. When the door open she's swarmed by Monique and Tao Le "calm down she just passed out a few feet from Acoose's door"

"the green bean idiot, she's so impatient, I told her I'd take her" Xin Qian and Ann give Betty a leveled look, Xin Qian's more amused than upset, but Betty dismiss them both "she should learn to listen when we say she's too weak to walk anywhere..." she walk to the door "the clean room is purified now' she leave without another word

the two older females sigh, Monique jab a thumb at the door "what's up with Betty?"

Xin Qian lay Shego on the bed "she's alright, it's been this way ever since they were kids, she's just really worried about her friend"

"and she has to act like that?"

Xin Qian shrug "you wouldn't understand"

"just like I don't about you and Sanai?" Monique ask with a raised eyebrow

Xin Qian pause and stare at her daughter "yeah...yeah, but these are two different things, Sanai still loves me, she just can't forgive me for abandoning her and the boys" she back up, so Ann can get to work "her and Bets...it's just how they deal with each other."

* * *

_(?)_

Darkness, darkness...darkness all around, then a high-pitched shrill is heard "what the heck is that?" they cover their ears, it stop and they look around "what _was _that?" they start running in the dark "where is it?" they gasp in excitement when there's light at the end of this dark, depressing tunnel, their legs move faster, but instead of getting to the exit, they're stopped by that shrill again and something grab them and pull them from the light while they cover their ears and when they notice they brave the mysterious thing and elbow it in the head, it let them go and they turn around coming face to face with a hairy, pasty bat like face with deep, black lifeless eyes they scream...

Kim wake gasping for breath "wha...wha..." the door open and Ron step inside and ends up being tackled in a fierce embrace

"whoa KP!" he back into the door frame

"Ron you're here, you're alive!"

the blond's brow furrow "of course I'm here Kim, why wouldn't I be?"

the redhead sniffle some "it's just...what I...it doesn't matter" she hug him tighter

"uh KP not that this isn't nice and all, but I need a hot bath"

Kim let him go and watch him slightly limp to the bathroom "Ron what happened to you?"

he chuckle nervously "nothing KP just dumb luck this time" a red eyebrow raise "no really" arms cross "seriously" he wave his hands in front of himself "I was training in the gym and...and...I flipped wrong"

Kim's eyes narrow for a second the she shrug "okay just be careful next time" she walk out the door, Ron sigh and walk in the bathroom.

_(later that morning) _

Kim walk down the steps heading for the shopping district of the territory "Kim!" the redhead pause in front of the fountain in front of the Mansion as the dark-skinned female join her "what's up girl"

"nothing Agent Thomas, ma'am"

Monique laugh "girl we're not on duty and here we're on two different plans, so just call me Monique or Mo" Kim just look at her unsure what to say "so if you don't mind me asking..." the redhead's stare harden into a glare, Monique back up "chill I was just going to ask if you're going to the shopping district as well cause it'll be nice to go with someone instead of going alone?"

Kim's gaze soften and she smile a little "uh sure I'll go with you"

Monique squeal "awesome lets go!" she grab Kim's hand and run off while the redhead yell for her to slow down.

* * *

A dark blur rush by, followed by another _'General...where are we going exactly?'_

_'north I have a...negotiator living there' _

BrittleCloud's eyes narrow 'what kind of negotiator are we going to see...I don't like this' JaggedFrost trot to a stop and his right hand man stop a few feet behind him _'Gen-' _narrow onyx eyes cut him off then his leader growl fiercely, still looking in his direction BrittleCloud slowly back up _'Ge-General is every-everything a-alright sir?' _

JaggedFrost snarl and turn fully around _'sir?' _still snarling _'sir?' _the brown slowly stalk towards him while crouching low BrittleCloud stop backing up and get low on his belly, tail close to his body _'sir?' _as his commanding officer's snarling increase BrittleCloud await his end, but when the wind brush across his downed form and not pain he open one eye, seeing no snarling Lycan, he look behind him just in time to see JaggedFrost's tail disappear around a bush _'sir!' _

he run off after him and hear struggling 'dammit' he run faster only to find his leader sitting in front of another male, calmly sitting indian style across from him very much winded _'uh sir?' _

JaggedFrost wave a paw at him _'BrittleCloud meet my negotiator Danny, Danny my right hand man BrittleCloud' _the males nod cordially to each other and the black and blue grey Lycan sit slightly behind the brown Lycan, who huff and scratch his neck _'lets get this meeting started...I want to know if you're still in contact with Kolya?' _a gleam shine in his onyx eyes_  
_

Danny shrug nonchalantly "maybe..." he smirk "what's in it for me, for this information?"

_'what do you desire?' _

"oh the usual wager ten thousand pounds and another wild, little philly"

jaggedFrost's eyes narrow then he snort _'sure...same allotted time frame...' _Danny shrug _'now you hold up your end' _Danny smile evilly

BrittleCloud can sense something bad is about to turn everyone's world upside down 'I _really _don't like were this is going' the sooner they get to the territory the better.

* * *

_(late that afternoon)_

Kim and Monique walk back to the Mansion laughing "I'm serious he smelled to high heaven, Dad almost made him ride on the roof he stunk that bad"

Kim chuckle some more "he should've known not to taunt a skunk"

Monique grin "oh he knew, but Mr. Showoff swore up and down that the skunk has deskunked, Shawn is such a knucklehead"

Kim smile "well at least you have a normal brother, while I'm stuck with..."

"incoming!" a makeshift rocket land on the ground beside the redhead and explode, she step back from Monique blushing a light red then turn to her brothers growling

"tweebs!"

they grin nervously "see ya" they stereo and run off

Kim sigh "this is what I have to deal with"

Monique snicker "I'm glad my Mom wasn't as fertile as yours or I'd gone crazy long time ago"

Kim look back at her dark-skinned companion and smile "they keep you on your toes wanna trade?"

Monique vehemently disagree "I have enough worries with Shawn"

Kim shrug "ah well I'll just tell the 'rents I tried" they continue towards the door "I have a question?"

"you mean besides that one?"

Kim shake her head still smiling "if you're human and the Lieutenant is a Lycan how did you two meet?"

Monique smirk slyly "what...trying to get dirt on your girl?"

Kim groan "she's not my girl and I didn't even want to know forget I asked" she start to walk off, but the other girl stop her

"girl I was only joking come on" Kim's eyes stare at the floor then she turn back around and Monique smile again "okay I was in high school and I found her passed out in the woods, naked as the day she was born, she refused a hospital, so she was treated at my house and we've been friends ever since"

"so her and Director?"

"been best friends since they were kids"

Kim nod "so what school did you go to?"

"Middleton High"

the redhead is shocked "really I've never seen you"

"yeah I wasn't really big on doing much, instead of going barb for bard with this chick name Bonnie"

Kim is impressed "you bantered with Bon Bon"

Monique snicker "Bon Bon?" she burst out laughing "wow she better be glad I didn't know that or it would've been on to the max"

"yeah, well that's what her Mom calls her"

"and I call you my Bubble butt" Kim gasp and turn around to look at her mother in horror, while Monique fall to her knees laughing her ass off and screaming about her sides

"Moooom don't say that out loud"

Ann raise and eyebrow "no...well I thought it would fair since you were teasing Bonnie about her nickname'

Kim wave her mother off "that's different, she's a high school rival that me and Ag...Monique have in common of disliking" she smile sheepishly at the other girl

Ann smile "okay Kimmie besides Ronald is looking for you and Monique, Betty said that she's gone to handle some business and she will be back the day before next week"

Monique nod "did you just come from Sanai's clean room?"

Ann nod "her wounds are healing nicely and faster due to the serum Betty ordered to be brought here, she should be able to move around a bit next week if she doesn't move try moving again before hand" blue eyes narrow "next time I'm getting chains and tying her down to the bed until she's healed completely" she walk down the hall "Kim try visiting her it'll make her feel better"

Kim scoff "don't think so"

"how come?" olive eyes look at the other girl "haven't you recovered your memories?" Monique's curious, she's really hoping the green-skinned harpy's happiness will be restored once again, if the way Shego use to go on and on about the redhead was anything to go by

"no because I was a baby and no matter what Director says, babies have no memories or thought, besides why should I she's the reason I'm here in the first place"

Monique sigh heavily then scratch the top of her head "it's up to you really, but like your Mom said it'll make her feel better" what'll make the redhead feel better is to get out of this freaky nightmare, where she sees unknown images and have feelings for the girl she's looking at in them, Kim doesn't say anything else, she just walk away towards her room leaving the dark-haired beauty to watch her retreating back then shake her head "you've forgotten and suppressed everything for so long that it's scaring you the more that you're here and they're resurfacing without your will" she chuckle "you Lycans are an amazing and confusing race."

* * *

A spotlight shine on a ridged, lone figure in a pit-like center of a circled dimly lit room "Dr. Elizabeth Director, creator of an organization unknown to the general public called Global Justice and has been in the shadows for seven years and in those years there has been no major incidents, but suddenly you add an ex-villain to your payroll, they come in contact with their ex-employer and chaos occurs in less than twelve hours, no..." paper can be heard rustling "make that less than five hours, costing thousands of dollars in damages to said employer's mother house, a transport vehicle and containment unit with an unlisted power, please explain to us why it was unlisted and why the Lieutenant isn't here?"

Betty clear her throat "it was unlisted because I, myself didn't know about it and as for the Lieutenant's leave of absence, I suspended her for an undetermined amount of time from the time she was held in the containment unit"

"why suspend her after killing two comrades in arms and keep her on suspension after killing another inside the walls of your headquarters, why not arrest and charge her?"

Betty growl deep in her throat, she knows this game they're trying to play, they've disagreed with the hiring of Shego from the very beginning "because she was not in her right mind, we believe whatever that thing was, was in control otherwise the Lieutenant would not have killed the guard as for the other two they were not comrades they were androids built to watch the Lieutenant by her ex-employer"

"how can you be certain she would not have killed that man, according to her records a male and female died once before by her hands"

Betty's eye widen _'that's a lie Sanai has never killed anyone even when she was taking on jobs her mother's side of the family take' _she take a deep, cleansing breath "because I do"

"but how?" a female press

"I just do ma'am"

"can you elaborate?" another male ask

"no sir I can not"

"so what you're telling us is that you have gut feelings that this one time killer doesn't have a tendency to kill again, is that what you're implying Dr. Director?"

Betty's fist tighten "no sir I have no gut feelings, I don't believe in that bologna I can just tell, no explanations" she state as clearly as she can through grit teeth

the male chuckle "okay Director lets see how well you 'perceptions' are shall we..." Betty bow her head to hide her anger and frustration "what am I thinking or how am I feeling can you perceive that Director...no you can't can you, just like you can't when it comes to the intentions of past killers, thieves and liars..." his voice raise slightly "they will commit such heinous acts again and know this Dr. Director if you are harboring or hiding this convicted felon you will be charged along side her, stripped of you status and title and replaced, it doesn't matter if you _did _create Global Justice, you are using US government soil as your home base, so now that you know that..." an image comes up on the screens around the room, it's an image of Xin Qian and Shego before the dimension opened up swallowing them inside it "you have five minutes to tell us who is this woman and where did she take Lieutenant Sanai Go aka Shego?"

Betty grunt and look to the male that asked the question with her cold, defiant eye "I do not know..._sir _she just disappeared"

the male sigh "for your sake you better hope that is the case" the one-eyed woman salute them, does a quick about face and walk out.

Will Du turn around at the scent of his commanding officer, he salute her "I trust everything went well ma'am?" Betty past him without acknowledgment and from that he can tell how it went, he curse under his breath and follow her out, he open and close the car door for her then walk over to the driver side, Betty close her eyes, thinking on all that was said in the meeting, Will for his part glance at her every few minutes 'eyes on the road Du" the asian male reluctantly look ahead "I want you to pick up Ms. Iwataka in two days and bring her to my house packed and ready to leave"

"yes ma'am"

"and Du..." he glance her way for a quick second then the road "never mind"

to Will that's unusual for Elizabeth Director to stop, she's usually so straightforward, so what's got her to pause now "Dr Director ma'am...I want you to know that no matter what path you chose I will always be behind you"

Betty look over at her subordinate and smile then quickly wipe it away "well I'm thinking of terminating GJ or my position as sole Director and giving it to my father" Will laugh causing Betty to look his way again as if he's lost his mind "what is it Du?"

he calm down "nothing ma'am, it's just that I'm elated, even though you've created Global Justice I've always said you didn't belong there you belong...at the time Princess Sanai, now both, because, they need you now more than ever..." he grip the steering wheel tightly "something is coming their way, something that's going to turn their world upside down"

Betty turn her gaze to the passing scenery "is that so..." she smirk "well I hope they bring their best" some hours later the car pull to a stop in front of a moderate two story house in the suburbs of Lowerton, Betty look at it and sigh "Vivian's not home yet, damn" she open the door "see you in two days Du" Will watch her until she enter the house then drive off to his own home in Middleton.


	23. New Character: Kim's Son

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Dusk settle over the inner territory and multiple foot falls travel through the woods surrounding the Goshin territory 'finally freedom and it feels good' their howl of joy echo around them, s couple of howls answer back, but they go ignored and unanswered 'okay what to do with this freedom before they catch me?' ears twitch to an alert position and green eyes look around on edge for unknown and unwelcomed company _'who's there?' _nothing _'I know you're out there I can...smell you and...you stink' _

something hiss angrily at her "you don't smell too appetizing either mutt" a female voice taunt "tell me what's a pup like you doing hanging around the Gohsins you're not one of them are you?" she ask with an amused voice

_'well that depends...' _green eyes continue searching for any sign of the female that the voice belong to

"on what?"

_'if you at least reveal yourself and tell me your name' _

the female laugh "well aren't we eager...okay if it'll make you happy" there's an almost silent whoosh signaling that the unknown female has cooperated green look into lavender eyes, she's average height with wavy shoulder length cream colored hair and dark skin, but it's also pale, she bow comically "hello Inna here to greet you...Princess"

the Lycan growl _'what are you and why are you here?' _

Inna smirk slyly "why I'm a monster like you"

green eyes glare into amethyst ones _'I'm not monster' _

Inna laugh "sure you aren't, but as to why I'm here..." she shrug "I honestly can't tell you" with a snarl she end up on her back

_'tell me or you'll have to answer to someone worst than me' _

the white blond female smirk "if that's not being a monster then what do you call it?"

_'justice!' _

Inna scoff "there is no such thing as 'justice' it's just something the humans came up with to make themselves look and feel good about their actions towards each other"

_'that's not true, there's true justice and I'm apart of it!' _

Inna laugh again "you've been around the meat bags too long" she kick her captor off and dust off her close "well, well looks like I've failed my mission, the first one too..." she stretch "and I smell like a mutt, how disappointing" she look up the wall then salute her adversary "see you soon Princess, hopefully next time we have a longer playtime" she run off into the woods

Kim growl low "who's there?" green eyes look up the wall "Princess what are you doing outside the wall?" a male jump down in front of her "it's dangerous especially for you"

Kim snort _'I can handle myself...I don't need you or...' _she snarl '_never mind' _she run into the woods as well

"Princess...Princess...shit" he turn to the wall "the Princess has run off"

"say what, damn, go after her" the male on the ground strip then run after Kim while fazing into his Lycan form "watch the wall" the other male jump off the walkway and head for the Mansion.

* * *

Ann and James walk the halls together just enjoying each others company "I'm going back home soon, I want to be here with Kimmie, but Sanai's almost healed and I don't want to use all my sick days up"

James nod "at least the boys are on break from college, but they're getting restless"

"I can understand they didn't grow up like we did, I'll take them with me"

"you know I never thought in our extended lifetime that we'd be back with our own kind"

his redhead wife chuckle "you know we should go see visit our pack just to see how they're doing"

"you're right, want to go tomorrow?"

Ann think on it "sure it'll b-"

"Dr. Possible" the couple turn around to see a male running their way, he stop, doubling over to catch his breath "Dr...Possible your...your da...daughter...has ran...off"

"say what?" the couple share a look and nod "thank you...don't tell anyone else besides Lady Cheyenne" they run to their room to faze in private then run for the woods to find their wonder lust daughter

the male run to his Alpha's room and knock forcibly "my Lady, my Lady come quick we have a problem"

the door open quickly revealing a very crumpled and very, _very _angry brunette "did someone mystery break in?" head shake "my children dying?" another shake "is the Mansion on fire?" head shake "okay then tell me what is the emergency you've awoken me for?" she snarl

the male gulp hard "i-i-its P-Pr-Princess K-Kim s-she's ran off"

Cheyenne glare at him thinking that he woke him up just to tell her that someone left the inner territory, most of them leave all the time to hunt or work outside the territory among the humans, but it suddenly dons on her what he said "she what?"

"ran off ma'am"

Cheyenne bow her head "alright gather out best trackers, we're going after her" the door close and the guard leave to carry out her order.

* * *

_'Where do you think she could've gone?' _ocean colored eyes look over at SkyWatcher

_'no clue dear I just hope she stay safe and _they _don't find her'_

_'so do I' _they press on faster.

* * *

'Fear, confusion, hatred and despair...why do I feel this way...I have little that I fear, I hate nothing maybe dislike, but not hate, despair that's new and confusion I have a lot of that since I don't understand what's happening around me or in my thoughts...heh I guess life is funny that way one minute you think you're normal then the next you found out hings that shake you to the very core of your existence'

pounding paws skid to a stop 'am I admitting...' a head shake to dispel that thought 'I'm already a freak and now I'm about to add _that _on top of it' the fiery red Lycan whimper 'what will the world say when they find out, I know what they'll say...'world's former teen hero has turned gay,' my reputation will crash and burn...I'll be a laughing stock, not to show my face again' she sit down to whimper some more 'why...why me?' a rustle from behind her cause her to turn around on guard, then another rustle to her left she turn her head in that direction so her ears can still pick up on anything from the last point, but another rustle happen on her right

_'okay whoever is out there...show yourself' _a twig snap behind her, she turn and charge only to skid to a halt and look down with wide, surprised eyes which look around frantically _'hello?...hello?' _she howl in fear.

DeerFox and SkyWatcher stop running immediately and look at each other to see if either of them and recognize the voice, meanwhile SweetFire and her trackers stop as well to listen, but neither of them can discern who made the 'call' if you can call it that, they just hope it's Kim _'this way' _both parties rush in the howler's direction and arrive at the same time

_'Kimmie'...'Kim...'Princess' _

the fiery red Lycan look at them all, eyes still wide and now she's panting really heavily, DeerFox walk over to her daughter and nudge her with her snout _'are you alright?'_

_'yeah...but...' _green and blue eyes look down

DeerFox stare in shock _'uh...K-Kimmie is there something you want to tell us?' _

Kim snort _'Mom don't you think I would tell you if it where mine'_

_'but honey...' _she walk over to it but stop _'is it still alive?'_

_'I don't know I haven't checked' _

since no one has briefed her on what's going on SweetFire decide to see what the problem is _'what's...uh Kim?' _the reddish Lycan glare at her _'sorry, but maybe we should see if it's still alive' _

Kim walk up to the small bundle of what she deem as a cloth and reluctantly sniff around it, it suddenly move a little then settle down when she pull away, but once she gets again it moves again _'it's alive' _all Lycans make a quizzitive noise, she grab the cloth covering the babe with her teeth _'Mom?' _

the other red Lycan look to SweetFire, who look at Kim then bow her head _'we don't have any females who are nursing, but...' _onyx eyes look up at the taller reddish Lycan and huff _'it's your responsibility to take care of it' _

Kim look to her mother, who look away, she turn back to the dark brunette Lycan with a determined glint in her olive green eyes _'yes ma'am'_

_'alright lets get this little one home' _

Kim's happy mood cause her tail to wag and she look at it _'this is weird'_

_'I'm guessing it would be since this is the second time you've fazed, but tell us why'd you run off?' _

Kim bow her head and walk towards the inner territory _'because...because...'_

_'because?' _SweetFire press

Kim huff _'no reason' _and trot on ahead.

* * *

Kim push open her door to her room _'Ron' _

the blond walk out the bathroom fully dressed for bed "hey KP ho- uh Kim what's that?"

the reddish Lycan gently sit the bundle on her bed _'it's a baby, can you watch it while I get ready for bed' _

Ron look at the sleeping baby with nervous anxiety, Razor come out Ron's shirt pocket to see what's going on and squeak questionally "like KP said..." he gulp "it's a baby" he speak "but Kim!..." he whine

the Lycan she her head _'Ron don't do that' _she growl _'all you have to do is watch it, I'll be back in a minute' _she grab her bag and walk into the bathroom

the blond and mole rat stare at the baby "I don't know about this, I mean Hana was easy, but she wasn't _this _small" Ron slowly and carefully reach out to reveal the babe and is in awe of how small it is "whoa...uh..." he blink a few times "isn't _that _suppose to be gone?' Ron ask no one in particular as he point at a bloody mass sitting on top of the baby "go get Mrs. Dr. Possible buddy, hurry" Razor leap out the safety of his pocket then rush for and under the door.

"Why'd you let Kim keep the baby?"

Cheyenne sigh "because she said she would be"

"but Kimberly doesn't..." something tiny repeatedly tap her ankle she look down to see "Razor?" she pick him up "what is it?"

"Kim...baby...bloody thing" both women are confused, so the mole rat wave his paws then point at his belly "cord...cord"

Ann's brow furrow "cord?" it dons on her "cord!" she run off to Shego's room for her kit then across the hall to Kim's room "Ronald where's the baby?" the blond point with frightened eyes, Ann walk over "okay Ronald I'm going to need you to disinfect your hands with this..." she hand over bottle of alcohol "because I'm going to need your help" after he clean his hands she hand him some gloves then put on a pair for herself

Kim come out the bathroom and pause "Mom?"

"just a minute honey...ready Ronald?"

the blond close his eyes "no, but it isn't li-"

"done" he open his eyes and faint still holding the umbilical cord, Kim groan then walk over and pick up the now crying baby

"he's got some lungs on him" Ann comment while gathering her things to be cleaned and disinfected later

"yeah" she sigh while rocking him "Mom I know how you feel about this, but what if he's one of us?...I don't want him to be raised like me and the tweebs, not understanding and not knowing about his kind or worse give him to someone else on the outside only to be 'studied' if he turns out to be a Lycan it wouldn't be right"

her mother look at her with worried eyes "I know how you feel as well, but I just don't think you're ready to take care of a baby"

the younger redhead smile at her "that's why I have you guide me and..." she stop rocking and stare at her mother blankly then blink "no just you"

Ann sigh heavily "well because I know you, I know you'll keep to your promise and he'll be okay, but I'm still against it"

Kim laugh "I know"

"and I know you'll be against this, he needs to go to the clean room" Kim groan "it's either that or we take him to the hospital"

the younger redhead looks down at the sleeping baby boy "fine, but I want a curtain up to divide the room"

"alright Kimmie I'll set everything up while you try waking up Ronald because I don't think Razor is doing a good job at the moment" they look down to see the mole rat slapping his owner "and let your bothers meet their nephew while they're not busy with anything"

Kim chuckle "just so long as they don't try measuring him for a trip to the moon" Ann laugh and leave to prepare the room while Kim attempt to wake up her blond friend.

* * *

Monique look up to see Ann dressing up to enter the clean room "what are you doing here I thought you already took care of Sanai"

Ann nod "I did, but Kimmie's uh...well..."

"go ahead doc spit it out" Shego groan as she start to wake up

"okay Kimmie ran off a-"

Shego sit up quickly "she what?" but double over in agony

Monique and Ann lay her back down "don't worry she's okay we brought her back" the let the green woman relax some "but there's a reason she came back so suddenly" a sable eyebrow raise "she found a baby" Ann smile at both girl's shocked expression ""and she will need half the clean room for him" she turn back around "and Sanai..." she look back at the bed ridden female "don't try using this opportunity to release Kim you're still not strong enough yet..." Shego gulp and nod "give it another day or two" and with that Ann leave

Monique shake her head "did what happen really happen?"

"yep we're getting...new roommates"

"okay just checking to see if that was a dream or not" she scratch her head "wow even though it's not natural, but Kim's become a mother" Shego just nod.

_(around midnight) _

"Can you shut that thing up!"

Kim walk from around the curtain that divide the room "it's natural for him to cry in the middle of the night!"

Shego sit up "I know that, but the brat is working my last, limited nerve he's been crying for an hour!"

Kim glare heatedly at her "well if you think you can do a better job then come try it...oh that's right you can't"

the pale-skinned woman groan and get out the bed then slowly make her way over to the redhead, she grab the boy and crable him in one arm and with the other hand she place it over his face "hey, what are you doing?"

"hush" she command Kim calmly

"don't think so not until you te-"

"I said shut up dammit..." she look back down at the wailing babe "I need to concentrate" she close her eyes, Kim watch with nervous anticipation until slowly her new baby boy calm down, first to a whimper then complete silence, when Shego remove her hand she notice the baby looking up at her with dull red eyes and she stare back at him with her brow furrowed

"hey are you done?"

Shego blink then look over at the redhead and scowl "here he'll be fine until morning I suggest you get him something to eat by then"

Kim take her son "I was going to"

Shego grunt as she double over in pain and slowly walk to the bed and slide in while Kim walk back behind the curtain _'you look cute holding a helpless baby like that' _

Shego suck her teeth _'please I was just trying to get some sleep'_

_'so why were you staring at him like that?' _

the pale woman sigh _'he spoke to me' _Monique's eyes widen _'he said his mother hid him right after he was born from some things that were screeching, he was going to say more, but Kim interrupted us' _cocoa eyes look to the curtain _'__Mo take those two to the store and get the baby some stuff with my card' _

Monique nod _'so he really spoke to you?' _

Shego smirk _'yeah and I really want to know why _they _were after him and his birth mother?' _she yawn then drift off to sleep.

'The Lieutenant looked cute...' Kim scream in her head 'what am I saying!' she scratch her head 'she just looked natural while holding...' she rub the baby's back 'come to think of it I still need to name you' she yawn "I'll do it later on this morning, night" the baby squirm then settle down.

* * *

_(just before dawn)_

Will push a button on the touchscreen dashboard of his very own Honda Ridgeline "what's your command Agent Du?" a female voice politely ask

"send Ms. Iwataka a message the says _'Agent Du will be picking you up right after class, so be ready' _that is all"

a two-toned beep informs him that the message has been sent "anything else Agent?"

"no that will be all."

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile about this baby Kim has found...please vote I'll be leaving it up for six weeks...please vote**


	24. Yori's secret and Shego run off

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

_(some time before noon) _

A squeal cause Kim to look in the direction of Monique, who she's come to realize is something of a fashion diva as she hold up an outfit just the newborns size, but it's a dress, Kim smile "it's cute, but he's a boy not a girl"

Monique smile back at the redhead "I know I just think it's _so _cute and even if he is a boy he's got to be styling, because from our window shopping the other day you don't have taste in anything"

Kim gasp "I so so"

"uh so don't"

Kim smirk "if you do have such great taste then why are you working for GJ why not become a designer?"

"I plan on being one and..." she shrug "I thought it would be fun, plus..." she look back at the clothes "I know you don't want to hear this, but besides you I'm the only one able to get and keep Sanai calm"

olive eyes look at her in confusion "what do you mean?" she rub the infant's back as he start moving in the sling she got earlier

"I'm sure Betty told you about the _spirit_..." she whisper "inside Sanai right?" the redhead nod "well before she can get to the point of no return those she care deeply about, they have to keep her sane, but at times it's at a very high cost the one trying to calm a vessel down can be hurt or even killed and it's a risk I'm willing to take"

"why... if it means you could die?"

Monique hole out an outfit for the infant with a wistful smile "she saved my life I think it's only right I protect her sanity"

Kim nod her head in understanding "would it be alright for me to ask how she saved you?"

"nah it's cool, but later"

Kim nod and her baby boy starts crying, she pick up the newborn and cradle him while at the same time she shush him quietly and check to see if he needs to be change, but he's all clean she smile down at him "it's okay, everything is fine I won't let anything happen to you I promise" she whisper although she has not idea why she's telling him this, but apparently it calms him down and he goes back to sleep, she then place him carefully back in the baby sling

"you sure are milking this mothering thing aren't you?"

Kim give her one of Ron's grins "I guess it came out when I first held him, but I've always been close with kids like I can connect with them"

"I believe it" the cocoa beauty says with a shrug she look at the items they're carrying "I guess we have everything on that incredibly long list your Mom wrote out...need anything else not on the list?"

the redhead think for a minute "none that I think of right now and if I do I'm sure the territory may have it, but don't you think this is a bit much plus I don't have much money to pay for all of this"

"girl don't worry about the paying part, I got that, well Lady SweetFire does"

Kim look at her with great confusion, but decide to file it for later "well...if you say so" there's so hesitation in her voice

"good time to eat" they pay for their things then head to lunch.

* * *

Will pull up to Ron and Yori's one story home, hoping to not have to wait long and his wish is granted, the Japanese female comes out with a medium sized suitcase, she lock her door then walk over to the car "hello Agent Du how are you?"

"hi I am fine and yourself"

Yori smile at him "I'm alright" Nina pop out her shirt pocket and wave to the asian male

Will look down at her "hello to you too Nina"

the mole rat blush ans sink in the pocket again Yori chuckle "looks like you have an admirer Agent"

"I'm flattered" he says with a smile and pull out the driveway

"so what kind of assignment is this, is it a protection mission or..." she trail off unsure with the need for her and Ron to be with Kim

"I will let Dr. Director brief you, we're going to pick her up now" Yori nod and decide to meditate while she has the time.

* * *

Betty's face scrunch up from the sun's bright light shining on her with slow, sleep filled groping she search the bed for her wife, but all she feel is cold sheets, she open her eye to look around the room "Vivvy?" silence "Vivvy?" with a sigh she get out of bed, put on the silk robe across the room laid out in a heap and open the door smelling breakfast signaling to her that Vivian is still home she pad downstairs and wrap her arms around the blond from behind "morning babe"

Vivian kiss her cheek "morning just getting up?"

"doesn't it look like it...where's my eye patch I didn't see it on the floor or the nightstand"

Vivian stop scrambling the eggs and look at the ceiling to think about the events of last night "did you check the bathroom?"

Betty walk over to the small breakfast table and sit down crossing her legs "no I still had it on in the shower and when we left the bathroom"

"under the bed?"

the one-eyed woman chuckle "you think it's there?"

a blond eyebrow raise "do you _really _want me to answer that?"

the brown haired woman look down at red scratches on the side of the blond's calves and the visible parts of her thighs then look at her own legs and laugh "well judging by the carpet burns I guess not"

"your fault"

"oh so it's _my _fault you're so damn irresistible?" she wiggle her eyebrows with a sly smile causing the blond to blush

"no..." Vivian reprimand her "I have to leave for work in about an hour and a half"

"I'll be happy to use up that half for you"

blue eyes look at her "nypho"

Betty lean back in the chair and cross her arms "only for you is that so bad?"

Vivian place the pan in the sink then walk over to Betty and kiss her softly, the brown-haired female remain in her crossed position, but accept the kiss, a hand uncross her legs and arms then the blond sit on her lap moving to kiss her neck while one of her hands slide in Betty's robe to tease her breasts and when Vivian's fingers pinch a nipple the one-eyed woman's breathing hitch, the blond can smell her wife's desire, so she lean close to her ear "my answer is still no" she then get up to get their plates ignoring the now frustrated Betty to sit in the chair dealing with what she had done to her

'I hate when she tease me like that, but I also love it' she sigh 'great now I'm not making any sense' Betty rub her forehead then look up when her plate is placed on the table the blond wink at her and place her own plate down,

but before Vivian even get a chance to sit down for a nice, calm breakfast a hand grab her wrist, she make a surprised noise when she's pulled back onto Betty's lap, but with her back to the one-eyed woman she struggle to get free "Liz I told you..." she moan a little when warm lips kiss her neck while one hand massage her breasts and the other slide up her thigh to her pussy and one finger rub across her clit "come on Liz I have to get ready in a little bit" she whimper, but Betty ignores her and for the next thirty to forty minutes the house especially the kitchen echo with sounds of pleasure and both women lay on the floor naked and breathing hard from their climax "I hope...I don't be...late"

"you shou-" the doorbell cut her off, the one-eye woman groan, kip to her feet and storm to the front door opening it with enough force to almost rip it off its hinges "what?" she snarl

Will doesn't budge having smelt the sign of sex from the driveway now he's just fighting his impulsive urges "we leave today"

Betty look over at Yori, who tuned around after returning to an upright position after the sudden door opening, then sigh "I know I wa-"

Will nod "I understand ma'am, but may I suggest we got inside or you're going to cause a scene"

his commanding officer smirk "just a minute" she close the door, head to the kitchen and chuckle when she find it empty she grab her robe and open the door again "come in...I'll be back" she walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

_(flashback) _

Shego head home after shopping and while putting up her groceries the doorbell ring "shit I don't even know why I installed the damn thing anyway" rubbing her ears she open the door and is perplexed by the person she hasn't seen in months standing there the only reason she knows who it is, is because she still smell the same even if her body is completely different, a ghost of her former self her blood begins to boil, but like before she doesn't interfere, Monique stand there hold herself with a nervous, scared expression she try smiling "h-hey S-Sanai..." she swallow hard "c-c-can I come in?" Shego step aside to allow her room

they walk to the living room to sit down and Monique hold herself tighter while Shego just watch, studying her trying to figure out who this female is she's seeing now, but Monique suddenly jump to her feet "sorry to impose...I-I-I'll leave" she head for the door and that snap Shego out her daze

"Mo wait" the dark-skinned girl stop and slowly turn around, now the plasma-wielder can get a good look at her and see that her skin doesn't have that youthful glow anymore it's dull and ashy, she's lost alot of weight you can see her bones and Shego can bet her inheritance that if you strip her you can see her ribs and pelvis and she's probably also scarred all over, her once beautiful, long wavy hair is missing in places and shorter, Shego walk over to her and embrace her in a comforting hug, Monique try pulling away, but eventually give in and bawled until sleep claimed her Shego carry her to her bed not trusting the girl on her own, determined to get some information out of her once she's awake and ready to talk.

Some time late in the afternoon the next day Monique wake up and suddenly realize that she's not in her room _or _bed, she jump off as if the whole room is on fire and run down the stairs in fear, while she's not watching where she's going she bump right into Shego, who was coming to check on her, she fall to the floor in a fetal position begging for mercy, Shego is shocked at first then furious the next at what the girl is reduced to, she pull her friend close to comfort her "Monique it's alright, it's me Sanai I'm not going to hurt you"

the dark-skinned female finally calm down after an hour of coaxing and realize who's holding her "Sanai?" her ring out sleepily, Shego look down at her "I'm sorry I was wrong, just stupid in staying with that bastard I'm so sorry" Shego hold back her tears and shush her back to sleep.

The next day same time Monique wake up to the smell of breakfast, her mouth start watering and follow the enticing smell to the kitchen, Shego hold out a plate and she hesitantly take it and exit out through the other entrance the dinning room where Shego soon join her, they eat in silence then Shego take both plates and clean up the kitchen while Monique sit at the table not sure about what to do, after Shego is finished she comes back to the empty chair and stare at her and for awhile she doesn't say anything making her friend uncomfortable "you look better" she comment not changing her calm expression

Monique smile and comb her hair back with her fingers or what's left of her hair "I want you to get some more sleep and I'll wake you up around lunchtime" her friend nod and head upstairs, half an hour later she go to her room to check on the emaciated girl once she sees she's asleep she leave to handle a little business and she take Monique's key with her, Shego walk through the house gathering things of Monique's clothes, designs, and anything else the girl might need "Chris better be glad he's not here or he'd end up a missing man" then she gets an idea, when she's done with the packing she grab a chair and sit right in the foyer waiting for the douche bag to walk in.

Chris walk into the house talking on his cell phone, but when he spot Shego sitting so causally in his house the phone is forgotten, he look at the bag on the floor by her feet and smirk "seeing as you've already moved your shit out you green freak that must be Monique's meaning she's with you" he chuckle "you know you're invading on private property and I can take you in for it, but I rather handle this myself" he put his stuff down "okay..." he roll up his sleeves "where's my property?"

Shego calmly rise to her feet "she's no one's property, you're not even married and even if you were this is the 21st century"

Chris chuckle "I feed her, clothe her, take care of her and use her when I see fit, so she's property now...where is she"

Shego examine her nails "I don't know if you've but I'm not Monique, I only put up with you because of her, she saved your face time and time again, but now that my lease is gone I can have my fun with you..." she flex her hands "and since I did invade on someone else's property I'll let you get first hit" she present her cheek to him

he smirk evilly "wonderful...don't be upset when you end up in a jail cell"

Shego roll her eyes "will you get on with it" Chris shrug and deliver a devastating haymaker, Shego's head snap right, he smirk and wait for Shego to fall, but he get the unexpected, Shego...laughing "you know what I'm not even going to waste the energy" she turn her head and return to an upright position "if you don't want to be in debt be out the house by the end of the month" she pick up the bag and walk towards the door

Shego stop and place a hand on an incredulous Chris's shoulder "if you _ever _come after Monique and I find out, not even the _best _detective will figure out what happened to you" she pat his cheek and leave, but at the end of the porch steps she turn around when he call her and is drilled with several bullets, Shego fall down and stay down, Chris walk over to her corpse and kick her then get the surprise of his life Shego kip to her feet "you just mad me mad" she lay her fingers on his forehead knocking him out and erase his memory in the process then sigh "now I have to get Dr. D's help..." she kick him "bastard" she flash back home.

_(end flashback)_

* * *

Monique sigh "that's the story Sanai got rid of the guy after he tried to kill her and she till have the bullet wounds as a reminder of her will to protect me and the lengths she'll go to do it"

Kim close her mouth and sit back "wow...why didn't you just call the police on him?"

"because he was the police if I were to report him, he would've found out and covered it up like the coward he was" the infant in the sling start fussing and squirming around, Kim pat his back, but it doesn't help he wail loud and strong "wow some lungs"

Kim smile "same thing Mom said...I'll be back" she grab a diaper out the baby bag and a box of wipes then walk to the bathroom, change his diaper and come back "and he's obviously a pooper too"

Monique chuckle "can I hold him?" Kim get back up and hand him over to the dark-skinned woman, cocoa eyes look down at him "he has some weird hair color white and yellow or maybe green?" she scrunch her face up in thought "huh...Sanai was saying he has some light red eyes"

"he does I've been wondering if it's going to stay that way or darken as he get older"

Monique cradle him in her arms and mess with his stomach making him squirm and kick his tiny little legs "so have you thought of a name yet?" Kim shake her head "okay...what do you have so far?"

"nothing should I go unique or original?" Monique hum to herself as she look down at the baby again "but I want to have his middle name to be James"

"like your Dad?" Monique ask while handing the baby back to his mother the redhead nod while taking her son and placing him back in the sling "I could help if you want?"

"that'll be spanking" the two star bouncing off names even as they leave the restaurant.

On the ride back to the territory Kim look at Monique "hey can I ask you who's Lady SweetFire?"

"huh?" that question came out the blue

"earlier when I asked you who was going to pay for the baby things you said 'Lady SweetFire got it' who is that, because, the only one called Lady is Ms. Cheyenne?"

Monique stop at a red light "girl you're kidding right?" the look Kim give her says it all "okay Lady SweetFire and Lady Cheyenne are one and the same"

"but why have two names?"

"well the way Sanai explained it was when one of your kind is born like regular humans the parents give their baby a name, but instead of just Monique or Kim they give them a Lycan name around the time they develop personalities and traits then once they pass the Ritual they receive a new Lycan name by the Alpha" she smile "and mine is StarlingLily"

Kim look at her with a mix of shock and confusion "but I thought you are a human?"

"I am and since Sanai left her pack a long time ago and had her own territory which made her Alpha I was allowed to participate in the Ritual and received a Lycan name"

Kim look at the clouds "I wonder what my name is?"

"I'm sure if you ask the 'rents they'll tell you, they might've left their pack, but they didn't leave their lineage"

Kim laugh a little in amusement "for a human you sure know a lo-" she cover her mouth "sorry Monique that was rude of me"

it's Monique's turn to laugh "girlfriend please it's alright I'll admit I am a bit nosy, but it's only because I like to gossip and plus Sanai use to talk about you and the packs of hers and your 'rents before the split also that part I found out by Dr. D the day Sanai realized who you were"

"and when was that?"

Monique smirk "the day you joined the squad."

* * *

_(late afternoon)_

While Betty and Yori board the aircraft Will go over inspections of the plane "Ms. Iwataka this is a mission of life and death...tomorrow you will be thrown on sacred land all you have to do is survive, your boyfriend will be with you, but in another area, reach the center and ring the bell together before noon on day six you both live, fail...you both die...do you understand?" with a stone face Yori nod "good and you also understand that where we're going you are to not ask questions until the last day correct?" Yori nod again "excellent anything you'd like to know about tomorrow's mission?"

the Japanese woman takes a moment to think "as of right now Dr. Director, no I do not..." Betty nod and sit back to relax "however I do want to ask about you if that's alright?" a brown eyebrow raise in question "what are you and Agent Du, I sense you two are something not normal, but at the same time normal...does that make sense?"

Betty laugh silently "perceptive, but yes according to the world we're something of fiction for 2000+ years now" Yori nod "Ronald sensed the same as well, but wasn't brave enough to ask...though I might have a part in that"

"yes I'm sure..." Yori smile fondly at her boyfriend's 'bravery' "I have also noticed the same of Possible-san abet at a more calm, tame level to your calculated and Agent Du's loyal, yet semi-feral level"

"that is because Kimberly unconsciously rid herself of that part and her human side took over"

"if it is okay with you, may I ask what are you?"

Betty's eye harden like black coal "the Possibles, Will and myself are Lycans or what you'd call werewolves"

a small gasp escape the kunoichi "this is amazing and disturbing"

"how so?"

"disturbing because I've only read of Lycans on scrolls at Yamanouchi and amazing because your kind was thought to have been exterminated over a thousand years ago by England, Germany and America"

Betty laugh "no I assure you, we are alive and thriving even when those particular countries attacked us, we allowed the young to flee each time"

"I suppose so I would've also want my lineage to stay alive and pass on the ways in which they were taught"

Betty nod "can I ask you something?" Yori blink "what are _you _exactly?"

"what do you mean?" the one-eyed woman just look at her and she sigh in defeat "how did you know?"

Betty smirk "after our first meeting your scent lingered for awhile, so I was able to identify it, but not place it, though it is familiar"

"I don't understand?"

"the particular scent you have...I've only smelled on another, but that is depended upon her mindset and control"

Yori ponder this for a few seconds "then that would mean..."

"exactly she is one of your descendants, you didn't come from the same bloodline, but the creature housed within her is one of you"

Yori smile "that is pleasing to hear, however the old ruler King Aragorn never once counted them as one of us, more than half disagreed with him, but because of Takuma's rebelliousness they had to concede with him that the vessels are indeed impure, because he lost instead of dying honorably however..." she sigh "it is a good and smart thing that even the once proud King had to concede with by the Elders, since we have been wanting to return to this dimension safely and to choose a warrior woman from the Duan clan was brilliant their honor has been told throughout time, although their pride and ego gets them into trouble from time to time"

Betty snicker then laugh outright "you're telling me, Princess Sanai is a handful and more times than I dare to count, she has dragged me along with her, but I can't say I didn't enjoy the ride"

Yori laugh with her "I can imagine...can I ask one more thing...how old are you?"

"only if I can ask the same" the kunoichi nod "well since you've agreed I am 116 years old still in my adolescent years according to Lycan standards"

Yori points to herself "and I am 308 my normal age, while this body is that of a 20 year old, but don't tell Run-kun I do not wish to break his heart and make him think this is all an act I do truly love him"

the one-eyed woman smile fondly "I understand how you feel, but don't worry I told you from the first time we met I wouldn't tell Ronald anything that would cause him to become upset with either of us"

Yori bow her head and Will poke his head in the doorway "I'm just about to take off Director ma'am" she nod and proceed to get some sleep, Yori decide to follow along not sure what they might have to deal with down the road.

* * *

_(while Betty and Yori is talking)_

Shego stretch out on the roof like a lazy cat 'I may get scolded by Ann, but to feel the sun on my body is all worth it' she cringe as a sharp pain shoot across her still healing abdomen "I'll be glad when they heal completely, the wounds around my leg is starting to itch something fierce"

"well that's good don't want them festering due to you disobeying orders"

Shego slowly turn around and smile sheepishly at her stepmother "what made you stop by?"

Cheyenne sigh "while I was rolling your father out onto the balcony, we smelled your scent, so I chose to come up and see how you were"

Shego scratch her ankle with her heel "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, but how's Dad?"

the brunette look at the rooftop dejectedly "only he can tell you, I can only go by what I see"

Shego scoff "I don't give a damn about sight, what does your other senses tell you?"

Cheyenne grunt "he doesn't have long and being that we can sense the weakest in a group I'm able to tell that much, I just don't know how long he has" she open her eyes in surprise and follow the green-skinned woman with her eyes "where are you going?"

"to see him" Cheyenne turn back to the busy town below as they work to rebuild after the battle, the other night, who is she to stop Shego from seeing her father.

Shego drop down beside her father, he look over at her with half-lidded eyes "Sanai!" he voice in surprise, the green woman's chest tighten at the sight of him and her mind goes blank, Acoose smile weakly and turn back to the trees and mountains again "how are you?" after a long drawn out time of silence he look over again to see no one there anymore with a heavy sigh he call Kira to his side, she kneel behind him "bring me Mato, Wei, Wes and the blond young man, she no and leave

the four young men arrive quickly "yes father?" Mato ask

"Sanai has run off...I need you...to bring her back" three nod

Ron however is unsure "excuse me sir...I was told not to leave the wall let alone the house"

Acoose turn the wheelchair around and smile at him "well being that I'm still leader of this territory I'm giving you permission to leave in order to help find my daughter, she's still injured, so she can't have gotten far"

Ron salute him "alright sir" they leave.

* * *

Kim yawn as she and the baby walk the halls, but stop walking when someone call her name and look behind her to see Monique running up to her, she smile "hey Monique"

the dark-skinned woman stop beside her "hey girl what's up"

Kim rub her baby boy's back "fussing and pacing the room wasn't enough for him I guess"

"oh...have you seen Sanai?"

Kim shake her head "I sort of just woke up...why?"

"the whole house is in chaos looking for her"

the redhead appear thoughtful "so that's why everyone's running around..." she shrug "got nothing to do with me"

chocolate eyes narrow "got not-...Kim when are you going to admit that you're remembering how much you love Sanai?"

Kim's brow furrow and a frown marr her still youthful face "I don't and never will love someone, who bit me before I was even old enough to tell her I like her too...who does that!" her son starts crying again, she bounce him in her arm and shush him softly, when she look at Monique again, she take a step back "why are you looking at like that?"

the sly smile remain on the fashion diva's face "no reason I'm going to help look for her" she walk off

Kim shake her head "that girl is a weird one"

"KP!"

olive eyes look up from the floor "hey Ron, what's with the ninja outfit the Ritual isn't until tomorrow"

"I know Mr. Acoose gave me a mission"

her eye widen "wow...doing what?"

"I have to find the woman that bit you"

Kim's eyes narrow and she frown again "why?"

the blond shrug "not sure, but it's the task he gave me"

"is it just you?"

"no I'm teaming up with the purple and red dudes"

a fiery red eyebrow raise "really..." she look down at her son, who's looking up at her "have fun" she start to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stop her

"KP is...is everything alright?"

Kim sigh heavily "everything's fine Ron" she try to give him a convincing smile

the blond male make a face of non-believing "Kim..."

"Ron I know you don't have to say it and when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know... now I have to go he's getting fussy again"

coffee eyes look down at the squirming babe in her arms and smile "who'd a thought you'd be a mother so soon"

"it was a choice I was glad to make"

the blond lay a hand on the baby's stomach and when he does, his eyes glow blue and he snatch his hand away gasping "whoa..." he stare at his trembling hand trying to discern what he saw

"Ron!"

the blond almost jump out his skin "uh...yeah KP?"

"what happen you kinda tapped into your monkey kung fu...why?"

Ron grab his pants to hide his shaky hands "I don't know...uh...I have to go find that woman, bye KP!" he run off

Kim reach out to stop him, but retract her hand "that was even wierder" she look down into dull red eyes "do you know what happened?' he just blink sleepily and squirm more in her arms "didn't think so" she continue her walk again.


	25. Shego and Kim talk 2 & territory tragedy

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Emerald eyes look to the sky 'it's going to rain' Shego huff and look the way she came 'three dogs and a human...figures Dad would send a search party' green tipped ears stand up in alert mode 'something else is out here' she growl low in her throat and sniff the air for the mystery 'thing' she then crouch and jump into a tree for a good vantage point 'where are you?' her eyes search the trees and ground while her ears twitch around for any sounds, but she doesn't see, smell or hear anything 'what the hell is going on?'

_'what do you think you're doing?' _

Shego quickly turn around coming snout to snout with a fiery, red Lycan she snort and jump out the tree _'Princess what are you doing here?' _

the red Lycan jump down with her and look over at an eight feet tall Shego, whose pelt is black with pale green fur on the bottom of her tail and he tip of her ears, from the base of her jaw to the base of her tail it's lined with pale green scales that shine red when the sun hit them just right, her regular whiskers are replaced with dragon ones and her eyes are dragonized with yellow where the whites should be and her iris along with her pupils are narrow slits, for a minute Kim is in awe, but shake it off _'to get you, so what were you thinking, Mom hasn't said you could move out of bed yet?' _

emerald slits look away _'what do you care?' _

Kim take a step towards her _'I don't know how to say this, but I _do _care or at least I'm starting to'_

_'you're starting to...' _she snort _'don't try humoring me Possible I'm not in the mood' _she glare at her slightly

Kim sit up close to her _'Shego...I'm only trying to get you to come back home' _the dual colored Lycan snort again and walk off _'Shego...Shego...Shego stop we have to go back'_

_'you can go on ahead without me, I'll be back later' _Kim run up to her and pounce on her back, Shego shake the red Lycan off and swing her paw around to hit her, but stop _'get away from me Kim, I said I'm not in the mood' _

the other Lycan's eye widen and her tail wag _'you called me Kim' _

Shego look away _'yeah so what?'_

_'I-I...I liked it' _

emerald slits look at her _'well _Kim _can you not follow me while I think?' _

Kim look up at the trees _'how about this if you beat me in a fight I'll let you go in peace, but if you don't you have to go back with me no questions ask' _

Shego glare at her questioning her insanity _'you do realize I beat you last time'_

_'I don't think so you hesitated last time giving me a chance to kick you off me' _she state with a duh kind of tone and her tail wagging faster telling Shego she's teasing her to get her annoyed and it's only slightly working since the happy jester is cute the dual Lycan shake out her pelt then one eye squint in pain Kim's eyes catch blood sliding down her scales _'uh...maybe we shouldn't fight...how ab-'_

_'no!' _Shego growl then bow her head in pain, she needs to know if she can still fight despite the pain shooting through her body

_'really o-' _Kim yelp as the other Lycan tackle her to the ground

_'I said 'no' Pumpkin' _Shego snarl and raise her paw

Kim watch in shock then kick her off and get to feet just as Shego is charging at her, she dodge then pounce on her again and bite the back of her neck _'I win!'_

_'don't think so' _

Kim yelp and quickly get off the dual colored Lycan _'what was that!' _

Shego pounce on top of her _'what do you think it was...now it looks like I win, so unless you want me to do it again I suggest you leave me alone' _she walk off again, Kim roll to her stomach and watch her for a while, then curse herself and follow behind her, they walk in silence until Shego gets annoyed _'Princess I said leave me alone, what part of that didn't you understand?'_

_'I _heard _you the first two times, but Mom and Director will have my head if I return without you' _

Shego stop _'I don't need you here, plus I thought you hate me?' _

Kim shrug _'I did...' _she trot up to Shego's side _'so can we go back?' _

the green and black Lycan look at her then huff _'Princess tell me something is this your first fazing?'_

_'yeah, well more like my third'_

_'I meant in your twenty plus years on this earth?' _

Kim is confused _'twenty plus...Shego I'm only twenty' _

Shego groan _'Princess when we hit our teen years our age progression starts to slow down, like me look twenty-seven, but I'm really 103' _Kim's jaw drop _'and since this is your first faze we better get you home now'_

_'how come?'_

_'it should be starting soon' _Shego state then walk on ahead

Kim bound after her _'what's starting soon?'_

_'your first mating stage'_

_'my what?' _

Shego stop again and sit down, Kim sit in front of her _'every Lycan goes through a series of mating stages which start a little while after their very _first _faze and more happen on the same date and it varies from different individuals on how long it lasts and females have to be extra careful, because once a male gets a whiff of your heat the hunt is on, fights break out, some are injured and some die and sometimes if you're not careful even around your own brothers, the males will rape you...it's vicious cycle, lucky for you I've bitten you therefore claiming you as my own, but that doesn't mean some male isn't going to try and claim you for himself...so we need to get you home' _she start walking again and Kim follow trying to stick to Shego as close as possible

_'Shego is that really true or did you just tell me that to get me to go home?' _

emerald slits roll _'Pumpkin if you don't believe me then ask your Mom she can tell you it's true, we've all seen the horrors of the mating stages it's brutal' _

Kim remain silent for awhile until she has a question _'hey Shego can I ask you a question?'_

_'besides that one' _

the red Lycan snort '_no seriously...why _did _you choose me, I'm not really anybody special?' _

Shego stop instantly she knew that question was going to pop up some time, but not like this, she sit down again _'I was eight and when I met you, you were just a few months old at first I only detected and slowed down a progressing, unknown illness, but when I looked into your eyes I don't know how it happened, but we connected before I passed out and they took you away, the second time I saw you, you told _me _how you felt I didn't know how to respond to that so I didn't, then the final time saw you I told you which was also the day I bit you, but at first the bite was to only safe your life, that was it that was all, I was sharing a part of Xing's power with you, but it was later on in life when I found out what the bite also signified, that I was claiming you for myself' _

Kim is speechless for a minute then she sit down in front of Shego again _'so I told you first?' _

amusement shine in Shego's emerald eyes _'yeah, you think I'm lying?' _she get up and walk around Kim _'why would I lie about something that change my life?' _

the red Lycan watch her with narrow, amused eyes of her own _'I don't know you just seem like the type to tease or humiliate a person or try humoring them with information like this' _

Shego pause and her tail swish back and forth as it bristle out and she think on that little tidbit _'so very true, good observation Pumpkin, I could be doing all of that, but...' _she lean close to Kim causing her to tense _'I'm not doing any of that...I'm telling the truth' _she back up then pass the red Lycan while brushing her tail on her teasingly _'lets get you back home Pumpkin' _

Kim shake her head to dispel the hypnotic feeling Shego put her in _'no' _

Shego trip a little and look at her _'no?...Pumpkin I told you it is dangerous for you out here'_

_'yeah...' _she circle Shego this time and rub up against her at the same time _'but I'm also protected by your bite'_

_'even if you are, males will still try you and plus you have responsibilities back home' _

Kim bump her and rub her nuzzle on her neck _'trying to get rid of me now' _

it's Shego's turn to tense, but she plays it cool _'like I said you have responsibilities back home' _they lock eyes, but Shego soon end up on top of Kim as something crash behind her, both look over at the dust cloud

_'what was that?'_

_'a corpse as soon as I'm done with it, especially if they were trying to jump me' _

as the dust start to settle their ears twitch as they pick up coughing "aw man that did not go as planned"

Kim nudge Shego off her and walk up to the mystery thing wagging her tail _'Ron you left before I did how did you get here after me?' _

the blond grin up at her "I don't know KP honestly, me and the three colored dudes split up to cover more ground" he jerk in shock

green and chocolate eyes look up to the sky _'come on kiddies lets get home' _Shego trot off towards the inner territory, the best friends look at each other then follow on the way Shego make some yip/barking sounds, few minutes later they're joined by the two red and black Lycans that bound up to their sister, playfully pouncing on and bumping against her like hyper pups, she swat at them just as playful, later the purple and black Lycan trot over to them he bump his sister, who just look him

"they're close aren't they?"

_'who knows, but I heard Yori's suppose to be coming today' _

Ron look at his best friend "really?" that's all he needs to here, he sprint for the inner territory

the siblings along with Kim stop and the siblings look to Kim _'uh...his girlfriend is coming' _they shake their heads chuckling internally then continue on.

* * *

Betty, Will and Yori stand before the gate "who's down there?"

"Elizabeth, Will and the other participant" the gate open and the three walk on to the Mansion where Cheyenne meets them with her daughter and niece, the two GJ agents bow at the waist to them, Yori follow suit "afternoon my Lady and Princess how are you?" both mother and daughter answer the same

"hey Betty!" the one-eyed woman chuckle at Tao Le's hyperness

"Elizabeth who is this?"

Betty return to an upright position "the other human to participate in the Ritual"

Cheyenne walk down the remaining stairs up to Yori, who also return to an upright position while the leader brunette circle her, Cheyenne pause to the side of her then continue with her examination and when they're face to face she smile at the younger woman "when you enter and fight your opponents, don't kill them or injure them too much"

Yori bow again "it'll be my honor to honor your request"

"I'm sure it will...Elizabeth..." she pause and all eyes turn to the wall as they hear a scream, Betty and Will groan, while Yori, Tao Le and Channing have a good laugh even when the blond male finally stumble over to them then fall flat on his face

Yori kneel in front of him "Ron-kun are you alright

the blond look up at her with tired eyes and a dopey smile "just fine babe" he give her a weak thumbs up "just wanted to get here fast enough to see you in and if you ever try jumping the wall, watch out that last step is a doosy"

Yori giggle "I'll keep that in mind"

Nina pop her head out of her owner's pocket, she look down at her brother's owner and shake her head "Razor...Razor"

the male mole rat scurry across Ron's back, who laugh "present" Nina chitters angrily at her brother, who chitters back until a raindrop hit him on the head, he shake and everyone look up as the clouds drop their water load onto the small community below

"lets get inside everyone" Cheyenne command while leading the way, Yori help her boyfriend up and they follow behind Betty and Will "Ronald show Yori to your room, so that she can get dry and prepare for dinner..." she command gently being that the blond isn't one of her own then eye Yori "I hope you find our accommodations suitable" Ron find the statement strange, but decides not to acknowledge it

Yori smile and nod "I'm sure I will ma'am"

Cheyenne nod back "until dinner..." the couple separate from the rest of the group, along with the two girls, who leave to find Nikiti "Elizabeth..."

"yes ma'am...I've only just found out myself before we came here, she's Sanai and Mistress Xin Qian's spirit ancestor

the dark-haired brunette hum to herself "interesting" the doors to the Alpha's chambers burst open and Kira comes out preparing to run, but stop while pointing into the chambers, Cheyenne lay a calm hand on her shoulder "Ki-Ki-Kira calm down and take your time" the blond sigh, but end up hyperventilating while pointing again

Betty sigh "this is getting us nowhere" she walk over to the entrance and stare incredulously at the scene in front of her

Will follow behind her then grab Kira by her shoulders to lead her away from the door "my Lady you should go inside I'll handle Kira"

Cheyenne watch them walk over to the adjacent wall then walk in the room to see what the problem is and nearly faint, but Betty holds her upright and help her walk to the bed and as soon as Cheyenne reach the foot of the bed she fall to her knees in disbelief while crying 'no' over and over again, she grip the covers tightly and scream out her despair, Betty rub her back soothingly, trying to keep her own self together.

* * *

In the mist of the downpour Shego stop so does her siblings and Kim _'Sanai i-' _she shush one of the Wegos

_'San-'_

_'I said shut up' _she order and the other four just stare at her then jump back as she zip off for the inner territory

_'whoa what's going on?' _Kim ask

_'don't know, come on!' _Wes chase after his sister the other three share looks then follow, Shego clear the wall quickly and easily then jump on a house and continue racing to the Mansion atop the houses and businesses, the other four jump off the walkway then all, but one continue on the ground _'Sanai what's the rush?' _

the green and black Lycan ignores the question and continue running, she leap off a house and bolt through the open doors, she doesn't stop to shake off the water like the rest and skid to a halt, panting hard while dripping water and blood on the floor, she star into the room looking from Betty and Cheyenne to her mother then her father, who is paler than before and clearly not breathing like her stepmother she chant 'no' over and over, while slowly making her way towards her father's bedside

the other four see Will and Kira off to the side and the blond is clearly crying, they continue walking to the door's opening, but Kim is stopped by her mother "Kimmie it'll be best if you don't go in there"

Kim look to the door then her mother _'why, what's going on?' _

Ann bow her head "it's Acoose, he's...he's passed"

the fiery red Lycan's eyes widen in shock _'no' _

the older redhead nod "it's true I checked myself and called it" red ears lay flat against her skull and she whimper some then leave to go check on her son.

Shego sit beside her mother, who look at her with a river of tears streaming down her face, she wrap her arms around her daughter's neck ignoring the razor sharp scales "Sanai...Sanai..." she start crying again

Shego stare at her father's lifeless form then bow her head _'Mommy...I'm sor-sor-sor' _

Xin Qian look up into her daughter's emerald eyes then get to her feet scowling deeply "sorry...you're sorry?" she growl and kick Shego across the room

the dual colored Lycan get to her feet _'what do you want from me...huh?' _

"for you to be here before he died...where were you, huh?"

Shego growl in anger and her eyes narrow _'for days I've been trying and _trying _to get in here to see him...' _she turn away in shame, which is a rarity for her _'and when I do I run...run away like a scared little kid, but...' _she look at her mother again _'at least I did see him, however, brief it was' _

Xin Qian sigh "go get cleaned up, you're staining the floor"

Shego look down and notice a pool of watery blood, she huff _'I ca-' _

"Sanai we don't need you passing out from blood loss right now"

Betty step over to them "she's right the territory's vulnerable right now" Shego give them an annoyed growl then walk out the room with Betty following behind while Xin Qian walk over to Cheyenne and decide to get her focused enough to help prepare Acoose for his final resting place.

* * *

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile about this baby Kim has found**


	26. Talk, Funeral and Let the Ritual Begin!

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Betty walk into the clean room and notice two things right away, she clear her throat causing the other two females to look her way "what's that doing in here and why do I smell baby things?"

the other redhead in the room walk from behind the curtain to answer her questions "because _I _wanted it in here due to this little guy"

an onyx gaze look down to the infant in her arms then she look at both Kim and Shego in surprise, the latter smirk "relax Cyclops he doesn't have either of our DNA" she look over at the light blush Kim is sporting after the meaning behind that comment and thinking the reaction is cute she decide to file it for another time

Betty growl then look at Kim with a narrow gaze "don't look at me like that Director I found him alone in the woods"

Betty groan tiredly "okay Princess, so why are _you _caring for it"

"he's not an _it _Bets and Pumpkin's big, kind heart couldn't just abandon him or cause him to be cared for by humans" Shego grimace from the salve Ann rub on the slower healing wound

the one-eyed woman look at both of them then sigh heavily "how can you be, so sure he's one of us?"

Kim grunt "I don't care I'm _not _giving him up"

Betty can see the challenge in those olive orbs "okay Kimberly t's your call, but wouldn't you like to know?"

the redhead look down at her son "I would, but there's no way of knowing until he's older"

"I have a way" all eyes look at Shego

Betty smirk "you just couldn't wait til I mentioned you could you?"

Shego wave her friend off "I know a man...well more like a dark troll...he can tell me, but I'll need something of his, but if you want an actual perception I'll need some DNA"

Kim shield her son from the look in those emerald eyes "you're _not _getting any blood Shego" an eyebrow of Betty's raise

the plasma-wielder scoff "I don't _need _blood just hair clippings" she grimace again as Ann wrap the saran and bandages around her wounds

Kim relax some "well...okay"

"alright, but I'm not going to see him until _after _the funeral since it's a four day there and back trip to his island"

"and where is his island?"

"on the edge of the Senior's spiritual clan...the BrightSayer's territory"

the older females' jaws drop "why is it there?"

Shego shrug "I don't care has nothing to do with me, but it's kind of a pain, because Triple S is always trying to get me to pair with his wimp of a son when I stay at _his_ Mansion"

"well then don't go to his Mansion" Kim comment

Shego give her an annoyed sigh "Pumpkin I can't do that"

"why if it pains you, then why go see this _dark troll_?"

"first off don't say it with sarcasm they don't like that and second, you can't just intrude onto another Alpha's territory that's a sign of great disrespect and is a punishable offense and depending on the leader in charge, deaht is the worst case scenario, but because my family and the Seniors are on good terms all I have to do is either have dinner with him, entertain him with a nice chat or both, before I go see 'Charlie'" she groan "sometimes after"

Betty rub her forehead then tug on her eye patch "how did you even meet this troll"

"on a job" she answer nonchalantly

"which one?"

Shego takes the time to think "one of my earlier ones before the comet hit us" the one-eyed woman shake her head "well technically he wasn't apart of the job, he was just in the way of my main objective when he dragged me in"

"and how did he do _that_?"

"the damn ice freaks I was after were using him against me"

Ann sigh "I'm done Sanai"

Shego stand to her feet and start dressing in the clothes she got out earlier "thanks Ann"

"don't thank me, because you'll only end up hurt again, but..." emerald and sapphire meet "eat and rest you've lost too much blood" the plasma woman gulp form the look in those eyes and she nod "I mean it Sanai we're in a tight spot right now"

the sable-haired woman suck her teeth "we're fine, but I do need to handle something first"

"and wha-" she disappear before the whole question is out, causing the older women to groan in annoyance "what do you think she's up to now?"

Betty tug on her eye patch again "tch, with her anything" she turn to Kim "Princess just to let you kn-" she stop immediately after they hear an unearthly howl, when it ends she smirk "so that's what she was up to" her onyx gaze turn to Kim again when the redhead grab her arm

"you were saying Director?"

"uh...yes well more than likely Lady Cheyenne will step down from her role as pack leader and when she does you will be challenged" Kim look at her in confusion "to see if you're worthy to lead and protect the pack"

the redhead look down at her son to see he's asleep then walk to the other side of the curtain to lay him in his crib, at the same time Shego walk back in the room, she pass the other two women and head straight for the younger redhead "Kim can you come with me for a minute?" the younger women walk to the door "hey Bets watch the baby" the one-eyed woman open her mouth then close it with a grunt

Ann walk over to her "do you think Xin Qian will challenge Sanai?"

"she's the only one that can fight her on equal terms"

"but I thought Sanai is restricted from talking to Xing until The Counsel's say so"

Betty shrug "I guess we'll see then won't we...besides I think the Princesses have gotten closer, you?"

Ann smile "I noticed when Kimmie called her Shego lately she wouldn't say her name or just referred to her as 'that woman'"

Betty shake her head and walk towards the curtain "at least this is promising"

"alright Elizabeth whatever you say, have fun" the one-eyed woman look down at her temporary charge while biting the inside of her cheek, babies make her nervous and Shego knows this 'I'll get her back for this' the baby squirm some "I guess he's cute" he start crying and that change Betty's mood "damn you Sanai."

* * *

Kim and Shego walk the halls in silence, the servants they pass bow quickly to both then return to work "Kim I need to know if you plan on staying...you don't have to answer right away, but given the upcoming challenge Cheyenne will have against you, you have about two days to decide"

olive eyes continue looking at the passing floor then their owner stop along with Shego, who stop a few feet ahead of her "Shego...when I came after you this afternoon and we talked I had made my decision before then..." she walk up to the green-skinned woman and smile up at her "I'm here to stay..." Shego's heart skip a beat, while she celebrate and freak out all at the same time, but on the outside she remains cool and confident as always "but...Shego...I don't know if I'll like you the same as I did before, I may never get to that point again, however I'm willing to try" Shego nod there's nothing she can do about the redhead's decision, but she does freeze when Kim lean close to her and kiss her cheek then watch her walk off

"like what you see?"

emerald eyes turn to her left to see Monique walking her way "isn't it obvious I've only wanted her"

Monique stop beside her with a condescending smirk "I knew she remembered everything"

"you did?"

"of course I knew"

Shego yawn "whatever...so where have you been?"

the cocoa beauty tense "uh...out"

a sable eyebrow raise "really...because..." she smirk and her nose twitch "you smell just li-"

"myself...that's what I smell like" Monique start backing up nervously "plus the only thing _I _smell is dinner"

emerald eyes roll "if you say so Mo, just a warning he's a cripple if he even thinks of hurting you, but being who he is he wouldn't do that" she face her friend "I do want to know why him?"

Monique shrug "he's cute, clean cut, high standards, funny..." Shego make a face at the last one "and kind, although he _is _the last man I thought I'd ever like"

"why...I think he's an alright person a bit uptight though"

Monique smile dreamily "it's sexy to me"

Shego cringe in disgust then shake her head chuckling "like I said if you say so Mo" she suddenly jump back when the dark-skinned female step up close to her "uh Mo yo-" her mouth is covered

"hush I want you to do something for me"

the plasma-wielder remove her hand "anything."

* * *

_(next day) _

The whole pack in their Lycan forms, minus the guards, surround the grave Acoose's body is in as the pack's Shaman pray for the safe passage of his soul into the next life, Shego sit beside him, while behind her, her sister find comfort in Tao Le, her brothers keep their heads bowed and eyes closed to hide their pain and Xin Qian and Cheyenne find comfort in each other, when the Shaman is done he step back, leaving Shego sitting there alone with her future loyal followers watch her in anticipation

for a few minutes she takes the time to stare into the open grave a her tail tap on the ground then after her own personal moment of silence she stand tall, inhale deeply and let loose a beautiful, soul felt yet unearthly howl of morning, minutes in the rest join carrying the song all the way to their brother and sister packs and those that knew the stone faced leader bow their heads in his honor then join in the song, at its end Shego step down allowing her brothers to come up and take their positions at the four corners of Acoose's grave and as one bury him.

The Possibles and humans stand in the back during the whole funeral, watching the moving ceremony with tears falling down their faces "that was most beautiful" Ron nod at his girlfriend's comment, the tweebs also nod in awe, wipe their faces then look at their sister, who makes a surprised, irked noise as they embrace her on both sides "well sis it looks like..."

"this is good-bye for now" a fiery red eyebrow raise in confusion "we're going back home..."

"with Mom and Dad"

Kim hand off her son to Ron then hug her brothers "see ya tweebs and..." she pull them closer "you can have my room, just send me Pandaroo and my clothes oh and tell Wade to get all my gadgets together"

they look at her with ecstatic, hopeful gleams in their eyes "really sis?"

"awesome!"

she give them one last squeeze until her parents stand before her, she smile fondly at them tears starting to gather again in her eyes "well I guess this is really good-bye right?" she chuckle softly "I'm going to miss you"

Ann embrace her " honey we'll see each other again for the holidays and even birthdays"

"that's right Kimmie-cub you'll see us again before you know it"

Kim bring her father into the embrace "I hope so"

both parents kiss her forehead "bye Kimmie" they tell her before all four remaining members of the Possible clan head for the gate followed by Will

Kim wrap her arms around herself then jump slightly at the sound of an unexpected voice "you can leave with them too you know I won't stop you"

Kim look over at the plasma-wielder then away quickly with a faint blush tinting her cheeks "uh...uh...I-I-I...I know...but I-I-I said I'm s-staying and I'm g-going to"

Shego smirk at her reaction then look solemn as she watch the family of now four leave and sigh "whatever you say Possible"

Kim swallow hard and look her in her green eyes "if I didn't know any better I'd say your trying to get rid of me and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't a certain green woman tell me she's selfish"

Shego try to only smirk, but she end up laughing out right "I'm surprised you remembered that after all that happened that day"

"that might be the reason why I remembered it"

"I'm sure" she walk over to a jaw-dropped Ron Stoppable and grab the sleeping infant "get a good, long look nimrod because it belongs to another"

the blond's gawking doesn't last long, because as soon as the baby in out his grip, Yori jump on him and beat him while cursing him out in Japanese the other three women have a good laugh out of it before Kim and Monique break it up "don't hurt him too bad girl he's got to start the Ritual"

"yeah you both do" Kim strain then look up to see a weird sight then tap Monique and point

cocoa eye land on the sight and she hide behind Yori laughing "awww don't big, bad Elizabeth Director look soooo cute playing with a baby" she taunt, Betty raise a middle finger then return to messing with the baby boy making him smile "that boy is going to be spoiled and strange enough it'll be by those two" she motion to both Shego and Betty

Kim just laugh "well lets get this thing started."

* * *

"So what's the rules Dr. Director?"

Betty groan "Ronald I've told you, just survive and get to the bell that will be placed between dusk the fifth day and eleven am the last day" she look over at Yori "the fighters that you will face may come at anytime during the six days and five nights and will stay close by to hear the bell and besides fighting you two they will also help you should either of you get hurt like break a leg, get injured too bad by an animal such as a bear, poisonous snake or whatever"

Ron balk in fear "there are dangerous animals in there?"

Betty cover her ears and snarl at him "don't talk so loud buf-" the kunoichi across from her hold her back, she sigh "Ronald don't do that again remember our ears are very sensitive and a valuable accessory to who we are..." the blond no still scared form her outburst he thought she was scary before, but that look she gave him topped everything "but to answer your question, yes the land maybe a Goshin reserve, but it's all wild"

"great" he mumble miserably

"don't worry Run-kun you will do fine" the blond beam form that slight encouragement

Betty look out the window "alright we're at the edge" she nod to two of the males in the helicopter with them and they pull black sacks over their heads then bind their hands "it's all apart of the Ritual"

the helicopter land with the motor still going "ladies first" one male comment and jerk Yori to her feet and walk her to the treeline and unbind her "good luck human" he rush back to the heli

the kunoichi pull off the sack and look at the sky watching the helicopter fly off with a sigh she look around and notice she's in a pretty large clearing, with trees to her back and sides a mile from her position "well no time like the present" she head in the woods to find adequate shelter, set up a base camp and lay traps for food or any dangerous creatures that might get too close.

"Come on little dandelion" the same male tell Ron, jerk him to his feet then leave him unbinded on a cliff

Ron pull off his sack and notice how elevated he is, he look at the trees ahead of him, slightly downhill then shriek when he turn around to look at the rest "freaky, but nice view I can see everything" hie chocolate eyes land on a lake in the midst of some trees below the cliff, he crack his knuckles "alright time to show these chumps I'm no buffoon or as dumb as I pretend" a loud cracking sound can be heard and the part he's standing on give way and he goes tumbling to the bottom, he then stand and groan while rubbing various body parts "so much for showing these chumps."


	27. Trouble, Fight, Fight and Ascend!

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Shego knock on the wall at the curtain's edge "come on in Shego" a nasally Kim answers which raise questions for the green-skinned woman, but she enters anyway and instantly regret it

"ugh man what are you feeding him?"

Kim laugh "milk, what else"

"are you sure it's just milk?" Shego ask nasally

"that's what me and Monique bought for him, he's too young for cereal Shego"

the pale skinned woman gag again "I'll ask you later"

Kim stop "ask me what?"

"nothing later" she hold up her hand, waving the redhead off

the baby start squirming again and Kim cover his front "I don't think so bud..." he just smile "hmm I wonder what Shego wanted?" she slowly uncover him again "just when you were about dressed" she get him clean and dressed again "alright lets go find out what Shego wants" he just look up at his new mother then close his eye when she cradle him close to her, the redhead step out the door only to jump back protecting her son from the mob of servants rushing around in the halls "what's going on?" she stand upright "excu...excus...excuse..." she sigh "lets just find Shego" she step in the mob and is bumped pushed and jostled all the while she's protecting her son

"excuse me...sorry...watch ou-"

"stop!" a voice command forcibly and every servant freeze including Kim "Pumpkin get over here" Shego calmly tell the redhead, who walk her way "alright the rest of you clear the way, so she can get through"

Kim look up to her "but I was coming to see you"

"oh...okay come on" Shego walk on and Kim follow behind her "back to work" the green-skinned woman command and the servants quickly obey "okay Pumpkin shoot, what do you want?"

"to know what you wanted to ask me"

Shego pause in er walking then continue "oh I wanted to ask if you would stand by me as I address a few changes in the territory"

a red eyebrow raise "should I be there?"

"no that's why I'm asking you"

"when are you going to address them, because, I have something I want to say well more like ask"

Shego hum to herself "okay I'm addressing them as soon as Betty's back"

"is that it?"

"no the territory is still vulnerable to attack due to Dad's death, so until our time of morning is up try staying inside the walls" she walk off, Kim watch her then leave for a walk nice fresh air will do them both some good she think as she look down at her son, but as she's enjoy her walk through town she can feel eyes on her and hear whispers all around her, she ignores it for the most part and continue with the day.

* * *

Shego stand atop the Mansion scowling "hey Sanai what's up?"

emerald eyes see Channing walking over to her "hey Chan how you doing?"

the platinum blond sit down beside her sister "still numb"

"I know how you feel"

"I can't believe he's gone, he was the strongest person I knew"

Shego's eyes widen then she look at her lap remembering the little girl never met their muscle headed, justice freak of an older brother just heard stories about him "I understand kiddo, but always know he'll never be gone..."

"because he'll always be here" Channing point at her heart

Shego smile and nod at her then is jerked forward by a small force "Tao Le what are you doing, we both could've fell off if I hadn't stop our momentum"

her cousin laugh "you would've been the only one hurt"

"and how in the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"because I'm cute and I'm your favorite"

Shego pry the forever hyper blond off her person "I don't think so, besides I like Tyus better"

"what uncle Liang's son..." she pout "no fair"

Shego toss Tao Le over her head "life isn't fair, see ya" she disappear from her spot

"do you think Sanai is alright?"

Tao Le crawl over to her cousin "she's fine, but what I want to know is when will the fighting start?"

"is that all you think about...you're just like Xin Qian" Tao Le just shrug at the comment.

* * *

Shego walk through the shopping district looking for Kim and spot the redhead looking at some jewelry at a booth, what else she notice is the owner looking at Kim distastefully, then ignoring the redhead while he talk to another customer and even when he's done with the customer causing Shego to come over "hey excuse me"

"Princess how are you"

Shego wave him off "don't need your pathetic greeting, what's going on here?"

the male look confused "what do y-"

"TallSwoop don't play dumb and tell me what is going on?" she snarl the tall male tries to make himself small

Kim decide to step in "Shego wh-"

"Pumpkin don't try you little hero shtick with me the fool thought he could disrespect you and I want to know why" both females look at the male

"I didn-"

"TallSwoop don't lie I saw you"

Kim grab her shoulder "Shego calm down h-"

"Kim don't interfere right now"

the redhead look at her in horror "Shego?...to think I was starting to like you?"

Shego's eyes narrow as she look at Kim with a lees intense gaze "what?"

"n-nothing Shego I-I...I need to go"

they watch her walk off then emerald eyes look at TallSwoop again "next time I find out you treat her that way again I'll personally rip your eyes out your skull" she storm off.

* * *

Kim sit on her side of the clean room in disbelief of what she witnessed today by Shego and as of right now she doesn't feel like talking to the green-skinned woman "Kim...Kim?" the redhead walk over to the curtain's entrance and once it open she deck Shego right in her jaw, the plasma- wielder groan as she rub her cheek "damn Pumpkin you sure do pack a punch" she groan again

"Shego why did you treat...TallSwoop that way?"

Shego sit up and rest on her hands "because of the way he was treating you"

"what are you talking about?"

"are you that dense he was ignoring you and looking at you funny the same as everyone else!" the baby start crying, Kim groan in annoyance then walkover to her son and carefully pick him up and try calming him down, meanwhile Shego kip to her feet "didn't you sense their loathing against you, their hatred for you?"

Kim pause in consoling the fusing babe "maybe a little" Shego wants to ask her why she didn't stop it, but it seem like the wrong thing to say at the moment "but I didn't let it bother me"

Shego sigh "okay Princess" she leave the room rubbing her jaw

Kim kiss her son's head once he's sleep, lay him in the crib then follow the green woman out "Shego?" she stop, but doesn't face Kim "it's not that it didn't bother me I just didn't _understand_"

Shego look back at her slightly "understand...what didn't you understand?"

"why they resent me...what did I do?"

Shego finally face her "you might not like this, but it's because you have a son"

Kim's brow furrow and she becomes upset "because...be...what's that got to do with anything, he's not my flesh and blood I adopted him, so why?"

"Kim you have to understand our kind mate with one person for life, though a few have more than one mate, but that's how we're designed and when we chose, we chose them carefully, some are imprinted on, some are chosen due to personality traits, power, looks, status, skill and even smell, it's different for all, so when most who don't know the circumstance with you and the baby they look our treat you different than when you first arrived, they think they're helping me by getting rid of and unfaithful, gold digger without actually throwing you out the territory" Kim gasp "and because _I _know it's not true I became upset and since you wouldn't defend yourself I decided to do it for you"

Kim hug her "thank you..." she sniff some trying to hold back her tears "I hate this, I hate that I don't understand our language or how we do things, so thank you"

Shego slowly embrace her back "y-you're welcome Kim"

the redhead look up into her eyes then down at her lips and slowly lean forward, when their lips touch Kim feel a spark she never felt with the boys she'd kissed even when she put her all into it, so she decide to see if there might be more to the kiss, but Shego push away from her "Kim I can't continue this"

"why" Kim is nervous now, had Shego been lying to her this whole time, had she read wrong

"Kim trust me I'd love to share a heated kiss with you and more, but I won't do this now, not while you're in such a vulnerable state...okay" she pull her in to a hug "sorry Kimmie" Kim hug her back, upset she couldn't test it out more, well there will be other times.

* * *

_(two days later) _

Yori and Ron's first two days go off with out incident they enjoy the peace, but still remain on guard in case the fighters came around, although they may not have realized the fighters have been continuously stalking them and watch their every movement 'watch out blondie, Kira's here to win this bet' amethyst eyes narrow as a smirk spread across full lips

Ron tries to get his fire going before it gets too dark, but a howl echoing through the trees cause him to jump "who's out there?"

Kira shake her head 'does he have to yell?'

another howl this one closer, sets the blond male on edge even more, his hand goes to the pouch on his back "Razor do you smell anything?" he whisper, the mole rat pop his head out another pouch on his front and sniff around then shake his head Ron relax "I guess I'm just being paranoid for nothing, man these guys kn-" a twig snapping cut him off and he look around back on edge

Kira look down on him from a tree 'if he doesn't relax some he going to lose this bet' another howl then a scream.

Yori splash some water on her face 'they sure are drawing this out' a howl cause her to look around on her guard "Nina we may have company soon"

the naked mole rat poke her head out "wolf"

"yes these Lycans are proficient..." another howl "and enjoy psychological warfare" a rustle behind her cause her to look that way slightly "'we're too out in the open' conceal yourself my friend" Nina sink in her protective pouch while her owner grab her things and rush to her campsite, she look around when another howl goes off then jump on guard when she sees a blur to her right that disappears as soon as she stop, she then continue on for base only to dodge a pounce

she raise a kunai knife up in front of her as she hear a growl then a snarl, the Lycan charge at her, but instead of engaging in combat with it the Lycan pass her and run off, she remain on guard for a good minute and declare the attack as weird she walk the rest of the way to her camp in peace.

Ron groan as he wake up "damn what hit me?"

"me"

he open his eyes and notice his world is turned upside down "what the..."

"don't worry I'm not going to hurt you anymore, but I suggest you get down the bears and pumas sometimes feed at night" she walk off

"wait, wait aren't you going to help me down?" Kira turn her head slightly to look at him then laugh, Ron curse his luck then realized something "Razor...Razor" the mole rat chitters as he pop out his pouch and squeak in alarm, he scurry up his owner's leg and nibble on the rope until it breaks the blond flip in the air landing on he feet "aww man..." he scratch the back of his head "some first fight I need to up my game or I'm going to lose this bet" he look up at the branch

Kira walk into base camp _'GoldenEcho how'd it go?'_

she grunt as she sit on one of the logs surrounding the fire "not much of a challenge"

a male laugh as he emerge form the woods "mine got a real spook out of my fake out performance" he pull on his shirt "her face was priceless" three of them have a good laugh

Kira toss a stick into the fire "I'm going to bed, night"

they watch her "what's her problem?" the others shrug.

* * *

Kim pick herself off the floor "are you okay Kimberly?"

the redhead nod "I've just never gone up against anyone besides my Nana that was this good"

Cheyenne smile "well Daphne Possible was an excellent combat technician before she left long ago"

Kim is surprised by this news, so surprised that she nearly miss being kicked in the neck "you know my Nana?"

the brunette grunt "for a few years, yes, before she was pregnant with your Uncle Slim, the Possibles have always been involved with the Goshin family for centuries even before the Great War"

Kim back-flip from another kick aimed at her head, she's happy for the history lesson, but it could be better if they weren't fighting, Shego, Xin Qian and Tao Le watch the match from the sidelines "Kim is really good" the youngest comment

"whoa Kimmie's flexible" the women spectators turn to the entrance to see the match heads looking at the fight, obviously for different reasons, Shego secure the baby in her arm then send a small ball of plasma at her brothers who yelp as they block it while glaring at her, she just smirk as she turn back to the fight, just in time to see Kim pin Cheyenne on the ground

the brunette tap out and Kim help her up "very good Kimberly I knew you could do it"

Kim chuckle tiredly "I almost lost, you're really good"_  
_

"but you pulled through"

"and looked damn sexy doing it too"

Kim blush from the green-skinned woman's comment "thank you Shego" she grab her sleeping son "it's your turn right?"

emerald eyes look to a closed eyed Xin Qian then smirk at the redhead "whenever the old bat is ready, but we'll need a more wider field" she walk out the gym followed by Kim and Cheyenne

"so what now?"

Xin Qian open her rust colored eyes "we wait"

a blond eyebrow raise "wait for what?"

"you'll see."

Shego stop and look at her hands "Sanai?" emerald eyes look over at her stepmother and Kim "is everything alright?" she look at her hands again then nod

"yeah, yeah everything's fine" she continue walking

"I'm not so sure"

olive and onyx eyes turn to amethyst ones "what do you mean?"

Mego walk over to Kim and look down at the infant "you'll see...may I?" he hold out his hands, Kim pass him her son, who fuss a little from his nap being disturb, but after squirming some in Mego's arms he fall back to sleep

"see what exactly?"

Mego look at his stepmother "didn't you sense the change in Sanai?"

Cheyenne take a moment to think "maybe a little, why?"

he smirk "like I said you'll see."

* * *

Shego does a few katas on the roof until a surprise kick sends her flying off of it then plummeting to the ground, she get to her feet coughing and rubbing her lower back and neck "what the hell" a figure drop down beside her, she look over and scowl deeply "Mommy" she growl

Xin Qian disappear and sweep her feet out from under her, she drop down on all fours then dodge a drop kick aimed at her head "wait...whoa...hold on" rust colored smoke form around Xin Qian's forearm and hand then her hand burst into flames, Shego watch in shock hoping her mother doesn't plan on putting _that _hand directly on her

she scramble to her feet quickly just as a ball of flames scorch the ground where she once was 'too close'

_'you're telling me' _

Shego pause 'Xing?'

_'hey greenie long time no hear' _

Shego barely dodge an axle kick to her shoulder 'I thought I sensed you earlier'

_'yeah the Queen gave the okay since you're moving around fine' _Shego cry out from the double kick to her back _'pay attention' _

Shego grunt in pain 'fuck you' she glare heatedly at her mother, who's still silent even as she walk around her

"Shego?"

emerald eyes look to the redhead rushing over to her "K...Ki...Kim stay there!"

"but..."

"I mean it!" Kim does as told and the beating continue, Xin Qian kick her daughter in the stomach making the green-skinned woman puke a little and groan "ugh that's nasty" Xin Qian kick her again this time to her ribs knocking the air out of her, he ears pick up Kim calling her again she look up at her redhead even as her vision blurs, she try sucking in some air just enough to tell Kim to stay, but Xin Qian grab her by her neck and raise her up in the air til she's resting just on the tip of her toes

"it's a shame Sanai, you've lost it, figures you wouldn't be fit to follow in your father's footsteps..." she place Shego back on her feet with her hand still around her neck, she then lean close her ear "if only you were the one that die that day and not Haki...I. blame. you. for. everything!" she snarl and slam Shego head first into the ground then kick her again sending her skipping five feet then rolling another two feet

Shego struggle to her hands and knees coughing up blood violently as hot tears stream down her face "you...you re-...you really believe that?" she stifle a sob hoping that it isn't true even though it's something she's always believed

Xin Qian stalk over to her in fear Shego try crab walking away, but callous, cold and unforgiving hands grab a fist full of hair and force her head back, the plasma-wielder claw at her mother's fingers even when Xin Qian's face get close to hers "yes I do and I always have" she then slap her rapidly over and over again then end it with an uppercut making Shego's teeth click together, Xin Qian grab her ankle and throw her towards the Mansion.

Kim cover her son from flying debris from Shego's impact to the stairs, Xin Qian sigh in disappointment "to think you are my daughter...pathetic, a goddamn disgrace!"

Shego sit up in the crater her body created on impact coughing up more blood "Shego?"

"Pumpkin..." she cough "don't"

Kim close her mouth then groan in annoyance and kneel beside her "Shego why a-..." everything cut off as Xin Qian grab Kim in a head lock with one arm while holding the now scared and wailing infant still in his ling in her other hand "Sanai told you to stay away, she didn't intrude on your fight, so why did you on hers?" Kim grunt as she try to loosen her captor's hold and get to her son, whose screaming his little heart out "what do you say Sanai, I destroy something you hold dear just like you did for me, huh?" she sneer "besides you're broken now, there's no fight left in you anymore and I've gotten tired of beating on a useless piece of shit" Xin Qian raise the sling up for her daughter to see she means business

Shego watch in pure shock and horror "no" she breathe

Xin Qian chuckle "is that it...you're not going to even try to save him, he's calling for you" she scoff "some mother you would've been" rust eyes look at the sling "well if you're not going to save him and he's getting pretty annoying I'll just end his life now then you can watch as I do the same with Kim"

Xin Qian toss the sling and the wailing infant into the air and for Shego everything slows down as she watch in horror even Kim's scream slows and distort, but still ring great in her ears, she can see the flames form around her mother's hand aimed straight at the infant, her chest tighten and her pupils constrict as the flames fly from Xin Qian's hand and everything returns to normal, Kim look away in horror as the ashes fall the ground, the pack who can to watch the often scared fight also look away or gasp over the atrocity of the situation, Xin Qian let Kim go and sigh in utter and bitter disappointment of her daughter's now dwindled level.

"Mommy!" an unearthly voice snarl out to the other sable-haired woman, all eyes turn to the space across from Xin Qian and Kim where the infant was scorched to ashes and what they see completely astound them, Shego is standing there with blood red smoke surrounding her body with her eyes glowing a bright green and trained on the other sable-haired woman and in her arm is the very much alive and unharmed baby boy still wailing in fear, Kim cry in great joy to see that her son is alright while the pack cheer their future leader's name, who growl at her mother "you threaten my mate and my son then try to kill him...that is unforgivable!" she roar in pure unadulterated rage

Xin Qian smirk unafraid of her daughter's new found strength she start smoking a dark rusty color "what are you going to do about it...huh?" her voice becomes unearthly and multiplied as her eyes glow as well

Shego's eyes narrow "Kim..." the redhead's own eyes widen from the multi-voice the plasma-wielder is using "come here" Kim slowly make her way over to the smoky woman who hands over the infant with a non-smoky arm "get up there with Chey and Le and _don't _interfere again" she take a daring look down into Kim's olive eyes as the redhead stare in awe of hers then smile and rush for the porch to frantically inspect her still wailing son and try consoling him.

Xin Qian disappear and reappear with her fist reared back, but instead of hitting Shego, the green-skinned woman drop down on her hands with her knees to her chest and as soon as her mother reappears she double kick Xin Qian in the chest and in the same motion follow her mother and stand over her with her hands engulfed with plasma the is infused with her dragon element lightning, while the plasma crackle and pop she stare down at her mother with tears falling down her face and a fierce look in her glowing green eyes "Shego...don't!" the pale woman turn her threatening gaze up to Kim then lessen its intensity and let her hands fizzle out

as soon as Shego's plasma and gaze is gone Xin Qian raise her legs wrap them around her daughter's waist then turn to the side reversing their position "any last words you worthless bitch?" she hiss while raising her hand with flames engulfing her hand all the way up to her elbow

Shego glare up at her "to say to you...no" she grab her mother's leg

Xin Qian back flip off her daughter rubbing her twitching thigh "you have to do better than that" Shego get back to her feet that's when she rush at her and try kneeing her in the face, but Shego block, so Xin Qian use the extra momentum to punch her in the ribs, but it's also blocked, Shego grip the clenched fist, wrap her arm around her mother's knee, pull her own leg back, let the older sable-haired woman go and kick kick her mother in the air then bunch the muscles in her legs and jump after her

Shego punch her mother in the back, she grab her arm to pull her down some then grab Xin Qian's face, use her bod as leverage to flip and stand on Xin Qian's torso as they plummet to earth and slam with the force of a freight train, as the dust clear the spectators spot a lone figure standing on the edge of the crater and when it finally settle they can see it's Shego and cheer, the green woman glare at the motionless body laying in the center then fall to her knees relived that it is all over, Kim is the first to get close to the plasma-wielder "Shego?"

tired emerald eyes look up at her "hey Kimmie" the redhead kneel beside her and Shego lay a hand on the now sleeping infant's head smiling down at him and that's when Kim raise her head back up and kiss the green-skinned woman, whose surprised, but return it all the same, until it's interrupted by a cough from the crater then a weak call for Shego as Xin Qian sit up, Shego growl "look I don-"

Xin Qian embrace her daughter "just listen and believe me...I'm sorry Sanai, I'm Sorry I said those hurtful things, I'm sorry I pushed you and your brothers away..." she pull back and look into shocked emerald eyes "and if Haki was here he'd be so glad and proud of your growth and accomplishment just like I am...I love you Sanai, _my _daughter" Shego is speechless "you hear me I'm proud of you"

pale-green arms slowly embrace her mother again "I-I-I love you too Mommy and...I've missed you I'm sorry too...so very sorry" she cry on Xin Qian's shoulder while keeping her face hidden by her mother's hair

the older sable smile "I know Sanai I know"

Kim smile at the site along with the Alpha family and the pack, Shego sniff and pull away to smile at her mother, but ends up being jumped on and pinched by Tao Le "aww you said the s-word...someone's grown up" the crowd surrounding them laugh

Shego scowl deeply and pull her hyper cousin into a head lock "you annoying brat!"


	28. The baby is named, arguments and capture

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny. The baby's new name (Kaison) was thought up by **Honulicious**.

**Prodigal Daughter**

"I don't think so"

"ahh come on it'll be fun"

"no way, too dangerous" olive eyes get big and watery while a bottom lip poke out and quiver "what the hell are you donig to your face...no...no...dammit I said there's no way in hell..." an annoyed groan "fine you can go just put that away"

the Puppy Dog Pout is put away and the redhead cheer as she jump on the green woman, who place secure arms around her "thanks Shego...I have to remember to use that look again for something big"

Shego balk "you wouldn't" her only answer is a sly smile "brat"

Kim slap her lightly and feign offensiveness "I am not a brat"

the green woman smirk "ooooh foreplay do it again" Kim blush lightly and fold her arms Shego pry her off and put her on the bed then began tickling her causing the redhead to laugh and squirm away

"no Shego don't...noooo" she laugh louder "please!"

"don't think so, unless you say you're not going to use that look again"

"what look" she ask while laughing harder

"ah ah ah...no need playing dumb Possible" the redhead try scooching back away from her, but Shego just follow her and end up kneeling over her in the center of the bed

"come on Shego I'm going to pee!"

"not my problem...now say you won't use it again"

Kim laugh a few times "okay, okay I won't..." Shego stop and the redhead chuckle some then sit up on her elbows "I won't make such a promise"

Shego grunt "well played Princess" she suddenly realize their position "hey Kimmie take notice of anything?"

olive eyes take a look around and she blush a darker shade of red "uh...Shego..."

the ebony-haired female sigh as if the position pains her "your fault"

Kim glare up at her "my fault...how?"

"you wouldn't promise earlier..." she lean close to Kim "but know you've got a new problem"

the redhead gulp, but a challenge burn in her eyes "oh yeah what's that?"

Shego place her lips close to Kim's "this..." she kiss her deeply and Kim kiss her back just as deep, not sure how this is a problem after their first kiss it felt right, so what was the pale woman getting at and she's about to find out, the kiss quickly becomes heated and a pale hand slowly slide up Kim's torso heading for her breast and when it reach them Shego give one a nice, gentle squeeze causing the redhead's breathing to hitch and she moan a little

Shego smile at that and give it a squeeze again another soft moan until Kim decide to cut this short "Sh...Shego" she moan again as the other pale hand join the first "Shego, we..." an infant cry is heard causing Shego to groan

'bad timing kid' she fall on the bed beside Kim, who is grateful for the save jump up to take care of her son the green woman sigh as her libido cool down and fizzle out, she roll to her side to watch the two with a fond smile on her face "have you picked out a name for him yet"

Kim pause and her hair frizz up for a second "uh...no, but I have looked in a book me and Monique got the day we went out"

"oh and still no help?"

"well... I have found some" she disappear behind the curtain and return with a piece of paper

Shego take it and look at the list of names "whoa and from this you still haven't picked out one?"

the redhead sit beside her and blush "no, it's so hard"

Shego place the paper down and grab the baby, who look up at the familiar green face and smile "how about Anang or Ahanu or Knoton or Durand or Marcel..."

"I like Ahanu" Kim look down at the baby as he pat Shego's closed eye as she lean down to rub noses with him, the redhead smile at the playful gesture

"you do it means he laughs in native american, how about Vian it means full of life...nah the meaning sounds girly" the infant laugh "see he agrees"

"well _I_ like it"

emerald eyes roll as she look back down at the infant "tell her she has no sense of morals" she cringe from a hit to her shoulder

"I do to have sense in morals"

Shego scoff "how about Tybalt it means people bold" Kim just smile and Shego deflate "you don't like it do you?"

"sure I like it, but it just doesn't ring right with James"

"your Dad's name...hmm I wish I had known that...okay then I got the prefect name Kaison I don't know what it means, but my brother said he was going to name his son that once he met the right girl and everything" her voice and happy mood drop and the baby also stop smiling realizing playtime is at a standstill now he just stare at her

Kim place a comforting hand on her shoulder "you miss your brother don't you?"

"yeah he may have been annoying and we didn't always agree on anything...I love the blue musclehead" she kiss the baby's forehead and hand him back over to Kim she then get to her feet "I'll be back"

Kim look up at her "where you going?"

"for a walk" she smile back at the redhead "I'll be back in a bit" she give her a short kiss and walk out the clean room

Kim look down at her son "do you like that last name...Kaison" the baby boy smile up at her and she chuckle "you do like it..." she raise him up "Kaison James...I like it too" her face then scrunch up "okay stinky we need to change that diaper" she walk over to the changing station, clean him up then cradle him in her arms again "let's go see the boys" the infant squeal happily and squirm in her arms letting her know he's all for that.

* * *

Shego walk through the woods in her true form, thinking _'that's not a good sight' _

the dual colored Lycan stop and look to her rear to see Betty trotting her way _'what are you talking about?'_

_'_you _thinking, because you'll put that thought into action and then action turns into disaster, which I'll have to clean up after you drag me into it'_

_'it's not like you wouldn't enjoy to let loose once in awhile, plus...' _she turn her nose up at the one-eyed Lycan _'it's not my fault there are idiot's in the world, who don't know how to follow the plan' _

Betty bump her _'like you?' _a black and green tail bristle and she jump the smaller Lycan, who turn as Shego tackle her, they roll a couple times ending up separated in faced off positions _'give up Sanai you've never beaten me, even with Xing's help' _

Shego growl _'you know sometimes I wonder how is it you don't have problems with depth perception?' _she attack

Betty jump to the side then tackle her back and stand over her with her paw resting on Shego's ribs _'practice and adaption I _ did_ start when I was young' _she nudge the larger Lycan with her snout

Shego snort at the affectionate display _'whatever...' _she huff and close her eyes tightly after hearing a young Elizabeth Director's cry of agony as the blade is shoved into her right eye then open them as she once again place the image and sound back in the box she had it in and relax _'I wonder how those two are doing, they have three more days right?' _

the brown Lycan step back and sit down _'yeah and where's Will?' _

the dual colored Lycan get her feet and shake her pelt out _'you haven't figured it out yet?' _both females share a confused look

_'figured what out?' _

emerald slits shift rapidly _'uh I'll let him tell you I'm not the gossip queen that's mo's department' _she start walking again with Betty following slightly beside her _'so how's Vivian?' _that cause the brown wolf to pause _'Bets you smell strong of the blond of course I'd know and it took you two days to get back'_

_'she's fine still working at the Space Center' _her tone has changed from carefree to regretful in five seconds flat

Shego look back at her_ 'that's good so how are you?...everything fine?'_

_'yeah everything's alright just trying to work somethings out' _

Shego quickly stop patrolling _'Elizabeth I want to know if everything is indeed fine...if you're having doubts about your decisions then you shouldn't have made any until you were sure it was what you wanted' _

Betty huff then growl _'what would you know, you've had it easy all these years, you were just waiting for me to play catch up what does it matter to you?' _

the taller Lycan turn around and step up to the on edge brown Lycan, she stare into her onyx eye, not with hard glare she usually use, but a kind, caring one _'Betty I...uh...look...' _she's at a lost of what to say to her life-long friend, so she goes for the usual, she step closer and place her head around Betty's neck as if to somehow embrace her _'if you want to leave you can it's up to you' _she then step away to continue her patrolling

Betty sit there stunned then snort and bow her head to whimper something neither female would normally do, she run after Shego and surprise her by getting down in a submissive position while saying _'I'm sorry Madam Goshin I was wrong punish me as you see fit' _

Shego just look at her and snarl _'not even worth the effort'_

_'can I ask why Madam?'_

_'dammit Bet's can you stop with the 'Madam' bullshit you haven't been doing it and I've never wanted you to!' _she walk on and is once again stopped

_'but Madam Goshin...' _

Shego growl and her fur stand on end as her anger rise _'Betty...I mean it stop this shit or I _will _slap some sense into that damned brain of yours!' _she step over the prone Lycan and is stopped again, but this time she chose to ignore her, this happen three more times before Shego snap _'alright you want punishment!' _her forepaws glow with plasma and she raise one ready to strike, but the view of Betty's submissive body stop her from delivering the blow and she snort while snuffing out the light _'I don't need a submissive General I need a General who will take charge and tell me if my decisions are terrible and who will argue with me to keep me sane as a friend and right now you're not it, so you're released from my pack' _she walk on

Betty stay in her position then get to her feet _'that's it you feel sorry for me because I'm no longer living up to your expectations?' _

Shego flash up to her snarling while thin trails of red smoke rise off her form _'I feel sorry for a _friend _I wouldn't waste my limited sympathy on a lowly ant or and injured royal, so unless you're willing to release any doubt you have and go back to being the Elizabeth Director I became friends with then your exile still stands!' _the brown wolf's head bow with her ears laid flat against her skull then she turn tail and run, Shego snort and continue patrolling again.

Nearing the end of her patrol her ears twitch as she pick up movement, but she chose to ignore the idiots unless they attack her directly then they're of no interest to her, a few minutes later a hooded figure drop down ahead and to the side of her _'what do you want?' _she ask while still walking intent on finishing with the patrol

"I'm here for you"

Shego snort _'oh really, so what is it do you want from me?' _she continue on_  
_

the figure follow lazily beside her, but slightly behind her with their arms folded behind their head "well if you must know I've been commanded to kidnap you"

_'you know you not a very good kidnappist are you...Casimir?' _

a male laugh ring in her ears and he shrug "I guess not huh, if you realized right away who I was" he remove the hood

_'I honestly don't know why you bothered to hide your face if when I could smell you and I can't bother with the kidnapping thing' _she stop to look at the bald, magenta eyed, dark-skinned male, who is at least 6' to 6'3

he nod and shrug again "sorry Sanai, I wish we could've met again under different circumstances" before he's finished with his statement another figure drop on to Shego's back with a needle posed to inject some fluids into her system

"night, night mutt" a female voice call out and Shego drop limblessly to the ground

"Inna can you please _not _call her a mutt"

the dark-skinned female unhood herself smirking at Casimir "I don't know what the deal is with you and her, but it's kind of disturbing"

the bald male grunt "it's no business of yours" he watch as Shego's body return to it's human form, he pull of his robe wrap her in it and pick her up bridal style "let's go" both Vampires run off at high speed.

* * *

Kim jump awake from her sleep "wha...who...whose there?" she groan sleepily with her eyes still closed and her hands up ready to fight then her ears pick up the loud wailing of her son "alright, alright Kaison I'm coming" she shuffle over to him and pick him up trying to console him, she check his diaper...clean, check his temperature...normal coming to her sleepy wits ends she look down at him "what's wrong...huh what's wrong Kaison?" she think "I know you're probably hungry"

Kim grab the sling and walk on to the kitchen still trying to calm the wailing infant down, but it's not working, so once she reach the kitchen she immediately start warming up a bottle "it's alright I'm getting you a bottle...just hold on" she pill the bottle out the water, check it and when it's cool enough she try feeding him, but he decline and seem to wail harder then before, now she really at her wits end, she hold him up at eye level "what's the sitch Kaison you're dry, clean, not sick and obviously _not _hungry, so what's up?" the infant continue wailing his little lungs out

Kim sight and place him back in the sling, grab his bottle and head outside for a walk hoping the fresh air will do him some good, but when she step outside, she surprised by what is before her the whole pack, minus the guards, are sitting at the bottom of the stairs apparently waiting for something, she walk to the edge "uh...what's the sitch?" it dons her causing her to slap her forehead "I didn't oversleep did I...where's Shego?"

Mego appears beside her "Kim..." amethyst eyes look down at the wailing babe "what's going on with him?"

Kim sigh and continue rubbing her son's back "I don't know...what do you want?"

Mego look worried for the infant, but decide to ignore it for a second "Kim have you seen Sanai, she set up this meeting, but hasn't been seen since she jumped over the wall"

Kim think "no not since then either" she look to the crowd and call attention to herself "excuse me, but we're going to have t-"

"why are you calling the shots?"

"yeah we don't want or _need _someone like you"

"where's Alpha Sanai?" the crowd clamor on like this for awhile

Kim swallow hard "like I said..." she use a much more firmer tone "we're going to have t-"

"why do you just leave harlot!" the crown agree with the heckler

the redhead bow her head as hot tears fall down her face "Mato...get Kaison"

"what?"

"I said come get the baby" the purple-hued male hurriedly fulfill her request to get the still wailing infant, olive eyes glare into the crowd "look I'm only going to say this once mor-"

"good cause nobody wa-" the male heckler is cut off by a dagger to his throat and a sable-haired female lean close to his ear "not another word out of you or it'll be your last do you understand?" she ask harshly the male nod with sweat popping on his forehead an angelic smile is turn on him "very good" she flash to Kim's side "now the same goes for all of you, anyone interrupts again and..." she place the blade close to her throat and make a cutting motion "go on Kim"

the redhead nod "as I was saying we're going to have to cancel this meeting until further notice" she turn around and the crown murmurs

"you heard her pups...go home" Xin Qian orders and the crowd quickly hurry away from the Mansion and the scary woman altogether.

Xin Qian look to Kim and Mego as they try together to console the still wailing infant "what's wrong with him?"

the redhead shrug "he's not hungry or has a dirty diaper he just woke up in the middle of his nap crying" the older woman hum to herself

"Mom can't you do something?"

she look over at Mego then the infant "let me hold him..." Kim pass Kaison to her "I can't do much except see why he's crying" she raise him up and place his forehead against hers then close her eyes

"what is she doing?"

Mego shrug "I've never seen it before

the sable-haired woman gasp "no..." she breathe and pass Kim back the wailing infant then run for the wall

Kim place Kaison back in the sling confused "uh...Mego?"

"no clue...I'll be back" he follow his mother

Xin Qian stand in the very spot Shego dropped "wha...how...wh..." she fall to her knees wit her head in her hands

"Mom!" Mego drop down behind her "Mom?..." he slowly walk over to the doubled over woman and place a gentle hand on her shoulder "a..ar...are you..." Xin Qian's body goes rigid making Mego more nervous, he gulp "Mo-"

"Mato?"

he gulp again "y-yes ma'am?"

"go back"

"bu-"

"now!" she growl as streams of rust colored smoke raise off her body and a mysterious wind pick up out of nowhere, Mego knew the signs it meant if he didn't follow orders then she won't be liable for what happens to him that is if he value his life and he does, he quickly disappear along with Xin Qian, who reappears by a nearby lake and start firing off fireballs while screaming in anger,

Kim jump slightly at the reappearance of the purple male "Mego..." she gasp in surprise "so what did you find out

said male shrug "she dismissed me before I could ask" he sigh heavily "whatever it is I hope it gets resolved quickly" he head on in the Mansion.

* * *

Shego groan 'damn...my head is killing me' she also note another feeling, her shoulders are numb, emerald eyes look up and try taking in her surrounding, but her view is limited 'damn Casimir set me up...bastard' she look at her hands to see them bound with some thick shackles and chains

she look down to see her feet are also bound with the same kind of chains and she's naked 'man...that's just great' she catch some movement in a chair across from her, she sniff and can't identify with the figure all she gather is that it's a female "who are you?"

the female get up and walk over to her smiling maliciously Shego can see her sharp teeth gleaming in the only light that is shining on her bound form "I'm Keesa nice to meet you"

Shego scoff "it'll be nice when I burn all the skin off that pretty face of yo-" her words are cut off by a forceful punch to her ribs "son of a bitch" she groan

"I tried so hard to make a good impression..." she punch Shego again "but you just had to ruin it"

Shego give her a weak smile "nice to know I still haven't lost my touch" the heart-faced brunette attempt to punch her in the face, but a male voice stop her

"enough Keesa there's time for that later before we kill her..." the male step into the light and emerald eyes widen in shock then glare heatedly at him and he in turn smile friendly up at her "but until then I will enjoy to torturing her while she scream and beg me to end the pain" he snap his fingers and grab the knife presented to him "Shego do you want to know why I want to kill you?"

"because you're a self-centered, egotistical, sniveling momma's boy?" she grunt as the blade slice across her stomach

the male relax "no..." he start pacing in front of her "I want to kill you beca-"

"look momma's boy I don't have time to hear you rant, I got enough of that to last a lifetime, so can you just ge-" her plasma flare for a second when the blade pierce her thigh and a river of crimson slide down her leg

"never cut me off and only speak when commanded to you're on my land now you prissy, spoiled ingrate"

Shego growl defiantly at him "listen up _little men _you have five seconds to step back or you'll regret it"

he sneer up at her and wiggle the blade a little "tell me Shego what are you going to do...huh?" he twist the blade "I'll tell you nothing...absolutely nothing...want to know why?" another twist "well I'll tell you, one you're pumped with enough tranquilizers to down thirty bull elephants and two your chains are titanium infused with nullifiers, so you won't be getting down from there until you're dead" he growl and snap off the handle

"light" a handheld welding torch is placed in his hand "I wonder what this will feel like will you let me know?" Shego just glare at him even when the torch is turned on "I asked you a question so answer it!" the pale woman snort up a huge loogie and spit it right in his face, he wipe it away and place the flame on the exposed part of the broken blade, Shego's body stiffen, but she doesn't show or voice any other signs of discomfort, so her captor increase the temperature and the smell of cooking flesh rise in the air

"scream...cry...let me know how much it hurt!" Shego remain strong, so in frustration he grab a pipe and hit her across the face with it making a good size gash appear on her cheek and he smile at that "squad!"

six males walk into the room "yes commander!"

"break her" the males remain standing where they are just staring at Shego "what are you doing you idiots I ordered you to break her!"

Shego smirk "well, well shorty I guess they remember who I am" the cuffs holding her suspended shatter and she stand in front of them rubbing her wrist as her gash smoke and heal up "okay you ice bastards of the undead I _won't _kill you with this..." her hands engulf with plasma "if you hand over momma's boy willingly" her prey is pushed forward "thanks I had fun guys...Casimir?" the dark-skinned male walk over to her "be a gentleman and show a girl to the door, oh and..." she punch her victim's lights out "can you please carry my luggage" she hand Casimir the snoring male and the two leave

"Sanai how..."

"did I break out those chains even though they were infused with nullifiers, well...a magician never reveals their secret, I may trust you and all, but I don't trust your kind" she pull out the still warm, broken blade and the wound start smoking and healing as soon as it's out

Casimir chuckle "I still don't get why you can stand us after everything that happened over the millennia"

"I told you once before I have nothing against your kind the past is the past I wasn't alive then and you guys haven't done shit to me personally so..."

"why can't there be more like you"

"because their dreary idiots stuck in their old ass ways, but with more of me out there the world won't half as interesting plus I hate cloning or copy-cats" they finally make it outside "it's about time...alright Cas see ya"

"wait...what about him?"

Shego shrug "what about him...do what you want throw him off the cliff or into a car crusher I don't give a damn the peon better be lucky I wasn't on a rampage again" she disappear

Casimir look down at the knocked out black-haired male and sigh "Lord Koyla is _not _going to like this"

"you got that right he's not and I'm relaying everything...don't worry I'm not narcing you out and I'll make sure the guys know that"

Casimir smile "thanks Inna"

"no problem besides it would suck to see you die...you're a cool dude...for a mutt lover" she bump him with her elbow

magenta eyes roll "sure you admire her too"

she wave him off "so what are we going to do about him"

Casimir smirk and his teeth gleam in the sun "I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you want to strangle me right now for the last chapter, but it was Xin Qian's way of helping Shego and this time I just wanted to reintroduce an old 'friend' as a cameo**


	29. Betty's final decision

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Shego stand on a treetop trying to get her bearings 'damn where did they bring me?' wings sprout on her back and she fly off 'I don't recognize any of this...wait...fuck the bastard brought me into the Santives Family Estate' she snort 'alright just have to find KestrelSage's pack and I can get my barrings' she start flying in circles until a falcon's cry cause her to pause

the bird of prey claw at her head then fly off when she doesn't follow it comes back 'what the hell?' the falcon comes back for a forth round and this time she's annoyed 'hold still so I can fry you for breakfast' she swoop after it only to end up dodging a net then another 'this is not my week'

she land on a branch looking down at the group of false and true forms, yelling and barking at her respectfully _'is KestrelSage in this pack?' _a long, curly green and blond haired woman about 5'4 with an average build kneel as close as she can to the tree and fire a shouldered gun at the dual-colored Lycan, Shego leap to a higher branch until she at the top _'a simple 'no' would've been fine..._'bitch'_' _she fly off_  
_

"how does that demon Lycan know High Shaman KestrelSage?" the others around her shrug, she hum to herself "BrindleTrout take my place as acting head guard, I'll be back" she run for and inside the Spiritualist's cave "Spiritual Leader..." she kneel to one knee "I have disturbing news..."

a male groan bounce off the cavern walls and the male with messy grey locks and purple highlights sit up on his pelted elevated rock bed, he stretch "what is it SharpIvy?" he ask while wiping his baby blue eyes

"well Leader a...a demon entered into our territory it was big a-and had the wings of the King of Demons himself"

KestrelSage hum in interest "devil wings you say...amazing...tell me did you capture it?"

SharpIvy look away "I'm afraid to say we didn't it flew off after I shot at it"

"did it say or want anything?" there's a long pause following that question causing the Spiritual Leader to look at his head of territory enforcers "sharpIvy did the demon say anything?" he ask in a more sterner voice

the green and blond woman gulp "it...it asked for you"

baby blue eyes widen for a second then look down at his lap as he grab his chin in thought "what did this demon look like?" SharpIvy goes into detail of Shego's description to her commander, who gasp in surprise "go after her at once" he order

"her?" she look at him confused "may I ask why?"

"because the one you ran off..." he get out of his bed "is Sanai Goshin"

SharpIvy gasp in surprise and suddenly feel sick "r-right away sir" she rush off

KestrelSage sigh heavily "why would Sanai be here?" he decide to not question it and just straighten himself out while grabbing his best casual robe, puma skin "the last of I saw of Sanai was when she became a legend among the Five Families overnight, by using some untold, unharnessed and uncontrollable power to defeat the late Vampire King at an unprecedented age" he sigh dreamily like some love struck groupie/fan girl "mother, father help your son."

Shego stop and hover over the treetops _'whose there?' _

a figure appear atop one tree kneeling before her it is the same female that shot at her "Madam Gaohin we would like to extend our sincerest and deepest apology to you for our earlier actions, the one were looking for 'KestrelSage' is indeed in our pack...well more like head of our pack"

Shego huff _'what made you change so suddenly?' _

we didn't know that this _is _your true form again we apologize"_  
_

emerald eyes roll _'whatever just take me to Kes or I'm leaving again' _the small group travel back to their Spiritual territory while they make their way to KestrelSage's cave the other pack members gawk at the sheer magnitude of Shego's size they'd never seen a Lycan that tell or with wings on its back, the majority suspect it's a demon of some kind and follow the small group to their Leader's chambers

KestrelSage await them at the cavern's entrance the sun make his skin glow a richer golden tanned glow "CloverRaven how are you?" the crowd murmur how does their Leader know this demon and why does this demon have the same name as the one who brought down the last Vampire King's reign

Shego give him a civil nod _'just fine, but I require some assistance' _

the grey haired twenty something year old male step aside "please enter" Shego walk on changing back into her human form so she'll fit in comfortably, KestrelSage pull off his ceremonial robe he place on his on shoulders on hers "SharpIvy as always I'm entrusting you with the pack until I am done" his most loyal follower and past playmate remain outside the cavern until she can no longer see his back then return to her duties.

Shego plant herself right in the middle of the Spiritual Leader's bed laying on her back, while said Leader grab two cups and pour them up some tea "so bring you by?"

"as I said before Yuma, I need assistance"

he chuckle "that's a first"

Shego scoff "you're telling me" she sit up just as Yuma pass her a cup of steaming hot tea

"so what's troubling you?"

"besides being targeted by the damned ice freaks?..." she sip her tea "just trying to get home from here, last time I was here I passed out from exhaustion of _that _fight"

Yuma smirk "you were such a weakling"

"you're one to talk, if I remember correctly you were cowering behind your Momma"

he laugh "okay, okay I better stop you before you bring up anymore embarrassing things"

Shego shake her head "nah no time I really need to get home and prepare"

grey eyebrows furrow "why...what's going on?"

"nothing yet just getting ready for the Ritual, but shit is about to hit the proverbial fan if you catch my drift...my pack and my future is in danger"

Yuma set his cup down a little crushed that the woman he has desired most already has someone waiting for her, he had heard that she had chosen someone and didn't want to believe it, but he won't let it stop him from helping her "besides guidance do you need any assistance with that problem as well?"

'nope just directions and when everything pans out I'll come speck with you more"

he scratch his chest, grinning "really...you sure have mellowed out Sanai"

Shego kick him in the chest "don't think I won't beat you for even remotely implying that I've gone soft just because you're a Spiritual Leader now" she reply in a neutral tone and sip her tea again then stand and give him another swift kick "got it?" tone still neutral

Yuma wheeze "got it..." he cough rubbing his stomach and chest "I won't say that again..." he get to his feet chuckling "and I see you still don't pull any punches on us normies"

she scoff "idiot, so what are the directions?"

* * *

It's been another two days, still no sign of Shego and Kim is not sure what to do, Kaison is still crying almost to the point of not sleeping and eating also her shoulder has been stinging something fierce, but now it's alright "Kim!" tired, red olive eyes turn to the curtain to see Monique coming her way "come on Ginger get up and go outside"

the redhead groan "for what?"

"just do it"

Kim place her feet on the ground "Mon if it isn't something to get Kaison to sleep or eat I'll sic Will on you" Monique wave her off and head over to the crib while Kim head for the door, she jump back from the servants running for the front doors, she file in with them and when she reach the stair's edge, she pause at the site of the green female before her, she run at her, jump on her and kiss her deeply then end it with a slap "Sanai where have you been, our son has been crying day in and day out for you, why didn't you come back sooner?"

Shego is so speechless by that statement, she's not sure what to say, so she just opt for her lips to do the talking she kiss the redhead still in her arms, who kiss her back until a throat clear near them both green eyes look to Monique "you missed each other, we know..." she motion to the surrounding group "but we'd all want to bring some comfort to Kaison"

Shego look at Kim in shock for a second time "you actually named him Kaison?"

the redhead get off her, grab the infant and hand him over the the bemused green woman "well we both agreed we liked the name" they look down at their son, who has finally stopped crying and look up at the familiar green face "we missed you Sanai and we're glad you're alright"

emerald eyes look up from the smiling and falling asleep infant to olive eyes "so you missed me..." she give her another short kiss "I missed you too"

Kim smile and look down at Kaison as he finally succumb the affects of hardly sleeping for two days she rub his dual colored hair "finally asleep"

"what do you mean?"

Kim open her mouth the answer, but she 's cut off by a battle cry "sorry Sanai" she grab Kaison and step back just as Shego is piled on by her younger siblings and cousin

"Sanai where have you been?" the forever hyper blond tyke ask her

Shego glare up pass one of the twins ass, praying he doesn't have gas and glare at her cousin "on a vacation from you"

Tao Le frown "aww why you always have to be mean to me" she whine

Shego grunt "because you're annoying" she get her hands free and push against the four kids to get her body free, but another sound cause her to pause, she look back at the town to see a horde of children, teens and tykes alike running towards her yelling 'dog pile' at the top of their lungs 'oh shit' she frantically try working her way free to no avail the kids reach her and add to the pile on she look at her surrounding pack "don't just laugh..." she grunt "some assis-"

"we missed you Alpha Sanai!" the kids tell her as one

Shego lay her arms outstretched deciding to take her punishment "annoying brats" but she feel all warm inside from the line "okay I missed all of you too and now I'd love to feel my legs sometime soon" the kids get up off her and the adults help her to her feet

"alright RockClaw Clan I have a few things that need to be addressed first thing..." she wrap an arm around Kim's waist "this is my mate and you will treat her as such even better than me if she has something to say listen..." she place a hand on Kaison's head "he is my son, you don't need to know how he came to be, not your business...next Monique is now and always be apart of this pack..."

she wait until the murmurs die down "she went through the Ritual, so she has free pass, the two returning from this Ritual, if they pass as well they will also be treated as a pack mate..." she wait for the murmurs to die down again "another thing..." she hate to do this, but do to current circumstances it is needed to be brought to attention "I'll be choosing a new General..." she look at her one eyed friend standing in the background with her mother and step-mother "it maybe anyone of you, so show you can take the initiative"

"but the Directors have always taken that position" the crowd agree

Shego nod "I know that, but it's pointless to rely on one family to take on that job as if it's a requirement, so I'm giving everyone a shot at earning the title...consider it an honor" she eye Betty once again "another thing even if you become General it doesn't mean you will become a Beta as well...I'm appointing non Generals a Beta position as well" she look down at Kim "Princess anything you'd like to add?"

"yes there is something...when I first came here a kid came up to me and his father, I think, reprimanded him for it and when I tried to speak with him and get to know him, he retracted...what I'm trying to say is that just like the kids did with Sanai they fearlessly approached her, don't be afraid to come up to us and talk we're very approachable"

"I don't know about Ms. Crankypants!" the kids chuckle at that while Shego give Monique the finger

"but all joking aside Kim is right we are approachable, my Dad never would've allowed you to be afraid to come up and just say 'hi', so whoever told you not to do that I want to know now" Sheldon's name is mentioned, Kim look at Shego when she start feeling heat waves hit her, she look to Monique since she's known Shego longer than her the fashion diva mouth 'rub her back', Kim try it and sure enough the plasma-wielder begins to calm down "somebody bring me General JaggedFrost" a guard on the wall head to the General's chambers

while she wait for the brown haired male to show up, she look down at a little girl tapping her hip, she kneel down to her eye level and the girl whisper something in her ear, emerald eyes look to the wall beside the Mansion to see Cloud standing there looking at her, he nod and she nod back then turn to see Sheldon kneeling before her "you called for me Madam?"

Shego scratch her temple "I've just heard something I can't believe, did you tell _my _pack not to approach any of the Alpha family?" silence "did you or did you not General?"

"yes ma'am I did"

"why...did Dad or Cheyenne say it was alright?"

"no he was starting to become ill at the time, so I felt it was necessary, because didn't and still don't know how he became ill"

Shego's brow furrow "he was starting to show signs or already _was _ill?" a pause

"starting"

she nod "so how would you know what kind of illness it was, if he was _just_ starting to show signs, he could've just caught a cold"

Sheldon sigh as if he is annoyed and in truth he is "I didn't know, but just to be on the safe side I authorized it without their approval"

Shego look at the top of his head then eye Betty and her mothers, they shrug "okay JaggedFrost you're allowed to go back to your post and I want you remaining either on the wall or inside them...understand?"

"yes ma'am"

"good everyone dismissed" the crowd disperse

Sheldon glare back at her 'she and the whole pack will learn.'

Shego spit on the ground something about the brown haired male always leave a bad taste in her mouth _'I'm not sure what to make of his answers'_

_'me either' _both Betty and Xin Qian tell her

Shego sigh _'damn I couldn't read him, but I _did _get a bad aura from him'_

_'is that why you give him those orders?'_

_'yeah and Bets we need to talk'_

_'I know' _the friends walk off to the side "so what are you going to do?"

the one eyed woman sigh "first I want to..." she gulp "apologize and after I stopped your mother from nearly destroying the world as we know it over your disappearance I thought about it...sure Global Justice was _my _project it's not my life, my duties lie in being by your side just like my father was by yours"

Shego chuckle "kinda corny there Bets"

Betty trip her "you're one to talk, what about what you said back there in the woods?"

Shego kip to her feet "oh that...yeah, yeah like what you said, I meant it, out of everyone close to me you keep me sane and I'd hate to watch our friendship crumble" she slap Betty in the back of the head and laugh the one eyed woman take offense to that and punch her in the back, Shego in turn kick her in the stomach and a fight ensues

"oh shit they're at it again"

"who do you think will win this time?"

Tao Le jump on her purple cousin's back "oh, oh, oh defiantly Betty!"

the Wego's give her an odd look "are you crazy Sanai will win this time"

Mego roll his eyes "I agree with Tao, Bets will win"

"why do you say that?"

"because she's won more times than I care to count"

the twins balk "are _you _crazy Sanai is better than Betty"

"care to bet me?"

the twins share a look "sure what's the amount?"

"half of both your inheritance to my entire one...deal?" he hold out his head

Tao Le grab his head and shake it wildly yelling "have you lost your mind?"

"please I'm the best at judging this fight, so you bet?"

red eyes stare at the hand "alright more for us" they shake and turn back to the fighting

Shego has Betty pinned and is just waiting for her to tap out, but the one eyed woman surprise her by grabbing her hair and pull...hard "what the...let go Bets"

Betty smirk "no you let go or I rip out a chunk"

Shego growl in frustration let go and lose or allow her hair to be uneven, this is an easy one "we both let go on three...one"

"two..."

"three!" they both keep their hold "I thought you were going to let go?" they groan

"is it always like this?"

Xin Qian sigh "ever since they were kids, they'd play then fight then play again and then fight again until someone broke something or bled too bad it was always and obviously still _is _a vicious cycle"

Kim smile "so Sanai was just like one of the boys"

"yeah until she started caring about her image to impress you someday" the redhead blush

"seems she doesn't have to worry about that, I bet if ol' Sanai was dressed in a burlap sack Kimmie would've still fell for her"

olive eyes look at Monique "and what about you...would you have still fell for Will?"

an eyebrow raise "you didn't just go there did you?"

"only because you did"

Monique open her mouth to retort, but all she get out is "touche"

they hear a howl of pain and look over to see both women's head back in death grips with hands full of hair "alright Sanai for real this time we let go on one" Shego nod as much as she can "alright...one" they pull harder"

'dammit you two, just let go we don't have all day" Xin Qian orders them then separate them, the two women rub their heads while kicking at each other like little kids, but Xin Qian end up kicking them both "quit it" the others laugh at the females writhing on the ground in pain

"damn you dilapidated old bat, you didn't have to use the Spirit on us"

Xin Qian kick her again "shut up and go put on some clothes"

"I got on clothes"

"a black bear bikini isn't clothes Sanai" the green skinned woman sigh heavily and stomp in the Mansion while the rest still laugh at the sight.


	30. Ritual dusk fight & Cloud's death

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Ron dodge a pounce by the hairs on his chinny-chin-chin, grab his stick and swing it at the five foot and a half Lycan, who jump back then grab the other end of the stick, trying to tear it out Ron's hands, but the blond has a good grip on it "Razor"

the mole rat scurry down his arm and across the stick bridge and stand on the big wolf's head, he open his mouth to chomp down on the black skull, but he's knocked off by a paw and land a small distance away "Raz are you alright?" the mole rat chatters and fall back down chocolate eyes land on the Lycan "sorry Dakota, but you're not getting me _that _easily...not like last time"

the black Lycan snort _'aww and here I thought you had fun' _Ron twist the stick causing him to let go and hack up splinters and bark then yelp as he's hit with the thick branch _'you damn human!' _he snarl, jump the swing then onto Ron _'I oughta tear you're face off!' _that's when Razor scamper up Dakota's back and clamp down hard

Dakota yelp trying to shake off the rodent, he flop on his back, rolling and wiggling to no avail Razor has a good hold on him "good job Razor try and hold him" Ron raise his stick up wanting to go through the action of pummeling Dakota like a pinata, but the Lycan isn't having that and even thought the mole rat is gnawing on his back, he's going to get the human first

he roll to his stomach, launch at Ron and bite him right on his leg "ahh shit!" the blond scream in pain, he hit Dakota on his snout a couple of times making him let go then run for base to tend to his own injuries after Razor finally let go, the mole rat run up to his owner and friend chattering frantically, Ron groan in pain "I-I'm fine...just...need to...stop...the bleeding" he pull off his undershirt and tie it around his leg "good thing...he wasn't...a...vampire...huh?"

Razor nod, satisfied with the temporary bandage Ron use that stick to get to his feet and limp to the campsite to clean and better dress his new and only major wound "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

* * *

Nina chatters away in her owner's ear, a finger cover her mouth "I know Nina-san, I've heard them already...hold on" Yori strip down to nothing, but her undergarments

a blond and red Lycan stand outside the cave that their prey is in, the red Lycan nod to the other and the blond stalk forward _'careful Aponi, I heard from Loic she's a special human' _

Aponi snort _'don't worry Jagger, she's cornered with no escape'_

_'obviously you've misread what 'special' means somewhere'_

_'she's just a human Jag wh...' _her words are cut off as she slam into the cavern wall, Jagger start sniffing form the human he knows that did this, but not sensing her, he quickly start panicking, unlike his brother Dakota, he's just a rookie to this whole attack squad thing, his big brother volunteered him, without seeing if he wants to do it, so instead of staying to fight he turn and bolt for base

Yori emerge off the rock face to eye her first opponent then watch the tail end of the red male 'hmm what happened?'

Aponi groan, so Yori retreat back again the blond stand up on shaky legs _'whoa Jag did you get the license of that semi?' _once she's up on sturdy legs, she notice the scent of her partner is fading _'Jagger...Jagger' _she sniff for him 'oh Dakota's going to kill me if something happens to him'

"if you're looking for your friend, he ran off"

Aponi look towards the cave entrance to see Yori standing there with her hands clasp behind her back, she growl _'you lie, Jag would ne-' _

"if he wasn't ready to fight, why put him up against us it seems pointless to me?"

the blond Lycan charge _'who cares what you think, you lying, cheating human!' _

the kunoichi step to the side and let the heated female run into the tree behind her, Aponi stumble and sit down trying to stop the world from spinning, but after a solid kick from Yori, she's out like a light "that's the second lost and second seriously injured due to Lycan ego" she sigh "Nina looks like I'll have to take this one to her campsite for help"

the naked mole rat snicker and earn a tap on her head "no you must not laugh at a defeated opponent or feel sorry for them, but praise their effort in combat" she kneel and place a hand on Aponi's prone form and they seem to melt into the ground then resurface in the mist of the fighters, who stare in shock and awe "your friend hit her head and sort of knocked herself for...how you say 'spin'?"

Kira laugh "close the word is 'loop' and how did you find this place?" Yori just give her a knowing smile before disappearing as before

"what the...how did she do that?"

"is she really human?" Kira heft the front half of Aponi on her back and begin dragging her towards her tent

"hey didn't Jagger leave with her?" one male ask while pointing in Aponi and Kira's direction

"yeah where is the little noob" a female ask and they suddenly spot him running full speed out the forest and towards the campsite

"hey noob..." another male tackle him "where were you when Aponi was dealing with the female human?" Jagger just struggle underneath him with large frightening peach colored eyes, so he thump him on his nose the wake him up "I _asked _why weren't in line to get your pummeling too?"

Jagger instantly stop moving and cover his now sore nose, whimpering _'I-I-I...I panicked...I never wanted to do this in the first place!' _he howl as if he's in pain

"so you let _my _mate take your licks for you" he seem amused, but underneath it all his blood is boiling how dare the little peon run he'll show him, Jagger whimper some more hoping the male is going to hit him again and his plea is answered

"Knoton leave him alone he's just a newbie and Dakota will skin you alive if he finds out you're tormenting his little brother"

"fuck him and Dakota..." he rare his fist back and send it down to Jagger's snout, scared Jagger start whimpering louder which turn into yelps as he tries to get away, but instead of getting hit Knoton get off him "not even worth it...he should've been hit not Aponi" he kick some dirt into his face then walk into the tent

Kira squat down beside the prone red Lycan "you're going to be alright...right?"

Jagger transform into his thirteen year old human form "yeah I'll be fine" he twitch and rub his nose softly

Kira muss his short, curly hair "alright kid, rest up for the day since you're going with me for the late night attack" she head off to bed herself

Jagger watch her go "don't even think about it pup, that's one female that won't give you the time of day"

Jagger look away "I wasn't thinking about that...I was admiri-"

"how she look in those shorts..." the male laugh "that's one female that is mated to the job that's her only focus and she wouldn't take a weakling like you even _if _she was looking"

"I'm not a weakling it's just my first time doing this"

his sudden companion sit beside him "it's not different than when you where the one participating, now you're just deciding for yourself when the attacks will be made"

Jagger nod the more experienced male has a point "so why haven't you gone out yet Vian"

"I rather watch you younger generation compete I've had my share" he tell him with another laugh

Jagger look at the ground "so until my next turn can you help me?"

Vian sigh heavily "I've given you all you need to know..." Jagger look at him with pleading peach eyes "I guess I'll help you out a bit" he get to his feet "come with me" they head into the forest.

* * *

Shego, Mego, Betty, Xin Qian, Cheyenne, Will and Kim all sit or stand in the war room underneath the Mansion with Cloud across from them sitting in a chair "alright BrittleCloud, I'm tired and annoyed, you've arranged this meeting, so spill"

steel eyes look at all them "umm...well...Alpha CloverRaven...I only wished to speak with you only...alone"

Shego sit back crossing her legs if she had her file she'd be filing her nails, but if the male made her angry it would only be a projectile heading straight for his head "I understand, but I rather they be here"

Cloud sigh ha can't do anything about it, but spill everything he knows about the impending attack coming this way "after BlizzardPelt's failed attempt to take control of the territory...again, I saw and met with Koyla..."

Shego's plasma flare and the arm resters creak and crack under her grip, all eyes look from her plasma engulfed hands to her slightly glowing emerald green eyes, Kim quickly rub Shego's back causing the progressively enraged woman to slowly return to a somewhat placid yet irritated state, she sigh "continue"

"we begin to plan ways to take over the territory using the vampire's help..." there's a mix of light gasps and short grunts "and if they succeeded in the plan Koyla would get...you Madam, as payment for what happened several decades ago and it wasn't just me and Koyla, the master mind behind the plan is..." his mouth starts to go dry

"who is the mastermind Cloud?" Cheyenne speak up this time

his mouth once again moistened, he clear his throat "it's..." he swallow trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth again

"you, _Koyla _and who, BrittleCloud?"

steely eyes look to the floor "Koyla, myself and..." he swallow again

Shego snarl "don't say that damned, fucking name again or I'll..." Kim just place a hand on her back and she sigh heavily "who is the other person that was with you?" she ask through clenched teeth

Cloud relax again decide to rush the name out "the other person is Ja-" his body tense and he fall forward as bones start cracking, he began foaming at the mouth while making gagging and gurgling noises, then his suffering end and he just lay there

Will step forward to check his pulse, bow his head and declare "he's dead"

"FUCK!" Shego's chair is chucked across the war room and disintegrate into slag before it even hit the wall, thin tendrils of smoke rise off her body "how the fu...what the hell!" she snarl, storm over to Cloud's lifeless form, grab his shirt and rise up to her eye level then place her forehead to his trying to catch his last thoughts before his brain dies, but whoever did this to him obviously used something else to cover their tracks, because she's blocked from accessing, he gently lay him back on the ground and storm off.

Kim look at the others still in the room with a dazed look in her leaf colored eyes "what just happened?" that is too much and if nobody can tell her what she just saw she might lose it, not like Shego, but it'll be probably just as bad

"well Kimberly in case you missed i-"

"I know _that _Ms. Xin, I meant how?"

the sable haired female smirk reminding Kim of how much she and Shego are alike "if you'd have let me finished I would've told you"

the redhead smile sheepishly with a light blush gracing her cheeks "uh...sorry I thoug-"

Xin Qian wave her off "think nothing of it, I know you're not a dumb person, it just would've been better, but anyway BrittleCloud died due to a spell place on or ingested in him, by whoever didn't want to be found out just yet" Kim is confused did this woman just say 'spell' aren't they just things of fantasy, but Dragons are too, so this isn't _too _far fetch

"the spell is your basic class A spell it cause the cursed one to not speak on anything the curser doesn't want revealed, whether it be a name or a plan, as you can see it's quite effective and a mostly undetectable thing, so the traitors can be found out"

Kim look at Cloud and pull her knees to her chest 'disturbing' just as she's about to shut herself off from the world, something dons on her and she rush out the war room "those two sure are... spontaneous"

Betty chuckle "you're just now noticing that Master Mato?"

he roll his amethyst eyes "keyword Bets..._Mego_" his mothers chuckle at that

"narcissistic punk" Mego approve of the insult and take it as a comment.

* * *

Shego stop pacing to look at Kim "what Kim?"

the redhead pause Shego's usually playful tone and need to call her anything, but her name is gone, she shake her head and stroll up to the plasma-wielder "are you going to be alright?"

Shego groan "I don't know...I didn't really know Brittle, but..."

"you didn't know Sanai, no one could've..." she place a loving hand on her face and Shego lean into the touch then grab her wrist and kiss her palm, the redhead blush a very red shade at the simple display of affection, she then clear her throat "so what to tell me what this sitch is all about?"

Shego let her go and laugh "sitch?"

"you know situation...'sitch'"

emerald eyes roll "whatever you say, but I don't feel talking about it, maybe some other time...we need tell Brittle's parents, then bury him and whatever you want to do after"

Kim ponder this, her natural 'Kimness' is begging to know what went on several decades between Shego and this Koyla, but it'll have to wait she want to test out something "how about a classic?"

a sable eyebrow raise "dinner and a movie..." her Princess is full of surprises today "not a bad idea, you'll just have to talk it over with Monique, oh...and wear a helmet" Kim look at her like a cute, confused pup which cause her to rub the top of her fiery red mane "you'll be fine, but as for me, I need to..._NOT _be there" she kiss Kim's cheek then turn to leave

"wait why me?"

"she might not be as mad if _you _ask her to watch Kaison tonight, if she has something already planned..." she walk out the room adjacent to the war room "but given the reason she won't mind" her voice travel back to the redhead

"but what if..." Kim sigh "why me?...because I fell for her" she groan "great now I'm talking to myself" she shake her head "what next...the nuthouse for ex-heroes" she walk out to the lift, then down the hall to the clean room, she wait to get blasted then walk fully inside the room

"hey Mon-" her question dies suddenly on her lips as she take in the sight of a couch-sleeping Monique with Kaison also sleeping on top of her whimper softly and kicking in his sleep "I wish I had a camera this is just too _cute_" she coo in a whisper and walk over to them, but jump back at Monique's suddenness to wake up in protection mode

"oh Kim...it's you" she relax and start bouncing Kaison as he start fussing about his sleep being disturbed

"yeah, uh...Mon can you do me another favor?"

"sure what's up GF?"

Kim start twirling her fingers "well...you see..." a faint blush appear on her cheek "ummm..."

an elegantly arched eyebrow raise "Kim just spit it out"

the redhead swallow "me and Sanai are going out tonight and..."

Monique smirk, eyebrow still raised "and you're wondering if I'll watch Kaison tonight...I'll have to check with Will and see if he has anything planned and GBWY" confused "get back with you"

Kim nod "thanks"

"DMI" confused again "don't mention it."

* * *

BrittleCloud's funeral goes off the same way as Acoose's with an exception to his father and mother, who lead the howling and his closer comrades bury him, JaggedFrost and AquaPaws stand in the back with satisfied glints in their eyes _'I knew he was a liability to our plans' _AquaPaws comment distastefully

_'it's a good thing I placed that silence spell on him while we were at Koyla's estate' _Shego walk pass him with a disgusted glare directed straight at him, but snort when the red Lycan next to her bump her playfully

_'we are we going to do about her?' _the couple walk off for the wall

_'Koyla said he has something for her and I have something for the redhead' _his mate look at him like he'd lost his mind

_'and what _exactly _are you going to do when you get her?'_

_'I have a friend I owe a 'toy' of her caliber for the chance to speck with the Vampire King' _

she snort in amusement _'you're a sick twisted man...' _she rub against him _'I _love _it' _if she were a cat she'd purr seductively, but suddenly step back _'what about the rest around the Alpha couple?' _she shudder at the evil glint in JaggedFrost's onyx eyes

_'in due time...in. due. time.'_

* * *

Kim and Shego stand in the clean room, Kim on the other side of the curtain deciding what to wear and Shego speaking with Monique "you sure I'm not disturbing you and Will's night?" she cringe a little on the inside, what her friend see in the uptight male she's never know

"Sheegie ITYA you aren't, all we do at night alone is..."

"no don't fill my head with anymore about your private sessions!..." she shake her head "just keep an eye on my son, we'll be back later, if Will decide to change his mind Cheyenne said she'll watch him"

Monique nod and slide close to Shego "so you gonna try and make a move on her?"

emerald eyes roll "just watch Kaison and get your mind out of there" a loud smack echo throughout the room

Kim look around the curtain and can see Shego rubbing her nice, shapely ass 'did I just say 'ass'' she return to her side of the the curtain 'oh man I've been hanging with Xin Qian too long' she look back to see Shego still close to her

"why yo-" another smack not as loud, but it still echoes throughout the room, both Monique and Shego are shocked, they look at a mega blush on Kim's face, Shego smirk "why Princess..." she purr "I didn't know you had it in you" the green-skinned female step up to her

Kim step away "S-Sanai no...I'm sorry...no don't"

"but Kimmie you started it if you didn't want to get smacked you shouldn't have smacked me, now turn around"

the redhead cover her rear "Sanai!"

Shego stop to oogle Kim's perky mounds "wow Cupcake they're bigger then I thought" Kim follow her gaze and eep covering her chest "aww so unfair..." she appear beside Kim and smack her soundly on the rear "but that made it all worth it"

one hand goes to her now sore butt as she glare up at Shego "I didn't hit you that hard"

Shego wave her off "I'm not a fair minded person Princess...so where do you want to eat at?" Kim grumple something inconclusive "what was that?"

"it doesn't matter Sanai, but I'm protecting my poor butt"

"aww do you want me to kiss it?" the look on Kim's face is priceless "prude much, we'll save that for another time, but dress nice not casual or elegant sort of in between" she walk to the other side of the curtain

olive eyes watch her swaying hips then look down at the the hand slapped Shego on the butt and she chuckle 'I'll try that again...someday' Kim walk into the bathroom with a smile.


	31. Date night

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

"This is really nice Sanai, although you could've told me it's _this _nice, I feel under dressed" Kim look down at her knee-length khaki skirt the flair out at the end and light pink short sleeved, buttoned up shirt, on her feet are light pink flats and her hair, with the help of Monique, is up in a tight bun

"you look perfect Kimmie"

the redhead blush lightly "you look beautiful too Sanai"

Shego has on black dress pants and an emerald silk loose shirt with a black half-jacked on over it, on her feet are black open-toed inch and a half heels, her greenish-black tresses is wavier tonight and a light stain stain her cheeks too "thanks Pumkin" she take a sip of her Perrier- Jouet champagne

Kim take a look around the elegant, table-clothed restaurant "so why did you pick this place to eat?"

Shego set her glass down "I know the owner and I use to come here at least once a month, twice if I wasn't busy, when I worked for my ex-employer"

olive eyes take another look around "what kind of employer did you have before Director?"

"an idiot that had...still _has _delusions of grander about taking over the world so people can recognize his genius, because his old college buddies laughed at him" Shego explain as if the information is trivial

Kim on the other hand seem to recall a male her father told her that he and his buddies laughed at "is his name Drew Lipsky?"

Shego look at Kim in shock "you know him?"

"no, but Dad told me he and his friends laughed at a man with that name in college, because he create makeshift dates for them and that was the last he saw of the male"

Shego laugh "I thought your father's name sounded familiar when Dewbie told me the story...I see why" she wipe her eyes free of her tears "he was an idiot and he was my idiot, now the little Momma's Boy is lucky to be alive after the stunts he pulled to off you and me twice"

"what do you mean _me _I've never met him?"

Shego nod and sip at her drink again "remember the day you joined and the second mission I let you accompany me to?"

Kim try thinking back then it hits her "_that _was Drew?" the green-skinned female nod "that madman almost killed me last time"

"sorry Cupcake that taser was created for me, I didn't think he'd use it on anybody else he never was a killer, but I guess he finally went over the deep end" Shego feel guilty for putting Kim in danger like she did, but she alive so that's all that mattered 'I guess the real reason behind that bite mark Xing told me about really does do what she said" their food is placed in front of them

Kim take the time to think on what Shego said about that day and she can feel in her heart that, _that _night it was just bad luck things turned out like it did, but good luck because she'd still have been living a lie, she take a sip of her water as she digest everything that has happened up til this point, Shego on the other hand is worried she might have destroyed what they were building, she spot a few couples dancing and get an ides, she wipe her mouth "hey Kimmie you wanna dance"

the redhead nearly choke on her pasta "say what?" she wipe her own mouth as well

"do you want to dance?"

Kim look to the dance floor then the green-skinned woman "uh..." she take another sip of her water "sorry Sanai I-I-I...no"

Shego deflate "oh...just thought I'd ask"

Kim bite her fork, feeling bad about crushing her hopes at a simple dance **'that's all it is...a _simple dance, _so do it'**

'but...I don't know I'm just beginning to like Sanai and I don't wa-'

**'will you just shut up and live a little...listen to yourself, just follow your heart, you _know _deep down inside you want to dance as much as she does...' **Kim look over at Shego as she tap her plate with her fork dejectedly **'you seen it in her eyes after all' **

Kim nod 'you're right' she look over at Shego again "I _will _like to dance with you"

Shego is _so _thrown by the statement that she nearly miss it "what did you say?"

Kim get to her feet and hold out her hand "I said let dance"

the green woman readily accept the hand and they head to the dance floor, she lean over "are you sure about this...I won't be upset if you change your mind again"

Kim stop in the middle of the floor and put her arms around Shego's neck nervously and start swaying to the music with Shego hands on her hips "Sanai can you just shut up and focus on dancing?"

both sable eyebrows raise in surprise and a smirk grace black painted lips "your wish is my command" a flutter form in Kim's stomach at that and when Shego take the lead, grab one of her hands and start a waltz around the dance floor

Kim look from her chest to her eyes and slowly the world around them begin to fade **'this is nice isn't it?' **

'you're right it is...I'm glad I decided to do this'

**'now I hope you're ready for the next thing because it's something I can't stop?' **

'what's that?'

**'well my dear Kimmie, you're about to learn one of our kinds' many wonderful vices' **

'what do yo-' she can feel a change within her, but isn't sure what it is.

Shego blink at the change in Kim's olive eyes, so she stop the dance "Kim are you alright?" her voice is laced with concern and that's when she feel glossied, pink lips on her own, she let herself melt into the kiss, until a familiar scent fill her nose and her eyes quickly open and she pull back from the redhead "uh...Kim nows not the time or pla-"

Kim kiss her again and she pull back again "okay I see talking isn't going to help..." she place two fingers on her forehead and a flash of plasma knock Kim out, she then wave a waiter over "tell Jon to add table 14's meal to the tab of Shelly Go" he nod and she leave the restaurant with the unconscious redhead then flash home.

* * *

**AN: the rest of the story will be placed on ...my pen name is Greenwithenvy and thanks to all my many readers on fanfiction also that chapter will be uploaded either tonight 7/05/12 or tomorrow before 5pm**


	32. After Date Night

**Prodigal Daughter**

A female cry of pleasure fill the air followed closely by a male's as he hold on to her beautiful sweat, slicked chocolate body, she lean forward and kiss her lover deeply as his dick continue to pump her with his seed "that was intense baby..." she kiss him again, as she feel him go soft inside of her "but I'm not done with you yet" she ease off her love and sit beside him then grab his softened dick and lick off their heady essence, he groan in ecstasy of her glorious tongue and mouth as she take in his entire length, she can feel him harden from it all "ready baby?"

he answer to her is position her on her hands and knees and grab her curvy hips then guide his head to the opening of her pussy "no Monique are _you _ready?" he ask while teasing her with only the head

Monique whine "come on Will don't tease...give it to me already" he ignores her "Will dammit fuck me, fill me up with that wonderful dick of yours!" her dirty scream for sex reach him and he thrust his dick into her wet pussy and she moan in wanton pleasure.

* * *

Shego shake her head "I hope Kaison is with his grandmother" she walk a few doors down to her own room and lay Kim on the bed, she start undressing her down to her underwear her emerald eyes stare for a minute, but quickly cut it short and walk to her closet to grab a couple of oversized t-shirts, she dress the redhead in one, tuck her in and walk into the bathroom to shower in some cold water and change into the other.

Kim groan as she's staring to wake up form the surprised knockout, she sit up holding her head 'whoa...what happened?'

**'ya blew it that's 'what'!' **

'wha...' she look around the room using her night-vision, she eye the chase in the middle of the room, noticing it looks familiar, it's diagonal to the fireplace with a small oval table next to it then she look up to the ceiling, high overhang with see-through and opaque veils hanging down and wrapped around the thin railings attached to the overhang and the foot board, what's weird about the overhang is the other part in its design, the head board, it's wide at the bottom and top, but midway though it, it's thin like an hourglass, but thicker than the slimmed part of the hourglass and designed with vertical ridges

she then look down at herself and eep when the shower in the bathroom goes off, she decide to make a run for the clean room she been staying in and her awaiting son.

Kim open the door to the clean room and is hit by a strong odor, it isn't offensive and it's only one other time she'd smelled the pungent smell and realized there's _no way _she's going in there tonight, but Kaison might be still in there "what are you doing?"

the redhead jump at the voice and turn to face Betty "uh..." she look back in the room and realize another thing, she wants to join the couple, but her rational stop her and she close the door "uh well I was going to get Kaison"

Betty takes a look at her attire, that obviously belong to Shego hence the words 'HOT STUFF' in green flames and she can also tell the former world saver just got in, the shirt isn't rumpled "he's with Lady Cheyenne in the Alpha's Chambers, do you want him?"

with her mind and body at war with itself, Kim is on the fence with that question "no let him spend time with his grandmother, but I'm wondering if you can help me with something?" the one-eyed woman's head tilt in confusion and intrigue.

* * *

Shego step out the bathroom drying her hair with a towel and notice a lump is gone "oh shit...where's she go?" she step out into the hall and see Kim and Betty walking and obviously conversing with each other due to all the mumbling, she walk back in the room and head to sleep.

* * *

"The feeling is normal for us female Lycans, you're going through your first heat cycle"

"I've heard about that from Sanai, she said it's dangerous time for unmated females and that even though she marked me, I'm still at risked"

Betty nod "besides Ronald I advise you to keep your distance with any male...especially alone, unless it can't be helped"

"but..." olive eyes look down at her bare feet "what about Sanai, why did I almost...you know in public?"

Betty wants to laugh, but knows it would be wrong due to Kim's ignorance because of her parent's protectiveness "well Kimberly your body is just reacting to her scent, for your first year it will cause you to become attracted to anybody until your senses attach to one individual in which you'll decide to mate with for as long as you both shall live, don't mate during and it'll only get worse"

"why does this sound like a marriage thing?"

"that's because it _is _we mate for life with one or more mates, some have one steady mate and the other mated partners are to satisfy their additional need, such as the late Alpha and Lady Cheyenne, he had Mistress Xin Qian as a steady mate and Lady Cheyenne as an additional, but he loved her just like any mate would" Kim think on this "my advice in all this...choose your mate fast and _wisely_...follow your heart and the rest will follow" she kiss her forehead and leave Kim there still thinking

the redhead turn around "but what if I'm not ready to follow my heart just yet"

"two words: 'self-indulgence'...goodnight"

Kim roll that bit of information round in her head until it clicks and she blush as red as her hair 'no I couldn't possi...why would she...do I have a choice, I only tried...could I _really..._"

**'do you really have a choice the Director said it would only get worse and it's either _that _or...' **even her warring mind can't utter _that _word, it makes her feel dirty just _thinking _it

she fall to her knees 'what am I going to do?'

"Kim?"

the redhead look to her right to see Channing standing there with a puzzled look on her young, innocent face, Kim smile "hey Channing what's wrong?"

the little girl clutch her stuffed bear to her small frame "I had a bad dream"

Kim stand and open her arms to the frightened girl, Channing run into her embrace "it'll be alright...want me to walk you to your Mom's bedroom?" the nine-year old nod "okay, why don't you tell me all about it and maybe it'll make you feel better."

* * *

Shego can hear the door creak open, but she doesn't move, she just watch Kim walk over to the bathroom, come back out, place something on the chase where her clothes are then get in the bed scoot close to her and lay her head on her pillow "Kim?"

the redhead place an arm around her "no talking tonight...too tired"

Shego sigh then smile "okay Pumpkin, goodnight" she kiss her forehead and tense when she feel Kim move closer until her lips and breath is close to her neck and her hand goes to Shego's ass "uh...Kimmie?" her answer is even breathing signaling Kim is sleep she smile again and wrap the smaller girl in a loving embrace.

* * *

_(the next day early in the morning) _

Shego is the first to wake up, it's the last day of the ShySterling Ritual and as Alpha it is her duty to hunt down the meat offering to the Moon Goddess that watch over her shape-shifting children and the meal for this evening's meal, she proceed to stretch, but stop suddenly at the pressure to her clit and a very warm and damp area on her thigh meaning the redhead next to her took off her underwear last night 'so _that's _why she went to the bathroom'

she doesn't think too much on it, besides that the redhead might've just wanted to be comfortable while she slept, but that doesn't explain the wet spot 'I hope Kim isn't an adult bed wetter' that makes her shudder in disgust, but another shudder course through her entire being, Kim's knee push more on her pussy 'oh shit...mmmm' her mind goes fuzzy when the redhead's leg start moving again

she look down at her "you better be sleep" she whisper in the mass of now tangled locks another move causing her to squeak and the only way to escape, due to the death grip Kim has on her, is to forcefully wake Kim up, she pat the sleeping woman furiously, the redhead groan and snuggle closer, Shego grip the sheets trying to hold onto her sanity and keep from ravishing Kim, she gulp hard "Kim...Kimmie _please _wake up...come on Princess wake up" she shake her into wakefulness

Kim groan again "huh...wha..." she sit up and look down at a very sweaty Shego, while moving her now equally very damp knee, she rub the sleep out her eyes in a very cutsey way "what is it Sanai...better yet what time is it?" Shego's breathing returns to normal "ummm Sanai...are you alright?"

"Princess we're...going to have...to sleep in...separate rooms from...now on" a fiery red eyebrow raise and the question 'why?' hangs in the air "for the simple fact that I don't know if I can hold back next time, especially with your knee so close to my...well you know" she gesture to her pussy

Kim's nose twitch, she can smell a mix of both of their heady smell of arousal and she smirk internally, but blush lightly on the outside "what are we doing today?"

Shego sit up finally calm and clear minded "well today's the last day for your friends..." she look over at the clock it reads 7:29 "they have four and a half hours until it ends and for us to pick out names should they pass..." she look up to the ceiling "we'll have to hunt down an offering and tonight's meat, while the territory prepare for the party" Kim sit there lost in thought, then smirk outwardly, climb onto Shego's lap and kiss the green skinned beauty, Shego return the kiss, not sure what's going on, but deciding whatever it is she'd enjoy it while she can, but then her nose pick up on Kim 'in heat' scent

Kim break the kiss and rake her fingers through Shego's hair "well Sanai I say we use up thirty or more of those four plus hours doing something much more fun than hunting" she pull off Shego's shirt and stare at the two green mounds presented to her

under the lustful stare and coolness of the room the darker green nipples harden, Kim lick her lips in anticipation for what she has chosen to do, Shego's stomach flutter at the look in those glazed over olive eyes 'dammit Pumpkin stop staring and get to it!'

Kim stare for a little while longer then lean in and capture Shego's lips in a heated kiss, she really has _no _way to start, but to do what Shego did to her before and go from there, she place her hand on one mound and start kneading the flesh making the woman under her moan some 'a little soft and fumbly, but it feels good'

Shego run her nails up Kim's slim, fit thighs and grab her ass, squeezing it and effectively pull the redhead closer to her body, she can feel her mate's heat radiating from her own sex, she break the kiss and in a breathy, husky voice she tell Kim "you're overdressed" the redhead giggle ans start to remove her shirt, but a green hand stop her "let me do that" Shego lift the shirt up and stop at the underside of Kim's perky, small mounds, her lips plant hot kisses on flushed peach skin

Kim lean back as an arm support her "mmmm...that feels good" she pull her shirt off the rest of the way and the kissing continues, with the annoying cloth off emerald eyes can see that indeed the redhead is certainly braless, she watch them rise and fall, hypnotizing her and calling to her like a siren, she answers the call by bringing Kim back up into an upright position and instantly taking one of the small orbs into her mouth_  
_

Kim moan more and rake her fingers through greenish-black tresses, a questing and invading finger slide pass her wet inner folds causing her to gasp and grip the back of Shego's head "Sanai" she moan and began moving her hips against the finger slowly

Shego growl fiercely and flip their position then attach her mouth to the other lonely mound, her primal need arising to the task at hand, Kim moan louder and grip Shego's shoulders when another finger is added, Shego pump the digits faster into her lover even as a servant knock on the door a wave of fear wash over Kim, but her lust-driven body and mate cause her to forgo that feeling

another knock and more moans emanate around the room, then a muffled voice call out "Madam CloverRaven and TawnySpirit I'm here to inform you, preparations are beginning and NimbleJay want's to know when you'll be up?" the door creak open and a face peak in "Madam Clo-"

Shego's head raise and she fiercely order "go away!" then lick Kim's harden pink nipples rough and fast while adding another finger, making the redhead buck wildly under her and dig her short nails into her back to keep from crying out with the servant standing there and the door open

"but NimbleJay..." Shego growl, raise her hand and shoot a tiny plasma ball at the wall beside the male's face "sorry Madams!" he quickly leave while luck is on his side

Shego return to the delicious, perky mounds and press her thumb on Kim's clit as she feel the redhead's walls tighten around her fingers, it cause Kim to buck one last time, screaming the green woman's name, Shego watch her lover's face relax as she come down from her climax and feel good knowing she could do this to and for the redhead, they share another heated kiss while Kim ride out the rest of her orgasm against the three fingers and teasing thumb

Kim break the kiss first and look into Shego's emerald eyes "we're not done yet"

Shego remove her cum, slicked fingers and lick off Kim's essence "wha-" she soon find herself on the bottom this time "Prin-" she moan as Kim latch onto her left breast "mm Kimmie"

Kim lift her head to look into Shego's glazed over emerald orbs "yes Sanai?" she ask in a sweet voice

Shego smirk "show me what you got Cupcake"

a slightly evil smile spread across those sweet pink lips causing a shiver to run down her spine "sure thing Sweetie" Kim's mouth goes back to the same breast while her hand travel down from the green woman's torso to her thigh, her fingers can feel the muscles rippling under the exotic green skin, her fingers them find home on Shego's inner thigh, she work her wife up to another moan, but realize there's one thing she needs to do before Shego is hers fully and completely, but where will she leave her mark, suddenly a voice snap her out her thoughts

"please...Kimmie..." Shego groan "I can't take it anymore"

Kim's inner Kimness decide to show up and be naughty "what can't you take Sweetie?" her tongue circle a hardened nipple then lightly bite the green gem

Shego's head goes back from the teasing and she's about to go insane from all the light touches "harder Princess"

Kim pull the gem with her teeth and smirk "where I haven't gotten to yo-"

"dammit Possible...harder touch me harder...screw me senseless...I'm going crazy!" their eyes lock and Kim can see unbridled lust just for and because of her, a knot form in her stomach and spread

she decide to fulfill her lover's request and try to do that move Betty taught her before she went to bed last night, she lift a sexy, green leg up and rest it on her shoulder, she move her own leg until it's folded over Shego's prone, bent leg and get their lower lips close to each other, but not too close just enough to feel the heat between them "ready Sanai?"

Shego doesn't answer she just grip Kim's hips and crash their dripping wet slits together, both women throw their heads back with a gasp at their union, Shego regain her senses first and start slowly rocking her hips, Kim soon follow then lean forward to kiss the green skinned woman deeply, it becomes more heated as their slow rocking becomes a more intense and primal bucking "Sanai...gonna...gonna come again" Kim moan against her lips

"lets come together" Shego moan a few more intense buck and both females cry out their orgasms, Shego's cry is one of both pleasure and pain from Kim sinking her teeth into the space between her neck and shoulder as her own cry is muffled some and as they're coming down from ecstasy and maintain a slow rocking once more Kim lap up the blood from the bite mark that signify their mated bond

Shego's heavy panting echo throughout the room and Kim's soon join in as she rest her forehead against her new wife's "finally got your wish huh?"

Shego peck her lips "yep sure did...Mrs. Goshin" they share another kiss and things become heated again and not even another knock at the door interrupt that, but it's the voice that cause them to look over

"Sanai I-" it open all the way and green and onyx eyes lock, Betty smile smugly back at them "well, well looks likes you finally did it...Madam Poss-sorry..." she bow her head "Madam _Goshin_" a full body blush cover Kim and she hide her face in the crook of Shego's neck "congratulations you two, but I have to interrupt the after sex pillow and possibly another round of fun..." she stifle a laugh at the blush darkening on the redhead "to inform it's getting late, preparations are almost complete and you two have alot to do, the hunting will take up most of your remaining time, so clean up don't want the males getting frisky, although I can't say the same for Kimberly" the redhead glare at her still hiding her face

Shego sigh while placing her leg back on the bed off Kim's shoulder "okay Bets we'll be out in a bit" the one-eyed woman leave on the note, Shego then turn to the now normally colored redhead still very much close to her neck and on top of her "Kimmie you okay?"

Kim smile at her "spankin'!..." she sit up "let's go get that shower, the sooner we get back from the hunt the sooner we party and get back in here to continue with rounds after rounds of carnal pleasure" she slowly lick the bite mark that is almost healed

Shego hiss in pleasure "let go, before I ravish you again" she begin tickling the redhead, who squeal and run for the bathroom with Shego on her heels, their simple bath time quickly turn into another love-making session.

* * *

Ron and Yori rush for the center of the forest while howls and whoops echo all around them "I wonder if Yori's having a better time than me?" the Japanese female is thinking the same and wonders if her boyfriend hasn't overslept and missed the helicopter carrying the arched alter with the bell attached to it,

Razor pop his head out to watch Ron's back and squeak in surprise as he spot the first of who knew how many Lycans chasing them and closing the distance between them "Ron...Ron!" he call the blond frantically

"what is it little buddy?" he look back himself and scream "time to up ahhh..." he fall, tripping over a tree root, just as the Lycan leap at him, its claws pass within inches of his head, his essential Ronness comes through once again, but that's just the beginning

a familiar blond Lycan is the next to pounce on him _'time to die Ronald' _GoldenEcho tell him in sweet teasing voice, but her Lycan self snarl threateningly

Ron stare in fear at her fangs almost as long as his head "oh shit..." Razor chitters angrily and attach himself to her nose

GoldenEcho rear back like a horse, yelping in pain _'get it off, dammit, get it off!' _Razor leap off her snout when her claws come _too _close to scratching his semi-naked body then he and his owner make a break for the bell again, she snarl _'after them you idiots!' _she and two others begin the chase again.

Yori isn't having any better luck with her own pursuers, she sporting some new scrapes and bruises for her troubles, a few minutes earlier she managed to give them the slip at the last second "Nina-san were are they?"

the naked mole rat poke her head out from inside the back of the ninja garb "don't see" Yori nod then roll to the side from a pounce _'you sly human...you won't get away so _easily _again' _

Yori's eyes narrow and she smirk even though the black Lycan can't see it "Dakota-kun you didn't like my trick?"

he snarl _'damn human I will show you and that bumbling fool you have for a mate, you _both _will know the true might of a superior being!' _Yori laugh at that statement, he growl and bark _'what's so funny human?' _

"sorry Dakota-kun, but if it weren't for my kind your would've never won that War a millennia ago" she continue laughing

this show of disrespect angers him greatly _'if I recall _our _history _we _were the ones aiding you _not _the other way around!' _

Yori fix him with a hard glare that sends frightened chills down his spine and he doesn't like that, plus he's seen a look similar to that one, but can't place where "one thing you should know, you once attack dogs of those vile Vampires _I'm_ no ordinary human I _fought _in that very same War aiding _both _ungrateful beings...humans _and _Lycans alike in order to end the Vampire's reign...got it!"

the three Lycan's eyes widen Dakota take a step back _'no...you can't...' _she pull down her mask, smiling at him, Dakota snarl _'you lie!' _

"come see for yourself, but just know I take no joy in making you an invalid for awhile" she remask herself

Dakota gain some courage again _'I don't believe you and to prove that you are lying I'll gladly dispose of you!' _he charge at her

Yori pull out her fans "I suggest you hide my friend" Nina duck back into her clothing as her owner charge at Dakota in turn.

Razor has once again helped his owner escape the persistent Lycans "aww man! it's almost lunchtime and I could seriously use a naco grande or two" his constant companion chatters about the Lycans again "will they ever give up!" the sound of the bell, reverberate around the thick forest "sounds like Yori's alright and made it to the center" a snarl cause him to duck "now if only _I _can make it in time before _I'm _lunch meat" a red Lycan stare a him growling "hey I don't think I've met you yet...what's your name?"

cold peach colored eyes narrow _'I'm Jagger, hi' _

the blond male give him his signature grin "name's Ron what's up?" the red Lycan raise his head and ears while tilting his head in confusion "don't worry about it" he raise his hand in the air

_'what are you doing human?' _

"well buddy I want to win, so..." a green blade fall into his grip "I call upon my friend the Lotus Blade"

_'Lo-tus Blade?'_

_'what?' _GoldenEcho drop down beside Jagger _'how are you, silly human, the wielder of such an ultimate blade?' _

"well Sensei told me it's because of the MMP"

GoldenEcho tilt her head _'MMP? what's that?' _

"Mystical Monkey Powers...you know about the Lotus Blade, but not about Monkey Kung Fu?"

she snarl _'damn human you lie there's no way you can use Tai Shing Pek Kwar!'_

Ron's eyes widen quickly "well I guess you do know"

GoldenEcho huff _'of course I know all about it, after all I trained with them and the blade and the style was used in the Great War' _

Ron balked "y-y-you trained at Yamanouchi?"

the Lycan's ears lay flat against their skulls then snarl at him _'stop yelling so loud!' _Ron clamp his mouth shut _'and to answer your question yes, I did train there, but that story is for a different time...that is if you live to hear it!' _

"you know I'd love that, but I can't die just yet I've got people that I can't disappoint so..." the blade shift into a katana "let's get this over with"

GoldenEcho growl along with the other now four Lycans _'with pleasure!' _all giant wolves charge at him.

* * *

"No, no I don't like it"

olive eyes look back at a serious expression "why not it'll fit him?"

"why would it he doesn't seem that fierce, he's more like a bumbling idiot..." emerald eyes look up into hard olive eyes and she throw her hands up in surrender "hey I calls 'em like I sees 'em Pumpkin that's what you got to deal with the truth hurts, but it is what it is"

Kim roll her eyes and the hands go back to resting on her thigh and the desk "okay so BlueStalker is out, how about Blue...Roar?"

Shego raise an eyebrow "BlueRoar? Princess are you even trying?"

Kim sigh and lean back against her wife "this is hard I don't see how you guys pick these names out so easily" she toss the file of papers into the desk

Shego give her a peck on the cheek "you'll get it just think of traits that describe him from the list"

Kim lean back up and study the papers again while Shego study her ass "Sanai stop rubbing my rear and help me"

Shego smirk "sure thing just want to..." a smack bounce off the walls of her new study that once belonged to her father, Kim's hair bristle and she sit on the desk "aww come on Kimmie don't get off I won't do it again...well not until tonight" she wiggle her eyebrows

a blush stain Kim's cheeks "Sanai be serious we need to get this finished before they get back and I'm still sore from fighting those bears"

"well I told you to wait for my signal" her own body is pretty bruised and cut up as well from wrestling the black and brown Ursidae, but she's almost done healing and it's making her hungry, but she's got another hunger building

"lets get back to this" Kim demand, waving the papers in the air

"alright, but you're mine as soon as we're done" she drag her nails up and down Kim's thighs

the redhead shudder in delight then push Shego's hands away "no, bad horny pup, for that you'll have to wait til after the party"

Shego balk "what...you can't be serious?" a fiery-red eyebrow raise and Kim has the look saying 'try me' and that's when she realize something "you can't last that long you're in heat, I'm not"

Kim admit her wife's right, this hormonal thing is really giving her once dormant libido a work out and it won't be long before she jump Shego again for a fifth round today "can we just get back to naming Ron, we still have to name Yori'

Shego groan "fine and I have a name for her"

"really what is it?"

"well she's a ninja, they deal in stealth, spying and assassination, right?" at Kim's nod she continue "and her skin is a rich honey color?"

"why are you admiring her skin for?"

Shego wave her off "just listen...so I choose to name her BronzeNight" Kim tries to stifle a laugh, but lose and clutch her sides "hey it's better than BlueRoar"

"yeah, but still..." she continue laughing and Shego look off with a frown marring her face, Kim grab her chin "aww I'm sorry Sweetie, but it's funny when you think about it" the green skinned woman still look miffed, so Kim give her a deep, sensual kiss causing a dazed smile to spread across Shego face "try again...okay"

Shego give her a goofy laugh "sure thing Pumpkin...give me more kisses like that one and I'll jump off the Mansion"

"we don't need that...just names" the two set to work again.

Outside the study three sets of eyes watch them "they've been like that all morning" Monique whisper

"well I'm not surprised, me and her father were the same way" chocolate eyes look up to Cheyenne

"it's understandable they're still honeymooning and Sanai's been waiting for Kim"

Monique look back at her two friends "you're right Mato, but it's soooo disgustingly sweet how they're acting, they're going to give somebody cavities"

"oh how about BlueHeart or BlueOne?"

"what I don't get is what's with the color 'blue' there's nothing blue about the blond?" the females shrug

"it has to do with the power within him" they turn to see Betty holding Kaison

"what do you mean?"

"on one of their many world saving trips Ronald got an ancient power that gives him a blue, primate-shaped aura...the ancient Mystical Monkey Power was bestowed to him"

Cheyenne gasp "are you serious?" she heard of the great power and how it was used in the Great War and it tipped the victory in the human and Lycans favor, Betty nod then smile down at the infant as he coo up at her while gripping her fingers

"who knew you'd be this good with babies Betty"

the one-eyed woman glare at her "you speak a word of this to anyone and I'll sew your lips together"

Monique hole up her right hand "Pixie Scout honor"

"you were a Pixie Scout too?" they turn around again to see Kim staring back at them

"yeah I was in it for about six months, before I got tired of it, but I had fun though...what troop were you in?"

"troop 401"

Monique smile "troop 332"

"that's Upperton's branch"

"yep"

"Princess get in here we're not done yet!"

Kim roll her olive eyes "yes dear" three of the four onlookers laugh, Betty smile and Kaison squeal in delight having heard the familiar voice of his snarky green-skinned mother

"hey Kaison baby I'll play with you later whenever your Momma get back in here to help!"

"I said I'm coming!" Kim kiss their son's forehead "see you later" she then head back in the study, closing the door behind her

the four can hear yelling on the other side "they're arguing?"

Monique open the door a crack then close it "nope, but they are putting those lips to good use...again"

Betty groan "with them in the same room together, they'll never get those names in time..." she sigh while looking at Kaison's quizzative face "bad time for Madam Goshin to go in heat and test out her feelings now she's found them and it's a point of no return" Kaison laugh as if he understand what she's talking about "don't laugh that's a bad thing" Betty walk off

Monique point in their direction with a hand on her hip "now _that's _what I call cavity-inducing" her companions nod.

"Any last minute changes you want to do Pumpkin...regarding names?"

Kim give the names a once over "no I like them" Shego sit back with a heavy sigh and Kim gets an eye full of her tits bouncing "nice"

a sable-eyebrow raise as she take in Kim's own peaks "like what you see Cupcake?"

Kim smile "very, very much" she wink then her wondering gaze travel down to the meal she just partook in "_very much_" she then frown when Shego cross her legs

"eyes up here Pumpkin" olive eyes reluctantly meet emerald "you know if you weren't in heat I'd be tempted to call you a nympho" Kim just grin like a madwoman and trace the tattoo with her eyes, it may have been made in a gruesome way, but it lets her know how much the green woman truly love her and those close to her and it compliments her in so many ways

another thing cross Kim's mind, so much has happened between her and Shego in a very short time from her enlistment in GJ's ranks, plus she'd gone from being a normal, suburban formal teen hero to a GJ agent to Princess in training to accepting her feelings to mother and now an Alpha of her own pack with a new wife to top it off 'hmm...wife?...I like the sound of that'

"what are you smiling about now?"

Kim blink and look at her wife 'I love it' she think still smiling "oh very, _very _naughty things"

a finger flick one of her hardened nipples "bad"

Kim relax after the feeling that course through her "do that again"

Shego stand and walk over to their clothes "sorry Princess, but Alpha duties first...wifely duties later"

Kim sit up pouting she can use the PDP to get what she wants, but Shego made a point Ron and Yori could be arriving any moment or are already here, she get off the desk and get dressed too while admiring Shego's ass and the wedge between her legs, where her tongue had been a short while ago with her pants and bra on she pass Shego and slap her on her ass

"Kimmie you're so dead!" Kim run away laughing she got her payback.


	33. PARTY!

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Just like last time when they first arrived Ron and Yori are escorted by Betty to the Mansion along with two add ons Vian and an almost healed Kira, but unlike last time the whole pack including the guards, who are _not _on duty, are in the mist of celebrating ShySterling and the festivities are _so _infectious that Ron decide to dance "Boo-ya...I love a good party!" Yori laugh behind her hand silently

"Mr. Stoppable I suggest you not do that, you're _not _a packmate therefore it is disrespectful that you dance"

Ron stop dancing immediately and slump his shoulders, but instantly regret it and cradle his right are close to his body "so when _do _we get to party?"

"whenever our Leaders decide" she shove a drunken couple out the way

"hey wa-" the male clamp his mouth shut instantly at the cold glare directed at him "e-e-excuse me ma'am" he and his mate step back an extra foot allowing Betty to continue on escorting

"wow Dr. Director, he almost pissed himself with one look" the group of five make it to the step without too many more incidents and it's at the top that they're met by Kim and Shego "hey KP!"

Kim smile at her playmate 'wow I've really adopted a few of the vernacular here'

Yori bow to the females "Madams"

"alright humans let's get you cleaned up and rested for tonight while we Leaders and your opponents discuss your fate" Betty once again lead the human couple to their sleeping quarters, Ron look at his long time friend in shock, she'd never spoken _that _way before, this place has really changed her

Kim remain looking ahead and smiling, she proud that the two lived...for now at least, though Ron has seen better days and Yori looks as if she was never participating 'I wonder what that is about?' she clear her throat "GoldenEcho and MooseThorn follow us please" she and Shego walk inside after her friends disappear around the corner, the four walk into Shego's study, the Alphas sit behind the desk just like they did when they were coming up with names for the two humans

"okay tell us did they pass or will they have to die?" Shego speak this time.

* * *

Ron groan as he melt into the hot water of the tub "this feels good especially after almost a week of fighting, hunting and losing sleep due to late night surprises" his body tense and another groan escape him after a much needed release

Yori resurface and kiss his chest "feeling better Ron-kun?"

"except for my eye..." he gingerly touch his left eye where Kira got a lucky sucker punch on him in that final battle "my arm and my ego...I'm better than ever"

she kiss him deeply "good I'm going to shower and go to bed, join me when you're done soaking"

"which one shower or bed?"

"bed but if you're feeling up to it you can join me in the shower too" she get out the tub and walk over to the shower

Ron watch her hypnotizing sway "I-I'll join you in bed, the shower...some other time"

Yori smirk at him coyly "as you wish Ron-kun" the frosted glass door close

the blond watch the blurry silhouette of hi girlfriend as she bathe her body and he can feel himself harden again 'she does this to me every time'

Yori smile secretly while her back is turn to the blond as he enter the shower "why Ro-"

the blond male force her on the tile wall "you wanted me to join you"

Yori can feel his harden member on her rear, she turn around and wrap her arms around his neck "you didn't have to, you chose to com in yourself"

he grab her right leg, behind her knee and place the limb around his waist "oh really because I heard you say you did" the head of his cock press against her clit

Yori swallow back a whimper and a moan "I said no such thing, I think you need to clean out your ears"

Ron get a go grip on her leg and slide the other to the side to open her wider "you're sure about that?"

"yes love I didn't tell you to come in here"

Ron bend his knees slightly and thrust up roughly, Yori throw her head back, moaning loudly, Ron pull back until just the tip of his head is the only thing inside her then ram her slit rough and hard again "I think you're lying to me Yori" he growl pulling out and ramming her again and again

Yori grip his shoulders "I...I'm not lying" she raise her other leg, wrapping it around his waist

Ron grab her breast and give it a hard squeeze causing Yori to moan louder, since her days at Yamanouchi pain has always been her greatest pleasure, it took Ron a bit longer to follow through with causing her pain and dominating her during intimacy "tell me you're lying"

"I'm gonna cum" she moan

he squeeze her breast harder and pick up speed "that's not the right answer Yori" he growl again

her climax is _so _close a few more thrust and she'll be over the edge, her fingers grab and pull his short blond hair as she scream "yes, yes I was lying!" she throw her head back as her orgasm hit her hard a few minutes later Ron is hit with his and both rock slow against each other as they ride out their climax

Ron lean them against the tile wall, both panting heavy and spent, Yori ease her legs down to the shower floor and push Ron off her then help him to the bedroom where he held her close and both fall asleep without worrying about surprise attacks.

* * *

After their meeting with the two elite warriors Kim and Shego head out to party with the pack, the two mix in well, Shego grab a couple of drinks for them both "here Pumpkin" she sip her drink

Kim take the cup offered to her "what is it?" she sniff it while bouncing to the music "Sanai I don't want this, don't they have water or _something _else?" Shego shake her head "you can have mine"

Shego stop drinking "come on have a little...I promise I won't let you do anything you'll regret..." a grin spread across her face "unless it's to me" Kim still hold her cup out to her "seriously you're not going to at least try it you might like it" Shego down the rest of her drink and burn the cup "trust me you need to loosen up, you've been wound up tight since you arrived"

Kim look in the cup at the lightly colored liquid then into her mate's emerald eyes that are daring her to drink it and the look is causing her natural Kimness to take hold, she take a big sip of the sweet and sour concoction "what is it again?"

Shego smile "BronzeJuniper's secret mix..._nobody _not even my Dad knows the secret all we know is that it's smelly, but taste good" Kim take a bigger swallow, but almost spill it on herself when she feel someone behind her, she turn around to see a tall, burly male dancing close to her, she jump back into Shego's embrace "hey Griz get moving"

the male grin is huge "ahh come on Madam just having fun" Shego hold up a plasma hand "alright see ya later"

Kim sigh in relief and the couple start moving to the music again "hey Sanai are you sure you don't know what's in this?"

"positive...why feeling something?"

Sim smile up at her "maybe" her movements start to get more wild

"ooookay Pumpkin no more for you, not until we get your tolerance up" she grab her wife's cup and down the rest then burn the cup

"aww I wanted the rest of that"

"sorry I d-" they hear cheering going on to their left, curiosity piqued they walk over to see what the fuss is all about and are presented with a site that sobers up Kim quickly

"Sanai I realize my vision and mind is blurry, but are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it, it's been awhile and I'm always surprised"

"I see that's good, so tell me what's gotten out of her?"

Shego laugh "obviously _someone _pulled that stick out the rest of the way"

"I suspect two people..." another cheer "if I wasn't seeing it I wouldn't have believed it was possible" in the middle of the circle is two females getting down on the dance floor in a very dirty and sexy way "do you think she had one too many of Bronze's mix?"

"that's all I can conclude Pumpkin...go Bets!" Shego cheer with a gigantic smile on her face, Betty and Kira twist, slide and grind against each other while the hot-blooded pack continue cheering them on "she's always had a thing for blonds"

"is that why she's with Vivian?" Betty look up from dipping Kira spotting the couple, she lift the blond spin her then grab the front of Shego's shirt and pull her in the center

"hey Bets...no...stop it" whistles and cheers reverberate around them as they create a Shego sandwich "don't you laugh Pumpkin or I'll pull you in her with me"

"sexiest women ever!" Kim look to her left to see Monique, Will and the boys walking towards her "having fun Kim?"

"yeah watching them"

"who knew Betty could move?" Kim laugh

Shego finally free herself from the drunken pair "dammit Bets Imma tell Vivian you were feeling me up and that you can get down and dirty out of bed too"

Kim wrap her arms around her waist "I'm jealous...you got pulled in and I didn't"

the green skinned woman scoff "don't be"

"but it was sexy"

"damn straight"

Shego mush Monique's face while pushing her away "Will get a handle on your mate and can you go get the humans" the asian male nod and rush for the Mansion _'let me know when you reach the doors' _she order wrapping her arms around the redhead and get lost in her eyes as they sway to the music, so lost that she almost miss Will telling her they're at the doors, she cuff her hands over her mouth and howl, making the music and dancing come to a halt as all eyes fall on her and Kim, a path is formed for Will and the humans "RockClaw clan I want to welcome the our new packmates..." she start off

Kim lay a hand on Yori's shoulder "WhiteEclipse..."

Ron's next "BlueDeath...also along with giving them names your Alphas have changed theirs..." she pull Shego close and kiss her deeply while grabbing her chest, whistles follow the brazen display of affection and lust "my wife is now Madam EbonyMoss"

"and mine Madam ScarletVixen"

Kim look over at her jaw-dropped playmate "close your mouth BlueDeath I'll explain everything...tomorrow, for now..." she howl and the others join in just as the music resume in full swing from it's earlier disruption

Shego kiss Kim again "now _that _was sexy."

* * *

Outside the walls, two pairs of eyes watch the mass of gyrated, writhing bodies as the Lycans dance to the booming music in a primal way "disgusting mutts the lot of them, they're so _enthralled _with their desires that they left themselves open for an attack" an ivory skinned, black haired female comment her piercing ice blue eyes watch the clan with a calculated gaze

her companion turn to her "shouldn't we tell Oberon nows a good chance to attack them?"

"no Alaric we won't...not yet at least"

"well what about informing Vadim we're here?"

the female his in disgust "why our King named that _mutt _I'll never know, but it doesn't matter once the land is overrun with our people he's as good as dead along with them"

Alaric look at the pack again "but Ruslana our or-"

she dig her claws into his neck "_don't _tell _me _what our orders were _I _know them just do as your told _then _we can inform _both _pompous males..." she let him go "for now we're scouting waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike" she laugh at the fall of one of the Lycan's strongest Clans falling at the hands of the Vampires, she also imagine all sorts of torture techniques she'd do on any and everyone of those arrogant mutts who betrayed them with their little coup d'etat those millennia ago

Alaric rub his healed, but sore neck 'this chick is nuts' he look at his dark-skinned hands, just one year prior he'd been a young hustler trying to make a living selling anything he could get his hands on, until a sell went wrong then he awoke to darkness and when light was revealed to him an imposing silhouette of a man, now know as King Koyla told him he can make him rich beyond compare all he had to do was follow and learn, he jumped at the chance, now he's a fledgling and stuck with a sadistic female scouting out their new home and he doesn't feel right going into this new role anymore

"Alaric focus" Ruslana slap the back of his head "go around and report back what you see" he nod and leave his partner to watch the pack "oh the fun I'll have with them" she lick her pale lips slowly.

* * *

Kim and Shego separate from each other and grab other partners Shego with Ron and Kim with a now drunk Yori "Kim-san why did you chose WhiteEclipse as my name?"

the redhead shake a finger at the kunoichi "all questions tomorrow WhiteEclipse party now...whoooo!"

Yori shrug and down the rest of her drink might as well listen she's probably too drunk to understand anyway, she look over at her nervous boyfriend with a, after ten cups...ten and a 1/4 if you count Kim's first cup, _very _drunk and wild dancing Shego "loosen up Run-kun!"

chocolate eyes look over at his smiling girlfriend "you don't mind, because I do?"

"as long as you trust me...I trust you" Ron is still unsure

"here drink this" Will hand him a cup of the drink he'd seen Yori and Shego drink

"no I don't wa-"

"aww come on Ronnie just a sip" Shego urge him

"no thank you"

"aww come on Ron I drunk it, it's really good"

"KP anything that stinks like _that _can't be good"

Kim shrug "suit yourself, but you know you want toooo" she wrap an arm around Yori and they begin a very sensual dance, the blond becomes hypnotized and he jump at Shego's voice

"getting excited BlueDeath...too hot and sexy isn't it?"

"how can you allow them to do that?"

"because like your girlfriend said I trust her, so I don't care, who I don't trust are my pack's males..." she fire a charge plasma ball at the male dancing behind Kim "see even while drunk I'm an awesome shot"

Ron look at her then the dancing females then the alcoholic drink still presented to him "here goes nothing" he down the drink while the females cheer 'KP was right it is good' as the sun dip pass the final stretch of the horizon Ron is just as drunk and wild as everyone around him, a break in the music lets everyone descend on the cooked bear carcasses like locus to a wheat field

when ShySterling is at her highest point all her Lycan children give her praise by howling even the humans while that is going on a light show goes off and Shego can't help, but feel something familiar about the lights she hum to herself trying to rack her brain around it's presence, but her mind becomes fuzzy and she moan, her emerald gaze turn to her wife close to her and looking up at her with a hungry and lustful glaze in her olive eyes while her hand is down her pants rubbing her clit with light strokes "Kim..." she whimper

the redhead wrap and arm around her waist, just as her legs start to get a little weak, then Kim lean forward and slowly lick from the base of her neck to the space behind her ear and that last move is enough incentive for Shego, who pull Kim's hand out her pants, place and arm around her and flash to the Alpha Chambers "it's about time Sanai" the redhead jump and wrap her legs around her wife's waist while kissing her hungrily, the doors open then close and sounds of laughter and screams of pleasure waft from the room.


	34. Kaison's Day Out & Hangovers

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Choking sounds fill the cavern just off the territory of the RockClaw clan as Oberon walk in the center of his remain soldiers with his hands behind his back and in calm voice laced with a heavy German accent, he ask "can on person...anyone...tell me what happened last night and why?" he take a look at all their frightened pale faces "go ahead, I won't punish anyone else for _that _mistake I already have my victim" he point at Ruslana, who is turning red from the force of the hand on her throat, the grip isn't too hard to cause her to pass out it _just _enough let her know whose in charge

Oberon continue walking around and for a short man, he's a pretty imposing figure with an even shorter temper, but what is on all of their minds is why is _he _wearing a bucket on his head, although that's not enough to pique their curiosity as to why he's not yelling a them "I ASKED YOU FLEDGLINGS A QUESTION!" there's the screaming voice they've come accustom to and his urge to hit anyone, it doesn't matter who, close to him during his outburst as they spot a female, around 13 or 14, picking herself up off the floor "okay for not answering me I _will _punish you...not one of you are going to feed tonight or tomorrow, the first one that does...STARVE TO DEATH!" he snap his fingers and the male holding a still red and struggling to breathe Ruslana follow him out

"well, well fraulein, you're to blame for your impulsiveness and you will be punished severely for it" ice blue eyes widen fear, she'd seen first hand what the diminutive male can do to any torture victim, especially one of her kind and even though her kind _can _regenerate skin or limbs, but not if the skin is burnt or the exposed flesh is critically burnt or removed from the socket completely or is still impaled with any dirty weapon or rubbed with any item or liquid that can't bind with their wounds to help in the regeneration, she immediately faint as her head go through all the techniques he'll most likely use as Oberon aka Dementor laugh evilly on their way to the torture chamber.

* * *

The sun's rays peak through the curtains of the Alpha's bedroom and shine on it's currently still sleeping and sole occupant, a groan escape from the female and in her partially wakefulness she cover her face as her head is pounding with a extreme headache that threatens to split her head wide open if she is awake any longer, so she decide to turn over fully expecting to bury her face in her wife's hair or neck in order to avoid to sun, but there's a cold spot instead, a green eye look around and groggily call out "Kimmie?"

Shego spot a note on the pillow, she pick it up and read it aloud after clearing her throat "Morning Sweetie went out with Kaison and Monique for new clothes for our son, I tried waking you up, but nothing worked, if you wake up before 3pm we'll be at either the Middleton or Go Mall then out to lunch..." the next part put a smile on her face "ps: DON'T BE LATE FOR LUNCH GF OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!...damn that Mo" she look over at her clock '9:30' she get out of bed slowly

**'do we have to Sanai?' **Xing growl tiredly

'yes I haven't spent time, in the last few days, with Kaison at least not for any long period of time'

Xing growl **'Sanai?' **

the green woman wait for Xing to continue while she get her clothes out after awhile she address her 'Xing...what is it?' the ruby red dragon remain silent 'I'm listening whenever you're ready' she walk into the shower

Xing snort she want's to tell her host what's on her mind and is important to tell Shego, but doesn't know how to word it so she won't freak out or short circuit from the news, maybe she can tell her father and get some advice from him on what to do about it **'Dad I have some news'**_  
_

Xing can hear her father Shuang's very deep growl **'what is it my child?' **

red slits look into rust colored ones **'it's about...'**

Shego step out of the bathroom plasma drying her body and hair while walking over to her closet "Sanai..." the plasma wielder stop walking to look towards the doors of the chamber and spot her playmate walking over to the bed "hey Bets...you look like shit"

the one eyed woman groan in pain "fell like shit too...do you have _any _idea as to how or _why_ I woke up next to Kira?"

Shego put her hands on her hips "did you have on clothes when you woke up?" a single cold, coal eye glare up over at her, she raise her hands in surrender "don't look at me like that you were pretty much sexing her on the dance floor"

Betty fall on the bed with a heavy groan "not _again..._how much did I drink this time?"

Shego sit down beside her "enough to play tonsil hockey with at least seven of out unmated blond females and about three males...BlueDeath included"

Betty curl up in a fetal position "damn that BronzeJuniper and his special cesspool brand of alcohol"

"don't blame him I even had my fun with others not my wife while she did too although neither of us actually kissed anyone...okay we did kiss BlueDeath and WhiteEclipse, but that was it" she eye the clock "speaking of Kimmie, I need to go meet her, Kaison and Mo in Middleton or Go City for lunch" she walk into her closet again and put on a pair of black skin tight shorts, a white to green halter top with stings that tie behind her neck and white sandals, she then walk into the bathroom to redye her lip and end up staring at the head of the tattoo with its mouth open aiming for her neck 'I'll get her back for that'

"put me out my misery" Betty's pained plea snap her out of her dazed state

Shego walks back into the room, grab her black clutch then slap her playmate's ass on the way out "sleep tight Bets...better yet go see Vivian it might make you feel better" Betty just groan her displeasure at moving...even a finger, to go see her busy wife, Shego laugh at her the whole time.

* * *

Kaison is _very _displeased, first they insist on putting him in this ugly, blue contraption they call a stroller and now that he's in it it's like no one his isn't familiar with will let him fester in peace it's like every five minutes there's a new face, mostly old biddies, crooning over him and by **_they_ **he means his new redhead mother and the dark-skinned playmate that talks funny and it's time to break out of this damned hellhole, hie face contort and he wail his little heart out for either one of them to save him

Kim turn from the baby rack to rub her son's belly "aw what's wrong little guy?"

Kaison continue crying 'what's _wrong..._what's wrong is I'm scared' Kim picks him up to check his diaper and he whimper then stop crying altogether, that is until he feel air rushing by his small frame 'oh no...don't put me back in that _thing_!' he starts crying again

Kim raise an eyebrow and hold him close to stop the waterworks "what is it Kaison?"

the infant stop crying again, so she cuddle him in her arm that's when he smile 'maybe if I play the cuter card she won't put me back in the monster magnet'

Kim laugh "see you're alright" she start placing back in the stroller

'wha...what are you doing...noooooo cute didn't work, stop, stop no Momma I don't wanna go!' his only salvation is a familiar set of pale hands 'is that...' he's cuddle in a very warm embrace 'it is!' he laugh when he sees the familiar green face of his 'Mom!' Kaison reach up a hand

"hey Kai baby" Shego rub noses with him causing him to squeal in excitement

'oh thank you, thank you, _thank you... _I tell you Momma's been torturing me with that damned device of scaryness can you get her?'

all Shego can hear is baby babble, she chuckle "wow you're talkative today aren't you...aren't you" she coo at him

'they look so cute' Kim smile as she watch them her eyes then look at what her wife is wearing 'Sanai is looking _sexy _today' she lick her lips as she go over every curve and inch of skin visible and not _so _visible

Kaison pat Shego face '_Mom _are you listening...get Momma for torturing me'

Shego laugh some more then lock eyes with Kim "why are you pushing him around in that grotesque thing?"

Kaison laugh 'that's right get her, get her!'

Kim raise an eyebrow "well sexy..." she lick her lips again with a lecherous glint in her leaf colored eyes making Shego blush a dark shade of green "it's cute"

Kaison gives her a look of great incredulous making Shego laugh at how fast he look over at Kim and her blush lightens "see he doesn't even _like _the blue monstrosity"

the redhead sigh "for your info _I _didn't pick it out...Mon did"

emerald and dull red eyes look past Kim to the fashion diva still looking at the baby clothes "yes Sanai?"

"aren't you suppose to be some crack pot fashion diva?"

"you questioning my taste?" she ask looking at Shego dully

Shego point at the stroller "according to _this _yeah"

Monique rub her forehead "look Sanai I've got a monster headache, so can we forget the stroller thing and eat...I need an Aspirin" Shego walk over to her and place her hand on the back of her neck, in moments her headache is diminished to mostly nothing causing the fashion diva to moan happily "thanks I needed it..." she twist her neck "that wasn't the Spirit, so wha-"

Shego fall to her knees breathing hard "Sanai?" Monique take Kaison from her arms and Kim kneel down next to Shego, she can see signs of fatigue, she grab Shego's face Sanai?" emerald pupils are slightly dilated

Shego close her eyes and pull away from Kim "give me a moment Pumpkin" after that incident of terror is over, Shego's breathing and eyes return to normal

"you okay now?"

"yeah I ha-hate doing that without using Xing as a conductor, it zaps too much energy"

Monique adjust Kaison in her arm "so why didn't you use her?"

"because she's busy right now"

"what do you mean?"

"she said she was going to be talking with her Dad about something she wouldn't tell me what it was I might could've helped" Shego get back on her feet "damn what time is it?"

Kim look at her wrist Kimmunicator "it's 15 minutes till noon"

"lets take and early lunch or I won't be able to move for awhile"

Kim look over at Monique "sure we can come back later" the fashion diva walk over to the stroller and Kaison start crying once again

"okay we're getting rid of that thing" that cause the dual-haired infant to stop crying instantly and look at his green mother with hopeful eyes, she smile and take him from Monique "it's okay Kai I won't let them put you in another one ever again" he laugh his relief at that

the other two watch the site with smiles on their faces "I thought I'd never see the day"

"yeah..." Kim's voice is distant and dreamy

chocolate eyes look at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face "do I have to place Sanai in a chastity belt or spay her?"

"do that and I'll break your fingers" Kim tell her in the same distant and dreamy tone

Monique laugh "whatever you say Kim, but you might want to clean up..." she lean over to her "you're drooling" she whisper, the redhead blink and pat her chin then wipe away the clear bodily fluid with a deep red blush "wow Kim that's impressive" she laugh again.


	35. Things Brought to the Light

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Betty finally walk out of the Alpha's chambers feeling somewhat better "never, ever again" she groan miserably

"I was to believe you enjoy a good drink and party you seemed to enjoy last night"

Betty turn around to see Cheyenne standing there, leaning on the door frame and smiling at her, she quickly bow at the waist slightly to her due to her now dropped rank "yes ma'am I do and did, but you know...hangover promises"

Cheyenne laugh behind her hand "well I've had plenty of those..." she wave her hand towards the room she's occupying "come have tea with me it's BronzeJuniper's herbal mix a cure for hangovers trust me I've tried it"

Betty look up at the other brunette a bit thrown off "I apologize Lady Cheyenne...but I need to clean up first...if you'll excuse me" she bow lower, turn on her heels and continue on her way

Cheyenne tilt her head "what has her all flustered all I wanted to do was help" she shrug and walk back into her room.

Betty switch off the electronic disruptor so she can call out to her father via video chat on the screen in her Spartan room "hey Elizabeth how are you and how was ShySterling's Honorary Party?" his voice is semi-cheerful

"hello Father I'm fine and it was also fine" her tone is disinterested in why her father is so upbeat and is quite annoyed with it already

Mr. Director's face fall and his tone match his daughter's "let me guess this isn't a social call is it?" one look into her remaining eye tells him that much, he sigh heavily "Elizabeth listen the elected officials are irate they're out for blood, but they're willing to give you another chance, by handing over Sanai or..."

"or what...they can't find me anywhere, unless the roster can tell you if our kind are on it, please I doubt it forget them I just really called to tell you I'm going through with making you the new Head of Global Justice and terminating myself, Lt. Sanai Go and Agents, Du, Thomas and Possible that's it"

he can see her reaching for the button on her headset to disconnect the call "wait, wait..." she look at him "if you ever leave the territory, be careful there maybe Agents on every corner as per their orders" the line is disconnected

"I'd like to see the officials try something..." she hum to herself "where is the new Alpha family and Monique?"

* * *

"Stop squirming so much"

"girl I can't help it..." ruby red wings flap "I've never flown with you like this"

the wings flap again "and you won't again if you keep moving" Monique shift again on the green woman's back then settle down "finally..." emerald eyes look down at her two loves in her arms, one is asleep "you obviously have no sense of danger do you Pumpkin?" the redhead snuggle closer to her

her gaze turn to their son as he stare intently at her wings, his eyes full of fascination "Kaison..." dull red eyes turn to his Momma and a grin slap across his face "having fun son?" Kaison coo and burble happily "that's my brave boy" she rub her nose on his making him squeal

"aw I wish I had a camera" Shego roll her eyes then spot their destination ahead

"hold on tight Mo!" she doesn't give her a chance as she swoop down like a speeding torpedo and during Monique's yell in surprise and Kaison's squeal in delight

Kim wake up to feel air rushing pass their bodies and the buildings coming to meet them quickly, adrenaline course through her veins, a smile spread on her lips and her arms go up while she yell "woo-hoo!" Shego shake her head laughing herself then a few feet above the specific building she stop and swoop up then gently land on the roof "again, again!" Kim chant

Monique slide off Shego with a frightened look on her face "y-you c-chicks are crazy..." her cocoa eyes look down at the still squealing infant "and so is your son" he just continue squealing

"hey we can't help that you prefer a more sedentary lifestyle"

Monique wave her green friend off "whatever..." she grab her ear "but next time if I happen to tag along give me a chance to hold on" she let go after pulling the appendage harder, shoving the green woman away

Shego rub her now sore ear "how about next time you be quicker" she grimace when Monique kick her in her leg "easy I'm still holding Kai" her friend just shrug, emerald eyes roll and she pass Kaison off to Kim then bend over to stretch like a lazy cat and her wings recede

"sometimes I wonder how and why you were born a Lycan"

Shego return to an upright position "the reason I act so cat like is because, besides Granny, my aunts and Mommy, before she left us, I was mostly raised and trained by Werecats..." both females are in awe "what...you didn't think there were only Lycans, Dragons and Vampires right?"

"well that's mostly what comes up"

Shego snicker "that's because they're the first thing people think of well except the Dragons, well those and the other 'fantasy' creatures like to stay hidden to avoid extinction the other three were almost subjected to" she walk on to the door and pause "I can't believe I'm going inside this place"

"how come?" Kim ask walking up behind her

"because after me and my brothers got our new powers, we were always poked and prodded until the doctors, scientists and researchers were satisfied" Kim wants to comfort her, but Monique warned her that doing that too much will set Shego off, who doesn't want to seem weak, so after worrying about her earlier it might not be alright this time "we can just ask Mom to come up here"

"no I'm alright let's just go in" olive eyes turn to Monique, who shrug, that's when she gets an idea, she give Kaison back to his green mother, Shego eagerly take the infant, that should ease her riled nerves.

* * *

Ann sit at her desk with a sigh "boy that's one aneurysm I hope I never have to fix in anyone's head again" a knock at her door cause her to groan, hoping it isn't another brain injury she'd have to fix before her next operation, but she fix her coat and sit up straight "come in" her tone belays the tiredness she'd feeling, when the door opens she gets a whiff of their scent and nearly jump over her desk to greet them, but restrain herself and smile up at them "why hello girls"

Kim and Monique are the only ones who smile and greet her back, because Shego is so enthralled with making Kaison laugh and squeal to greet the older redhead "Sanai" Kim chide

"yeah Princess?" she still doesn't look up from their son until a peach hand raise her head and her eyes focus on an amused Ann sitting in her desk "oh Doc what's up?"

sapphire orbs shift to Kim, who's silently laughing at the look on her face then back to Shego "I'm fine dear...I see you've adjusted to family life well"

"how did you know we've already...Betty" Shego smirk "ah well...I've got no complaints since I have these two to thank for that" she kiss both Kim and Kaison on the cheek and head respectfully

the neurosurgeon watch the display with a smile on her lips "I'm happy for you both, but..." she get to her feet and walk around to Shego "I want to hold my grandson while Sanai isn't distracting him" Shego hand her the infant with great reluctance Ann look into her grandson's red eyes "hey Kaison, you've gotten a little bigger, I guess your mothers have been taking great care of you..."

Kaison stare up at her in confusion 'I know this face somewhere?' it dons on him causing him to smile

"I see you remember me now, have you been a good boy?" he laugh, while the trio of ladies watch with smiles on their faces, the scene is so sweet "you know Kimmie his growth rate is faster than yours were"

the younger redhead is confused "what do you mean?"

blue orbs meet leaf green "just how it sounds...after we're born our age progression is determined then and there, we either age slow, normal or fast until we hit mid-adolescence where it stops for awhile then start back up again at either the same speed or a different one, for example...Elizabeth is over a hundred years old reason being is because throughout her life she's been lucky to age slowly, now me on the other hand, I aged at a normal human rate until I was sixteen then I slowed down making my real age about ten to fifteen years over two hundred, just like your father"

Kim's jaw drop, she'd never have guessed her parents to be over two hundred and not feel or even _look _old "our kind is an amazing thing" Ann tickle Kaison making him squeal

"wow..." the young redhead finally voice "that's...wow...but how do you know Kaison is one of us?"

Ann just smile and look at Shego, all eyes follow her gaze to the green-skinned woman, who look at them in confusion "why are you all looking at me?"

"you told Mom, kaison is a Lycan, baby?"

Shego's face scrunch up "what?...no I didn't...I didn't even know he was, so how could I tell her?"

"she's right Kimmie I never said she told me, you just assumed she did when I looked her way"

it's Kim's turn to be confused "but wh-"

Ann rest a hand on her daughter's shoulders "Kim you're hormones are already out of control don't let your brain follow"

"how di-"

Ann smile "I can smell it and also something else, but we'll talk about that another time...that is if..." her eyes turn to Shego again "Sanai doesn't tell you"

"tell me what...Sanai do you have something to say to me?" Kim accuse

a scowl mar Shego's face "what are you talking about now Possible?"

"but..."

Ann laugh as she pass Kaison to Monique "don't worry you'll find out soon enough, now go on I have to prep for another operation" she hug both women "why don't you go see the boys they should be back home now"

Kim hug her mother tightly "alright as long as the tweebs behave themselves, but don't get mad when the house is blown up"

"I won't that's why we have insurance" the trio leave Ann to work and they head for the main exit.

"Do you think they're alright at home?"

Shego look at her wife in confusion "do you mean your goofy brothers?"

"they're not goofy just wild and no I mean at the territory"

"why wouldn't they be when...I..." she trail off and stop at the same time

"Sanai?" both Kim and Monique call in unison

the green female's face contort in concentration "remember last night when we were howling up at ShySterling..." at their nods she continue "did you see a light show too?"

they look thoughtful for a moment "oh yeah I do kinda remember that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Shego scoff "Monique it's _never _happened until I placed a barrier around the inner territory, so the guards could have a relaxing time, so now that I know why we need to get home...now!" she grab both females and disappear from the hallway, causing the people in the vicinity to gasp and surprise and shock.

* * *

Betty yawn and rub her temples as her headache returns from Vivian yelling at her about not seeing her, but a chill run down her spine causing her to forget all about her headache and her destination to inform Cheyenne about her departure to go see her wife "I don't like the feel of that" she sprint for the front entrance just in time to see a small group of 'normies' walking up the main road "oh..." before finishing that sentence her ears pick up whistling she look up and notice that a black dot is getting bigger and bigger "SHIT!" she turn tail and run...literally, because her clothing rips as she faze into her true form

Betty run for the room Cheyenne is occupying, but skid to a stop when she hear her dreaded nickname, she turn her head as her brother coming her way _'why are you here and not at the wall JaggedFrost?' _

Sheldon click-clack to a stop as his nails are longer than any other Lycan _'my men are handling the Vampires'_

_'say what...' _Betty's fur stand on end as she growl _'why those pasty faced bastards wait til I ge-' _she yelp at some sharp pain to her side then swipe at the ting that struck her _'what the hell is wrong with you?'_

_'why dear little sister haven't you figured it out yet everything that's been going on here since our late Alpha became sick was all me...well I guess you can say ever since the first born son, Haki' _

Betty snarl _'so it was you that constructed that ambush...why you...how could you do all of that, there has to be a reason?'_

_'because I feel I deserve to have the best...I think everyone deserves the best'_

_'and you think performing a coup d'etat will justify that means when everyone already get the best with whatever money they earn from the jobs they do, it's not the 1700s anymore' _

Sheldon slam his paw down with a loud clack _'that's not the point, they still gain something from us that we so rightfully deserve without lifting a finger to work themselves!' _

a single onyx eye narrow _'are you really that...never mind I guess you never pay attention _big brother _the life of an Alpha is very complicating and frustrating it takes a huge toll on the body, an Alpha has to manage any business they run outside the territory, they have to plan for living expenses, how to keep the territory or territories from being discovered, plan for the best time to plant for the next harvest and watch the wildlife to see how many future prey have been born and those are just the tip of a huge iceberg of other things that goes unnoticed by the pack...' _she shake her head pitifully _'it's a wonder they don't go insane from it all' _

Sheldon snarl _'you _lie _you just don't want to see me excel above you, you deviant, black sheep in the family...' _he crouch low, ready to pounce, because he knows the next thing he says really riles Betty up _'it's _your _fault _all _your fault...mother died because of _YOU!'

Betty whimper in pain then growl _'it was neither of our faults and you know it!'_

_'all I know is that alone Father blamed you too for Mother's death and...' _

his sister's fierce snarl stop him from tormenting her spirit any longer _'YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!'_

* * *

The trio of ladies appear in front of a small house located close to the Ritual forest "I want you three to stay here until I come back for you"

olive eyes look into cold, hard and intense emerald orbs "I don't think so Sanai I'm coming too"

Shego shake her head "no...can't risk it"

"what do you mean I can fight just as good as yo-" green hands grip her shoulders, not too painful, so black, sharp nails won't cut into soft peach flesh

"I don't care if you can fight as my equal or better...I will _not _risk your life again, so please...just stay" emerald eyes soften as she hope Kim will listen

the redhead grab her wrists gently "Sweetie I can take care of myself and whether you agree or not I will find my way home, because they are my pack as much as they are yours"

Shego sigh then smirk "you sure are a stubborn redhead aren't you?" her wife just smile at her "alright..." she walk thirty feet from the temporary safe house and kneel "Mo keep and eye on Kai, the barrier is thirty feet wide...we'll be back" the couple disappear from her sight

Monique sigh looking down at her sleeping companion "well I guess it's just you and me..." she walk into the house to lay down on the black leather sofa "and just in time for a nap" she yawn and is asleep in no time.

* * *

Shego and Kim stand atop the Mansion assessing the carnage taking place all over the inner territory, the Vampires are dominating the RockClaw clan, who are either in Lycan form or not, in the mist of it all the Alphas can see multiple red and black clad Wegos in both form, they also spot Mego, Ron, Yori and Shego's other two siblings holding their own against the pale, bloodsuckers, who they don't see are Betty, Will, Kira or Cheyenne

thin streams of smoke start to rise off Shego's body, knowing what will happen if she stand too close, Kim step away from her wife "ready for this Kimmie?"

"I've been ready, just waiting for you"

a multi-voiced laugh rips from Shego's mouth, it sounds so strange and creepy "just don't get in my way" both females leap off the tall house and begin tearing through the Vampire ranks, Shego killing them and Kim disabling them 'these must be fledglings, because any other ice bastard wouldn't fight me like this' out of the corner of her eye she watch Kim's battle

"if you don't kill them they will only come back after you"

Kim grunt as she disable another pale face "I don't kill Sanai"

"just to let you know they tried kill Kaison while he was still in his mother's womb, they don't care about morals, so kill them or I'll take you back and add a barrier you can't just walk through this time"

"even though that little bit of news makes me mad, I still won't kill them" a surprise kick from behind knocks her to the ground and just because she warned her and knew what would happen Shego is astonished then angry and start to take down the fledglings...hard, she then kneel beside the redhead "Kimmie are you alright?"

Kim sit up with a groan "yeah, yeah I think so, that was some kick, but can you do me a small favor...can you back up some your heartbeat is too loud"

her mate is clearly confused "uh, Pumpkin are you _sure _you're alright?"

"what...no I'm not out the fight Sanai!"

"Kim let me know if you hear anything?" she begin snapping at the redhead's ears

"I can hear just fine, it's just the heartbeat of somebody that's getting louder!" the beating start slacking off "hmm...well it's gone, I wonder what that...whoa Sanai look out!" not caring about the smoky mass still engulfing Shego, she push her to the side and remain on top of her, Shego realize their position and quickly dissipate the smoke, two sets of green eyes look to where they once were to see several spear impaling the ground

"what the...those look like our spears" they turn to see a handful of Lycans and pack mates running their way

"uh do you think they're here to help?"

Shego ease her off and kip to her feet "no I don't and I'd hate myself if I hurt them, so I'll just..." the smoke comes back, but in the shape of a dragon, she inhale deeply and let out a deafening dinosaur roar, causing everyone to cover their ears when she finish the crowd that was running towards them quickly flee the scene.

* * *

"What was _that_?" Ron ask still covering his ears

"you don't even want to know bud" Nikiti tell him "just continue kicking these ice bastards' butts

Ron doesn't argue, but he's still curious.

* * *

**Author's Note: It maybe two weeks before I post another chapter since this has caught up to where I stopped, just know there are a tone of surprises like what Xing wanted to tell Shego will be revealed and another hidden secret Shego will discover about herself and Sheldon showing off what he obtained from Koyla and much, much more.**


	36. Vampire invasion Pt 1

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Kim get back on her feet "wow that was impressive"

the Spirit smoke disapates from around Shego's body "well like I said I didn't want to hurt them"

she dodge a blur of red "who...AquaPaws?"

the red and blue Lycan snarl at her while glaring with great disdane towards her

_'Sanai I'm glad to finally have an opprotunity to battle you' _

Shego wave her off "you're not even worth the time, go on with your traitorous lot and

I won't have to skin you alive"

"I'd like to see you try" AquaPaws snarl she jump at Shego, but another red blur this one abit bigger

"Kimmie?"

the two red Lycans face off _'Sanai go inside the Director needs help!'_

"what do you mean 'she needs help' what's going on?"

ScarletVixen slap AquaPaws to the ground then pounce on top of her, but the other Lycan turn under her and the two

begin rolling _'hurry she doesn't have much time left!' _ScarletVixen gains the upperhand, er paw by resting her full body weight

on top of her writhing opponent.

Sanai groan in aggravation and rush for the blown in entrance, but she gets blown back instead, feeling the pain of

rocks embedding into her skin from sliding along the ground from the pushback, she groan while looking up into the entrance

to see JaggedFrost stalking out _'Alpha our dear, dear Alpha...how are you?' _

Shego snarl while getting to her feet "_You..._I always knew there was something off about you, glad to know I still

can be right, so you're in charge of this coup and getting assistance from the Vampires...you've sunk in deep,

you brown haired bastard!"

_'like my self-righteous sister_..._you have a lot of nerve to be talking to me that way, but once you're out of the way noone_

_will have to worry about the old ways of the old Alpha family' _

Shego glare at him "I don't think so Shelly"

_'it's Sheldon!' _

"tsk, who gives two fucks as to what you're called" she run at him only to be blown back again, but this time she tumble down the

stairs, landing head first on the third step from the top and lay knocked out on the ground.

* * *

On the edge of the Ritual Grounds, inside the barricaded house, Kaison wakes up from his nap, wailing his little heart out and effectively

startling his caregiver out of her own nap "shh it's okay Kai, I'm sure it was just a bad dream"

_'I don't want to hear that...it's Mom!' _he continue wailing as Monique try consoling him back to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

JaggedFrost stalk down the steps with a very amused glint in his onyx eyes, as he gets closer and closer to his fallen opponent,

his nose pick up on the scent of blood and another familiar, but rarely smelled scent...brain matter, causing his heart,

to become overjoyed _'I've done it, I've killed that bitch...that was easier than killing Elizabeth.' _JaggedFrost stand over her head,

where he notice the small pool of blood and lick it _'ohh the sweet taste of victory...' _he then grab her head with

his teeth, _'let's see...what to do, I could burn her...nah...oh I'll crush her skull...no too quick, I rather tor-' _he yelp in surprise

effectively letting Shego drop to the ground again. Hard, onyx eyes turn to the lone female figure in black _'who are you?!' _

the female pull down the mask "my human name is Yori, but that's not who I really am..." the kunoichi's onyx eyes glow white

and a smoky, white aura surround her, shinning as bright as the sun, along with her voice multiplying just as Shego's does when

she's in Dragon Spirit mode "my true name is Renate and you are dishonoring my kind by unholy gaining Dragon Spirit Power."

JaggedFrost's tail wag tensely _'so you've figured me out, yes it's true I went to Koyla to gain said power and I don't regret doing it' _

black smoke surround his true form as the kunai knife in his back, that the kunoichi threw, fall and embed into the ground next

to Shego's head, his form then change, his irises become slits, his canines lengthen into ten inch sabers and his fur, minus the

ridge on his back and his tail turn into scales. Yori/Renate shake her head in disappointment "you have no idea what you're risking,

but it also leave me no choice" the white smoke surrounding her transform into an unfocused form of a dragon "you _will _regret your decision"

she disappear and reappear delivering a butterfly kick to his neck, sending the transformed JaggedFrost into a close by building, she then

concentrate all her energy in her legs and propel herself after him "I'm not done with you!"

* * *

Cold, dark, empty, dark, numb, dark, DEFEAT!, dark, WEAKNESS!, dark, FAILURE! a single tear fall 'why...why...why

must I suffer to just to prove to everyone that in the end I am WEAK!...why?!' emerald eyes slowly open to see

the rippling of the water's surface, the fact that she realize she's underwater doesn't faze her, but it's the fact she can

breathe as if she's on the surface 'where am I?'

"you're in my domain"

emerald eyes look to the left and come face to face with...herself, however her double is blond, with peach skin 'are you...'

"you well duh, who did you expect damn you've been with that Drakken fellow too long, but..." Blond Shego look to the surface

in thought "I guess you can say we are one and the same except I've been dormant until now"

sable eyebrows furrow 'what do you mean?'

Blond Shego lean back, crossing her arms and legs with a sigh "how should I say this..." her brow twitch as she think of a way to explain

"well essentially you're neither Lycan nor human, you're a reincarnated Dragon"

emerald eyes widen 'a what?!'

Blond Shego nod "and I'm..." she change into a Chinese dragon with a pinkish hue and cream horns coming out of her head,

her sub-scales are a shade lighter than her main scales "your Dragon side, I've been dominated by you this time around"

Shego finally sit upright 'this time around?'

"well the last you were born, you were fully human with no supernatural dealings of any kind...well except me, leaving me to be

more dominant, yet restrained, now, however I've been overpowered by you Morals-human side, Pride-Lycan side and

Strength-Spirit side and I've allowed it, but from now on you'll need me more than ever if you go after Sheldon, Koyla and that Queen"

Shego just stare at her "and since we are one and I hate being restrained as much as you do I should give you a little tidbit

of your refusal to continue on..."

Shego's eyes widen in fear and surprise 'you...you...you lie...you don't mean?'

Blond Shego smirk "I'm you remember" emerald eyes close as Shego turn her back on her other half.

* * *

While the fighting is raging in on, the ground begin trembling heavily under their feet and the air becomes muggy and heavy,

causing all fighting to stop for now "what's...going...on?" Mato strain to ask as he and everyone around him

struggle to remain upright under the mysterious pressure one of the human formed Wego's stand on a building close to the Mansion

sees something that cause his heart to almost stop _'uh guys you're not going to believe this...' _he gulp _'but I know what's causing_

_this...it's...Sanai and she's changed'_

_'are you sure...and changed how?' _

the Wego gulp again _'yeah...imagine a bipedaled Lycan about 8'5 with half fur and half scales, the fur is mainly one large_

_mane, her eyes glowing bright green as if on fire, along with large blades on her furry forearms, engulfed in plasma,_

_horns coming out of her head and curved back between her ears and finally on the hind-leg without the tattoo is_

_another tattoo of some weird symbol' _another Wego close to him confirm the description to be true

"impossible...how...is it...pos-" his purple eyes widen at the sight of familiar pair of shoes, he strain to lift his head and look in the smiling

face of his mother "Mom...wha...what are you...doing here?"

Xin Qian point towards the Mansion "your sister is using her other half" purple eyes squint close to closing, letting Xin Qian

know she's confused the boy "I'll explain later Mato, right now let us handle the Devil's Bastards while you guys rest"

Mego is about to nod when he look up at her again "us?"

"yeah Zi An, her girls, Liang and On Mu" she then drop off the roof to assist with the fighting since most of the pack is useless right now

and the Vampires the only ones able to move semi-freely even with the pressure emanating from Sanai.

Xin Qian pull out a couple of sai blades and began cutting down the Vampires with precession every so often she'll

glance towards the Mansion 'I didn't think...she would've used that side this time...what changed?' she dodge a swift kick

and claw strike aimed for her chest and throat, so she aim for the same area on the two that came at her, but after dropping her

opponents a rapid session of punches to her back catch her off guard and she's on her hands and knees in pain.

"oh how the mighty have fallen, looks like the Duran Family is losing their touch" the scratchy voice is filled

with so much scorn and mockery, Xin Qian cry out as the male kick her in her ribs, cracking all of them along with breaking a few,

he then proceed to stomp on them until she's paralyzed with pain and another voice call her name after spotting the beating

"Xin!" his voice is deep, rich and velvety, like smooth jazz, he drop down beside the grotesque, pale bat looking male and as

soon as bat-boy turn to face the newcomer, he's sternum kicked right into the wall and killed on impacted.

"Xin Qian?" the male kneel down beside her prone form to inspect her ribs, he raise her shirt slowly causing her to grimace

"dammit Liang easy"

he smile at her "don't worry big brother got younow..." he gingerly touch one of the broken ribs "damn that ugly fucker got you good"

Xin Qian sneer at him "no shit Sherlock"

Liang's eyes roll "I'll need to fix these now"

Xin Qian smile weakly "at least none have punctured a lung this time"

he chuckle "thank goodness for small miracles"

Xin Qian study her brother, he's the same height as her, his skin is a sunkissed, golden tan, his face is squared and chiseled with

a thin beard, thick goatee combo, his messy hair is black and his brown eyes are more intense and focused than when she saw him last

with his new ripped physic, his whole aura scream power and control causing her to smile with pride "you've really grown up Liang"

her brother grin "you're not the only one who can change...after that incident with On Mu's mother I had to grow up

and be there for him you know?"

she rest a hand on his arm "I do...I just wish I had known before hand how everything between me and my kids could change...then maybe.."

her hand slide off her arm, but he catch it "they grew up to be fine teens and adults and they love you very much, never forget that okay?"

Xin Qian bite her lower lip then nod "good now relax...this is going to hurt...a lot"

the sable-haired woman scoff "I know tha-" she scream and grunt in pain as Liang set to work on her ribs.


	37. Vampire invasion Pt 2

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny. **Sorry to inform you, but during this chapter everything may be confusing to you, to help I'll explain as best I can...okay as JaggedFrost (Sheldon Director) and EbonyMoss (Shego) are talking they'll be switching between their dialog with their Spirits' dialog...I tried simplifying it with the way I named them to give you a hint on who is in charge, when they speak. Message me if you're still unsure and enjoy the story.**

**Prodigal Daughter**

On the other side of the inner territory, the blond sisters and kicking butt and dissing names, all the while

making it a competition "nine for me Kahe"

"ten for me!" Kahekili leap and wrap her small legs around the neck of a female Vampire's neck, using the rest

of her momentum, she swing around to the back and lean forward then back, grabbing the pale female's

waist planting her feet on the back of the woman's head, her opponent topple forward head first into the ground

and out the fight with a crushed skull "eleven!"

Tao Le grumble, spotting two charging at her, she charge back, then slide between their legs, when she get back

on her feet she use the ball of one foot to propel her at the outraged couple, a Spirit powered right hook hit the female,

then a knee to the groin down the male, she then grab his head and shoulder as he's bent over to lift herself up, she grab her left fist

and slam her elbow into the male's neck then turn and kneel on his back in the turn she pull out a small knife and slam the blade

between his vertebrate then twist severing his spinal cord "eleven for me too!" she grin at her little sister.

Kahekili fume over the tie in their scores, but then look in horror as two Pale Faces jump at Tao Le from behind "look out!" she yell

while running to her sister's aid, but someone else make it there instead, both sisters raise their head from protecting their heads

and bracing themselves from the force of the wind from the figure rushing to tackle the pair of Vamps.

Turquoise and yellow eyes look over to where they landed and smile "Grandma Kazane!"

the slightly wrinkled, golden, honey skinned, short, wavy snow-haired female with red streaks over her ears, rise off the two males

while pulling out her sword with a scowl, her cold, clear eye look towards the Mansion with a furrowed brow

'why now...he's not a difficult opponent?' she resemble Shego as well, but has more of an elfin face like Zi An, her second child

**'he's hiding a lot of power that you cannot feel yet' **

her clear eye narrow 'how can you tell Arashi?'

the Dragon within her growl in thought **'I just...can...it reverberates within me...rattling my scales' **

the grandmother smirk looking very much like her youngest daughter and oldest granddaughter

'if that's true then we're in for one hell of a fight' she's suddenly jerked forward by a small bundle then toppled over by another "whoa!..."

she fall flat on her rump and groan then look into to happy faces making her smile in return "what are you two doing attacking me

and not the enemy?" she swing her sword at a Vampire trying to sneak up on her left, disemboweling her immediately

ignoring the spilling bodily contents next to them Tao Le inform her grandmother of their success in battle "we killed eleven...each!"

Kazane roll while holding on to Kahekili "that's good...Tao Le...kick!" she throw her legs out and the blond tyke holding on to her legs

swing her legs out as instructed, when Kazane bring her legs back in she sit up, swing her sword to make the Vampires back up, then

grab Tao Le tossing her over her left right shoulder "what's with all the fledglings?" she kip to her feet and stab one male in the heart then turn

to the left, sternum kicking a female and roundhouse kicking another male, she then pull out her sword swinging it diagonally , slicing

through two Vampires necks, but the blade gets stuck partway through the thick neck of a rotund male "uh Granny" Kahekili inquire softly

Kazane smile meekly while removing the blade, the male growl angrily "RUN!" Tao Le yell, Kazane jump atop the male's head and run

along all the heads of the swarm, getting to safety for her granddaughters, she then pull them off her person "stay here and fight the rest while I

take care of the fat bastard" the blondies giggle and give her thumbs up, she muss their hair and dive back into the crowd of fledglings

"Granny's still crazy" Kahekili nod in agreement and they return to their contest.

* * *

The pressure in the inner territory seem to be letting up and that's when a pained unearthly growl echo from the transformed JaggedFrost

_'damn you, you'll pay for that!'_ he launch at Renate, who grunt on impact, but vault him off her person during their tumble

"the only one who'll pay is you, unholy abomination" she pose to attack, but freeze in awe

_'what finally realize my awesome mig-' _a deep growl cause him to stop gloating and look behind him into a dark cloud of smoke.

Glowing green eyes bore into his as another growl comes from within, the smoke start to dissipate, revealing a two-legged, black and green

EbonyMoss, her eyes narrow "JaggedFrost..."

* * *

Everyone gasp in shock "d-d-d-did s-s-she just..." Ron gulp "t-t-talk?!" he look around "I-I-I mean only telepathy is used when in that form...

right...s-s-s-so why is she speaking out her mouth in that weird way?"

they shrug at as much of a lost as him, that is until Zi An leap on the rooftop "she's finally using her own powers and since she's Lycan,

her true, true form is merging with it"

Mego look at his aunt "and what exactly is her true, true form?"

Zi An fold her arms with a neutral expression on her face, all eyes look to her expectantly, she then smirk "Sanai's a reincarnated Dragon,

who was and still is banned from the Dragon Realm"

they gasp "say what?!" one of the Wego's ask

Zi An nod "it's been a hushed up Duran secret since the first Kazane gave birth to her third child, a girl, as the girl grew they noticed

she looked very much like a friend of the family that died in an invasion trying to protect the future of the Duran clan, Kazane's, great,

great, great, grandfather and ever since that discovery we've noticed that Sanai has been born within the Duran bloodline or into

long time friends' of the family bloodlines just so she'd remain close to the Duran clan."

* * *

Renate kneel beside EbonyMoss, head bowed low "Madame Vasilisa you've once again made your presence known in the human world"

emerald eyes look down at the kneeling kunoichi "Renate..." she allow the Japanese girl to stand again "I would've spoken to you

earlier, however, it wasn't yet time for that"

Renate raise her head to dare a fond smile up at her Mistress "that was alright I wasn't expecting you to speak to me right awa-"

_'enough!' _JaggedFrost snarl

EbonyMoss roar ferociously at him, then back slap him into a house "shut your mouth, you simple-minded, backstabbing traitor!" a yelp escape

him as a brick fall on his head, while EbonyMoss stalk over to him, she grab his tail and drag him out the debris "you had Haki killed, you

poisoned my Father and you've killed Betty all because you are greedy!" she slam him on the ground then grab his throat

JaggedFrost claw at her forearm desperately trying to get free, but to no avail _'you...you think...I'll just die...this easily after coming this far'_

the wind return and slice across EbonyMoss arm, splitting it open_, _she let him go growling in pain "damn you...you'll pay for your indiscretion"

JaggedFrost snort at the declaration as the black smoke surround his form once again "no it is _you _who will pay" he form change again and he too

become a two-legged Lycan hybrid, making him now a foot shorter than the dual-colored Alpha, he growl threateningly "get ready to die _Madam"_

he too surprise everyone except EbonyMoss and Renate. Vasilisa sniff the air and chuckle "so you've taken the Spirit of the late Dragon King

that banished me long ago...Dresden"

the bipedaled brunette smirk "ah Vasilisa still living amongst the despicable humans and now you've associated yourself with the Dogs of the

Devil's Bastards...how low you've sunken"

Vasilisa snarl "you're one to talk...you've become apart of a Dog!"

"not willingly..." he snarl back fur on end "that so call _King _of the Vampires pulled me from the Spirit Realm, where I awaited to be

reincarnated and placed me in this..._body" _

Vasilisa laugh "and you call yourself _the Almighty King never to be used as a Weapon of War by a host _look at you now, you're just that

a tool being used, tell me..." she sneer at him "how does it feel?" she dodge a pounce

"you murderous bitch I'll finally get rid of you for good" Dresden slice her across her snout

Vasilisa snarl and sweep his legs out from under him then slam her foot on his chest "now you listen and you listen good the only one to die is

_you_ and I'll take my time..." she place a clawed finger above his left eye "and I'll enjoy it" she pierce his eye, a bloodcurdling scream

rip from his throat, Vasilisa snatch the eye from its socket and crush it

"you deviant bitch...you unholy whore, you'll pay dearly for that!" clawed hands grab her leg and pull then JaggedFrost successfully

pounce on top of her "hmm should I take and eye as well or maybe your tongue or maybe I'll just kill you right out" he place his clawed

hand over her neck, EbonyMoss bare her teeth "aww don't look so cross, I'm being a gentlewolf and letting you choose"

he's slapped across the snout then spit in the face by a huge loogie "choose _that _you bastard."

* * *

JaggedFrost growl and pound on her face, throat and chest relentlessly "Sanai!...Madam Vasilisa!"

Renate run up to the fighting Lycans, but the traitorous Lycans that ran off before, drop in front of her "we will not let you

near Master JaggedFrost's fight"

Renate smirk while bowing her head "_Master..._that man can not lead anything without killing it and if you value your lives, you'd be wise

to get out of my way..." the white smoke return and the Lycans can feel the murderous aura emitting from her, but they hold their

ground "so be it" she charge the first of fifteen Lycans.

* * *

Xin Qian drop down where the two red Lycans are still fighting and end up catching ScarletVixen(Kim), whose tumbling and skidding

from AquaPaws's attack "whoa...you alright?"

ScarletVixen get her feet _'yeah, just dizzy...what about you?' _

"better than ever!..." she has this proud, victorious grin on her face "how about you let me handle this one while you

go see if you can find Elizabeth?"

the fiery red Lycan shake her head _'no I got this, plus...the Director is...' _

"Kimberly please just do this...for Sanai" olive orbs look into rust colored ones, she snort and run for the house, Xin Qian smile

then scowl at "AquaPaws I'm sure you know who or what I am, but what you may not know is what I'm capable of"

AquaPaws stand rigid _'I do, you're known the world over a Xin Qian the Tormentor, The Chinese Mercenary, Demoness from the Far East_

_and many more' _

the sable-haired woman smirk "well it seems my skills have proceeded me, it's nice to meet you, so tell me how feel

knowing who I am and all I can do?"

AquaPaws stand tall now _'I'm feeling a whole slew of emotions...to tell you the truth, after hearing all I could about you, I've always_

_wanted to die by your hands-other than honorably in battle-is to have your face be the face of my murderer _

_and to smell my blood on your hands as I breathe my last breath, it's the most honorable way, by the hands of a worthy warrior...' _

she respectfully bow to Xin Qian, who is in a state of shock and awe "that...was...admirable of you I'll be honored to fulfill your last wish"

her sai twirl in her hands, she then grip the handles one with a normal grip, the other with a reverse grip

_'and may my last words be thank you' _with a snarl from AquaPaws both females charge each other.


	38. Vampire invasion Pt 3

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

The body of EbonyMoss begin twitching and convulsing from the beating it received by JaggedFrost, who laugh victoriously as he has once again defeated his adversary "not so mighty now are yo-" a smoky clawed hand wrap around his throat as a growl reach his ears along with the smell of burning scales, fur and flesh to his nose

"this is starting to bore me" EbonyMoss's low, reared back fist glow and flicker with lightning "hope is that this kill you quickly" she slam her fist into his chest.

JaggedFrost twitch as the charge surge throughout his whole body, a strangled and gurgling howl sound off then suddenly die out as his body goes limp in her grip, EbonyMoss drop him having not felt a pulse, she growl down at him then snort in disgust as she turn away from him "have a nice left in Hell", but just as she in about to walk away a weird wind up and when she look back she end up jumping back from a speeding blur, she then dodge another blur "what the hell..." she back flip "what's going on?"

"JaggedFrost has fully tapped into Dresden's full power, Madam" the blur charge at EbonyMoss, but it disappears again

"dammit where'd he go?"

"Madam Vasilisa, above you" emerald eyes look up to see a black mass with a twelve length wing span,

an interesting glint pass over her gaze "Renate when was the last time I had a inflight-fight"

"when you battled with Oberon before killing him"

Vasilisa chuckle "ahh yes nostalgia...well more like deja vu...oh well" her hands engulf with plasma to its highest level and use them to send her at her opponent, she past him a snuff the flames to land on his back, she then grip the space above the base of the leathery wings while placing her foot firmly between his shoulder blades "time to permanently ground you" she grunt as she began to pull on the appendages.

JaggedFrost began to flying erratically trying to throw her off "no, no don't...don't pull 'em...no don't!" Vasilisa pull harder "no, don't you stupid wench!" that only made her pull even harder, JaggedFrost swoop down towards the ground and turn during his plummet, hitting his back against the ground and letting Vasilisa take the brunt of the impact

she grunt in pain "no use bitch" the wings began peeling off JaggedFrost's back allowing the blood to spray on her

the brunette growl in pain "you disobedient whore!" he wiggle on the ground trying to get up.

On his feet once again, he let the Spirit smoke consume his body causing it to burn Vasilisa, who try ignoring the sensation in order to succeed in her goal, ridding him of the wings, with she does eventually, with a bloodcurdling scream JaggedFrost is wingless and highly pissed off, Vasilisa hop off her prey and toss the wings unceremoniously over her shoulder, she then jump right back on him as he's writhing on the ground "well Dresden this is my official goodbye" her right hand raise in a flexed position and dancing with plasma "I had fun...buh-bye" her hand fly at its

intended target, his chest to rip out his heart, but a soft voice call out to her "Sanai...don't" both hybrid, Lycans look to the stairs, spotting Betty lying on Kim's back, heavily beaten and bruised, but still alive, EbonyMoss hand slowly drop along with the fading of the plasma and

JaggedFrost's jaw "Bets?" EbonyMoss breathe then growl "no, I do...he almost killed me and you too...no one gets away with that" she raise her hand again as the plasma return

"no!..." the one eyed woman scream hoarsely "please...I'm...not asking...you as an...underling...I'm...asking as a...a friend...do anything...but please, don't...don't...kill him"

EbonyMoss roar, before calling over the kunoichi "Renate!"

Yori kneel beside her "yes, Madam?"

"watch him...and if he moves...kill him" she step off the downed and shocked, one eyed male once her lady-in-waiting has her blade aimed at him and start pacing while growling fiercely.

"Kimberly allow me to watch Elizabeth while you go to Sanai and assist her in making a decision"

the fiery Lycan back away from the mystery lady, once she spot her _'uh no I...I have her, I'll jus-'_

Betty groan weakly "Madam Goshin...it's...it's alright...hello Dǎoshī Kazane..." she slide off Kim with the Lycan's help "how are you?" hoping her legs have healed some, she try walking over to Kazane, but end up falling to the cold, unforgiving concrete

"I'm marvelous especially after that little bit of fun I had with those fledglings" Kazane tell her with amusement great in her voice, Betty chuckle weakly, while ScarletVixen start to feel upset for not helping the brunette woman, but she's more upset over the fact that the woman claiming to watch Betty, oh she's 'watching' alright, she's not even helping her up from the fall, even while knowing she in pain and even greater pain from falling, her fur stand on end, but it smooth out as she continue watching the two. "What's the deal with you wanting to spare your brother after he did this to you and also nearly killing Sanai?" Betty sigh heavily as Kazane kneel in beside her then roll her gently over to allow Betty to rest her head in her lap as she began telling Kazane, her reasons.

ScarletVixen trot over the her mate _'Sanai?' _emerald eyes are turned on her _'whoa Sweetie cool it on the Dragon, I want to see the kind eyes I love' _emerald eyes soften _'better, now how about you let him go off easy?' _

"are you crazy, I am no-" a bite to her hand stop her

_'look I'm not happy about it either, but _that _is her only brother and she _is _your closest friend' _

EbonyMoss growl "do you have any idea what you're asking of me?!" her mate think on it

_'yes I think I do' _

the hybrid Alpha snort "okay, but Elizabeth..." both friends look eyes to eye "if your bastard of a brother try this shit again _'which you know he will' _I'll punish you along with killing him, _you got that?!" _

Kazane help Betty to her feet so she can bow respectfully to her Alpha, she grunt in pain "...yes Sanai...thank you"

a growl emanate from the hybrid Alpha's throat, she then slam her foot back on JaggedFrost's chest "Renate..." she raise his left hand up "give him a reminder of today by giving me a trophy" Yori grip her ninjato and slice off his hand at the wrist, he scream in pain, but it goes ignored, as EbonyMoss dig her claws into his bottom jaw and drag him towards the wall "you're lucky Bets still care for family name and I care about her friendship, but since it's you that was saved I don't give a rat's ass about your lineage _I _don't."

Before flinging him over she raise him up as lighting and plasma light up her other hand and she grab his nuts and castrate him, his bloodcurdling screams echo throughout the territory as the plasma melt his balls and the lightning cauterize the wound, she then toss him over like the sack of garbage he is then disappear to assist her pack in ridding themselves of the Vampire fledgling.

* * *

As ShySterling once again rise high into the sky, her children of the RockClaw clan is slowly coming down from their battle high, EbonyMoss crush the skull of a bat-like female and raise her head to the sky, howling for the status of any remaining Vampires that haven't died or fled just yet, the howls that answer back tell her they are Vampire-free, but will continue checking every nook and cranny for any stragglers.

_'Sanai I've got something to show you' _

the now four-legged hybrid Alpha tilt her head in curiosity as to what her Aunt is wanting to show her _'Kimmie come with me to see what Aunt Zi An has discovered' _the two Alphas met on the rooftop above Zi An's location

ScarletVixen sniff the air _'how come that scent is so familiar?' _

her mate take a sniff of her own _'motherfucker...' _both Lycans drop down on either side of Zi An _'Demenz...how's it hanging' _ScarletVixen bump her with her hind paw _'what you wanted to say it too and you know it' _

the fiery red shewolf shake her head and look up at the dangling diminutive male then at the ground where a huge male lay, sitting up and split open, by the sword in the brunette's hand "so you two know him?"

EbonyMoss snort in disinterest _'oh yeah we know him, he's known in the Villain Community as Dr. Dementor, but I never figured him to be an ice bastard' _Demenz try yelling at them through the gag in his mouth

_'uh can I ask what that gag is...uh made of, because it looks like...and smell like...' _

two other Duran females nod "it was apart of his buddy's intestinal tract"

ScarletVixen heave once then turn and vomit up bile _'that's disgusting'_

_'welcome to family Cupcake' _olive eyes give her a dirty look, but EbonyMoss dismiss it with a snort _'so what you want with us?' _she ask while looking up at Demenz again

"well that's up to you two, I've done my part" Zi An disappear after cutting the down the male

_'alright Doc what are you doing here?' _a nail cut the gag around his mouth

"I wanted to come here and hurt you bad for going back on your calling!"

emerald eyes roll _'Demenz although I loved the life of a villain, that wasn't what I was meant to do and your old friend Drakken only sped that up' _

Dementor scoff "that man is an idiot to do what he done to you, by mere suspicion alone, but still you became a traitor to the Villain Community and it's high time you paid for it!" he break the binds of his hands and attack, but his plans fall short along with him, his corpse lay on the ground at EbonyMoss's paws, unmoving

_'uh what just happened?'_

_'hell if I know...' _an ebony paw poke him _'hey Demenz you alive...Demenz?...' _she stop poking him _'he's dead...too bad too' _

olive eyes give her an incredulous look _'only because you wanted to do it'_

_'damn straight...nobody invades my territory without paying for it, by me' _

her wife rub against her _'it's so cute how you're protective like that' _

she rub back against her _'I'm even more so because of you' _

the affectionate display on ScarletVixen's part comes to a halt _'me?...what do you mean because of me?' _

EbonyMoss lick her neck then bump her nose against her mate's _'you should know by know, but if not I'll tell you in great detail later, for now we need to get to work, getting these corpses a proper burial' _she howl and two males appear behind them kneeling _'can you take these two to the pile of Vampires to be burned, thank you' _they nod and set to work as the Alpha pair walk off _'oh an not to say your weak, but you may need help lugging big boy.' _

Kazane pass Betty off to Zi An then roll out the way of a pounce and aim the business end of her sword at the base of her attacker's neck, she smirk "almost had me Sanai, but almost ain't good enough!" she strain, while jabbing her sword at the hybrid Lycan, who snarl and swat at the sword then fall to her side in submission, how's she going to win against the sword welding woman "giving up already, that's not like yo-" she yelp in surprise, by her granddaughter pouncing on her

_'got you, you wrinkly, old bat' _

Kazane laugh good-naturedly "that you do you overgrown pup" she give her a hug

_'how have you been Nǎinai?' _

the white-haired grandmother kiss her cheek and get to her feet "fine now and you?"

a fiery red Lycan rub against EbonyMoss affectionately _'as you can see, just fine' _

Kazane smirk "I can see, nice to meet you again Kimberly, I'm Sanai's grandmother"

olive eyes look to the older woman and widen _'you're her...her...Sweetie you never mentioned that your grandmother was in her prime' _

emerald eyes look sheepish _'I didn't, oops my bad, but yeah although I thought you'd figure that out after seeing Mommy' _her mate snort in disinterest

_'it's nice to meet you Mrs...?' _

"Kim just call me Kazane or grandma Kay, alright?" the fiery Lycan nod, but as she's about to converse with Kazane again, Yori kneel beside her mate

"Ma'am"

_'not to mingle into your affairs, but have you spoke with your boy-toy since the end of the battle?' _

Yori tuck into herself "I'm...I'm sorry Madam, but...he won't speak with me"

_'what?!' _ScarletVixen growl a little _'let me handle him' _she bound off

EbonyMoss shudder "Madam are you cold, should I go find you a blanket?"

_'no, no I'm plenty warm I can tell you that, but have they rounded up the severely injured and deceased?' _

"yes Ma'am only five have perished"

EbonyMoss nod _'can you do one more thing for me?' _

Yori bow to her "anything"

_'can you retrieve Monique and my son on the edge of the Ritual Grounds, just remove one of the sticks to disband the boundary' _

"hai, I shall carry that out as requested" she disappear

"so she was reincarnated this time as well...that's good"

emerald eyes look to her grandmother, but decide not to ask that question, but instead she ask the other "tell me...do you know?"

Kazane smirk "yes Arashi told me after Shuang told him and Xing told him, but what I want to know is how yo-" she stop and chuckle "I don't need to even ask _she _told you didn't she?"

_'as you said you don't need to ask, but yes _she _told me' _

"well I'm happy for you accomplishing what you set out to achieve ever since you were small"

EbonyMoss felt pride from her grandmother's praise _'thanks Nǎinai, but to tell you the truth it's surprising, unnerving and wonderful all at the same time, did you feel the same way then too?' _

Kazane beam with pride "yes and I still do even to this day I can never believe how my life became like it is now, especially considering how it was then" a tear slide down her face as she relive her past, while her granddaughter watch on in silence since Duran women hardly ever did the comforting thing as adults.


	39. Vampire Invasion pt 4

_'_I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny. If you guys are interested there's a poll concerning somebody _possibly _being pregnant, you guess who it maybe(you can chose up to three). Have fun.

**Prodigal Daughter**

The sound of flesh hitting flesh comes from the Inner territory's entrance doors "so what are you guys gonna do about these bodies?"

"burn them" Mego tell the blond tiredly, the battle was long and he's quite frankly getting on his nerves with all the questions

"okay, but why burn them at the Inner territory's gate?" the Wegos sigh heavily, also getting tired of the blond, even _if _he was awesome as he fought against the Vampires

"because Blu-" Mego trail off as his amethyst eyes look up to see a silhouette figure behind his tormentor

"because...because what?" Ron press, the purple male point to the figure "what...what is...it?" the mystical master gulp and laugh nervously "uh...h-hi KP..." he gulp again "n-n-need anything?" ScarletVixen bare her teeth and pounce on him, Ron hold his hands up to hopefully old her off from biting off his face "ah, KP don't eat me!"

the fiery-red Lycan growl down at him _'why aren't you speaking to Yori?!' _

Ron relax and look away "because she..."

_'she?' _his best friend urge _'what Ron spit it out!'_

Ron cringe then yell "she lied okay, she d-didn't tell me or even _hinted_ she maybe different"

ScarletVixen whimper a little _'Ron...'_ she step off her dearest and closest playmate _'look I understand to a degree, for the majority of my life, I was lied to about who or what I really was, but come on if you can easily accept I'm a Lycan then you can with Yori' _

"see that's the thing KP I _knew _you were different...just how much I couldn't tell, but I couldn't with Yori..." he sigh while sitting up with his head bowed "I don't things can ever be the same again"

ScarletVixen snarl _'Ron I've never known you to be so shallow, Yori love and care for you deeply, so much so that she risked keeping a secret this long just for your happiness, why can't you accept that and her _true _self, she's every bit as human as you and me, well when I'm not in this form, but you know what I mean...' _the blond smile up at her, she bump him with her snout _'can you at least _try, _you make each other very happy, but if you can't then tell her Yori is very understanding, but she respect your thoughts you know that, okay?' _

Ron rub her neck "sure KP I'll take your advice and try"

_'I care a lot about you Ron, you're basically another brother to me.' _

Emerald eyes watch them from the same vantage point the fiery Lycan was before, the shewolf yawn with disinterest, but she does drop down in front of them _'Kimmie...' _she turn around to look at her mate _'have you seen GrizzilyMist aslso known as Mauli?' _

olive eyes look up in thought _'no I don't know anyone by that name' _

EbonyMoss growl in anger _'dammit...' _she look at the blond _'what about you heard the name GrizzilyMist or Mauli?' _

Ron think on the question "no..no...wait is he a bald, really tall, really dark-skinned guy, with a thick beard, buff and always growling before he speak to you almost as if it pains him to do so...that guy?"

two sets of green eyes look at him _'wow nice description Ron' _

EbonyMoss nod _'that's him, where'd you last seen him?' _

the blond point towards the Mansion "he was at the Mansion calculating the damage done to it"

EbonyMoss huff in aggravation then walk off towards the gate, olive eyes watch her causing her to pause _'bad Kimmie' _she look back with an amused glint in her eyes and continue on, the fiery red Lycan blink then snort in amusement.

* * *

EbonyMoss walk up to the pile of pale-skinned corpses, the battlemates who are busy working on the pile are startled when they notice their leader standing there "Madam!...i-is there anything you need?" a deep growl escape EbonyMoss's throat as her eyes land on the face of Dementor, the growl cause her soldiers to back away from her "M-Madam, i-is there a-anythi-"

_'SwiftLizard...' _emerald eyes never leave Demenz's face as she call for the male

"yes Madam?"

EbonyMoss turn her eyes away in disgust _'I want you to go to Spiritual Leader Yuma's territory and tell him that I request his assistance on later than tomorrow at the peak of GoldenBrave' _the sable-haired male nod then run off while stripping out his pants, so he can revert back to his true form without much resistance _'and can someone bring a tent or something to protect the Devil's Rejects, I don't need GoldenBrave burning them before time' _she stand there waiting for them to carry out her order, not threateningly, but semi-patiently, she's tired of seeing each and every face of her now most hated enemy, Vampires.

It wasn't always like that, they may have always been her kinds natural-born enemy, however she's never felt anything, but disinterest towards them, even after a very thorough and very hate filled history lessons from her father and tutors, she just brushed it off and she's the Queen of Holding Grudges as Betty fondly call her, but no matter what, she just couldn't do it, she couldn't hate them, not until that day, during her teen years, but before she can revert back to what happened then, she shake her head _'no...no...no I will _not _let you torment me again' _her ears drop down close to her skull.

ScarletVixen seeing her mate in a sulking state decide to check it out, she bump EbonyMoss gently, emerald eyes look at her threateningly, but instantly soften when her mind catch up to who had the balls to touch her _'Pumpkin...' _

the fiery red Lycan sit down beside her _'are you alright Sweetie?' _

EbonyMoss lean against her mate lovingly _'yeah I'm fine...' _she realize something _'where's Kai, Mon and Yori?' _

ScarletVixen raise her head under the dual colored Lycan's chin _'they haven't gotten back yet' _

the two share a passionate embrace until realization hit EbonyMoss again, her eyes narrow in confusion _'that's odd' _olive eyes look into emerald, but not for long, because the Alpha shewolf get to her feet and walk over to the gate.

Two red clad figures appear to EbonyMoss's side "hey sis..." "you rang?" the Wegos stereo

_'yeah, we're going to the Ritual Grounds' _

her brothers look at her confused "what for?"

"yeah there's nothing out there, but trees and wildlife"

EbonyMoss sit down and scratch her neck _'Yori hasn't come back yet with Kai or Mon, so we're going to see what's holding them up...' _she look back at her mate then ahead again _'and with your powers we'll be able to cover more ground' _just as she get to her feet, she grunt in surprise from something hitting her back

"ready Sanai!"

"yeah let's go!" make that two somethings

she growl in annoyance _'stay here Kimmie I'll be back'_

_'huh, where are you going?'_

_'just stay' _

ScarletVixen get to her feet _'no Sanai I'm go-'_

_'no!...' _emerald and olive eyes meet as the fiery Lycan stop in her tracks _'stay' _EbonyMoss and her brothers now in their true forms run off with their blond cousins tagging along

ScarletVixen sit back down watching them as her blond playmate walk over to stand by her side "where are they going?"

his best friend shrug before suggesting _'let's go help clean while we wait for Yori, Kai and Monique.'_

* * *

Three dual colored Lycans stop at the tree line in front of the hidden house _'wow sis is this yours?' _

emerald eyes narrow with an intense glare _'Tao, Kahe take to the trees and split up...' _the blonds jump off her back and into the trees _'bros make fourteen copies each, circle the house and fan out into the trees...' _they also do as told _'report if you find anything' _

thirty-two scouts answer back _'right!, sure thing!, aye-aye cap'n! and alright boss lady!' _

EbonyMoss crouch low and slowly stalk up to the house, she notice that just like with her twin brothers, she is able to effectively walk over without any resistance _'so it _is _gone, but then wh-' _an alert howl goes out to the scouts and their de facto leader, who run off to meet up with her brother.

The shewolf trot over to one of the Wego twins _'what is it, what did you find?!' _she ask frantically, but with enough patience not to show her distress just yet, Wes nod up to the space ahead, emerald eyes look over _'what's that?' _she tentatively take a step forward, but her brother jump in front of her

_'no sis you can't go'_

_'AmberFlame move I got...' _

AmberFlame(Wes) snap his jaws at her _'you gotta nothing, don't be an idiot Sanai, do you think Kim and Kai can go on perfectly fine without you if that's a deadly trap?' _EbonyMoss look at him with new found interest and pride _'use your head!' _

she huff _'damn cut down to size by my kid bro...harsh...alright we'll do it your way'_

AmberFlame look behind her and yip for the hidden copy, who walk over immediately _'go see what that is...' _the copy walk on _'and be careful' _his copy look at him, having heard the warning given to the shewolf, that one was kind of redundant, but he doesn't say anything and continue on.

While the siblings watch the copy another howl goes off, calling for the shewolf's immediate attention, she growl in irritation _'what. is. it?' _her attention right now can't be divided nor gained due to the fact she's certain she knows what is ahead of her

_'footprints' _Kahekili tell her

_'footprints?' _she contemplate that information then dismiss it _'it's probably just from the Ritual'_

_'well if that's the case then we have an imposter, imposing on the territory and have gone missing with valuable imformation' _

EbonyMoss is confused then growl again _'what does it look like?'_

_'elongate and two-toed with an extra in the back...' _Kahekili lean in closer _'if I'm not mistaken it looks a lot li-'_

_'a mutated bat's print...' _she snarl fiercely

AmberFlame back away from her _'s-sis what's up?' _he crouch low in a submissive position

_'Kahekili tell me...how fresh are the prints?' _

her youngest cousin take the time to study the prints in great detail and gasp _'half an hour before we arrived to help' _thin streams of red smoke begin rising off EbonyMos's form and her front paws glow a little with green plasma.

AmberFlame's ears disappear into his fur _'s-sis...' _they perk back up as his copy call them over, just as he rise out of his submissive position, a gust of wind cause him to crouch low again, when he look over to where his clone is, he spot his sister looking down at the mysterious object on the ground, slightly glowing green eyes, that shimmer like the water's surface look at the mass of flesh, her eyes close as a pained, growl emanate from her throat, she lean down and lick the corpse's cheek gently then walk off with renewed rage _'I'm sorry...I promise I'll avenge you...Monique.'_


	40. Vampire invasion pt 5

_'_I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny. **If you guys are interested there's a poll concerning somebody _possibly _being pregnant on my profile, you guess who it maybe (you can chose up to three). Have fun.**

**Prodigal Daughter**

Wes stare down at the coca-beauty's peaceful face 'she looks as if she's just sleeping' he and the clone place the body on his back _'go inform Wei, Tao and Kahekili, Sanai went northwest' _he then run for the territory while his clone does as ordered before disappearing.

A loud and desprate howl goes off throughout the inner territory as a dual-colored red Lycan rush through the pack still working, Ron and Kim, now in her human form, turn around from the work they're "who is _that?" _the baying Lycan rush by them "hey wasn't that one of the red bros?" Kim grunt and run after the Lycan "KP!...KP, wait!" the redhead ignore him as worst case scenarios rush through her mind seeming to get worser by the minute.

AmberFlame run right to his mother still howling, he stop in front her barking frantically, Xin Qian grab his face with both hands gently as she tell him softly "Wes...Wes calm down honey...calm...down..." the barking slows down into frantic whimpering, he even throw in a couple yips, _'it's...it's...it's Monique, s-s-s-she's...well...' _he present hie back to his mother as the few people around, surround them.

Rust-colored eyes look up as she hear an "excuse me" come from the back and a redhead female emerge to the front, her olive green eyes stare intently at the lifeless figure lying on the red dual colored Lycan's back.

Xin Qian look slightly to the right spotting the usually stoic Asian male always tailing Betty, stare at the body on AmberFlame's back with wide onyx eyes, he slowly approach AmberFlame, Xin Qian signal to her brother and nephew.

The father and son jump in front of him, he take a step "what the...move aside" he command, Liang fold his arms, onyx eyes narrow in anger "I said move!" the males still refuse to budge, Will fume in anger as his body began transforming into his true form, the males remain rooted in place even when QuickStrike tower over them threateningly _'either move or I _will _clear a path' _still no comply _'so be it' _he charge the pair who charge back him.

QuickStrike jump, but two pair of hands grab his sides and hind legs then pull him back down to the ground, the sable-haired he-wolf turn his head to clamp his jaws on On Mu's arm, but golden arms grab his head and slam it against the ground "be calm Will everything will be fine" Liang tell him, but QuickStrike isn't hearing any of that as he snarl while flailing around trying to dismember one of the males keeping him from his lifeless mate "Will!...Will!" the Lycan continue struggling.

The struggle seems endless until a female's voice scream "stop!" from the other side, all eyes turn to a furious looking Kim Ann Goshin-Possible "AmberFlame tell me...where is Sanai headed?"

AmberFlame look to his mother then back at his sister-in-law and bow his head _'last I saw she was headed northwest, Tao, Kahekili and Wei are following her' _

Kim turn and walk off, but end up stopping in her tracks from the sound of her name _'please Madam allow me to go with you' _

a green midriff shirt falls to the ground _'just don't slow me down' _blue cargos follow the shirt and she run off with her best friend and QuickStrike, who break free of his captor's hold, tailing behind her, when she pass through the gates she's in her true form heading for the Ritual Grounds.

Kazane sigh heavily "Wes switch with me" her grandson walk over to her and ease Monique onto the rubble filled cement, his grandmother then replace his load with Elizabeth "be careful with her now she's almost completely healed" Wes walk over to a safe area far from Mauli's worksite, while Kazane heft Monique up in her arms "Liang, Zi An, Xin Qian let's begin" the four walk into the Mansion.

* * *

Two black noses sniff the ground _'this way!' _the pounding of eager paws travel through the forest

_'are you sure about this?'_

_'why wouldn't I be, they've invaded the inner territory, threatened my family, almost killed two people dear to me and murdered another then yes I'm sure!' _the Lycans veer right _'I couldn't be anymore sure in my entire life...' _they leap over a fallen tree _'let me ask you the same question' _

an amused chuckle follow that statement _'I wouldn't have it any other way' _the Lycan pair skid to a halt.

Black ears twitch then tilt forward as a deep, dark growl emanate from the dark pelted Lycan's throat _'so we finally found it...' _black forepaws pound the ground in anticipation _'their hide out' _the pounding speed up faster and faster until they can't be held back anymore and rush forward in a blur of black.

A suntanned finger point towards the speeding Lycan "uh should we try to stop him?" olive eyes, that seem to shimmer with gold flakes, cut the black clad blond male a fierce glare before the fiery-red Lycan too rush forward behind the equally enraged QuickStrike.

Ron breathe a sigh of relief 'damn this all to hell and back!' he too follow the black Lycan, but end up stopping dead in his tracks from the carnage and destruction of what appears to be a small village no bigger than his best friend's inner territory "who...who could've done this?" Razor pop his head out and whistle in amazement "my feelings exactly bud."

The two Lycans ahead of him sniff amongst the rubble, charred and still burning remains of buildings and bodies, both set of wolf ears perk up at a distant and familiar sound, they run over to the source to find a battered, bruised and naked Shego holding an uninjured, crying Kaison and surrounded by two badly battered blond girls, a matted and equally injured RedFang and beaten Yori, all unconscious.

Ron rush to the fallen kunoichi's side "Yori!...Yori wake up, come on...Yori?"

"calm down lover boy she's fine just tired" watery chocolate eyes close as he hold her close to his body, ScrletVixen and QuickStrike take seat in front of Shego "hey Kai, Momma's here won't you calm down for her?"

Kaison continue wailing until a red muzzle nudge his tear stained cheek gently _'Kaison, baby, I'm here, please stop crying' _fussing slowly cease small whimpers then tiny hiccups as his dull red eyes open to take in one familiar green face the he look over to see his peach-skinned Momma's face, he hiccup twice then smile _'that's my strong little man, you're safe now, no need to worry anymore.' _

QuickStrike watch the small family for awhile before asking _'so Madam if you mind me asking what happened here although I think I can guess' _emerald orbs look up at the black wolf and smirk knowingly.

* * *

A giant blur travel through the woods followed by one fairly smaller one on the ground and two specks in the trees _'Sanai slow down!' _the she-wolf continue at her current speed, hopping left and left trying dodge overfallen trees as streams of red smoke trail behind her.

One of the specks drop down beside the red he-wolf "is it true Monique is dead?"

RedFang look at his cousin through the curtain of red smoke then look ahead _'I'm not sure, but that's what Wes conformed before his clone disappeared' _

Tao Le sucked her teeth "tch this is totally messed up."

The group of four stop atop a slopping cliff overlooking a small village Kahekili lean forward "there sure are a lot of Vamps down there, but I don't get it, what would they want with lil baby Kai and Yori?" EbonyMoss bare her teeth with a growl and jump off the edge running for the village, RedFang curse to himself and follow his hot-headed, out-of-control sister, the blond sisters look at each other and follow as well.

EbonyMoss leap atop a few houses then drop down in the middle of the village creating a dent from the impact, she raise her head glaring dangerously at everyone as lightning flash all over her body _'Goodmorning you pale-faced, cock-sucking bastards I only have one demand, that after the count of one, someone either better me my son and friend or...' _a male fall to the ground fried to crisp _'ah, ah, ahhh...I'm not through with my demand, now where was I...oh yes...or point me to where they are and I won't kill every last soul in this place...' _she look around slowly as she drawl out the word _'_ready..._one' _all Vampires jump on top of her.

RedFang, Tao Le and Kahekili stand in horror and awe of watching over 200 Vampires attack EbonyMoss all at once, Kahekili is the first to charge into the fray eyes glowing a bright yellow, she hope on one male and split his jaw apart then crush the top half into his skull, her tiny fingers dig into a female's scalp and bend her backwards and slam her fist through her back and crush her heart.

Tao Le slam her hand into the back of a female's neck and pull her spine then trip two males, stomping her foot into the skull of one then turn, grab her fist and smash her elbow into the other, RedFang make copies of himself to jump any Vampires surrounding his sister, one copy bite the head off a male, another dismember a female and yet another split one female in four with its claws.

The three continue the onslaught until RedFang stop all together and look down wide eyed, he look back up _'Le, Kaheki...move!' _the sister give their cousin a weird look _'move!' _he repeats while jumping out of range

Kahekili look over at Tao Le "big sis what did Wei say?"

"I think he said..." a green light cut her off then began spreading "oh snap...ru-" the warning comes too little, too late as the area goes up in lightning induced green plasma flames.

Red, olive, onyx and chocolate eyes stare blankly ahead "and that's when you three showed up"

Will grab his head and curse loudly as he turn around in circles then pause and look intensely at his Alpha "so who killed Monique, did you find out and kill them personally, tell me please I need to know!"

Sanai bow her head "no Will I didn't...I may have killed the killer in that explosion, but I know in my gut I didn't kill who ordered all this from the start, after finding these two alone and blowing the place to kingdom come I felt halfway justified in getting a little payback" Will turn around briskly "dammit Will don't make me feel...shitty for not completing what I set out to accomplish in the beginning alright, I didn't mean for things to go the way they have, but shit happens and there's nothing we can do about it, but cry and march on" onyx eyes look back at her with disdain then ahead towards the sky and with a sigh he scoop up the blond sisters and walk on, Sanai pass Kaison off to Kim, phase back into her true form and pull RedFang onto her back while Ron pick up Yori and the three of them follow behind Will, all traveling back in silence to the safety of the inner territory just after daybreak.


	41. Vampire Invasion conclusion

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Heads bowed with sullen faces, the five warriors pass the small hill of covered corpses, heading straight for the Mansion ahead "Madam Goshins..." two sets of green orbs look over to the male that called them, he bow before them "Spiritual Leader Yuma is here as you requested."

EbonyMoss bare her teeth then huff softly as the male and one of her dearest allies walk over with a cheesy smile "Madam huh?...my you sure have moved up since the other day, congratulations" he continue smiling up at her.

EbonyMoss just look down at him then snort nonchalantly back though it's pained somewhat and full of sadness _'yeah, well what did you expect?' _

a golden hand land on her flank "nothing less from you, however I want to convey something to you..." he place another hand on her chest "through all the pain you go through as an Alpha when dealing with the loss of loved ones or subordinates there is always a joy in the end of the journey"

EbonyMoss stiffen and snarl in pain then relax only to end up in a crouch as her legs almost give out, her brother land on the ground beside her as Kim kneel on the other side "Sanai are you alright?"

Spiritual Leader Yuma is immediately bound by his hands "Spiritual Leader!" his right hand woman comes to his rescue only to end up tackled and bound as well "wha..." she grit her teeth "let go of Spiritual Leader, he did nothing wro-"

"enough..." steel grey eyes meet baby blue ones "Zlata calm yourself..." he smile at her reassuringly "everything will be fine" the blond/green haired female reluctantly follow the order of her Leader and return to her calm yet on guard demeanor.

The two HawkBreath Clan members are lifted up with somewhat rough pulling "sorry to do this Spiritual Leader, but you are under arrest for harming Madam Sanai Goshin, how do you plea?" the young HawkBreath Alpha look back at his arrestor and smirk before opening his mouth

"not guilty"

all eyes look over to the Alpha pair "Madam?"

"I said not guilty"

the male look flabbergasted "b-but M-Madam..."

green eyes look into his bronze orbs, piercing his very soul _'can you not hear...the verdict is _not guilty..._now let go of those two' _the guards unbound the Spiritual Leader and Zlata.

EbonyMoss stand back upright on steady legs and bow her head humbly _'my apologies Spiritual Leader Yuma, shall we go on with the ceremony, so my stressed out clan can rest from that exhausting battle?' _

he smile at her "there's nothing to apologize for, they care for you, so it's only right they arrest on assumption_..." _he point to the woman behind him "Zlata here would've done the same" a light blush stain Zlata's cheeks.

Spiritual Leader Yuma clap "come let us get started" five females with furred bras and medium long lion-clothed skirts and five males with half an inch longer lion-cloths walk over to the dual-colored she-wolf, they are marked with ancient Mayan language tattoos

_'are these...?' _

Yuma nod with a smirk "the long thought to be extinct BloodMoonEye Clan."

The ten of them respectfully kneel before EbonyMoss with heads bowed "it's an honored to finally grace your presence Lady Vasilisa, it's been a long awaited journey"

emerald eyes blink then look over to Yuma, who shrug nonchalantly then her whole demeanor change once she look back down at the ten male and females her aura take on a whole new regal air _'is that so...well the honor is all mine, however I would like to know why you have been waiting so long to see me?' _

one male slide slightly ahead of the group "the time for us to meet isn't essentially right, but our skill is needed at this moment to accomplish this task, so when we meet again everything will be in order"

emerald eyes narrow then she huff sharply _'so be it.' _

The group rise to their feet and walk over to the covered pile, forming a semi-circle facing the gates with Spiritual Leader in the middle, all of the RockClaw Clan members stand behind them in their true forms minus Kim still holding Kaison and two guards on either side of the open gate, Wes even finally wake up and stand on his own two feet to join in on the ceremony.

The BloodMoonEye Clan began chanting low then they get louder and louder all while Spiritual Leader Yuma began praying "ShySterling safeguard your children as we send these troubled souls into the great beyond and GoldenBrave have pity on them as you cleanse their bodies to release their souls" the covering is removed quickly and the pile goes up in flames.

Senses are shut off as the revolting smell of burning Vampire flesh reach the noses of all Lycans, all three clans remain rooted in place in order to complete the ceremony then the first fierce howl set off the rest into a frenzy of howls and aggressive barking.

Olive eyes blink rapidly then squint trying to discern that what they're seeing is real "what the..." a peach hand rub them vigorously then look again "how..."

_'surprising isn't it?' _

olive eyes look over at the dual colored she-wolfbeside her while red orbs look to both parents "so what I'm seeing is..."

emerald eyes look over at her _'yep...those are the spirits of all the Vampires that perished in the fight.' _

Kim look back again with a light blush while her mate gives her an odd look until the redhead ask a question "so this is the end isn't it?"

emerald eyes blink _'what do you mean?' _EbonyMoss's heart speed up due to fear

"I mean the trouble for us is over right, nothing troubling should go on today?"

EbonyMoss breathe through her nose slowly then look ahead again _'we never know when the next attack will occur, but most honor traditions no matter the enemy, whether it be Lycan on Lycan, Lycan on Vampire or Lycan on Trolls tradition and ceremonies will be honored, but there is always one puissant out of thousands' _

Kim look down at Kaison as he began babbling while chewing on his hand, she chuckle at the sight of his gums clamping down onto the now slobbery appendage, his red eyes look up at her and give her a gigantic grin while continuing to chew on his hand, a black nose then touch his cheek and he retaliates by grabbing the snout with his slobbery hand and biting the nose with his toothless gums.

EbonyMoss flinch, but remain where she is, happy their little boy is in high spirits once again after whatever ordeal those Ice Bastards put him through, along with Yori _'don't worry I won't let them take you away again' _red look into green as they shine and twinkle like small dull rubies causing hers to shine as well.

The howls and barking slowly come to a halt and the only sound is the crackling of smoldering ashes, Spiritual Leader Yuma turn around to face EbonyMoss with his eyes closed, while the BlodMoonEye men collect the ashes "are you ready Lady Goshin?" when he open his eyes they almost bulge out his skull at the site before him and an uproarious laughter almost emanate from his throat, but he suppress it all and maintain his composure.

EbonyMoss however look over at her closest ally and friend with a, laugh, even crack a tiny smile and I fry you where you stand kind of look _'just a moment...' _she slowly pull her nose away from Kaison's mighty death grip _'let go peewee...' _the bouncing baby boy let go of his Mommy with a toothless grin and a laugh then return to nibbling on his hand while EbonyMoss twitch her nose and wipe it off with her paw then look up at Yuma again _'ready when you are.' _

Yuma nod and head out to the gates with EbonyMoss right on his heels and the BloodMoonEye Clan on hers, while the RockClaw Clan wait patiently, Kim smile down at her son then look up suddenly as a familiar figure come over and stand beside her, she look over, smiling more "Director you're up again...are you alright to move"

the one eyed woman look at her with a smile of her own "yes I've just finished healing and ready for again thing, however there is one thing I have to do first as current Beta" she faze into her true form and raise her head releasing a melodious howl that astonishes Kim, soon the pack follow her like a fine tuned orchestra.

The fur on EbonyMoss's back stand on end as an excited shiver run down her spine _'I always _did _love that part of the ceremony' _

"as do I, beautiful...simply beautiful" emerald eyes just look at him then close as they listen to the melody of her tired clans' howls of peace and fulfillment, while behind her the females of the BloodMoonEye Clan sprinkle the ashes on the ground around the wall of the RockClaw Clan inner territory, once the group return the howls have ceased and Spiritual Leader Yuma conclude the ceremony.

EbonyMoss and Kim watch the HawkBreath and BloodMoonEye Clans return to their designated territories as their own pack prepare for rest and relaxation, a soft sigh goes off beside the dual-colored she-wolf _'something wrong Kimmie?' _

the redhead sigh again "no but we'll be going through something like this again for Monique won't we?"

emerald eyes widen then close as a whimper escape a disheartening, EbonyMoss _'I had _totally _forgotten about that...damn!' _a soothing hand touch her flank

"it's alright Sweetie we'll both get through it together"

EbonyMoss look at her redhead mate then rest her head on her shoulder _'what would I ever do without you?' _

"oh I don't know probably forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body" the Alpha pair instantly separate as the voice startle them because it can't be, it just simply can't be real, both pair of green eyes look behind them and just stare in amazement "what do I have something on me, shit don't tell me Kaison done spit up on me while I was sleep and you guys left it on me for a joke, because it ain't funny that's nasty, cause Sanai wi-" the angry ranting is cut off by a fierce hug from overzealous, caring friends "dammit Sanai not that I'm not enjoying the hug, but what the hell has gotten in to you, you rarely hug anyone let along friends?!"

Shego now in her human form, hide her face into rich, cocoa skin as she hide the tears streaming down her face "it's just...aww hell Mo I thought we lost you back there, I thought you died trying to protect Kaison"

the cocoa beauty is confused "okay what kind of meds are you on and what did Kim do to you during ya'll lil fun time alone?"

Emerald eyes look into chocolate ones and black painted lips open to answer, but another voice beat her to it "a lot has happened while you where asleep Monique, but rest assured everything is fine now, so relax Sanai this isn't like you at all"

Shego glare at the intruding woman she currently share her genes with, but choose to ignore her and hug her other best friend once again "whatever it's just good to have you awake again Mo" Kaison squeal in anger and all eyes look to him, he then outstretch his arms to his favorite human, she grab him and place him in her arms, he then proceed to babble and scream at her with an angry expression on his face, at least that's what everyone assume is an angry expression "looks like someone is mad at you for leaving him alone"

Monique smile down at the fussing babe "okay, okay Kai I'm sorry forgive me?" Kaison stop babbling and sigh heavily then smile up at her before cuddling in close to her chest and getting some well deserved rest "I'm guessing that's a yes" everyone laugh at that.

Emerald eyes then look over into rust-colored ones "so Granny Kazane left, huh?"

all laughter suddenly stopped and all eyes, mainly the two Duran siblings, land on Xin Qian as she look intently into her now eldest child eyes and said in a neutral breathe "yes she did" then step to the side to reveal a sheet covered body with a familiar sword lying on top of it signaling one thing to the green-skinned female, but her mother voice what she tries so hard to deny what is clearly right before her very eyes, mocking her "she left us, in order to bring Monique back into this world."


	42. Getting some alone time and down time

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Prodigal Daughter**

Emerald eyes widen and threaten to water so she close them and bow her head, all eyes watch her as thin streams of smoke rise off her shoulders _'is the Spirit triggered by just anger or any emotion?' _

Monique shrug _'ask Xin' _the question gets passed on to the older sable-haired woman

_'it is mostly triggered by anger, however, there are times when those of us, Vessels or Dragons, who suppress their emotions and only show anger and resentment will triggered the Spirit energy during an over abundance of any emotion' _all eyes return to watching the green-skinned Alpha.

The streams of red smoke begin to dissipate and Shego look up with a smile on her face "that's good I'm glad she was willing to do that" she look over to Monique as she and Will have a moment alone, with Kaison still laying comfortably in her arms.

A few eyebrows raise as they catch the subtle twitches at the corners of her mouth and eyes, showing that she's trying to keep it all together due to the image she's forced upon herself for a long time, but it almost break as her gaze shift over to the still body of Kazane.

Rust colored eyes close as a heavy sigh escape Xin Qian then her own pain-filled smile grace her lips as well "it sure was..." she too look over at the body "Mommy always cared for the happiness of her family, but the old battle-axe was getting up in years, it was soon time for her to go anyway that's probably why she went on and did what she did"

Shego chuckle " you got that right."

The others watch the mother and daughter with weird looks "do you think they finally snapped?" Liang whisper to Zi An

"not a clue, but I should suspect so..what should we do?"

her brother shrug "do you have the binding spell down pat now?"

Zi An nod "and do you have those shackles?"

he nod back while patting the pouch on his waist "never go into battle with you..." he look at their mother then ahead "now five without them...due to the last battle you" he rub his chest where a burn mark remain as a reminder of how _not _to suppress an irate Vessel without any suppressant

Zi An pat his shoulder "poor baby..." she then slap the back of his head "suck it up already, you're still alive now, you take Sanai and I got Xin"

chocolate eyes roll "sure give me the unstable one"

she look at him incredulously "what are you saying, both are unstable"

"yeah, but Sanai is _way _more dangerous than Xin, who is like a toddler having a temper tantrum compared to Sanai's anger"

Zi An is aghast "are you mental...I think Mom beat your head in one too many times if you think _that!" _

Liang look at her crossly "I'm the sanest one out of the three of us to know the daughter is more dangerous than the mother!" all eyes look over at the siblings

Shego walk over to Xin Qian "you thinking what I'm thinking?" a wicked smirk spread on the older sable-haired woman making her look quite feral.

Zi An turn her back on her brother "please to save your dignity I took the worst of the two!"

"she's right Xin _is _crazier and more unstable than Sanai!" Zi An agree

"_what..._no way...that old bat is more unstable...those comet powers alone make Sanai _way _unstable!" Liang agree

"are you out of your ever-loving mind Xin knows more killing moves than that immature Sanai will _never _know!" Zi An agrees again

"it doesn't matter because Sanai is a reincarnated Dragon, so that _has _to count, I mean Dragons are...crazy strong!" Liang agrees again

"alright, alright...I'll admit...Sanai does have that power, but Xin has been alive _way _longer than Sanai and has trained under a Dragon teacher in the Dragon Realm, which makes her a more formidable opponent!"

Zi An open her mouth to agree, but stop suddenly in realization "wait just one fucking minute..." she look over at her smirking sister and niece and grit her teeth in irritation "I should've known you two were up to this..." she point at both her and Liang "we don't need your help!"

Xin Qian wave her off "we know that, but you seemed _so _engrossed, that we couldn't help fanning the fires"

Liang sigh heavily then smirk "I'll say this thought...both women are insane" he dodge both flames and plasma "hey easy Mother _is _dead you know" both women extinguish the powers in realization of that truth and the sudden reality of the situation.

Liang curse himself for bringing them back to the cause at hand, he rub the back of his head slowly "boys..." the four Duran boys appear before him "get...get your Grandmother and let's go..." while the boys lift up and carry Kazane's body, Liang look at his eldest niece "are you coming?"

Emerald eyes look away as Kazane pass by "I don't know"

Liang nod and walk down the steps, followed by Zi An, but he alone stop beside Shego _'well even if I don't see you by the time we bury her, I just hope _I _see _you _before the world goes black' _he walk on without another word and with the Duran clan following behind

_'Mommy would want you there, so come...will you?'_

_'I'll see' _

Xin Qian sigh _'fine...I won't push the issue any further.'_

* * *

Shego watch them then walk over to Monique, grab Kaison and walk off "what's up with her?"

"she's seeking alone time"

all eyes look to Betty "then why take Kai?"

the one-eyed woman bow her head then look up her closet packmate "because Kai is a baby" the others are confused, but Kim watch her mate and son with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

Dull red eyes look up into the face of his green Momma, as she talk to him with distant eyes, yet they don't look directly at him "I wish you could've met her Kai...she was an extraordinary woman, I learned a lot from her..." she chuckle lightly "I wanted to grow up to be like her, strong, brave and regal...all the things I admired about her, but..." her face contort in pain "I'll never possess the qualities she portrayed...there will never be none like her again and I hope there won't be, her honorable nature surpass anyones' to date...I'll miss her, my Grandmother, your Great-Gran...Kazane" a small, pudgy hand grab her lip and tug it as Kaison began babbling somewhat seriously at her.

Emerald eyes widen then narrow softly as a smile spread across black painted lips, the hand is grabbed and cradled gently "I get it Kai..." she kiss his forehead "thanks" she's then startled by another presence and look back to see her redhead mate standing there

"Sanai are...will you.."

the green-skinned woman smile at her "yes Kimmie I'll be fine..." she turn back around facing away from Kim "it just hurts to know she's now gone from this plane of existence" she gasp a little when a small form mold into her own from behind

"it'll be okay Sanai, because she'll always still be here with you"

Shego close her eyes as she bow her head "thanks Kimmie I appreciate that" when she open them again, she spot Kaison looking up at her with a confused look on his face then he smile and squeal at her, making some of her sadness go away, she turn around again and pass their son over to Kim then embrace her and kiss her forehead gently then rest her's against Kim's "there's also something exciting I want to tell you" Kim's brow furrow, but when Shego open her mouth, Kaison begin crying.

Both parents look down at him, only to regret it and cover their sensitive noses "ugh, Princess what are you _really_ feeding him!"

"just milk as I told you before!"

Shego step back "sure, sure Kimmie, but that's a grown man stink _not _a baby stink!"

fern green eyes roll "whatever Sanai I'll just go change him, then you can tell me what you wanted" she walk off, with her mate watching her with a scandalous look in her eyes, before disappearing.

* * *

A screechy cackle emanate from the lavish house, a black figure is about to sneak into but cringe from the sound grating on sensitive ears 'damn someone needs serious help' emerald eyes peer into a window to see, two men sitting at an oval dinner table, minus the dinner 'and I'm so hungry I can eat a bull elephant' thoughts of hunger disappear as the job comes first, a well-filled nail cut open the window.

"Junior try to add a...deeper tone to your evil...uh...cackle"

"Father that was no cackle, that was a laugh"

an annoyed sighcomes from the old man sitting across from him "Junior I..."

"what dear old _Dad _i_s trying _to say Junny is, make your voice a less whiny and more suave..." both men watch the shadows as a smirking Shego emerge out finishing her statement with "like him"

Junior look at his father "is that true...you want me to be more like you?"

Triple S sigh heavily "no Junior I would _never _say that, however the real question is, how'd you get in and why are you here _Madam Goshin." _

Emerald eyes narrow as the smirk becomes sly "so you've heard about my father's death...how amusing"

Triple S smile back at her "indeed...I'd also heard several of our colleagues are quite mad at you for disbanding from our little...coalition"

Shego wave him off "so what, sue me...or do you plan on 'punishing' me for leaving as well?" her gaze slice into his, daring him to try it.

Triple S takes the hint and heed it, even though it is challenging his own rank as Alpha "no, no, no...I have no plans to do anything of the sort, me personally I blame Drakken for all this, with him going on pure speculation, due to a simple meeting with the Head of GJ..."

"_former _head"

he raise his hands calmly "my apologies, former Head of GJ"

Shego make a noise of condescending "I'm sure you and the world heard how she stepped down from the spotlight and passed the care of her baby project to her third in command, right?" he nod "but that's beside the point now..." she bow respectfully to him "I humbly ask if I may visit a friend of mine on one of your many islands."

The men watch her then Triple S hum to himself "so basically the usual visitation rights, I see?"

"no, I will not be staying the night, I will just converse with him and be on my way"

Triple S sigh lightly "very well, but one Alpha to another, I was hoping you came together with my son and expanded our territories, tying our two families together"

Shego look at him kindly "sorry Senor, but my loins belong to another..." she can see disappointment in his eyes "however, I do know of one family looking for a good gene pool...the head Alpha of the Novakites Family"

Triple S stroke his chin in thought "I shall consider that, so I take it you will be on your way then?"

Shego smirk "yep so see ya and a little advice Junior, try to improve your vocal cords before meeting the Novakites, you may have good genes, but for them to see that your attitude needs to improve as well" she leave the same way she arrived.

Triple S sit back and hum contentedly to himself "she has changed drastically, her demeanor is more calmer now...I wonder has the death of her father brought about this change?"

Junior look confused "what do you mean Father, that woman is the same meanie as ever"

Triple S sigh heavily "Son have you learned nothing of my teachings about our kind?" still confused, the older of the gentlemen shake his head in shame "honestly, son, I fear our future meetingwith the Novakites, will hender our future as head of this Family..." he rise to his feet "with that being said, come with me, we have more work to do" he walk off with Junior reluctantly following behind

"Father, I do not want to make evil plans today..." he start shaking his booty "I want to enjoy the night-life"

"we're not going to do that, we're going to hone your skills of our kinda bit more...besides you can enjoy it _after _you've improve and is bound to that Alpha's daughter" they disappear down the hall.


	43. New Beginnings

_'_I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney. **_Sorry to say this guys but this is my last chapter, I loved posting this story and showing others what I can do, I hope you liked reading it as well, *blow a kiss* have fun reading._**

**Prodigal Daughter**

In his late uncle's old room, now known as the clean room, Kaison watch his redhead Mom while she change his diaper and he think over his next important demand, _'I want to let her know, it's been awhile since then...hey a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do' _he begin fussing.

Kim shush him calmly, but to no avail this time "wow he's a forceful one tonight" Kim make a surprised squeak as a slightly heavy form press against her back and the heady earth scent fill her nostrils, but instead of losing herself in the feel of the powerful yet soft body of her mate, she reluctantly focus on the important task at hand.

Shego smile as Kim press back against her, not too much that she can't reach Kaison, but just enough to be accepting and show she hasn't completely ignored her "where did you go?"

Shego lay her hand on Kaison's belly and he calms down a little, but not for long "to 'Charlie's' to get information on if our boy is the real deal and for this" she raise a vile filled with a clear liquid.

Olive eyes blink in confusion "uh...what did he say and what's that?"

Shego put the vile away "it's a fazor"

Kim pick up a now wailing Kaison "a fazor?"

"yeah, I've used it before, apparently our ancestors weren't born Lycans they were made, from one male wolf who wanted to be with the one he loved, but this..." she show the vile again "reverse the effect, instead of making a wolf human it makes a human a Lycan...well after two days and if their body can handle and pass the mass of side-effects that can kill you."

A fiery eyebrow raise "and who do you plan on giving that to?"

"Monique of course"

"but Sanai if that can kill her why give it to her?!"

Shego smirk "don't worry Kimmie, that's why I made sure 'Charlie' gave me this..." she hold up another vile filled with a black tar-like liquid "it'll reverse the effects even during the painful moments, plus Will'll be there to supervise everything, no way he'll let his mate die, just like I won't".

Kim blush then correct it and look at her in anger "I still don't like it"

Shego shake her head "whatever you say, Little Miss Perfect"

the redhead look indignant "I am sooooo not perfect"

Shego pat her head "sure you aren't Kimmie"

Kim snatch her head away and glare heatedly at her mate "whatever, so what did _'Charlie' _say about Kai?" Shego look solemn quickly and Kim take notice "don't tell me..." she drift off afraid of the possible answer

Shego nod "yeah, he's human"

olive eyes look down at their son "he's human..." the shock finally knock her off her feet and she sit on the chase, her eyes then water "so does that mean?"

Shego nod again "he'll die before we will..." Kim hold Kaison close to her chest as she began to think of alternatives to make sure their little boy has a bright future, while Shego sit beside her "however there is hope..." Kim look deep into her emerald eyes, but the sadness expressed in those olive orbs cause Shego's heart to slowly break, she place a hand on the still crying infant's head gently "as long as I'm alive, he will be too."

Olive eyes widen then narrow in confusion "how is that possible?"

Shego smirk "because of the bond we have, I may not be his biological mother, but because I love him as if he's my own, he will live...you saw it, but never knew it" now Kim is really confused "my uncle and cousin, since my Grandmother was living, he and On Mu lived and now that she's dead..." there's a long pause before she continue "he and my cousin will die...there isn't anymore hope for Liang, but there is for On Mu, that is if Mommy or my aunt adopt him."

Both parents look down at Kaison, but it's Kim who speak up "so he'll live...that's good, but what'll happen if you get sick?"

"nothing, he'll stay healthy, it only affects him if I die and I don't plan on kicking the bucket for a very long time"

Kim smile at that and kiss her cheek "I don't either..." she get to her feet "so what were you going to tell me earlier?"

Shego embrace her from behind and gently kiss her neck causing the redhead to hiss in pleasure "later"

Kim fight back the urge to put Kaison down and take them both to cloud nine and beyond, but instead she give her a cross look "no you told me you'd tell me after I changed Kaison, so spill!"

Shego debate whether to keep that promise or break it and hold it off longer, she sigh heavily, decision made "you may want to sit down for this..." a knock at the door gains Shego's attention, she grab Kaison and answer the door

"hey sis you called?"

"yeah Nikiti, watch your nephew for a bit we need to talk"

the teen look into the room and give a knowing smirk "oh I get it you need to talk, sure Sanai I'll watch him, just don't break anymore stuff the servants had a field day discussing it"

Shego give him a pointed look back "sorry if it disturbed you to hear about our personal escapade, but that is not going to happen now, so just watch Kaison and I won't have to fry you"

Nikiti smile sheepishly "my bad sis, I didn't mean to upset you, just wanted to poke fun..." he bounce Kaison "come on lets go have some fun jumping off the roofs" a flick of plasma hit him in the forehead "dammit Sanai I was just kidding"

"hope it stays that way" she watch him walk off grumbling while rubbing his head, she then close the door and join Kim on the chase again.

Shego eye the floor for a minute of two then look over at her beautiful mate, who seems to glow radiantly "Kimmie, what I've meant to tell you after I was told by Vasilisa, before I transformed and Xing confirmed is..." she open her mouth to say it, but before she does the door burst open and Betty walk in with urgency in her stride

"my apologies Madams, but..."

"get out" comes the calm reply

the one-eyed woman look at the redhead confused "M-Madam?"

one of the chase's pillows hit her square in the face "get out, it was just getting to the good part and you had to go and ruin it!" another pillow is thrown and hits her in the chest "now get out or I'll throw you out!"

the remaining onyx eye look to Shego, who's grinning up a storm "well you heard her Bets, follow orders"

Betty sigh heavily "later I suppose" she leave and close the door behind her.

Shego laugh outright now "nice going Pumpkin you've gone and hurt her feelings..." she continue laughing "priceless!"

a fiery eyebrow twitch "well she interrupted something important, so continue"

Shego shake her head "well like I said, Xing confirmed it and she said..."

* * *

_10 months later... _

A pained scream echo throughout the Mansion, from the clean room "I waited almost _two days _to hear about this!" Kim grunt as she push then lie back down panting heavily

"but you're doing great Kimmie" Shego tell her soothingly while she dab the sweat off the redhead's drenched forehead.

A heated glare spreading death and destruction on her life is aimed at her "doing great..._doing great...I oughta..." _Kim turn and lunge for her green mate, but the nurses stop her

Shego chuckle nervously, but has a smirk placed on her face "but..." the same look cause her to gulp and she meekly remain quiet.

The Medical staff from their sister clan, complete with Shego's aunt Nova, as the doctor, shake their head "Sanai stop antagonizing the Mother and Kim stay still and give me one more big push..." Kim push with all her might and out comes a wailing, sable-haired newborn, Nova raise it up to show the new Moms "it's a girl, Sanai, want to cut the cord?" amazed, Shego step forward and cut the cord with her plasma.

The nurse grab the newborn to clean her up while Nova look down preparing to get out the placenta, but look at the birthing canal in confusion "Sanai did you and Kim ever get a definitive answer on if you were having twins?"

the green-skinned woman look at her aunt confused "well he said, there was another heartbeat, but it turn out to be a false alarm...why?"

"because your baby girl split into another baby..." she watch as her niece faint and she prepare herself to get the next out "ready for twins Kim?"

the redhead look down at the brunette in shock "WHAT?!"

Nova smirk behind her mask "I need you to push for me" Kim nearly pass out herself, but bear down and deliver another life into the world.

* * *

Outside in the mist of a downpour and heavy fog a large, silhouetted feline figure sit on a tree branch to watch the delivery in progress with fiery, yellow eyes 'hmm so it has come to past' a tail flicker back and forth tensely 'Father isn't going to like this' the feline leap down off the branch and head for base.

Once inside the large Eygptian Mau shake the water off and stride over to a larger, lounging fawn colored torbie feline and bow their head _'Father'_

_'yes my daughter?' _the feline address her calmly

_'it has happened, just as Mother has foretold' _

the male's pelt stand on end, but he speak to her evenly _'then we shall begin our plan of action' _he rise to his feet then both felines run out into the rain and fog.


	44. Epilogue

_'_I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

**Prodigal Daughter**

_Epilogue _

The sound of flesh hitting resound around in a dojo then a feminine scream replace it as blood fly behind her sailing body, she grunt on impact and roll to the other side "why don't you just give up, you can't beat me!" another female voice yell to her with gloating and sarcasm in her voice.

A peach, but slightly green colored hand hit the floor and help the soaring female to look up with one eye closed in pain, she cough up blood then smirk "the eldest never lose to the youngest..." she then get to her feet again and wipe the blood from her lip "I'm ready" she get into her stance.

The first to speak scoff at her statement "don't blame me later when you end up in the Safety Net" she get into her stance as well then charge at the other, she couch low in front of her, slam her light green hands on the floor and send her left foot up at the other's chin, but it's halted from landing the blow by a sun-kissed hand, her blue colored eyes narrow "Kai...why'd you stop me"

The now thirteen, white and green-haired male smile down at the spunky five-year old girl "because you should remember to show mercy to your opponents when you realize they can't continue, especially your sister knowing she isn't as strong as you are"

the other girl appear indignant "but, I _can _continue, just watch!" the tiny sable-haired girl tackle her youngest sister and twin, but in the end, even though she is on top, she began coughing up more blood

"nope that's it Neci..." Kaison pick her up "Mom will have a fit if I allow you to continue like this and Momma will fry my face off along with breaking my arms and legs" he carry his little sister to the Clean Room or 'Safety Net' as the twins call it.

A sharp pain travel up Kaison's spine as soon as he place his hand on the door handle, he fall on his back, still having a grip on his little sister, they land hard then look up to see light green legs "I don't think so Kai, she said she can continue...so let her continue" she smirk looking very much like their green Mother, but with the red hair of their other Mother.

Neci slowly get up on wobbly legs and kick her sister in the stomach "why'd you have to kick Kai for, he was just trying to help"

her sister stand back up "because he stepped in Neci, Mommy never did that"

"but Faye..." she double over coughing up more blood "he was only...tr-" she fall to her knees coughing up more and more blood

"Neci!" Kaison scramble to his feet and run for his sister.

A blur of green halt him and cradle Neci gently "my poor baby, you just had to push yourself didn't you..." Shego sigh heavily while brushing her eldest daughter's dark hair from her face "calm down Angel Momma's got you" she then rise upright and walk out the door

Faye and Kaison watch, but Faye's miffed and throw her hands up "Neci gets all the attention and what do I get scolding and harsh words, why big brother, why is that?"

Kaison smile at her kindly "because you are strong and Momma knows Neci needs the extra reassurance, but don't worry she love you both equally" the little redhead hump indignantly and walk over the center of the mat again and start her regimen by herself, until an unexpected partner shows up her blue eyes widen

"what you figured I forgot you..." green arms wrap around her lovingly "my own Mommy forgot me, but I'd never forget you" she hold her close

Faye shut her eyes tightly to hold back the tears then forcefully push her Mother away "what is up with you woman, did you come to fight or get weird!"

Shego smirk and flare up her hands to low-level heat "come at me Demon"

Faye flare her own up, but to high heat "you asked for it!" she charge at her green Mother.


End file.
